The Shin Sekai's White Devil: return of a Living Chaos
by SnipeBen
Summary: Un chasseur de pirate renommé comme "le démon blanc" a disparu depuis 5 ans ... et réapparait sur le navire des Shirohige, affirmant vouloir rejoindre leur équipage. Dans une ambiance tendue, comment Benjamin va-t'il réussir à intégrer calmement l'équipage et obtenir la confiance des pirates ? La série est en parallèle de The Golden Prince, de Zialema. Fem!Haruta
1. L'histoire d'une légende

Cet homme avait traverser un enfer, il s'était fait brisés par les épreuves et porte une antique malédiction sur les épaules, de sorte que nombreuses sont les personnes qui cherchent à l'éviter. Il chercha pendant longtemps un voie de rédemption, et il y perdit la foi, tant en lui-même qu'en l'humanité. Dans sa recherche, il décida de porter la paix sur les océans en chassant ceux qui la bafouait: les pirates. Il traversa tout les océans, découvrit tant de choses sur le monde qu'il perdit pied avec la réalité. Il continua sa vaine quête de justice en plongeant dans la folie, tout en attirant avec lui une sombre réputation de chasseur démoniaque, inévitable et dangereux. Sa folie meurtrière cessa lorsqu'il comprit que la justice pour laquelle il se battait n'avait pas un objectif aussi noble, mais cherchait à éliminer la bonne part de l'humanité.

Brisé et cherchant sa voie dans ce monde, il s'en isola pour méditer et apprendre de tout et de tous afin de bâtir un monde en paix où il pourrait exister. Cet homme était un chasseur de pirates, connu comme étant le démon d'albâtre, le White Devil des mers. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'il a disparu, et que sa légende l'à suivit, mais les plus anciens s'en souvienne encore... L'homme brisé, à la légende de démon, est aujourd'hui de retour sur les océans parmi les vivants, avec un objectif que personne ne sait excepté lui ...

* * *

Bonjour à tout ceux qui découvrent mon histoire. Elle est basée sur l'excellente reprise de Zialema-san, Golden Prince et cherche a rattraper son chef d'œuvre. Étant un débutant dans le domaine des fanfictions, j'attends des reviews de votre part afin d'améliorer mon niveau. Je ne peux pas vous assurer une régularité dans mes publications, mais j'espère que l'aventure que va vivre mon personnage vous intéressera quand même. Allez, essayez donc d'entrer dans l'univers de One Piece avec un personnage inhabituel à suivre à la place de nos trois têtes fétiches (Lisez donc l'histoire de Zialema, vous comprendrez de qui je parle :-) )


	2. Un étrange retour

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel du Shin Sekai. Le Moby Dick, vaisseau amiral des Shirohiges Kaizokudan voguait paisiblement sur les flots, crevant les vagues avec aisance. Sur le pont se tenait le commandant de la première flotte de Shirohige, le navigateur en chef Marco le Phoenix, dans sa démarche posée habituelle. Il savait commander et dirigeait le navire d'une main de maître pour éviter de trop grosses tempêtes. Venu observer le large pour passer le temps, Barbe Blanche, l'un des 4 Yonkous du Shin Sekai, se tenait majestueusement sur son trône. Il portait encore ses perfusions mais buvait à grand trait une coupe de saké, sous l'œil réprobateur de Cassandra, la chef infirmière.

-Tu devrais calmer la boisson, Oyaji. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.

-Ma santé n'est pas la pire, ma fille. Je peux encore combattre ces pauvres rookies qui essaient de prendre ma tête si c'est nécessaire.

-Ce qui n'empêche pas de freiner un peu, yoi. Intervint Marco. Il est vrai qu'on finit par manquer de distractions ces derniers temps, yoi, mais ça ne permet pas tout.

-Je m'ennuie ! Soupira Ace, qui arrivait dans sa tenue habituelle, en short noir et torse nu, le symbole de la flotte sur le dos. J'espère que quelque chose va se passer, parce que ça devient plutôt barbant.

Soudain, un objet lourd toucha le pont du navire, soulevant un nuage de poussiére épais. Lorsqu'elle retomba, on pouvait distinguer un homme se tenir debout, une main tâtant sa tête. Il portait une tenue classique, Marcel et short clairs, une cape noire sur les épaules. Il était assez grand et imposant, brun, avec une cicatrice courant sur son bras gauche. Il portait aussi des gants en acier et une grande lame dans le dos. Il était menacant. Ace et Marco, comme l'équipage était sur leur garde, ce dernier un pouce à la ceinture, là où il cachait une lame. Barbe Blanche se leva en défaisant ses perfusions, son bisentô à la main, menaçant le nouvel arrivant.

-Qui es-tu ? Gronda Shirohige, un air menaçant sur le visage. Comment as-tu atterrit sur mon navire ?

-Aie, c'est une sacrée chute, ça ... dit l'inconnu sur un ton calme. Mais j'arrive au bon endroit...

-On t'a posé une question, yoi. La moindre des choses serait que tu répondes, yoi.

Tout le monde à bord était tendu et méfiant envers l'inconnu. Il débarquait de nulle part, surprenant tout le navire, et représentait une menace potentielle malgré la présence de quatre commandants à bord.

-Je regrette de me présenter ainsi, reprit l'inconnu. Je ne cherche pas à vous nuire, Yonkou Shirohige. Mon voyage m'a conduit à échouer à votre bord, j'en suis confus.

-Être confus ne te sert a rien ici, yoi. Tu représentes une menace pour ce navire, yoi.

Il s'approche de l'homme de sa démarche lascive, un ennui se peignant sur son visage. Il prit alors une paire de menottes et les referma sur les poignets de l'homme, sans aucune réaction de sa part.

-On va te garder à l'écart pour le moment. Si je juge que tu ne représentes plus une menace, je te libérerais peut-être.

L'homme lui rendit un sourire, ni amusé, ni moqueur, juste sympathique. Il passa la foule vers l'intérieur du navire sous la surveillance du Yonkou. En souriant vers Ace, ce dernier recula légèrement. Il devait se méfier de cet homme. Son instinct lui criait au danger. Marco l'emmena dans une piéce sombre, où se tenait une table et deux chaises. Comprenant qu'il devrait passer un interrogatoire, il s'assit docilement tandis que Marco se plaçait face à lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, l'un observant l'autre, avant que Marco ne brise le silence.

-Que faisais-tu sur notre navire, yoi ? demanda Marco, toujours un peu sur ses gardes.

-Je cherchais à rejoindre votre navire pour demander quelque chose à Shirohige. Mon entrée n'était pas des plus amicales, il est vrai ...

-Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré par le passé, yoi. Serais-tu originaire de l'un des Blues ?

-Oui, d'East Blue. Je me nomme Benjamin.

Première nouvelle pou Marco. Outre Ace et son frère, East Blue était considéré par tous comme la mer la plus faible des quatre. Plus maintenant, à priori. L'homme ne semblait pas mentir, mais son sourire était simulé. Il avait appris à les reconnaître après toutes ces années en mer.

-Tu me semble honnête, benjamin. Mais je vais te garder ici malgré tout, yoi. Je reviendrais demain pour continuer notre discussion ...

Il quitta la pièce, laissant un autre pirate se charger de la surveillance du captif. En retournant sur le pont, il croisa le regard inquiet d'Ace et celui, soucieux du capitaine. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qui est ressorti de leur discussion.

-Il semble être honnête, Oyaji. Il m'a répondu sans hésiter, et n'a jamais maudit sur toi.

-Tu m'en vois rassuré, fils. Il n'empêche qu'il n'est pas commun de voir un homme s'écraser sur le pont d'un navire. Il y a des limites, quand même.

-Je le trouve bizarre, Marco. Il est fort, mais son sourire me rend mal à l'aise.

-Il est simulé, yoi. Il semble qu'il sache jouer des bons arguments, quand il le faut, yoi. Il reste en cale pour le moment, sous surveillance. Je continuerai son interrogatoire plus tard.

Il quitta tranquillement la place et retourna tracer l'itinéraire à venir. Ace, pendant ce temps, partit aux cuisines discuter avec Thatch. Le maître-coq du navire, mais aussi quatrième commandant de l'équipage. Ce dernier préparait le repas du soir, ainsi que celui pour le prisonnier.

-Tu le trouve pas un peu étrange Thatch ?

-Qui ça ? Le prisonnier ? Il a l'air solide, ce gaillard. J'ai quelques doutes sur la menace, mais laissons Marco s'en occuper. Viens plutôt m'aider à servir les plats, et sans tout manger !

Il rigola doucement avant de prendre le plateau de l'homme pour le lui apporter: ce dernier faisait une méditation en attendant la suite des événements. Il était étrangement serein, ne libérant aucune peur, aucun doute. La confiance que possédait cet homme fit douter Ace. Mais avant de céder à la tentation, il déposa le repas et repartit aussitôt. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise, sans pour autant qu'il sache pourquoi. C'est l'esprit emplit de doutes qu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là.

Le matin suivant, Marco se réveilla à l'aube et rejoignit Shirohige pour une discussion rapide sur la situation, avant d'aller déjeuner. Il partit ensuite voir leur prisonnier, toujours calme, n'ayant rien fait de grave ou de louche depuis la veille.

-Bien dormit ?

-Plutôt bien. Le grès des vagues est un bon moyen de détente.

-Parfait. On pourra en finir plus vite alors. Il tend alors une carte d'East Blue. Peux-tu m'indiquer ton île natale ?

-Je n'en ai pas, répondit Benjamin, le regard dans le vide. ON me l'a enlevé ...

-Comment ça, enlevé ? On t'a effacé la mémoire ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il retire alors ses gants, révélant sa main gauche manquante, remplacée par une copie mécanique, et une marque sur la main droite: deux lances croisées avec des chaînes les reliant. Marco fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la marque mais reprit contenance quasi immédiatement. Ce passé ne devrait pas ressortir, après tout ce temps passés au côté d'Oyaji.

-Comme vous semblez le connaître, des esclavagistes m'ont enlevés, pour m'envoyer dans l'arène comme gladiateur. J'ai pu survivre en combattant pour ma vie, au prix de trop d'âmes innocentes

-C'est une chose que je ne défends pas, mais tu sembles encore entier. Que voulais-tu à Oyaji en arrivant à bord, initialement ?

-Je souhaitais lui demander à rejoindre votre équipage, répondit l'homme d'un air extrêmement sérieux. Il avait compris qu'essayer de manipuler Marco ne servait pas à grand-chose, son expérience pesait dans la balance. Il restât quelques secondes à réfléchir à la chose. Il était rare que quelqu'un souhaitant rejoindre leur équipage le fasse de son propre chef, sans avoir d'idées derrière la tête. Un espion à bord poserait quelques problèmes.

-Es-tu un espion de la marine, yoi ? C'est une possibilité que je ne peux exclure et tu vas me répondre, yoi. Et sans me dire de mensonges, je le verrais de suite, yoi.

-Je suis un ancien chasseur de pirate qui cherche à devenir pirate. La Marine à assez peu fait pour que je lui accorde mon intérêt, encore moins ma confiance. poursuit-il sur le même sérieux. Pour préciser mon statut, je suis Benjamin Titanrage, surnommé "le démon blanc", chasseur de pirates à travers tous les Blues.

Surpris de cette révélation, Marco le questionna sur ces différentes captures. Toutes correspondait à celles du démon blanc, tant dans la forme que dans la passion du combat qu'il transmettait. Il était donc bien cet homme disparu des mers il y a cinq ans de cela, après être passé rapidement dans le Paradis. Cela tira un sourire à Marco. Un homme pareil cherchant à les rejoindre. Après tout, la vie dans le Shin Sekai est pleine de mystères, qu'une seule vie ne peut expliquer.

-Ton discours est intéressant, finit-il par avouer. Tu sembles sérieux dans ton choix, mais seul Oyaji décidera à la fin. Je te laisse pour le moment, je vais lui en toucher deux mots.

Il le quitta là, prenant la direction du pont, sans fermer la porte. Peut-être se montrerait-il entreprenant, s'il n'était pas sérieux dans son discours. Une fois arrivé sur le pont, Marco trouva le Yonkou en pleine discussion avec Ace et Thatch, tandis que Vista essayait l'arme confisquée au prisonnier.

-Cette arme est très bien forgée, annonça Vista. Cependant, rare sont ceux sur ces mers qui savent les manier. Notre homme est une exception à la règle sur bien des points ...

-Et en quels points, yoi, Vista ?

-Outre Mihawk, très peu de personne manient une claymore dans un combat. Comparée aux sabres, sa force est indéniable mais la vitesse des coups les rend prévisibles. Elle n'a pas l'air d'appartenir aux Meitôs, malgré tout. Il faut être très doué pour en tirer le maximum ...

-Notre homme l'est, yoi. Il semble maîtriser l'importance des mots et de l'honnêteté, yoi. Ce n'est pas courant, en effet ...

-Qu'as-t'il avouer, fils ? demanda alors Shirohige.

-Il n'a pas de mauvaise intention, Oyaji. Cet homme est l'ancien chasseur de pirate, Ben "le démon blanc", qui a disparu il y a maintenant cinq ans.

Un murmure de surprise passa sur le pont. La légende de cet homme était connue de nombreux pirates. Le démon blanc avait un énorme palmarès de tête mises à prix à son actif, y compris des rookies du paradis. Il était surtout impossible à prévoir, puisqu'il agissait sur tous les océans, excepté la Grand Line. Nul ne savait l'origine du surnom, mais beaucoup le craignait, comme Roger en son temps.

-Voilà qui est intriguant, fils. Quoi d'autre ? Y -t'il d'autres informations dont il t'a fait part ?

-Il souhaite rejoindre notre équipage, Oyaji. Il m'en a fait une demande formelle.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le navire. Le démon blanc agissait en solo. Et il voulait désormais rejoindre leur flotte ? N'importe qui aurait douté de la véracité d'un tel discours.

-Il ne t'a pas raconté ça pour pouvoir s'infiltrer sur le navire, sans éveiller les soupçons ?

-Bien que ce soit déjà fait avec son arrivée, yoi, non. Il ne m'a pas mentit de toutes nos discussions. Cet homme est honnête, je l'ai perçu.

-Dans ce cas, je fais confiance en ton jugement, Marco. Vista, montre-moi ses armes pendant que Jozu va nous le ramener.

Jozu quitta le pont tandis que Vista expliquait ses doutes à propos de l'homme, plus si inconnu, qu'ils avaient à bord. Il avait le niveau d'un supernova, au moment de sa disparition, et nul ne savait son niveau actuel. De plus, il était encore un risque pour le reste de l'équipage. Lorsque Jozu ramena le prisonnier, celui-ci se laissant faire bien gentiment, un air conquérant sur le visage. Il obéit lorsque Shirohige lui dit de s'asseoir, avant de commencer à le questionner lui aussi.

-Marco m'a dit qui tu étais, démon blanc. Ta renommée te disait disparu, mais te voilà face à nous. Peux-tu répéter la raison de ta présence ici ? Je souhaite m'en assurer moi aussi.

-Grand Yonkou Edward Newgate, couramment nommé Shirohige. Je suis flatté que vous connaissiez mon nom dans le Shin Sekai. Comme je l'annonçais à votre second, je suis venu vous demander de bien vouloir me prendre dans votre équipage. Il avait dit cela avec tant de sérieux que le reste de l'équipage se mît à douter. Shirohige prit quelques minutes pour décider, perdu dans sa réflexion, avant d'annoncer la fin du débat.

-Soit, je consens à te prendre à bord. Prouve-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte, et tu pourras rester parmi nous.

-Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant, fit Ben en s'agenouillant en dogeza. Merci beaucoup, je ne vous décevrez pas.

-Y'a intéret, ralla Ace. Je ne t'accorde aucune confiance, mec. Sur cette mer, elle se gagne à la sueur du front. Va rejoindre Thatch à la cuisine, tu commenceras par là.


	3. L'accilmatation d'un démon

Ben se révéla être parfaitement multitâche. Pendant une semaine, il aida Thatch et sa flotte à s'occuper des repas sur le navire. Ben impressionna le commandant par sa connaissance des plats exotiques. Il l'apprécia d'autant plus lorsqu'une de leur rare discussion aborda sa coupe de cheveux.

-Taishô, pourquoi portez-vous une pompadour ?

-Parce que j'aime bien cette coupe ! Pourquoi, toi aussi tu comptes t'en moquer ?!

-Pas du tout. Je la trouvais plutôt épique au contraire. C'est très impressionnant de faire tenir une telle masse de cheveux.

-Dans mes bras ! Cria-t'il, les larmes aux yeux. Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait le bon goût de ma coiffure !

Son cri de joie attira Vista, Jozu et Marco qui passait par là. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et, voyant Thatch avec les larmes aux yeux et sa flotte sourire légèrement, ils se posèrent la même question.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, yoi ?

-Il a enfin reconnu ma pompadour comme une vraie coiffure ! Malgré tout, quelqu'un respecte enfin mes cheveux !

-Ce qui a fini sur le Mur de la honte indique que l'autre côté est possible aussi, intervint Vista.

-je suis sûr qu'on peut faire quelque chose avec vos coupes, vous autres. Même la coupe d'ananas de Marco …

Cette dernière intervention fit naître une veine sur la tempe du fuku-senshô. Il se lança à la poursuite de Thatch à travers tout le navire. Vista, déprimé devant ce spectacle récurent, s'approcha plutôt de Benjamin.

\- On ne va pas tarder à plonger vers l'ile Gyojin. Tu devrais venir admirer le spectacle, la vue est superbe.

-Bien sûr, je viens de finir la cuisson des entrées de ce midi. Je vous suis, taishô.

-Et je vais te demander de m'accompagner ensuite à la salle d'entrainement. Je veux vérifier ton niveau avec ta claymore, avant que tu nous rejoignes.

Ils quittèrent les cuisines et arrivèrent sur le pont pour voir le Moby Dick s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Avec sa figure de proue, le navire était semblable à une véritable baleine nageant aux côtés des immenses baleines de Grand Line. Émerveillé par ce spectacle, Ben n'entendit pas Vista l'appeler jusqu'à ce que ce dernier revienne à proximité.

-Tu auras tout le temps d'admirer cette vue plus tard. Viens avec moi.

Ils descendirent dans les entrailles du navire, à la recherche de la salle d'arme. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle, Vista désigna un ring libre, et Ben s'avança, sortant sa claymore. Vista se plaça face à lui et sortit ses deux sabres.

-Je ne vais pas retenir mes coups, démon blanc. Que ce combat prouve ton talent ou le mien.

-Je ne compte pas me retenir non plus, taishô. Que le meilleur l'emporte.

Ils s'élancèrent alors dans le combat, leurs armes débordant de puissance. Ben tenta une frappe verticale que Vista dévia avant de porter un coup au flanc, ce que Ben dévia tout aussi aisément avec son gant. Ils combattaient avec férocité et rapidité, l'art du combat lourd du démon contre la danse fleurie de Vista. Ils virevoltaient tandis que leurs armes se croisaient en lâchant quelques étincelles. Ben faisait preuve d'une rapidité d'exécution à la claymore qui intéressa grandement Vista. Il ne dérogeait pas à sa légende, c'est sûr. Les deux adversaires était de force égale, la vitesse et la grâce de Vista rivalisait avec la force et l'adresse de Benjamin. Leur affrontement dura une heure et demie sans interruption, plaçant des coups rapides et précis, ne faisant pas des beaucoup de dégâts immédiats mais sur la durée. Ils ne cessèrent le combat que lorsque les deux opposants mirent genoux à terre, en même temps, sous les yeux intrigués des membres de l'équipage présent. Les deux commandants se serrèrent la main en signe de match nu, avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement.

-C'était un beau combat, Ben, fit Vista en regardant la montagne de muscle effondrée face à lui. Ta maîtrise de la claymore m'a prouvé ton niveau. Je serais plutôt pour m'entrainer à nouveau avec toi ! Pas vrai, les gars ?!

Les pirates présents dans la salle poussèrent un hourrah avant de les aider à se relever. Vista rejoignit Marco alors qu'Ace fixait Ben avec une méfiance visible. S'il était si fort que ça, le risque était encore plus important. Ben remarqua qu'il l'observait et demanda à des pirates de garde ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le second commandant soit si méfiant.

-Un de nos anciens frères a failli assassiner le commandant Tatch, et Ace l'a démasqué avant le pire. Dit un premier

-Marshall D Teach, avoua un second. Ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer, et c'était flagrant.

-Quand Teach allait être exécuté, il a dit un truc bizarre sur la Kaizoku Hime et Ace. J'en sais pas plus, répondit un troisième.

Ben avait déjà entendu la légende de la Kaizoku Hime, déjà célèbre sur la Grand Line et dans une bonne part des Blues. Si ce qu'il comprenait en recoupant les informations s'avère vrai, ils avaient raison d'être suspicieux. Mais la situation ne jouait pas en faveur d'Ace, qui commençait à montrer des signes d'agacements. C'est finalement le lendemain qu'ils arrivèrent à l'ile Gyojin. La foule les salua chaleureusement et un homme poisson s'approcha. L'homme poisson se révéla être JImbei, le chevalier des mers, une légende pour avoir servi et commander les Taijous kaizokus. Il le salua aimablement, cherchant les bons mots.

-Bonjour, Boss Jimbei. Je suis enchanté de bous rencontrer.

-Moi de même, mais je ne vous avais jamais vu sur ce navire. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Benjamin, le « démon blanc ». Votre renommée est grande, même sur les Blues. J'ai humblement demandé au Yonkou Shirohige de me prendre à son bord, et je passe la période de vérification.

-Eh bien, j'avoue que votre propre renommée ne m'est pas inconnue. J'espère qu'Oyaji vous laissera rester à bord, vous semblez être un honnête homme.

-Merci beaucoup, Boss Jimbei. Je vais vous laisser, il me reste du travail.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi, Jimbei allant discuter avec barbe blanche tandis que Ben rejoignait la réserve pour aider au comptage des réserves. Il était véritablement multitâche. En remontant vers la surface, Ben commença à dialoguer avec le commandant Izou. Il remarqua immédiatement le véritable genre de l'Okama, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Izou demanda des renseignements sur les iles qu'il avait survolés, qu'elles soient occupées par la marine ou par un autre empereur. IL était le chef de la flotte spécialisé dans le renseignement. Ben y répondit aussi précisément que possible, avant d'embrayer sur d'autres sujets divers. Ils discutèrent ainsi plusieurs fois, essayant de piéger l'autre en usant de la rhétorique. Ils trouvaient ça amusant, ce que comprenait difficilement le reste de l'équipage, tant les discussions prenait des sens étranges entre eux. Ben continua ses entrainements avec Vista et quelques hommes, tout en continuant ses séances de méditations.

Lorsque les commandants Marco et Ace partirent pour une mission d'évaluation des nouveaux rookiees, sur ordre de Barbe Blanche, Ben comprit le sens caché comme les autres commandants : il les écartait de la tension à bord pour qu'ils puissent relativiser les choses. A leur retour, il devrait leur prouver son appartenance à l'équipage. Ils étaient en pause à Shabaody pour le moment, attendant le retour de trois autres commandants pour retourner dans le Shin Sekai. Ben, intrigué, demanda à Jozu qui étaient les autres commandants et à quoi ils ressemblaient.

-Haruta est un garçon manqué. Il a un caractère plutôt irascible si tu aborde les mauvais sujets, mais il reste un membre du trio de blagueur du navire avec Ace et Tatch. Atmos à environ notre taille, mais porte un énorme casque à corne. Blamenco, lui, est plutôt classique, outres ses poches au cou. C'est un noryoshuka, compléta-t'il devant la mine interdite de ben. Tu verras, ils ne sont pas méchants. Tu progresse bien pour intégrer l'équipage, continue comme ça.

Ben alla aider les charpentiers, découvrant la méthode d'enrobage du navire pour aller si profondément sous les eaux. Il travailla sur la réparation du pont jusqu'à ce que le mini-Moby arrive bord-à-bord, prêt à descendre. Le commandant Haruta fut le premier à monter, arrivant face à Ben. Sa tenue lui fit s'arrêter quelques secondes.

-Jozu, c'est toi ? La vache, t'as changé. Et ta coupe de cheveux ? Et depuis quand tu portes une épée pareille ?!

Le petit commandant avait fait son monologue en tournant dans tous les sens autour et sur le colosse, avant de se reposer face à lui, perplexe. Le reste de l'équipage retenait de petits rires, tandis que Thatch riait à s'en fendre une côte sur l'épaule de Vista. Lorsque le vrai Jozu émergea du navire, le cerveau d'Haruta fit « Tilt ».

-Merde ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir confondu avec ce pauvre Jozu. Je ne t'ai jamais vu, en même temps !

-Hahaha ! La demi-portion qui reconnait même plus quelqu'un quand il est plus grand qu'elle ! Je vais garder ça pour le mur de la Honte ! Ria Thatch, en immortalisant la scène.

-Thatch ! Viens là que je m'occupe de raccourcir ta coupe, tu vas voir !

Ils se poursuivirent ainsi dans le reste du navire. Pendant ce temps, Ben se présentait poliment à Atmos et Blamenco. Il rejoignit ensuite Patrick et Edwin qui organisait leu prochaine mission, lorsque Shirohige arriva. Il avait terminé avec le rapport des commandants sur leurs missions et venait faire passer le dernier test à Benjamin.

-Benjamin, tonna le géant. Tu t'es bien comporté jusqu'à présent et cela me remplit de satisfaction. Tu vas maintenant venir avec Patrick et Edwin pour leur mission. Soumet-toi à leurs ordres, réussis les missions qu'ils te confient et tu intégreras notre famille.

-Je vous obéirais, à vous et à vos hommes, Shirohige-sama. Je ferais en sorte de servir et défendre votre nom comme votre honneur. Fit-il, le poing serré à la poitrine.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça, Benjamin. Sourie le géant. Allez, va rejoindre tes supérieurs !

Il fila prendre ses ordres sur le champ. Edwin, qui finissait sa vérification, s'approcha de Ben, un petit sourire au visage.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'on pouvait t'envoyer en mission. Très bien, tu vas accompagner l'équipe de Jack pour une mission de sécurité sur l'une des îles d'Oyaji. Prend garde avec Kali, et tout ira bien.

-A vos ordres, chef. Que dois-je prendre en priorité pour cette mission ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te tienne par la main, pas vrai ? Contente-toi de tes armes et de ta tête.

-Bien. Sans vouloir être indiscret, quelle sont les missions qu'on peut nous confier ?

-On est la flotte spécialisée dans l'infiltration et l'espionnage, intervint Patrick le deuxième second d'Ace. On peut nous envoyer voler des infos dans les bases de la Marine, ou modifier certains documents, ou encore des missions banales comme celle-là. C'est Ace qui prévoit nos missions, d'habitude, mais en ce moment c'est le taf' d'Ed.

-Merci, je m'en souviens encore. Soupira le concerné

-J'expliquais pour le nouveau. Allez, vous devriez vous activer.

Edwin sortit un denden de sa poche et le confia à Ben.

-Voici un denden réglé pour ne recevoir que les ordres venant de Patrick, moi ou les commandants. Il n'est pas facilement traçable, donc tu en auras un pour les missions. Maintenant va te préparer, vous partez dans quelques heures.

Ben quitta le pont et alla rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Haruta, pour sa part, avait fini son rapport des derniers jours à Oyaji. Il chercha Ben dans l'optique de s'excuser, mais le retrouva seul dans la salle d'entrainement : il s'entrainait à la claymore, torse nu, les muscles luisants sous l'effort et la sueur. Il était très impressionnant dans cette position. Haruta laissa son esprit vagabonder devant la montagne de muscle, puis se reprit lorsqu'il sentit ses joues rougirent devant la bête. Il s'approcha calmement de Ben, qui ne l'aperçut que lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de lui.

-Tu t'entraine seul ?

-Oui, Edwin-san et Patrick-san m'ont réquisitionné pour une série de missions, donc je me prépare, Haruta-san.

Haruta rigola devant le « san » et aperçut les gants de Ben. Ils les avaient remplacés par des gants en tissus et pratiquait une méthode de combat inédite, calquée sur celle de Vista. Un peu étonné de cette stratégie, il avait pris connaissance auprès d'Oyaji de la raison de ces gants. Il voulait s'en assurer également.

-Tes gants m'intriguent, Ben. Est-ce que tu me laisserais voir ce qu'ils cachent ? Il ajouta ensuite sur le ton de la conspiration : si tu me révèle ce secret, j'accepterais de te révéler l'un des miens.

Il avait définitivement flashé sur le titan. Cette déclaration amusa Ben, qui rigola, mais se reprit en retirant ses gants.

-Ces gants cachent un lien à mon passé que je n'aime pas ressasser, Haruta-san.

-T'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet-là. Sur ce navire, on a tous nos propres fantômes. Certains sont plus durs que d'autres, mais Oyaji nous a toujours aider. Et ce encore plus, lorsqu'il nous à accepter comme ses enfants. Mon passé non plus n'est pas rose, mais je fais avec. Alors, ces gants ?

Ben révéla sa main gauche manquante et la cicatrice qui remontait le long du bras, ainsi que sa main droite marquée du sceau des esclavagistes. Le visage d'Haruta ne sut quoi prendre entre la stupeur, la colère, la pitié et la rancune. Il choisit de laisser ressortir la pitié.

-Ce sont de vilaines blessures que tu as là, dit-il en tâtant les cicatrices. Tu as été combattant ?

-Oui, j'ai été capturé puis vendu comme gladiateur il y a longtemps. Ce parcours couvert de sang n'aide pas à forger une bonne estime de soi, mais peut aider à comprendre son prochain. C'est dans le but de retrouver une famille que je souhaite rejoindre cet équipage.

Sa déclaration impressionna Haruta, tant il était déterminé et confiant. Il avait vraiment le béguin pour cet homme, bâtit comme un géant mais avec un cœur encore plus grand.

-Ton passé est triste, mais si Oyaji est au courant, il ne doit pas beaucoup hésiter à t'accepter comme son fils. Les autres commandants m'ont expliqué ton arrivée et la situation. Continue, tu es sur la bonne voie. Puis en s'approchant doucement de son oreille, il lui avoua : je ne suis pas un homme.

Devant cette révélation, Ben tomba des nues. Il ne pouvait accepter le spectacle qu'il venait d'offrir à une demoiselle. En balbutiant quelques excuses, il demanda malgré tout quelques infos supplémentaires.

-Est-ce à cause de votre passé que vous vous faites passer pour un homme, Haruta-san, …chan ?

-Reste avec le « san », je te prie. Peu sont ceux sur ce navire qui connaisse la vérité. C'est une marque de confiance que je te porte, deviens un fils d'Oyaji pour la respecter.

-Bien sûr, taishô. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop indécent dans cette tenue.

\- Loin de là, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois quelqu'un le torse nu, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Mais tu es le premier qui m'impressionne autant, finit-elle pour elle-même.

Ben reprit son entrainement encore plus ardemment, rapidement rejoint par d'autres camarades qui s'entrainaient avec lui. Haruta, toute guillerette, alla taquine Thatch dans son royaume : la cuisine. Il était seul et préparait des assaisonnements.

-Yo Thatch. T'as une idée d'où peuvent être notre allumette et le Poulet grillé ?

-Ils sont partis inspecter les différends rookies du paradis. Je pense surtout qu'il voulait revoir son frère. Ils auront plusieurs histoires à raconter en revenant.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la direction de la salle d'arme. Ils avaient senti Vista y aller pour affronter Ben, mais quelque chose d'étrange s'y déroulait. Même les personnes ne sachant pas manipuler le Haki pouvait ressentir la puissance en émaner. Ils se précipitèrent vers la salle pour trouver celui qui dégageait cette puissance. Benjamin était, son arme à la main, recouvert de son Haki. Au lieu d'être noir comme de coutume, il était blanc et une impression démoniaque s'en dégageait. Le Haki semblait indépendant et Ben ressentait de la difficulté à la contenir.

-Laisse-moi me lâcher un peu, fit une voix gutturale venant de Ben.

\- Pas pour le moment … Je ne peux pas encore te maîtriser … Pas encore …

-Dommage …

Le Haki blanc recula de sa peau, libérant le guerrier qui s'écroula face contre terre. Les commandants accoururent pour récupérer et Ben, et Vista, allongé contre le mur, une large sur le mur à coté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Vista ? demanda Thatch

-Ben et moi avons combattu, comme d'habitude, mais au milieu de l'affrontement, son Haki s'est manifesté de lui-même. Il a libérer beaucoup de puissance, mais il semble ne pas la maîtriser totalement.

-Envoyez-le à l'infirmerie ! cria Haruta. Cassandra va s'en donner à cœur joie pour le ranimer.

Un voile de peur passa sur le visage de ceux présents : ils avaient pitié pour Ben …


	4. Premiére mission chez les Shirohiges

C'est avec un cri que Ben se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Cassandra arriva au côté du lit et le plaqua une fois de plus. Il avait été agité pendant son sommeil, luttant avec le démon qui l'habite. Il semblait avoir calmé la créature, ce qui rassura la chef infirmière qui laissa les commandants et Barbe Blanche rentrer. Ils s'approchèrent du lit pour questionner le concerné.

-J'ai encore rechuté … soupira Benjamin de dépit. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter, Shirohige-sama.

-On m'a appris pour ton changement. Es-tu au courant que tu es habité par un démon ?

-Je ne suis pas le seul sur ces océans. Roronoa Zoro, le « démon d'East Blue », cache une capacité démoniaque comme moi. Il la maîtrise un peu plus car elle est plus aisée à contrôler. Le mien ne l'est pas autant …

-Il est capable d'éveiller un Haki blanc chez toi, dit Jozu. Je comprends mieux ton surnom lorsqu'il se libère.

-Tu ne peux pas le maîtriser ? demanda Haruta, inquiète.

-Je peux le maîtriser plus ou moins, mais il n'avait pas combattu aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Les commandants ne surent quoi penser de sa condition : un démon assez puissant pour égaler l'un d'entre eux, mais presque incontrôlable. Était-ce un avantage ou un grand défaut ? Ben se releva de son lit, affirmant avoir la faculté de faire les missions. Sa volonté et sa résistance titanesque surprit positivement les commandants, et rassura Haruta et Shirohige. Il fut donc accorder qu'il participe à la mission.

Ils prirent la mer le lendemain, les sens aux aguets. Les habitants de l'île leur avouèrent que les pirates étaient encore là, et qu'ils mettaient le bordel dans la taverne.

-Finalement, le combat sera inévitable, soupira Edwin. Ben, avec Marc et Daniel, vous serez l'avant-garde. Kali, moi et les autres surveilleront les autres sorties de la place. On y va. Préviens les de notre arrivée, Kali.

Les yeux d'améthystes et aux pupilles laiteuses de la jeune femme à la tignasse noire, qui fixaient auparavant Benjamin, ce tournèrent vers le bâtiment et devinrent deux fines lignes blanches. Des yeux de reptiles en chasse. Les 3 hommes débarquèrent sans prévenir dans la salle, renversant l'un des pirates qui sortait. Les autres se tournèrent instantanément vers eux.

-Nous venons reprendre cette île et la débarrasser de votre pourriture, dit Marc.

-Ah ouais ?! Et vous pensez pouvoir tenir à trois contre nous ?! répondit le chef de ces bandits.

-Sans doutes, mais on n'est pas là pour perdre du temps, annonça Ben en sortant sa claymore tandis que Marc et Daniel tiraient leurs sabres.

Les vitres éclatèrent, laissant pénétrer les autres membres de l'équipe. Kali les plongea tous dans le désespoir avant de s'en prendre au premier qui lui passait sous la main. Le combat fut sanglant, mais aucune perte n'était à déplorer chez les Shirohiges, que des blessures légères. Ben avait achevé le chef et avait planté sa tête au bout d'une pique.

-Replaçons le drapeau d'Oyaji et débarrassons-nous de ces gêneurs. Ben, une démonstration pareille n'est pas nécessaire cette fois.

Ils regroupèrent les corps et les renvoyèrent sur l'océan dans leur navire, laissant Davy Jones décider de leur lieu de repos. Edwin était impressionné des capacités de Ben, et de sa maîtrise personnelle. Il lui avait assuré s'entraîner intensément pour le maintenir en place, et l'y aidait volontiers. La mission suivante fut plus aisée car ils devaient voler des documents dans une villa. C'est à la sortie de cette mission que Kali vint voir Ben, visiblement fatiguée à cause de son pouvoir.

-Ben, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ton démon de se la fermer ?! Je ressens son insistance à chaque fois que l'on combat, et c'est pas des plus agréables ni des moins chiants.

-J'essaie, Kali. Il faut que je trouve un accord avec lui pour qu'il se laisse maîtriser, et pour ça je dois devenir plus fort.

-Eh bien, si tu le fais pas vite, je t'arracherais les entrailles justes pour qu'il se la ferme. Me fais pas regretter de t'accorder un peu de ma confiance.

C'est ainsi que Ben s'entrainât encore plus ardemment dans la maitrise de son démon, avec les conseils de Patrick et le soutient d'Haruta. Les semaines défilèrent rapidement, l'ambiance suite au « problème Teach » s'évanouissant, jusqu'à ce que Marco et Ace reviennent de leur mission. Le Moby Dick refit surface à proximité de l'archipel Shabaody, les commandants revinrent à bord du Striker d'Ace. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur le navire, ils furent assaillis par les commandants et d'autres pirates. Thatch pleurait comme une madeleine sur Ace tandis que Blamenco et d'autres commandants faisaient de même sur Marco. Après quelques secondes d'intense galère, ils purent rejoindre Oyaji et firent écouter le son du grand Beffroi à l'ensemble de l'équipage, diffusant une onde de majesté à travers le navire. Ben l'écoutait aussi et sentait son démon s'exciter sous sa peau.

-Il produit un son sacrément impressionnant, ce beffroi. Toute la mélodie des enfers n'arrive pas à égaler une telle présence.

-Tu reconnais donc que le monde humain à ses bons côtés ?

-Ouaip, mais il va falloir attendre longtemps d'ici à ce que je te serve comme le fait Asura pour ce Zoro.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te retient de le faire ?

-Un manque de défi dans tes affrontements. Ces commandants sont puissants, mais ce Marco et ce Shirohige me semblent être des proies de choix.

-Oublie, ils ont tous les deux un niveau beaucoup trop élevé pour que je puisse les égaler à l'heure actuelle …

-Eh bien, deviens plus fort ! Si ta force actuelle ne te permet pas de triompher, prouve-moi que tu peux progresser et m'offrir des combats plus attrayants. Vista a une bonne maîtrise des lames qui peut te servir et Jozu semble pouvoir développer des coups de poings plus puissants que les tiens. Commence par les surpasser eux, ce serait un objectif

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, mais c'est une plutôt bonne idée. Maintenant, laisse-moi me concentrer, le commandant Ace veut annoncer quelque chose.

Et quel quelque chose ! Sous les yeux de Ben, il confirma son hypothèse de son lien avec la Kaizoku Hime en devenant la Kaizoku Hime Gol D Ann. Karasu se posa sur son épaule pour observer l'air surprit de l'équipage. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement surpris. Entendre un homme parler tout seul avec un démon était moins impressionnant qu'un homme pur et dur devenir une femme en tout point, et avec de sacrées formes. Ben sourit devant la situation où Ace, annonçant qu'il pouvait partir si nécessaire, se retrouva à l'eau avec Thatch et Stefan se précipiter pour le récupérer. Chiantos, le south bird ramené de Jaya par Marco se posa sur l'autre épaule de Ben, qui lui gratta gentiment le bec et les plumes tandis que l'on récupérait Ace et Stefan. Ace alla se laver de son odeur de chien, tandis que Marco s'approcha de Ben, suivit de son second Kennichi, ainsi que d'Edwin et Patrick.

-Salut, Ben, yoi. A ce que m'ont résumé les seconds ici présent, tu aurais égalé Vista dans un combat à l'épée, en libérant du Haki blanc, yoi. Ce niveau du Busoshoku est très compliqué à maitriser et quasiment personne parmi mes connaissances ne le maîtrisent. Tu peux m'expliquer, en détails ce qui se passe, yoi ? Il avait dit cela avec un net sérieux sur le visage, que les pirates ne lui connaissaient que pour les situations complexes.

-Il est celui que j'ai choisi pour me balader ici, Phoenix. Répondit une voix sombre au premier commandant. Je me mesurerais bien à toi, mais je vais laisser se faire un peu maltraiter par tes serres, puisque tu sembles en avoir également très envie. J'attends notre combat avec impatience

Le visage de Marco présenta un grand sourire. Il avait reconnu l'effet qu'il avait déjà perçu chez Zoro, lorsqu'il était avec eux, dans le Paradis. Ben était habité par un démon, et pas des plus commodes à première vue. La chose amusa Marco qui se demanda comment pousser le démon à aider Ben à progresser. Il allait pouvoir lui donner des réponses lui-même, car il commençait à recouvrer ses esprits.

-Il vous a parlé, Marco-san. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas déranger outre-mesure.

-Dérangé ? Tu disposes d'encore plus de capacités que tu ne veux le reconnaitre, yoi, et t'affronter serait, à vrai dire, quelque chose de grisant. Mais tu dois progresser puisqu'il te contrôle aussi facilement.

-Je le ferais, il en va de la sécurité de tous à ce bord. Je ne souhaite pas présenter une menace pour cette famille.

Son attitude altruiste jouait en sa faveur. Il ne savait pas les dernières informations au sujet de son acclimatation, et alla s'informer auprès de Barbe Blanche

-Oyaji, yoi. Comment ça se passe avec Benjamin ? Il m'a confirmé la volonté de son démon de m'affronter, mais il n'a pas causé de dommages à bord ?

-Outre son affrontement avec Vista qui fait que leur talent commun évoluent ensemble, il s'est prouvé capable de gérer ce démon. Son entrée dans l'équipage est proche, fils. S'il souhaite t'affronter, je te laisse maître de la décision. Toujours est-il que ça dernière mission arrivera sous peu, je le préviendrai moi-même.

-Très bien, Oyaji, yoi. Izou, viens voir quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, Marco ?

-Tu as plus d'infos pour moi sur les derniers agissements de Benjamin sur le navire ?

-Il s'est montré capable d'effectuer toutes les tâches sur le navire, outre la navigation où il pèche légèrement. Il s'entraîne avec une bonne partie de l'équipage pour maîtriser son arme et augmenter sa concentration avec son démon. J'avoue m'amuser beaucoup à discuter avec lui, puisqu'il maîtrise l'usage de la rhétorique et de l'échange. Sinon, il accomplit ses missions avec sérieux et volonté, sans rechigner dans aucune tâche. Par contre, Haruta n'arrête pas de faire attention à lui.

La dernière remarque fit rire Marco et Barbe Blanche. La douzième commandante avait des difficultés à se révéler à la gente masculine, outre ses frères commandants et Oyaji, mais Ben l'avait convaincue si rapidement que ça à se révéler l'un à l'autre ? La situation était en effet amusante. Ace vint kidnapper Ben pendant qu'il ne regardait pas et le traîna jusqu'à sa cabine. Les deux oiseaux en profitèrent pour s'envoler vers les cieux, rejoignant le nid formé sur la poupe. Ace ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers le titan, qui était incrédule.

-On m'a raconté brièvement ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu et vu ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre retour, alors je vais être clair : Tu n'as pas intérêt à vendre la mèche à qui que ce soit hors de l'équipage.

-Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt, Ace-kun. Je ne tiens pas à avoir de mauvaise relation avec quiconque sur ce navire, vous y compris.

-Alors, tu as intérêt à me prouver ta volonté. On verra si ce que l'on dit sur toi est vrai.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Ben, intrigué

-Je souhaiterais t'affronter dans peu de temps, pour m'assurer de ton niveau en combat.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ben, toujours surpris.

-Selon les autres, tu aurais été capable de presque vaincre Vista, et je veux m'en assurer. Si tu dois rejoindre ma flotte, je veux connaître le niveau de mes hommes. Allez, sors d'ici, avant que Marco ne m'engueule pour ne pas avoir fait mon rapport à Oyaji

Ils quittèrent la cabine alors que Marco venait chercher le second commandant. Il alla voir la cabine d'Haruta, et toqua pour savoir si elle était là. Le silence lui répondit et il entra doucement dans la cabine. Il sortit un petit paquet avec un mot et le déposa sur le bureau, accompagné d'une petite plume noire de Karasu. Il quitta discrètement la pièce et retourna à ses tâches, laissant la surprise à la commandante de son petit cadeau. Il prépara le repas du soir, seul dans la cuisine, pendant que Thatch était avec les commandants pour écouter les retours d'Ace et Marco. Il les écoutait de loin avec le Haki, tout en préparant des brochettes de poulpes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter en sentant les réactions des commandants, vis-à-vis des équipages de rookies prometteurs. Il s'attela cependant à son travail, conservant une part importante pour le second commandant, dont l'estomac était insondable selon ses collègues. A la sortie de la réunion des commandants, ceux-ci découvrirent que Benjamin avait réussi à préparer le repas pour tout l'équipage en seulement une ou deux heures. Il dormait de son côté, pendant que les pirates se régalaient avec son repas, vantant sa cuisine. Même Thatch admit qu'il savait bien cuisiner, ce qui était rare pour le maître-coq de l'équipage. A la fin du repas, Benjamin s'était réveillé et Shirohige lui ordonna de se présenter face à la table des commandants. Il installa le silence avant de s'adresser à l'homme, toujours dans sa tenue de cuisine.

-Benjamin, je peux presque te considérer comme l'un de mes fils, au vu de l'investissement que tu mets sur mon navire. Ta prochaine mission sera décisive, fit le géant en se penchant vers lui. Tu vas accompagner la prochaine mission d'espionnage de la 2nd flotte, et si tu l'accomplis à bien, je saurais que tu es vraiment un de mes fils. Va, et couvre-toi d'honneur.

-Je n'entacherai pas le vôtre, en tout cas, Shirohige-sama. Je jure de réussir cette mission, en votre nom et ma volonté d'intégrer votre famille !

Shirohige sourit devant la réaction de Benjamin. Il observait le jeune homme depuis le début, et l'avait vu mettre son cœur à l'ouvrage. Il avait gagné en popularité dans le navire, bien que son démon et ses capacités laissent quelques sceptiques. Il partit donc avec la prochaine équipe en direction d'une place forte de la marine, tout cela sous la surveillance d'Ace. Ce dernier était surpris de la décision de son Oyaji, mais pourrait vérifier certains de ces doutes avec cette mission.

Le lendemain, Benjamin et le reste du groupe, dirigés par Patrick, prirent la mer cachés à bord d'un navire de la marine à destination de G7, l'objectif de la mission. Une fois arrivé, Ace dispatcha les groupes.

-Ben, avec Patrick et Jack, vous faites diversion. Attirez les marines le temps de récupérer les documents, puis vous filez en vitesse, comprit ?

-Aye, taishô, répondirent-ils d'une même voix

-Allez, action !

Tandis que l'autre groupe partait à la recherche des dossiers, l'équipe diversion rejoignit la réserve de poudre. Après avoir volé quelques tonneaux, ils les placèrent de sorte que l'explosion endommagerait gravement le bâtiment, et alerterait les gardes suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre de s'enfuir en volant un navire au port. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une patrouille surprenne Patrick et Jack posant des charges du côté de la caserne. Sans hésiter, Benjamin sauta dans le tas, les assommants sans qu'ils puissent déclencher l'alerte.

-C'est passé proche, cette fois. Heureusement que tu nous couvre, Ben.

-C'est pas le moment de ce déconcentrer, Patrick. Merci d'être intervenu, Ben. Les autres ont les documents, filez au port et tirez-vous de là !

-Aye !

Ils partirent en trombe vers le port, rejoint par l'autre équipe, une caisse avec eux. Puis Patrick tendit l'interrupteur des explosifs à Ben.

-A toi l'honneur, mec !

Il appuya sans hésiter, déclenchant une explosion en chaine dans la base: la caserne, l'armurerie, le port et les navires ainsi que le système de sécurité de la porte donnant sur la mer, formant un gigantesque feu d'artifice. Le G7 se souviendrait du passage des pirates pendant longtemps, et Ben avait définitivement signé son appartenance aux Shirohiges.


	5. Duels au sommet

A la suite de cette impressionnante réussite, l'équipe retourna à leur vaisseau-mère rendre leur rapport. Le concert de Hourrah pour le succès de leur groupe fut l'incarnation de la joie de l'équipage devant l'arrivée de Ben parmi eux officiellement. Pour ne pas couper court à la joie générale, Barbe Blanche rappela le calme et les commandants s'alignèrent tandis que Ben posait un genou à terre, face au Yonkou.

-Benjamin, ta mission est un succès à tous les niveaux. Tu nous as démontré jusqu'à présent ta volonté inébranlable de rejoindre notre famille. A compter de ce jour, je t'accepte officiellement à mon bord et comme l'un de mes fils. Sois en fier, respecte et protège tes nouveaux frères et sœurs.

-Attrape, fit Jozu en lançant un paquet à Ben. Je me suis permit de la commander en connaissant ta réussite. Porte-la avec honneur, frère.

Ben défit l'accroche du paquet et découvrit une cape noire, semblable à la sienne, mais avec le symbole de l'équipage inscrit sur son dos. Avec un grand sourire, il remplaça la sienne par la nouvelle et prononça le serment d'appartenir corps et âme au Shirohiges.

-Ce soir, la fête sera grandiose ! Que l'on prépare un festin ! ordonna Barbe Blanche

La fête qui fut initialement prévue pour le retour du Kaizoku Oji, bien qu'Ace déteste ce surnom, inclut donc l'arrivée de Ben dans l'équipage. Tout le monde vint le féliciter, même Ace, fier que l'un des membres de sa flotte soit aussi puissant et renommé que ne l'était ses Spades. Dans l'opulence qui suivit, Ben et les autres pirates burent plus que de raison, et finirent par danser de manière improbable tous ensembles, commandant partiellement inclus. Ben finit par se détacher de la farandole pour aller discuter avec Marco et Jozu, les rares encore sobres de la soirée.

-Comment va ? demanda Jozu

-Je me sens heureux d'appartenir enfin à cette famille. Faire la fête ainsi n'est pas courant j'espère, sinon je ne tiendrai jamais la route.

-Ça n'arrive que pour les grandes occasions, yoi. Quand un événement intéressant se déroule ou que l'on accueille un nouveau frère, yoi. Finit pas trop K.O, je compte bien vérifier ton niveau demain.

-Je pense qu'il faudra attendre un peu, fuku-senshô, parce que mon commandant m'a demandé la même chose avant que vous n'arriviez. Mais je ne vous dérange pas en pleine discussion, j'espère ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Je prévenais Marco que Shanks devrait passer dans quelques jours, juste pour saluer selon son second.

-Akagami no Shanks ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir à Oyaji ? Il est toujours aussi alcoolique qu'avant ?

-Tu as déjà rencontré ce gakki, fils ? demanda Barbe Blanche en interceptant la conversation

-Y'a quelques années, alors qu'il quittait East Blue. Il a débarqué dans l'auberge où je séjournais, totalement ivre, et à essayer de me recruter. J'ai refusé avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur la table. J'ai dû ensuite le ramener à son équipage en le trimballant comme un poids mort.

-Il changera donc jamais, yoi, fit Marco d'un air très ennuyé. Oui, il a pas changé, outre son goût catastrophique pour l'alcool.

-D'accord. Je crois par contre que les commandants vont faire quelques conneries dans pas longtemps.

Et comme pour répondre à sa prédiction, Ace et Thatch avec Haruta et Vista débarquèrent, totalement bourrés. Ace tenta Marco, qui le balança sur son épaule avant de l'emmener vers leur cabine. Thatch et Vista vinrent embêter Barbe Blanche, qui les envoya dormir par un magnifique coup du plat de la main sur le crane. Haruta vint s'endormir dans les bras de Benjamin, après lui avoir murmuré un petit « ashiteru » alcoolisé. Le titan la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer dans sa cabine, et lui caressa quelque minutes les cheveux délicatement. En ressortant, il entendit un bruit sourd mais bruyant provenir de la cabine d'Ace et Marco. Il sourit en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, avant de retourner boire un coup.

Lorsque la soirée fut avancée, la majorité de l'équipage était soit ivre mort, soit déjà couché. Marco, ressortit de sa petite aventure, renvoyait les épaves se coucher puisqu'il devait par la suite assurer la garde. En cherchant le dernier, il retrouva Benjamin dans le nid de pie. Il était en train d'écouter le bruit des vagues et du vent flottant dans les voiles. Il n'était pas poète, mais appréciait la mélodie du vent. Le Phoenix vint se poser à côté de lui.

-Tu ne dors pas, yoi ?

-Vous non plus. Dois-je comprendre que cette visite est un message implicite à ce que je descende de mon perchoir.

-D'une part, yoi. D'autre part, j'ai observé tes échanges avec Vista ces derniers jours. Tu retiens ta force. Ça ne sert à rien à bord, yoi. Les commandants sont à leurs postes parce qu'ils ont la force de gérer et protéger ceux qu'ils dirigent. Tu peux avoir un niveau égal aux commandants, si ton démon le nécessite. La seule différence entre toi et eux, moi inclus yoi, c'est l'expérience de cette mer que tu n'as pas encore. Je ne t'épargnerais pas demain, sois en certain. Maintenant, ouste. C'est mon perchoir de garde.

-Et dire que vous n'aimez pas les blagues aviaires …

L'erreur qu'avait faite Benjamin, il ne la comprit que 20 mètres plus bas. En effet, Marco l'avait envoyé hors du nid de pie d'un coup de pied rageur, le laissant s'écraser librement comme une masse sur le sol, creusant le bois.

-Deux fois que je rencontre ce pont. A quand la troisième …

Il finit par cesser de marmonner pour aller se coucher, rejoignant le reste des hommes dans le dortoir en train de ronfler bruyamment. Il ôta sa cape et son arme, puis se glissa dans son hamac avant de s'endormir aux grés des flots.

Le réveil fut difficile. Les accroches qui retenait le hamac de Benjamin s'était brisés et l'avait lâché sur le sol. Il se réveilla donc très tôt, et s'habilla prestement, son arme toujours dans son dos. En rejoignant le pont comme chaque matin, Barbe Blanche avait entendu le bruit de chute de son nouveau fils. Il n'avait probablement pas prévu de se lever ainsi. Il apparut néanmoins, sortant du navire en ayant l'ai reposé. Il sourit lorsqu'il le salua avec respect

-Bonjour, fils. Tu es matinal, dis-moi. La nuit t'as-t'elle porté conseil ?

-Je pense plus que les accroches de mon hamac ne me portaient plus, Oyaji … J'ai le sommeil lourd, donc j'ai fait avec.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Découvre donc tes mains de ces gants, ça te fera du bien de ne pas les cacher.

Marco lui avait déjà expliqué, dans le rapport de l'interrogatoire, l'origine des gants. S'il veut se libérer, pensa-t'il, il devrait essayer de les enlever et voir la réaction des autres, de ses frères. Benjamin ôta ses gants, révélant la main gauche manquante avec la cicatrice remontant le bras et la droite meurtrie. Cette horreur ne cessera jamais, songea-t'il. Shirohige aurait détruit ceux qui apposent de telles marques à des enfants, lui avait subtilement confié Izou. Barbe Blanche finit par le questionner sur ses voyages. Il avait voyagé dans de nombreux royaumes sur les mers, avait mangé au Baratie d'East Blue, tenu par Zeff aux jambes rouges. Il avait aussi visité lîle de Baterilla, intrigué par l'immense massacre qui y a été perpétré suite à la mort de Roger. L'horreur qu'il y découvrit lui fit cesser la traque de pirates, devant la barbarie de la Marine pour la recherche d'un Kaizoku Oji qui avait finalement survécu, puisqu'il était à bord. Il avait aussi secrètement visité les restes de l'île d'Ohara, fournissant une sépulture décente aux milliers de scientifiques et d'historiens qui y était mort. Il avait rencontré la seule survivante de l'île, Nico Robin, lors de la poursuite d'un chef de groupe pour lequel elle travaillait.

-Nous avons pu discuter calmement de ce passé, bien qu'elle n'ait pas souhaité en parler davantage. Elle semblait si triste, elle n'avait aucune lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Je la plains, j'espère qu'elle trouvera un jour des gens qui voudront bien l'accueillir sans préjugés.

-Je l'espère aussi, bien que ce que m'a rapporté Ace, son frère s'occupe d'elle. Cette jeune femme a du courage de continuer à vivre malgré cette malédiction qui lui colle à la peau.

-Prions pour sa sécurité, à l'avenir. Il remit ses gants en voyant Jozu arriver.

Ce dernier remarqua le coup dans le sol et se demanda comment Benjamin pouvait laisser une telle marque en tombant.

-J'ai dérangé un autre oiseau qui m'a fait tomber du nid de pie, fit Ben en désignant Marco, qui s'était réveillé entre-temps.

-Un autre oiseau ? demanda Barbe Blanche.

Pour toute réponse, Benjamin siffla une série d'accord, auxquels Marco répondit instinctivement par de puissant « yoi ». Un peu gêné par la situation, il aperçut cependant les deux oiseaux arriver depuis la proue. Il y avait Chiantos, son south-bird attitré, et un magnifique oiseau aux plumes noires, rouges et vertes répondant à l'appel universel des oiseaux de Benjamin. Ils se posèrent sur les épaules du titan, l'oiseau aux plumes tricolores saluant respectueusement le Phoenix, qui le lui rendit.

-Vous connaissez déjà Chiantos, qui à décider de crécher avec Karasu que voici, fit Ben en désignant l'autre oiseau. Je l'ai recueilli sur une ile tropicale de North Blue, l'ai soigné et depuis, il ne me quitte plus. Je l'adore et c'est réciproque, comme tous les animaux que je croise, Stefan compris. C'est lui qui ma permit de vous rejoindre.

-Tu pouvais tenir sur un si petit oiseau ? demanda Thatch, encore à moitié endormi.

-Regarde donc, Thatch, yoi. Il est spécial comme oiseau.

L'oiseau se posa sur le pont, en face de Thatch et Marco, et dans un cri puissant il commença à grandir, grandir, grandir … Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut dépassé les 3 mètres de haut. Thatch était sur le cul, littéralement, comme les personnes présentes, minus Ben et Marco. Un oiseau qui prend cinq tailles d'un coup, s'ils n'étaient pas dans le Shin Sekai depuis longtemps, ils auraient trouvé ça d'autant plus surprenant.

-Je l'appelle Karasu, et il semble apprécier. Fit Ben pendant que Karasu venait se faire caresser le bec et que Chiantos demandait la même chose.

-Je confirme, yoi. Tu sembles en avoir fait des amis rapidement. Je peux te confier Chiantos pendant que je discute un peu avec Karasu ?

-Je veux bien m'en charger, mais ils sont libres. Et connaissant son caractère pour qu'il t'ait suivi jusqu'ici, il va pas te lâcher si facilement.

Marco se transforma complétement en Phoenix et s'envola avec Karasu. Comme pour répondre à la réaction de Ben, Chiantos s'envola également à leur suite. Les hommes restés sur le navire les regardèrent en souriant, puis allèrent déjeuner. Benjamin regarda du côté des primes et fut content de trouver le démon d'East Blue parmi celles-ci, avec son capitaine Monkey D Luffy. Il comprit que son camarade avait souhaité continuer son rêve avec celui qu'Ace considérait comme le futur Roi des pirates. Ace lui faisait confiance et Ben se dit qu'il devrait rencontrer Zoro à l'avenir pour voir ses progrès. Pour le moment, on parlait d'Ace jusqu'à ce que ce dernier rentre en baillant dans le mess, il avait eu du mal à se réveiller pour une fois. Intriguant, pour ce lève tôt. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec les étranges cris de la nuit dernière ? pensa Ben avec un sourire, qui fut confirmé par la réaction des commandants. Après avoir avalé un bon déjeuner, Ace demanda à Ben de l'accompagner sur le pont pour essayer son entrainement avec Vista. Ils se rendirent sur le pont et se préparèrent à l'affrontement. Ben était fébrile à l'annonce du combat tandis qu'Ace arborait un sourire provocateur.

-Tu pense pouvoir me vaincre ? Railla Ace

-Je vais tout faire pour, taishô. Répondit Ben, un sourire de défi au visage.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, dague contre poings, cliquetant de puissance libérée. Ils s'écartèrent pour repartir immédiatement à l'assaut, laissant leur instinct guider les armes. Ace utilisa même son Haoshoku pour tenter de renverser son opposant. Celui-ci tint bon et profita du laps de temps pour recouvrir ses bras de Haki, et porta des coups aux côtes. Ace esquiva en laissant libre cours au Haki, pour éviter les attaques, ce qui restait complexe car Ben frappait avec rapidité malgré le poids des gants. Sentant son démon lui râler dessus pour le libérer, il le laissa partiellement sortir et ses bras se recouvrirent de Haki blanc. Les frappes étaient fortes, et touchaient Ace sans que celui-ci puisse se défendre. De loin, l'affrontement ressemblait à une danse, où évoluait grâce, force et vitesse. Un colosse face à une panthère. Lorsque Marco revint avec Karasu, une heure plus tard, Ace avait posé genoux à terre, épuisé, tandis que Benjamin restait stoïquement debout, le défiant du regard malgré la fatigue.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, yoi ? Je pars quelques temps et je loupe un combat. A première vue, il était intense, mais quelqu'un pourra me raconter ça, yoi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ace ?

En effet, les marques de brûlures et les cratères des coups de poings était largement répandus sur le pont, autour du lieu du combat.

-J'ai voulu le tester et j'ai été battu, fulmina Ace. Mais je peux encore le combattre, dit-il avant de s'effondrer, endormi.

-Tu t'es assez battu pour le moment, yoi. Tu veux te reposer avant qu'on commence, Ben ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus avant de vous affronter, mais l'adversaire ne me laissera jamais poser en pleine bataille. D'autant plus que mon démon titille mes sens de vous affronter. Allons-y.

-Thatch, viens récupérer l'Allumette, yoi.

Thatch arriva suivit de Barbe Blanche, qui avait observé tout l'affrontement.

-Tu es puissant, fils. Mais tout homme a besoin de repos. Kaidou ne nous menace pas encore pour que tu nous prouve ta capacité à combattre. Reste calme avec lui, Marco.

-Si t'as envie, Oyaji, yoi. Mais je ne vais quand même pas trop me retenir

-Merci du compliment, Oyaji. Il a hâte de vous affronter, taishô. On commence ?

Il ne se passa pas une seconde que Ben fut projeté à quelques mètres, le souffle court. Marco ne laissait aucun répit dans ses attaques. Ses serres s'entrechoquaient avec le métal des gants de Ben. Celui-ci les maintenait constamment recouvert de Haki, pour parer la transformation du Phoenix. Il se cala sur son rythme afin de contrer plus efficacement les coups. Le Phoenix s'amusait avec le combattant. Il était fort, très fort, mais Marco dominait le combat. Le gracieux affrontement atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'au défi de Marco, se transformant totalement en Phoenix, Benjamin répondit en recouvrant son corps entier de Haki, le laissant librement évoluer autour de lui avec l'influence du démon. Une version parfaitement fusionnée du Kenbushoku et du Busoshoku. L'affrontement repris de plus belle, Marco utilisant son agilité aviaire pour infliger de lourds dégâts à son adversaire. Ben n'était pas en reste non plus, il se mouvait gracieusement parmi les assauts du Phoenix, plaçant des coups tout aussi violents. Finalement, après une heure de combat sans interruption, Ben mît genoux à terre tandis que Marco reprenait forme humaine, ses plumes lui soignant déjà ses plaies.

-C'était un magnifique combat, mes fils. Je suis fier de t'avoir pris à mon bord, Benjamin. Continue dans cette voie, tu réussiras sûrement à gagner un jour.

-Il est déjà très bon, Oyaji, yoi. Il manque juste de l'expérience de cet océan. Alors, convaincu ?

-Autant que vous puissiez l'être, taishô, d'avoir affronté mon démon. Mais je n'ai pas l'excuse d'Ace-san pour pouvoir me reposer. Il s'effondra sur le dos, un sourire béat aux lèvres. C'était un chouette combat !

-Pour moi également, yoi. Va récupérer maintenant. Tu as le niveau pour défier les commandants, ce qui est rare pour un arriviste, mais ça prouve ta renommée yoi, « démon blanc ».

-Le démon n'est pas sorti totalement cette fois, c'est un progrès …

-En effet, yoi. Tu le maîtrise beaucoup mieux que lorsque tu as combattu Vista, où ni l'un ni l'autre ne vous en êtes sortit indemnes. Tu n'as pas déployé ta puissance maximale durant ton affrontement, ton Haki blanc.

-Je ne le maîtrise pas totalement, taishô. Je le fait par instinct plus que par connaissance. Mon démon se libère plus aisément dans le feu du combat, mais il ne m'obéit toujours pas suffisamment.

Il était surpris. Bien sûr, rien ne le laissait paraître, outre ses sourcils levés. Il avait vraiment plein de qualités, mais le grade de commandant ne pouvait pas lui revenir. Il était le bras droit de l'Homme le plus puissant du monde, et il arrivait à lui tenir tête, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Un sourire amusé apparu sur le visage de Marco, tandis qu'il contemplait le colosse abattu devant lui.

-Jozu, peux-tu le porter à l'infirmerie, yoi ? Il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir bouger.

-Si tu le souhaite, Marco. Cassandra le connaît déjà, après tout … commença Jozu

-Laisse-la s'amuser un peu, pour une fois, fit Marco avec un sourire sadique pour Benjamin.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, on entendit un cri provenir de l'infirmerie. Le sentiment de malaise ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque Cassandra ressorti de la salle, avec un sourire satisfait.

-Eh bien, plutôt résistant le gaillard. Je me suis bien amusée avec, fit-elle en se léchant les babines.

Son attitude ne présageait pas que du bon pour Ben, et pourtant …


	6. Chasse au gradé de la Marine

A son réveil, Ben remarqua qu'Haruta s'était glissée dans l'infirmerie et, pensant qu'il dormait, venait déposer un message avec une fleur blanche. Il se releva discrètement, autant que le pouvait ses bandages, et s'approcha doucement d'Haruta pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna vivement, entre la surprise et la tension, avant de se calmer quelque peu en reconnaissant celui qu'elle était venue voir.

-Ben ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu es debout ?

-Depuis que je t'ai entendue rentrée, Haruta-chan. C'est un message pour moi ? dit-il en désignant le papier avec la fleur.

-Eh bien, oui … balbutia la petite commandante. Je voulais te remercier après le cadeau de la dernière fois …

-J'espère qu'il vous a plu, sincèrement.

-Ça m'a énormément touché. Comment as-tu su que j'adorais les jacinthes ?

-J'ai mes propres sources et j'ai mené une petite enquête. Je suis content que ça vous plaisent.

Elle rougit en tendant le message et la fleur avant de quitter précipitamment la baie médicale, sous le regard intrigué et amusé de Cassandra. La petite commandante lui avait montré le cadeau de Ben : de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles, ornées de perles de nacres, en forme de jacinthes. Elle avait été interpelée par ce cadeau, avant de retrouver l'expéditeur grâce à la plume. Elle vint taquiner le colosse bandé sur la question.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que le nouveau frère ait déjà fait tomber un commandant.

-Je vous adore tous et toutes, Cassandra. Mais il semblerait qu'Haruta voit la chose d'une manière différente, et je ne souhaite pas la rejeter.

-Ah, l'amour … Avec le poulet rôti et l'allumette, un autre couple à bord serait amusant, surtout pour Thatch et ses habitudes douteuses.

-Un autre couple ? S'étrangla Ben. Je ne voyais pas la chose jusqu'à ce point … Ce serait donc la raison de la défaite d'Ace-kun ce matin …

-Comme ça, il aurait fait la bringue avec le poulet, mais ce serait roussi l'arrière-train. Susurra le démon. Nihihihi, ça fait des infos, ça !

-Elles ne te servent à rien, ces infos. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du chantage avec les commandants.

-Surtout que ça ne te servirait à rien, ils l'assument déjà assez pour le faire sans aucune discrétion. Reprit Cassandra. Ils ont raison, te voir discuter avec ton démon est surprenant.

L'un des yeux de Ben vira au rouge écarlate et se tourna vers l'infirmière, qui fit un pas de recul. Cet œil n'était jamais apparu, auparavant, sans doute une manipulation du démon. Elle retroussa ses manches, prête à un assaut qui n'arriva pas, au contraire d'une voix sombre, mais posée et aimable.

-Cassandra, si c'est bien votre nom. Je me présente : je suis Augus, le démon du combat et des plaisirs simples. Ce pauvre Ben a bien voulu m'accueillir avec lui, parce que j'habite son arme. Je veux l'aider à progresser et à profiter du plaisir que peux apporter un combat, ce pourquoi je m'amuse un peu avec lui. Il est très gentil, vous savez ? Je crois qu'il idolâtre cet Edward Newgate…

-Qui ne le ferait pas ?! rétorqua Ben de son côté. Je trouve sa volonté de fonder une famille profondément unie sur les mers excellentes ! Tu as quelque chose contre, Augus ?

-Pas le moins du monde. J'aimerai beaucoup me battre contre lui, mais en même temps je le respecte. On verra bien ce qu'il adviendra … Je te rends la main, tu vas me faire une crise …

L'aura écarlate disparue de l'œil de Ben, qui s'excusa platement à Cassandra. Elle était amusée par la relation qu'entretenait les deux hommes, car vivre dans le Shin Sekai avec ces pirates, peu de choses pouvaient encore la surprendre après plusieurs années. Ben quitta l'infirmerie et lut la lettre d'Haruta : Elle lui disait qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié son cadeau et qu'elle souhaitait que cette relation continue à l'avenir. Leurs volontés concertaient dans ce sens, c'était une heureuse nouvelle pour Ben. Il devrait lui laisser une réponse bientôt, pensa-t'il. Puis il alla s'entraîner toute l'après-midi avec ses frères, non sans avoir dévoré avec Ace le repas de midi, sous les yeux incrédules de Thatch.

-Il faut bien que je mange, Thatch-kun. Si je m'évanouis à chaque apparition d'Augus, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps sans manger.

-Il s'appelle donc Augus, yoi. _Intervint Marco_. Sa présence te permet d'avoir un très bon niveau, yoi. Je pense qu'on pourra bientôt t'envoyer sur des missions plus ardues, au vu de tes progrès.

-Bien qu'aider Ace avec la majorité de ses missions est déjà impressionnant, renchérit Haruta.

-Haruta, yoi. Ace ne sait pas s'organiser, il fait les choses en prenant son temps, c'est dans ses habitudes. C'est bien que Benjamin l'aide, mais tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas se faire sérieusement confiance, ça ne compte pas.

-Ce que je tiens à faire au plus vite, taishô. Ace-kun à bon fond, mais j'espère qu'il pourra me faire confiance à l'avenir. Ce serait dommage pour quelqu'un de sa flotte.

Les autres commandants cachèrent des sourires amusés et ils ne continuèrent pas plus loin ce débat. Lorsque le Moby Dick accosta à l'ile suivante, Ben en profita pour faire quelques courses avec Haruta et Ace, souhaitant améliorer les relations avec eux. De fil en aiguille, Ben lui révéla l'état de ses mains et une bonne part de son passé dans l'arène et en tant que chasseur de pirates. Ace eut pitié de lui, pour la première fois, lorsque Ben lui expliqua qu'il avait fait des captures avec son fou furieux de Jiji par le passé. Il ne put par contre pas, tout comme Haruta, se retenir de finir en larmes de rire sur le sol, à l'annonce du cadeau de départ de Ben : il avait renversé un seau de peinture rose fuchsia sur le vice-amiral, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette en évitant ses boulets tirés à main nue. Karasu croassa joyeusement au souvenir, en venant se percher dans les cheveux d'Ace

-Ben, tu peux rappeler ton oiseau, s'il te plaît ? demanda Ace, le rouge au joues qu'un oiseau le prenne pour son nid.

-Il se plaît bien dans vos cheveux, taishô. De plus, il ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai recueilli et soigner. Il reste avec moi de son plein gré. Les oiseaux ont l'instinct pour trouver les bonnes personnes.

Haruta rigola doucement à la comparaison camouflée, tandis que sur le navire, Marco était pris d'une série d'éternuements. Ace lui mît son pied au cul avant que Ben n'embraye sur les résultats de ce voyage.

-Je crois que tu as suffisamment d'esprit pour avoir compris que Marshall D Teach et moi avons eu des désaccords à bord avant que tu n'arrives. La situation s'est envenimée lorsqu'il a tenté de tuer Thatch pour lui voler sa part du butin : un fruit du démon, que Marco a identifié comme étant le yami yami no mi. Il a bafoué l'une des règles essentielles de notre famille et il a été décapité par Oyaji. Il a cependant essayé de m'emporter avec lui dans son coup, ce qui a laissé la tension qui régnait à bord jusqu'à notre départ.

-Et durant ce voyage, que s'est-il passé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Tu fais désormais partie de la famille, et je te sais assez intelligent pour garder cette info pour toi, chuchota Ace sérieusement. Je suis redescendu saluer mon frère, en particulier. Il est le capitaine des Mugiwaras Kaizoku, Mugiwara no Monkey D Luffy. Marco et moi l'avons suivi pendant quelques semaines avant de revenir. Tu as entendu le son du Beffroi, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai enregistré sur Skypea.

-Le petit-fils de Garp … Seigneur, il a dû passer un enfer avec ce pauvre diable.

-ON à passer cet enfer, tous ensemble. Si Ji-chan n'avait pas été là, peut-être que les choses se serait passées radicalement différemment et que Thatch serait mort, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Mais il ne l'est pas et c'est ce qui importe. Aurais-je l'honneur de rencontrer ce « Ji-chan » ?

-Peut-être pas, il se fait discret puisqu'il est très mauvais au jeu, mais terriblement fort. Je réfléchirais à la question plus tard, rentrons d'abord au navire, Marco va s'impatienter. Il faudra que je m'occupe de ton tatouage qui prouve que tu es l'un des nôtres. Cette cape le fait déjà bien, mais il le faut quand même : tu la veux où ?

-Je serais plutôt pour l'avoir dans le dos, Taishô. Ça permettra qu'on reconnaisse ma véritable allégeance à Shirohige, et personne d'autre.

Une fois de retour au navire et leurs courses rangées, Ace revint voir Benjamin, un ordre de mission à la main.

-J'en étais sûr. Ben, tu pars sur une mission solo. L'un des colonels de la Marine a osé installer une base sur une des îles protégées par Oyaji. Tu vas là-bas, tu règles son compte à l'officier sans faire de vague et tu reviens. Je ferais ton tatouage en rentrant. Une mission d'assassinat en somme, ça ira pour toi ?

-Bien sûr, taishô. Je sais moi aussi me montrer discret quand il le faut, et je doute que ce colonel soit un gros poisson. Je m'en charge dans les plus brefs délais.

-Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! reprit Augus. Nihihihihi !

-On a dit sans vagues, Augus.

\- Boarf … Tu ne sais pas t'amuser avec les proies …

Il prit l'ordre de mission et appela Karasu pour s'envoler vers l'île où se trouvait le colonel.

Ben arriva en vue de l'archipel sous une averse diluvienne. Il trouva un logement dans la ville proche de la base et se mit à récolter des informations. A l'aide de l'architecte qui avait aidé à construire la base et aux locaux, il put en apprendre plus sur l'homme qu'il devait abattre. Le colonel Matthews est, à l'instar de Morgan dans l'East Blue avant de se faire battre, extrêmement vaniteux et n'hésitait pas à rabaisser la population et ses subalternes pour ce donné du mérite. Il avait même renversé le drapeau de Barbe Blanche, symbole de protection contre les pirates lambda pour les habitants. Il devait donc mourir pour ces crimes. Il étudia les différents accès à la base : 3 entrées et un souterrain sûrement surveillés. Il prit donc la décision de passer par les murs. Une fois sortit, il se cacha dans les ombres, longeant les murs pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ce qui était compliqué quand on était une montagne de 2m30. Il arriva cependant à bon port, au pied du mur en ayant croisé une seule patrouille qui était maintenant endormie dans les bois. Un mort ne nécessitait pas la perte d'autres vies pour sa dépouille, Ben se refusait à tuer les innocents, Marines, pirates ou civils. Il prit un grappin fabriqué avec Blamenco et escalada silencieusement le mur d'enceinte, pénétrant dans la place. Il esquive une patrouille en retombant dans la cour où s'entraînait quelques recrues encore d'attaque à une telle heure. Il passa silencieusement les pièces de la tour principale, à la recherche des quartiers du commandant local. Lorsqu'il découvrit la pièce, il rentra discrètement et copia les documents secrets sur le bureau, le gradé n'étant pas là. Lorsque le colonel débarqua dans ses quartiers, il n'entendit pas la porte se fermer qu'une violente douleur lui perçait la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et constata avec horreur qu'une lame très large lui ressortait de l'abdomen. Il cracha du sang et s'effondra au sol quand la lame fut retirée sans ménagement. Il ne put qu'apercevoir un sourire dément se dessiner sur la forme blanche devant lui : le démon blanc, l'émissaire de la Mort. Il n'entendit pas la prière que lui adressa le démon que la lame s'abattait sur sa gorge, tranchant net la tête, envoyant son âme rejoindre l'autre côté.

Ben était content du résultat. Il n'était pas encore repéré et avait obtenu des infos supplémentaires pendant sa mission. Espérons que les autres ait eu autant de chance, songea-t'il. Il prit la tête du commandant dans un sac et disposa le corps adossé au bureau, inscrivant le blason de l'équipage avec le sang. Il repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu et, en volant une lance à l'armurerie, il planta la tête dessus et l'exposa aux yeux de tous les gens de l'île, de la base comme des habitants. Plus tard, il replaça le drapeau de la flotte et contacta Edwin pour lui faire son rapport.

-Le travail est réglé, Edwin-san. J'espère que ça l'est de votre côté aussi.

Edwin acquiesça et lui fit par des autres missions de leur flotte : Patrick avait réussi à organisé des hommes sur le territoire de Big Mom avec Izou, tandis que lui-même avait dirigé une équipe d'espionnage sur un autre gradé de la Marine. Lorsque Ben revint sur le navire, il alla voir Marco pour le mettre au courant des dernières actions de la flotte et la réussite des missions, et celles des seconds d'Ace. Marco était rassurer que tout se passe bien même sans le commandant, qui dormait dans un coin suite à une crise de narcolepsie. Haruta se jeta sur Ben pour le féliciter avant de réfréner ses pulsions sous le sourire moqueur du fuku-senshô. Ils étaient au courant du manège de la commandante, lui et Jozu, comme Izou, mais laissait les choses évoluées naturellement, au contraire de Thatch qui avait essayé de les rapprocher, Ace et lui, en faisant porter sa tenue de danseuse orientale à Ace. Ils se séparèrent et Ben et Haruta retournèrent s'entrainer dans la salle d'armes. Depuis que Ben pratiquait la méditation avec le reste de l'équipage, leur maîtrise du Haki de l'Observation c'était considérablement accru. Il s'en servait surtout pour calmer les sautes d'humeur d'Haruta et la lubie d'Augus lorsqu'il partait en mission sans prévenir. Le reste de l'équipage l'en remerciait, tout comme avec Ace et Thatch. Ces trois piles humaines s'étaient calmées sur les blagues, au plus grand bonheur du fuku-senshô. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Ben de se retrouver à éternuer bruyamment dans le mess lorsqu'il découvrit que Thatch et Ace avait remplacé le sel de son plat par du poivre. Beaucoup de poivre. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas mais le fit éternuer énormément, à la plus grande joie du trio. Malgré tout, le reste de l'équipage commençait à avoir beaucoup de respect pour leur frère qui faisait énormément pour eux, le Yonkou inclus.

Malgré l'apparente accalmie du trio, personne ne se doutait qu'il préparait quelque chose d'encore plus important. Ils n'avaient pas chômés, en effet. Un matin, Ben fut surpris de la disparition de ses tenues, tout comme le reste des commandants, minus le trio. Ils avaient trouvé à la place des tenues douteuses de soubrette. Là où les autres commandants, minus Marco qui avait une tenue rangée précieusement, ne voulait pas sortir dans des tenues si honteuses, Ben prit le parti inverse et sortit l'air de rien. Il avait conservé uniquement son caleçon, pour faire bonne mesure, et sa cape. Là où les femmes de l'équipage rougissaient devant sa tenue, excepté Kali qui pestait contre l'ambiance étrange de la situation, les commandants et Barbe Blanche furent surpris de la tournure des événements. Marco lui indiqua volontiers la cachette des blagueurs, à l'arrière du navire. Ben s'y rendit sans gêne pour récupérer leurs affaires.

-Comment se fait-il que Benjamin se balade en pareille tenue ? demanda le géant. Nous sommes des pirates mais il y a des limites quand même …

-Ils ont encore fait des siennes, Oyaji, yoi. Mais sa réaction diffère de l'habitude … Il ne leur crie pas après, yoi. Ça fait un bien fou … Il récupérera peut-être la tenue des autres …

-Leurs tenues ? De quoi parles-tu, fils ?

-Tous les commandants sur le pont ! ordonna Marco

Devant le refus général des commandants, c'est Shirohige lui-même qui ordonna le rappel. A contrecœur, les commandants sortirent un à un dans leurs soubrettes avec des volants en dentelles. Comprenant leur gêne, il les renvoya dans leurs cabines, conserver le peu d'estime personnelle qu'ils conservaient. Là, où les hommes rigolaient des tenues des commandants, les femmes gloussaient de la tenue de Benjamin. Certains se dirent alors qu'ils devraient essayer une pareille tenue la prochaine fois. Alors que les infirmières échangeaient discrètement sur "l'équipement" de Ben, un cri se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout du navire.

-THAAATCH ! criaient Ace et Haruta en le poursuivant.

Ben arriva nonchalamment, remettant son short qui était teint dans un rouge pétant du plus bel effet et son Marcel en vert. Les femmes soupirèrent de déception, tant pour le spectacle qui se dérobait à leurs yeux que celui qui se déroulait entre les chapardeurs. Une fois calmés, Ben porta aux commandants leurs tenues respectives, récupérées dans la laverie.

-Comment as-tu pu aboutir à ça ? demandèrent Vista et Jozu, en désignant le trio.

-Thatch-san à jouer avec ce qu'il ne fallait pas et c'est retrouvé tout seul dans les embrouilles. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je dirai qu'il adore se faire du mal. Un soupçon de zizanie, et le tour est joué. Répondit Ben en rigolant.

Haruta n'arrivait plus à regarder Ben sans rougir et Ace avait le même problème, mais avec Marco. Une fois l'incident réglé et les commandants en tenue réglementaire, la journée fut calme et se passa relativement sans problèmes, si ce n'est un rookie téméraire qui passait par là. Haruta demanda à Ben, en plein après-midi, de la suivre à l'abri des regards, dans la cale. Là, elle se retourna vivement vers le colosse, et après l'avoir fait se baisser pour une raison quelconque, elle l'embrassa. Il fut surpris mais ne brisa pas le baiser, il le continua encore plus. Au bout de deux minutes de fougueuses embrassades, ils se séparèrent.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur cadeau pour te remercier pour le tien, dit-elle en désignant ses boucles d'oreilles. Je suis heureuse que ce soit réciproque.

-Si ça l'est, pourquoi s'arrêter ? demanda Ben.

-Je ne tiens pas à passer ce palier pour le moment, Ben. Nos missions demandent que nous soyons concentrés, et j'ai déjà du mal avec toi dans une tenue aussi légère.

-Soit. J'attendrai le moment propice. Sinon, on peut reprendre, si tu le souhaite.

-Grand nigaud, va …

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'heure à s'embrasser amoureusement, avant qu'Ace ne débarque et kidnappe Ben pour quelques missions.

-Tu vas partir en mission bientôt, mais j'avais oublié ta marque. Suis-moi que je le fasse avant d'oublier à nouveau. Et vous n'êtes pas très discret, tous les deux.

-Je pourrais en dire de même de vous et Marco-taishô, Ace-san…

Ils prirent le chemin du pont et Ace récupéra le matériel à tatouage avant de demander au concerné d'enlever sa cape, chose qu'il ne faisait plus par habitude. Il relâcha le vêtement, découvrant un dos vierge de cicatrices ou de blessures, signes qu'il respectait ces adversaires. Shirohige, qui observait la chose depuis son trône, reconnut en Benjamin la même volonté qui l'habitait depuis toutes ces années : ne jamais fuir devant l'adversité, mais respecter celui que l'on affronte en restant droit et fier face au danger. Ace s'amusa comme un petit fou à faire un grand tatouage dans le dos du colosse, tandis que ce dernier préparait Karasu au départ en déposant des sacs sur son dos. Une fois qu'Ace eut fini de faire le symbole complet de l'équipage sur le large dos de Benjamin, beaucoup de membre de l'équipage présent auraient pu le confondre avec leur Oyaji, tant la ressemblance et la prestance étaient similaires. Benjamin reçut leur regards surpris comme des compliments, et remit sa cape avec le plus grand des calmes : il respectait Barbe Blanche et lorsqu'il le regarda, il comprit la raison des doutes de ses frères et se sentit honoré de ressembler à ce point à leur Oyaji. Il se prépara à partir en souhaitant bon courage à ceux restant pour surveiller leur famille, leur laissant se faire leur propre avis sur sa personne.


	7. Une rencontre innatendue

Sa première mission fut une formalité, Ben devait pister une organisation à la solde de Kaidou sur une île hivernale tout en évitant des animaux beaucoup trop imposants.

Sa deuxième mission le conduisit sur une île tropicale pour un assassinat. Il traqua un contrebandier de Doflamingo qui devait procéder à un échange d'esclave sur cette île. Lorsqu'il eut repérer sa cible, il attendit que celle-ci vienne à la taverne pour la pister dans une ruelle sombre, et l'éliminer d'un coup de dague dans la jugulaire après s'être occuper de sa garde rapprochée sans aucun bruit.

Alors qu'il se trouvait sur une troisième mission, une élimination de gradé de la Marine classique, il tomba nez à nez avec un très gros imprévu. Il s'était discrètement dans la base et avait allégé le sergent de sa tête, mais ne s'attendait pas à faire une rencontre pareille. Il fut reçu dans la cour de la base par le Vice-amiral Garp et son escouade comme tout pirate l'aurait été. Après avoir joué avec le menu fretin des Marines, ainsi que les deux officiers qui l'accompagnait, toujours débutants aux yeux d'Augus, Benjamin se retrouva seul face à Garp. Ce dernier, ennuyé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, fit craquer ces poings et ce jeta à l'assaut du pirate.

-Comme on se retrouve, White Devil ! Tu n'es pas encore mort après ce que tu as fait à la Marine ?!

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question, Garp-san. Mon petit cadeau de départ vous aurait-il déplut ? fit Benjamin en arborant un grand sourire moqueur.

-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de moi, gakki !

Ils se lancèrent, poings contre poings, dans un combat d'homme à homme. Les poings s'entrechoquaient dans une violence rare, se déchainant en une multitude de poings pour toute personne ayant observé la scène de l'extérieur. Gapr avait le dessus, c'était indéniable, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner, question d'honneur. Un pareil combat fit réveiller la fureur d'Augus, qui se joignit au combat avec plaisir. Un combat d'hommes, de puissance, où chaque combattant cherchait à prouver une supériorité purement masculine. Finalement, Benjamin reçut un énorme poing sur le crane qui l'envoya rencontrer le sol violemment, où il s'évanouit instantanément, le corps recouvert des blessures du combat.

-Tu peux être fier de toi, gakki. Tu as su me tenir tête comme un homme, mais ta prochaine destination est la prison.

Aucune réponse ne parvint du guerrier, qui pour le moment embrassait le sol dans une position quelque peu inconfortable.

-Coby ! Hermep ! Vous comptez rester au sol encore longtemps ?! Levez-vous, et emmenez-moi ce pirate en cellule, et plus vite que ça !

Pour le moment, Benjamin ne bougeait pas du tout. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange contre son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un immense espace blanc, vide et sans fin.

\- Alors, ce n'était exaltant, pas vrai ? Demanda Augus, assit sur un tronc dans cette immensité sans fin, à ce demander d'où il venait. Il ressemblait à un grand guerrier aux cheveux blancs hérissés, vêtu uniquement d'un pagne sur un pantalon, tous deux en tissus léger. Ses muscles étaient sillonnés de rouge ardent et il était bâti comme s'il avait combattu et entrainer sans relâche depuis plusieurs milliers d'années.

-Je dois bien avouer que c'était cool, répondit le concerné en s'appuyant sur une roche qui venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés pour se relever. Tu peux me dire où on est ?

-Dans ton esprit, baka. C'est plutôt grand mais pas mal vide, quand même. Où est la mémoire dont tu es si fier ? Demanda-t'il moqueur.

Soudainement, en l'espace d'un battement de cils, le décor alentour changea pour une immense bibliothèque où, étrangement, l'espace de verdure sur lequel ils se tenaient s'harmonisait a merveille. Ben s'approcha des rayons, et répondit à Augus tout en sortant quelques livres.

-C'est donc ainsi que ça fonctionne ici ? Soupira Benjamin. C'est plus facile que je ne m'y attendais … « L'histoire illustrée du Karma-Sutra », où est-ce que j'ai pu apprendre ça ?!

-Normal, tu n'es pas relié à ton corps en même temps. Pas touche à ma lecture. Tu sais qui est le gars qui vient de t'envoyer au tapis ?

-Genkotsu no Garp, le héros de la Marine. Il avait capturé Gol D Roger et il est une légende dans la Marine, tant en force qu'en … indélicatesse. Répondit Ben en se tâtant les muscles étrangement intacts.

-Je comprends mieux. Où pense-tu qu'ils puissent emmener ton corps ? Demanda Augus, tandis qu'il prenait une pose décontractée sur une étagère.

-Probablement à la base la plus proche pour me faire avouer des choses. Répondit Benjamin, en prenant ces aises sur un canapé. Comment je fais pour rejoindre mon corps, là ?

-Va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille tout seul pour le moment. Et si on tapait la causette, on a plein de sujets autour de nous ?

-D'accord, on fera un petit combat après, comme ça ce sera équitable.

Ils passèrent ainsi trois ou quatre heures, échangeant sur de sujets multiples et divers comme sur tout et tout le monde : méthode de combat, maitrise des tâches, connaissances générales, etc … Ils n'arrêtèrent que lorsque un signal auditif, ressemblant à des cris, se fit entendre soudainement.

-Eh bien, ton corps semble reconnecté maintenant. Sors de ce merdier, qu'on fasse autre chose.

-C'était bien, ce combat. Ça te dit qu'on en refasse un autre, un de ces jours ?

-Pourquoi pas. Je te montrerais comment retourner ici une prochaine fois. Tant qu'on y est, tend ton poing.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Benjamin, en tendant le poing comme demandé.

Augus posa le sien contre le poing de Benjamin, en un signe de confiance connu de tous les gladiateurs. Soudainement, il sentit une puissance nouvelle et gigantesque envahir ces veines, tandis qu'un grand sourire se peignait sur le visage du démon.

-Je te laisse utiliser ma puissance, Shiroi Akuma. Sors-toi tout seul de la merde, et retourne sur le navire de Shirohige. Je te laisse, salut.

Benjamin se réveilla douloureusement dans une cellule, alors que Garp se tenait face à lui de l'autre côté des barreaux. Ils lui avaient passé des menottes de Kairoseki par sécurité, car ils ne savaient s'il était un Noryoshuka ou pas. Ayant pris conscience de la situation, Ben se tourna vers son adversaire d'un temps, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Shiroi akuma ? Tu es directement en transit pour Impel Down. N'espère pas nous échapper aussi facilement qu'il y a cinq ans.

-Ma prime ne dépassait pas les 150 millions de berries à l'époque. Sengoku aurait une dent contre moi d'avoir disparu cinq petites années ? Je ne me souviens pas non plus que l'on m'appelle Shiroi Akuma avant.

Garp tendit un avis de recherche au prisonnier, qui reconnut son ancienne affiche avec le sourire enfantin sur le visage blanc de son aspect démoniaque et son ancienne prime de White Devil. Il tendit ensuite un second avis de recherche où aucune photo ne figurait, outre l'ancienne avec le visage blanc, mais avec une prime beaucoup trop élevée pour la normale : 340 millions de berries. Ben finit par mourir de rire devant l'absurde que cette affiche représentait, alors que Garp les rangeait soigneusement.

-En tant que dernière volonté, tu as droit à un dernier appel à une personne proche. Je vais laisser Coby s'en charger, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Et un costume à nettoyer ? Sourit Ben, avec une délicatesse presque absente et un plaisir certain.

-Ne tente pas le diable, Shiroi Akuma. Tes états de fait comme chasseur de pirate ne me retirent pas le droit de t'en coller un sévère. Râla Garp, en serrant les poings de rage, se refusant à démolir une nouvelle fois le pirate.

Il fit un signe de reddition, laissant le vieux Marine retourner s'occuper de ses affaires. Il quitta le secteur carcéral en ordonnant à un Marine aux cheveux roses et aux grandes lunettes sur son bandeau frontal de prendre un denden et de rejoindre les cachots. Lorsque Coby arriva dans les cellules, il fut surpris de voir le titan réveiller, il dégageait une aura de grandeur qu'on ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée. Il se posta devant ca cellule et interpella le prisonnier.

\- Benjamin Titanrage, aussi nommé Shiroi Akuma, Je suis Coby, l'un des seconds de Genkotsu no Garp. Vous allez être jugé pour multiples meurtres d'officiers de la Marine, de civils et autres crimes divers, allant de vols à destructions de biens privés. Vous êtes autorisé à passer un unique appel à partir de ce denden. Il est programmé pour ne pas permettre de l'utiliser une seconde fois. Dit Coby, avec une voix hésitante

Le titan se releva de toute sa taille, toisant le Marine qui se recroquevilla sous la menace.

-Coby, donc. Si vous aviez l'amabilité de me confier le denden, je pourrais passer cet appel.

Il lui tendit le denden et Benjamin composa le numéro de celui d'Ace, son commandant dans cette situation. Le second commandant décrocha en râlant, signe qu'il sortait au choix : soit d'un sommeil réconfortant avec un Phoenix, soit d'une sieste surprise qui l'incommodait.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

-Ace-taishô, c'est Benjamin à l'appareil.

-Yo, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Benjamin ? T'as vu quelle heure il est ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir, j'ai été capturé par Genkotsu no Garp.

Le changement de couleur du visage du commandant à l'énonciation du nom de Garp fit sourire Ben, car elle passa à travers le denden

-Comment t'as fait pour te mettre dans une telle merde ? Tu m'avais confirmé la réussite de tes premières missions, et te voilà maintenant aux fers en route pour la prison. J'espère qu'on n'a pas besoin de venir te chercher ?

-Pas de soucis, taishô, je vais trouver un moyen de sortir. Par contre, je ne veux pas revenir sans avoir fini mes missions.

-Ton pointillisme est un défaut, Ben yoi. Intervint Marco, confirmant la première hypothèse du titan. Je ne veux pas avoir à te récupérer en morceau, yoi, alors sors de là, et fissa.

-Oui, taishô. Je dois vous ramener un souvenir de la Marine ? Sourit le prisonnier.

-Dégage de là, puis revient vivant, on pensera au reste plus tard, yoi. Terminé.

Il raccrocha et tendit le petit escargot à travers les barreaux pour Coby. Ce dernier s'approcha de la grille en tremblant légèrement, mais il ne perçut pas le coup calculé pour frapper précisément sa nuque, l'assommant proprement et sans bruit. Ben profita de son inattention pour enfoncer la porte de la cellule, et se glissa discrètement dans les couloirs du navire ces mains toujours menottés. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l'armurerie, et récupérer son arme en assommant deux autres gardes. Cela fait, il passa discrètement à l'arrière du navire, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose dans sa situation, et lança son appel à Karasu, puis se cacha dans un coin sombre. Les marines de garde accoururent à l'arrière du navire, alors qu'un condor géant s'abattait sur eux, sans possibilité de se défendre. Une fois que Karasu se soit débarrasser de la moitié de la garde et ait atterri sur le pont, Ben se précipita pour grimper sur le dos de l'oiseau alors qu'un boulet frôlait sa tête. Alors que Karasu prenait son envol, Ben se retourna vers Garp, lui faisant un grand sourire digne d'un D, alors que celui-ci exultait de s'être fait avoir une nouvelle fois par le Shiroi Akuma.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur l'île la plus proche, il cacha ses menottes sous sa cape et chercha un serrurier pour les enlever. Lorsqu'il atteignit le port, il remarqua le pavillon et fut soulagé de se trouver sur une des îles sous la protection de Shirohige. Les artisans l'aidèrent volontiers lorsqu'ils reconnurent son blason, ce qu'il se fit un honneur de dédommager sans faute en chassant un équipage de pirates gênants de l'île. Une fois débarrassé des menottes, il se rendit à la taverne, où un pirate fort en gueule semblait vouloir faire sa loi puisqu'il se retourna vivement lorsque Ben entra dans l'établissement.

-Eh bien, un visiteur ! Que me veux-tu, minable ?

-Que tu quittes cette île sur le champ, toi et ton équipage. Vous dérangez les habitants de cette sympathique ville.

-On dérange ?! Viens me le dire en face, si tu l'ose. Allez, les gars, massacrez-moi ce merdeux qu'on finisse de vider cette bicoque.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et de prendre sa chope qu'un de ses marins vola prés de ses oreilles pour s'écraser contre le mur. La scène qu'il vit en se retournant lui fit ravaler son orgueil : quasiment tous ses hommes étaient à terre, le corps criblés de marques de combats, tandis que le guerrier se tenait droit, comme s'il n'avait pas bouger d'un iota, les bras recouverts d'arabesques noires. Les rares marins encore debout étaient en retraits, tremblants de tous leurs membres. Seul l'un d'entre eux put articuler quelque chose de compréhensible avant que le guerrier ne se jette à l'assaut du capitaine.

-Le White Devil … Il est de retour sur les mers, on est foutu …

Le capitaine reçut une magnifique droite dans le visage, qui le renvoya au sol, avec presque toutes ses dents brisées. Il ne put que difficilement relever la tête vers le guerrier qui se tournait vers la sortie, et écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant le blason dans son dos. Il avait offensé un des hommes de l'homme le plus puissant de ce monde, et il l'épargnait ?! Il ne put qu'articuler quelques paroles que ses hommes le coupèrent, de peur qu'il se fasse tuer au vu de la légende qui suivait cet homme.

-Qui es-tu, pirate de Shirohige ? Et surtout, pourquoi es-tu venu nous emm… ?

-Arrêtez, capitaine ! Cet homme est le White Devil, un ancien chasseur de pirate dont on n'a pas entendu parler depuis cinq ans !

-Le terme actuel serait le Shiroi Akuma. Quant à ta question, je n'ai pas besoin de l'accord de mes supérieurs pour m'occuper de pirates qui en veulent à Oyaji ou son territoire. Si vous lui cherchez des noises, dites-lui en face et combattez comme des hommes, par Davy Jones !

-Shiroi akuma, ka … Je prie pour que le destin s'acharne sur toi à l'avenir, à ma place !

-Il l'a déjà bien assez fait, répondit le combattant en se détournant vers la sortie. Debout, et partez d'ici, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de vous.

Une fois renvoyés sur les océans, à la merci de la volonté de Davy Jones, il repartit pour sa prochaine mission, non sans que les villageois eussent voulue absolument le remercier de les avoir protégé. Dès qu'il eut embarqué le sac de berries avec lui, il prit son envol avec Karasu pour rejoindre leur prochain objectif : la quatrième mission.

Une menace étrange planait sur l'île de la quatrième mission : selon les habitants, des cultistes aurait essayé un rituel sur la montagne proche, et tous se serait fait décimer de manière inconnue. Depuis personne ne veut y aller de peur de mourir. Benjamin défia la malédiction, sa peur de mourir ayant disparue depuis longtemps, et gravit la montagne jusqu'à un promontoire rocheux surplombant la ville. Augus sentit une énergie sombre, étrange provenir d'un mystérieux cercle se trouvant au centre du promontoire. A peine Benjamin eut-il poser un pied dans le cercle que la lame qui se trouvait en son centre s'éleva, entourée d'un halo blanc, avant de se précipiter sur lui. Le guerrier esquiva la lame assassine une fois, une deuxième fois, avant de finalement capturer le manche du katana. Il se sentit aussitôt basculer en arrière dans l'inconscience, pour rouvrir les yeux dans le même espace qu'auparavant, mais cette fois transformé en un temple aux aspects bouddhistes. Augus s'y trouvait également, ainsi qu'un étrange personnage vêtu d'un kimono rappelant celui d'Izou, mais tout en noir et argent avec un masque de même couleur. Augus paraissait agacé, sans doute dérangé durant l'un de ces entrainements ou autre chose, à se demander ce qu'il avait à faire ici. Ce que Benjamin ne se dérangea pas de demander devant le silence des deux hommes.

-Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? Demanda le combattant, ne cachant que légèrement sa surprise. Il essayait d'imiter les réactions de Marco face à l'improbable, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

-Notre « ami » ici présent semble avoir une requête à te transmettre, Ben. Répondit Augus, un air agacé qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher sur son visage.

-Eh bien, allons-y. Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous présenter, mon cher. Déclara-t'il sur un ton plaisant, mais qui se voulait convaincant.

-Shiroi Akuma. Répondit l'inconnu en noir, à travers son masque. Je suis l'âme du sabre que vous venez de réclamer. Je dois cependant évaluer l'âme de ceux qui se considèrent digne de me posséder.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher, vous êtes dans ma tête. Cela fait, me donnerez-vous votre nom, je vous prie ?

-C'est fait. Votre âme est … recevable. Je sens un grand respect pour le combat en vous, mais aussi … un grand doute qui vous tourmente …

-Je sais cela. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à faire dans l'introspection. Cela fait des années que je la pratique, sans succès pour ma santé mentale.

-Mais vous en avez acquis une paix intérieure qui flamboie comme un soleil. Vous êtes digne de me brandir au combat. Il prit alors un parchemin et écrivit plusieurs caractères, puis il tendit le papier à Benjamin qui fut interdit à sa lecture.

\- Kurai Nageki **(rowling dark)**? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Il s'agit du nom véritable de ce sabre, je vous prierai de le respecter, comme tout bon épéiste.

-Cela va de soi. Mais pourquoi un tel avertissement : « ne me sortez de mon fourreau que si nécessaire » ?

-La puissance seule ne peut résoudre tous les conflits. Le véritable manieur de Kurai nageki sait quand il faut trancher son adversaire, et quand il faut l'épargner. Vous comprendrez bientôt, je pense …

Il conclut sa phrase en retirant lentement son masque, découvrant ses yeux aux pupilles argent et or. Ben fut aussitôt renvoyé dans son corps, qui étrangement se tenait droit au centre du cercle, immobile. A son flanc pendait un fourreau orange aux reliures dorées très lourd, le réceptacle du Meitô. A peine eut-il posé la main sur la garde qu'il sentit l'énergie incommensurable se dégager de ce sabre, signe de sa grande puissance et du prix à payer pour le manier.

-Voici donc la signification de l'avertissement… Fort bien, Kurai nageki, j'honorerai ton nom dans la bataille et dans la paix, sois en confiant.

Il prit le chemin pour redescendre de la montagne, arrivant jusqu'à la ville pour confirmer la réussite de sa mission et la fin de la malédiction. Il prit un navire marchand pour se rendre à sa cinquième mission, souhaitant épargner Karasu de supporter ce fourreau bien lourd en plus de lui-même.

-En route, mon vieil ami. Je pourrais enfin me reposer une fois nos tâches accomplies.

-« Si tu dormais plus souvent, je n'aurais pas besoin de te porter sur mon dos pour te ramener au nid, Benjamin », caqueta Karasu au guerrier qui étonnamment comprenais ce qu'il lui disait. « J'aurais dû t'emporter avec moi, on aurait été plus vite. »

-Ça revient au même que de voyager en bateau, voyons. Et peut-être croiserons-nous des amis pour toi, lorsque je ne suis pas là.

-« Ce serait chouette, c'est vrai, mais du repose ne te fera pas de mal. Va au nid, petit oisillon. »

-Pas si petit que ça, voyons. Mais je m'y rends. Bonne nuit, mon ami volant.

-« Bonne nuit, mon ami ronflant ! » répondit le condor avec ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire sur son bec, avant de s'enrouler dans ses plumes pour s'assoupir aussitôt aux grès des vagues, ce qui ne prit pas plus de quelques minutes à Ben pour l'accompagner au pays des rêves.


	8. Le démon et le faucon

_Le soleil ardent brulait dans le ciel, le souffle du vent sur la peau nue brulait comme un tisonnier ardent, le sang rougeoyant maculait le sol de terre, et dans cet environnement hostile un enfant se tenait debout. Il faisait face à un combattant de grande stature, qui gisait mort sur le sol. Son corps, recouvert de coups, d'entailles et de sang supportait difficilement la fatigue qui l'accablait. Son œil droit était clos par le combat et l'épuisement, il tenait dans sa main gauche un bâton de combat et dans sa main droite une lance endommagée, tous deux recouverts de sang séché. Le garçon est épuisé, il tombe à genoux tandis que la foule alentour scande son nom : « Titanrage ! Titanrage ! Titanrage ! ». Il ne peut ni ne veut les entendre, tant sa fatigue est grande : ce cirque durait depuis plusieurs années, tant et si bien qu'il ne les écoutait plus depuis belle lurette. Sa vie dans 'arène durait depuis longtemps, et lui avait permis de rencontrer quelques légendes des arènes et de les vaincre. Il côtoyait le sang, la douleur et la mort depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir encore s'en émouvoir : presque dix ans de souffrance l'avaient forgé dans le plus dur des caractères. Il n'avait pour le moment perdu aucun de ces matchs, mais ne les appréciait plus autant qu'au début. Les grilles de l'arène finirent par s'ouvrirent sur un groupe hétéroclite : un homme richement habillé, avec des vêtements bordeaux brodés d'or, deux femmes vêtues de robes haut de gamme et une jeune fille aux cheveux roux ardents. Le garçon se mît à soupirer en reconnaissant le noble Ignatius III, qui attirait l'attention du public par une démarche assurée. Ce noble l'avait acheté à un marchand d'esclave et le gardait à son service depuis 7 ans, ayant constitué la majorité de sa fortune sur les paris d'arène du garçon. Habitués à ce qui allait suivre, il se rapprocha du noble et s'agenouilla pour embrasser l'une de ces bagues, signe qu'il lui était débiteur d'être encore vivant. Il laissa les armes au gardien avant de rentrer vers sa cellule, accompagné du noble, des femmes et de la jeune fille._

 _Arrivés dans sa cellule, qui constituait sa demeure depuis presque toujours, il proposa humblement un siège à son maître et aux dames : il était peut-être un combattant, mais il n'était pas un rustre._

 _-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Titanrage. Dis-moi, est-ce que ta vie te convient ?_

 _-Vous m'avez recueilli depuis bientôt 7 ans, noble Ignatius. Je ne peux que vous remboursez cet honneur en vous servant aux mieux. Le garçon conservait ses poings crispés, car il ne respectait en fait pas du tout le noble, mais ne pouvait rien faire contre, du moins pour le moment._

 _-Eh bien, tu sauras que tu pourras bientôt quitter ce monde de brute … Dit le noble d'une voix mielleuse qui donnait envie de vomir tellement elle était simulée._

 _-De quelle façon ? Demanda le garçon, intrigué. Mais avant cela, à qui ai-je l'honneur, mesdames ?_

 _-Ce sont les femmes de la famille Deliano : voici Veronica, madame Deliano, et sa fille Sophia. Elles m'ont avoué avoir été impressionnées par ton talent dans l'arène, et souhaitaient te rencontrer._

 _-Eh bien, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer mesdames Deliano. Y-a-t'il autre chose que je peux faire pour vous ?_

 _-Vois-tu, Titanrage, nous avons eu un accord avec la famille Deliano. Leur fille, Sophia, sera à partir d'aujourd'hui ta promise en mariage._

 _L'annonce surprit les deux enfants, qui bien sûr n'en savaient rien du tout, ce qui n'empêcha pas le garçon de s'exclamer._

 _-Mais, monsieur, nous n'avons pas l'âge de nous marier ! Ce n'est pas logique._

 _-Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, Titanrage. La chose est prévue, et nous organiserons vos fiançailles officiellement d'ici quelques années. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda le noble sur un ton insistant._

 _-Très clair, monsieur. Répondit-il à contrecœur, les jointures de ses mains écarlates à force de serrer ses poings._

 _-nous allons vous laisser, dans ce cas, pour faire plus ample connaissance. Sourit le noble avec sa voix suave, ce qui fit rire madame Deliano. Les adultes quittèrent la petite pièce, laissant la fille gênée de se trouver là avec un inconnu et le garçon qui n'en avait cure et qui alla préparer une tasse de thé, seule boisson autorisé pour les gladiateurs en dehors du café, qu'il servit à la demoiselle._

 _-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit la jeune fille avec une révérence. Je me rends compte que vous êtes plus impressionnant que l'on me disait, monsieur Titanrage._

 _-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Benjamin, cela posera moins de problème. Tenez, voici une tasse de thé._

 _-Je vous remercie. Pourriez-vous m'en apprendre plus sur vous ? Je dois avouer ne connaitre que vos exploits dans l'arène._

 _-Alors vous en savez presque autant que moi, je le crains. Vous m'êtes sympathique, je pense que je peux vous dire ma véritable volonté._

 _Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre de la pièce, observant le monde extérieur. Il pouvait observer la ville d'ici, les gens qui vivaient en contrebas, les marchés et les navires arriver au port. Tout ceci lui semblait en même temps si prés et si lointain qu'il en passait de longs moments à déprimer devant ce spectacle._

 _-Est-ce que ce mariage vous pose problème ? demanda Sophia, légèrement inquiète de l'attitude du garçon. Pour ma part, je vous trouve plutôt mature, et cela ne me déplait pas._

 _-Cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, mais je veux en apprendre plus sur ce monde en dehors de l'arène. Je souhaite découvrir plus de choses avant de faire de tels choix._

 _-Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais vu ce qu'il y a en dehors de cette arène ?_

 _-Que ce dont parle les livres et des rumeurs de la part de quelques gladiateurs. Je souhaite ardemment éclaircir ces informations, et peut-être rencontrer un Noryoshuka …_

 _-Qu'est-ce donc que cela, un Noryoshuka ?_

 _-Une personne qui a consommé un fruit du démon. Il parait que les pouvoirs qu'on peut en obtenir sont infinis, et j'aimerai ardemment en rencontrer un ! Les yeux du garçon pétillaient de malice et de joie, du fait de parler des combattants, ce qui attendrit quelque peu le regard de Sophia. C'était un garçon étrange : tantôt mature et taciturne, tantôt aussi excité qu'un enfant devant un jouet._

 _-Je pourrais peut-être vous y aider, si mes parents m'y autorisent. Il suffira que je demande à ce que vous m'accompagniez lors d'une sortie en ville._

 _-Vous feriez de moi le plus heureux des hommes ! Merci infiniment !_

 _-Ce n'est pas chose aisée, mais je ferais ce qu'il faut pour vous plaire, Benjamin._

* * *

Benjamin se réveilla en sursaut, étonné de ce rêve étrange. Il lui semblait flou jusqu'à un moment, mais désormais il était claire comme de l'eau de roche : Qui était ces gens avec qui il discutait ? Il s'était reconnu pour sûr, lui et son ancien maître, mais ne parvenait pas à remettre un souvenir sur le visage féminin. Il sortit confus sur le pont, rapidement rejoint par Karasu qui s'était bien reposé d'une nuit sans problème.

-« Tu sembles fatigué, Ben. Est-ce que tu as dormi, comme je te l'ai dit ? » Croassa le condor en se posant sur son épaule.

-Oui, je l'ai fait. Mais je viens de me réveiller d'un rêve étrange… Comme si quelque chose revenait dans mon esprit…

-« Ça doit pas être si dangereux pour toi, de te souvenir. Je ne me souviens pas de rêve, moi. » Répondit le condor en frottant ces plumes sur la tête du pirate.

-Mais tu es un oiseau, Karasu. Ce n'est pas vraiment le même problème, tu sais quand arrive-t'on à la prochaine île ?

-« Si les camarades m'ont dit correctement, dans quelques heures. Ça laisse le temps de manger un morceau. »

-Tu es toujours aussi affamé ? Demanda Ben en soupirant de son camarade à plume.

-« Seulement quand c'est toi qui cuisine. Allez, allons manger ! » Croassa bruyamment Karasu, en agitant les ailes pour prouver sa faim.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine du navire qui les conduisait et ben demanda poliment à emprunter les fourneaux. Il prépara ainsi son repas, et celui de Karasu, puis pris l'un de ces livres pour patienter jusqu'à la prochaine île où se conclurait l'avant dernière mission. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre des pirates, qui fuyaient pour la plupart en reconnaissant au choix : un Shirohige, synonyme de mort pour la plupart des pirates, ou le Shiroi Akuma, qui les conduirait à la Marine. A croire que personne ne semblait au courant de sa nouvelle situation dans le monde actuel : un oubli probable de Garp lors de sa capture. Ce pauvre vieux avait la faculté pour oublier, consciemment, la moitié des choses utiles qu'on lui avait dites. Une fois le port en vue, il laissa le capitaine du navire à escorter qui lui indiqua le moyen de se rendre à sa dernière mission. Par chance, celui qu'il devait éliminer était sur cette île, ce qui facilitait grandement son travail.

-Pour une fois qu'une proie me facilite la tâche, je ne vais pas cracher dessus.

-« Comme si c'était ton habitude, monsieur le chasseur. On se dépêche de finir, j'avais quelques choses à demander à South avant qu'on parte.»

-South ? C'est un ami à toi ?

-« Idiot, c'est l'oiseau qui accompagnait celui qui a une odeur de Phénix. Celui que tout tes amis semblent appeler … Chiantos, non ? »

-Mais bien sûr ! Je suis idiot de ne pas lui avoir demandé avant, ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

-« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé à moi… »

-Je croyais que Karasu, ça te plaisait jusque-là. Je suis désolé si ça ne te vas pas.

-« Ça ne me dérange pas de m'appeler comme ça, mais sache que mon vrai nom est Washi »

-Tu es un condor et pas un aigle, Karasu. Soupira le combattant, continuant son chemin vers le navire de la Marine.

-« Ça n'empêche pas de rêver ! » croassa bruyamment le concerné, s'attirant des regards suspicieux des passants qui étaient déjà surpris de voir un homme parler avec un oiseau.

-Arrête d'effrayer les passants, on va déjà bien s'amuser avec cette proie-là, murmura Augus, qui avait pris contrôle de Benjamin.

-« Heureusement que je connais ton autre odeur, Ben, sinon je me poserais des questions » soupira l'oiseau avant de reprendre son envol. « On se retrouve sur le port pour rentrer au nid. »

-A ce soir.

Il partit alors en repérage pour pister le gradé, qui étrangement n'était pas accompagner d'une garde rapprochée. Sans doute l'avait-il congédié par orgueil de sa supériorité de puissance.

Ce que certains membres de la Marine peuvent être cons quand ils s'y mettent. Tant pis pour lui, ce sera sa dernière erreur. Pensa Benjamin en approchant le sous-officier discrètement sans que ce dernier n'entende ses pas. Soudain, l'instinct de Ben le retint d'avancer, et bien lui en fit qu'une balle se logea dans le mur devant son nez. Il tourna la tête pour remarquer un homme portant une tenue d'infiltration noire et des lunettes de visées posté sur le toit en face de lui. Le gradé se retourna et s'apprêta à appeler à l'aide que la claymore de Benjamin était fichée dans sa gorge, étouffant le cri qui mourut comme son propriétaire. A peine cet instant de réaction passé, que l'homme mystérieux avait disparu, et le Haki de Ben n'était pas assez bon pour s'étendre bien loin et le retrouver. A cette vision, le corps de Benjamin avait réagi d'instinct car il se souvenait d'eux, de ceux qui avaient employé ces talents pendant un temps : une confrérie d'assassin spécialisé dans les éliminations discrètes, qui était connue dans le monde de l'ombre comme la main écarlate.

-Ils ont finalement réussi à me retrouver, même après toutes ces années. Soupira le combattant en récupérant son arme sur le cadavre du Marine, éliminé sans véritable esthétique. Il va falloir que je sois plus prudent à l'avenir …

Il prit ensuite le chemin du port pour retrouver Karasu et rentrer chez lui, pour enfin rendre son rapport et réfléchir à sa vision calmement. En arrivant au port, il tomba sur un spectacle des plus surprenants : les navires de pirates présents étaient tous en ruine, tranchés de manière propre alors qu'un seul navire se tenait encore debout, un petit navire surplombé d'une croix et de bougies émettant de sombres flammes vertes. Un seul homme pouvait provoquer un spectacle pareil, et celui-ci remontait la rue pour venir à la rencontre de Benjamin qui suait à grosse goutte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout en cherchant à retrouver son calme, il leva les yeux pour observer celui que l'on considérait comme l'épéiste le plus puissant du monde : Taka no Me Mihawk, l'un des sept Shichibukai. Celui-ci avançait posément, comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait pas, avant de s'arrêter devant Benjamin.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, Titanrage. Dit le kenshi en approchant le combattant.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Dracule Mihawk. Je suis honoré que tu te souviennes de mon nom.

Il n'en menait pas large, sa puissance était largement inférieure à celle de Mihawk et il le savait. Mieux valait faire profil bas pour le moment, songea Benjamin en analysant les bons termes à utiliser en quelques millisecondes.

-Des insectes sur le chemin m'ont affirmé t'avoir croisé sur cette île. Je te pensais retirer depuis longtemps.

-Comme de nombreuses personnes sur ces océans, mais cette information ne saurait rester vrai longtemps. Sengoku semble avoir une rancœur à mon égard de lui avoir échappé, et ça ne va pas s'arranger.

-Je le pense également. Possèdes-tu toujours ta Kage Gekido ***** ?

-Elle ne me quitte jamais, pas plus que ta Kokuto Yoru ***** , répondit Benjamin en désignant tour à tour les armes dans leurs dos. Que me veux-tu, toi qui à un niveau bien meilleur que le mien ?

-Tu as récupérer l'un de Meitös, à ce que je vois. Affirma Mihawk en désignant le fourreau orangé. Tu deviens vraiment intéressant, Shiroi akuma. Peut-être sais-tu que j'ai trouvé un sujet très intéressant dans l'East Blue ces derniers temps ?

-Kaizoku Gari no Zoro, ka ? J'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de lui par le passé, sans que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisé. Il a un grand talent, et il cherchera un jour à détrôner le plus fort des sabreurs, autrement dit toi Mihawk.

-J'ai pu tester sa volonté là-bas, et il est à tout épreuve pour gagner dans l'honneur. Tu es aussi intéressant, Shiroi akuma, mais ne pas pouvoir t'affronter jusqu'à présent est regrettable.

-Et je souhaiterais que nous ne le fassions pas pour le moment. Mon niveau malgré cinq ans d'entrainement reste loin du tien et je souhaite retourner auprès de mon commandant au plus vite.

-Tu as rejoint un équipage ? Demanda Mihawk, surprit sans le présenter. Voilà qui est intéressant. Akagami ou Newgate ? Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais confiance à Kaidou ou Big Mom.

-Shirohige no Kaizokudan, très cher. Je suis dans la seconde flotte, si cela t'intéresse.

-Je possède désormais toute les informations que je voulais. Si tu le souhaite viens sur mon île à l'occasion, nous pourrons nous affronter à loisir.

-Tu as une île ? Quel est son nom ?

-Je vis dans le château de l'île de Kuraigana. Je te souhaite bon vent, Shirohige ?

-Et que les vents de Davy Jones te soient favorables.

Ils se quittèrent à l'amiable, tandis que Benjamin épongeait les gouttes qui avaient perlés sur son front. Il se rendit calmement au port, où Karasu le rejoignit pour lui râler dessus de son retard, qu'il expliqua en précisant que le « faucon » en question qu'il avait rencontré était beaucoup trop dangereux pour ne pas prendre des pincettes avec lui. En arrivant au port, il croisa un vieux marchand qui cherchait une escorte avec qui traverser la mer pour rejoindre. Archibald, comme se nommait le marchand, était un vieux baroudeur qui avait entendu parler de l'époque de Roger, et qui faisait affaire depuis plus de trente ans sur son navire avant de rencontrer quelques problèmes avec de kai-ô. Il cherchait une escorte pour le défendre et demanda au guerrier s'il acceptait de l'escorter jusqu'à la prochaine île.

-Je dois demander à mon commandant, mais il devrait pouvoir me l'accorder, vieil homme.

\- Vieil homme ? Je n'ai que 56 printemps, mon garçon ! Mais faites donc, j'ai absolument besoin d'une escorte.

Benjamin, d'abord surprit de la réaction de l'homme, prit son denden et appela le Moby Dick en espérant tomber sur Ace, mais fut surpris de la réponse qu'il reçut.

-Haruta-san ? Vous êtes à bord du Moby Dick ?

-Oui, Benjamin. Oyaji nous a rappeler à bord pour quelques temps, histoire de se défendre contre Kaidou. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Est-ce que Ace-taishô ou Marco-taishô sont présent ? Je dois leur demander quelques précisions pour revenir à bord.

-Ils ne sont pas là pour le moment. L'équipage de Mugiwara a eu des problèmes à Water Seven et …

-Ne me dites rien … Ils sont partis pour s'assurer que Nico Robin va bien ?

-En effet, et je suis surpris que tu saches cela. Répondit Haruta, interloqué.

-J'ai mes sources, Taishô. Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous me passer Edwin-san et Kennichi-san ? Je dois m'assurer de mon trajet à venir, puisque je ne peux une nouvelle fois pas aider. Demanda Benjamin, alors que ce mêlait de la rancune et du regret dans sa voix.

-Bien sûr, patiente quelques secondes que je les retrouves.

Le denden passa de main en main, et on entendait les pirates à bord s'affairer pour le départ qui les mènerait vers Water Seven, jusqu'à parvenir aux mains d'Edwin, qui se chargeait de répartir la seconde flotte dans les mats du navire. Kennichi le rejoignit deux secondes plus tard, s'étant assuré de la destination de leur navire puisqu'il était le navigateur en second lorsque Marco n'était pas à bord.

-Ben, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Sourit Edwin à travers le denden. Qu'est-ce que l'on peut pour toi ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir d'une si je peux accomplir une mission imprévue, d'autre la prochaine destination de notre navire.

-Pour la mission, tu as mon approbation, mais pour la destination je te passe Kennichi.

-Benjamin, prit le navigateur en second de la première flotte en s'exprimant communément, n'ayant pas encore discuter assez avec le guerrier pour pouvoir le faire aussi calmement que les autres. Nous sommes en route pour Water Seven, en suivant Marco nii-san et Ace. J'ai confiance en eux pour que le problème soit réglé avant que nous ayons besoin d'intervenir. Avec de la chance, nous nous arrêterons dans l'île de Wakatanai dans deux jours. Tu penses pouvoir nous rejoindre durant ce laps de temps ?

-Ça devrait aller, j'ai trouvé un capitaine marchand qui pourra m'y emmener. Je vous rejoins d'ici là, bon courage de votre côté. Edwin-san, vous pourriez me confirmer la réussite de nos commandants lorsque je reviendrai ?

-Bien sûr, sourit le second en comprenant le sous-entendu de confiance du guerrier. Rentre vite, tu manques pas mal d'activités à bord.

-Thatch à tenter des tests culinaires ? demanda le guerrier, amusé.

-Pas encore, mais s'il le fait, ce serait mieux que tu répare les pots cassés. Allez, bonne route !

-A vous aussi !

Il put donc confirmer sa participation au capitaine Archibald, qui fut heureux comme un pinson de pouvoir discuter avec un tel puits de savoir que ne l'était Benjamin. Ce qui n'était pas pour déranger le combattant qui, bien que très bourrin quand il le souhaite, se révéla être une source intarissable de discussion en tout genre et participa en plus aux tâches du navire. Il s'embête quand il ne fait rien, que voulez-vous. Au terme d'une traversé dantesque sous une pluie battante, et en écrasant un Kai-ô et un pirate un peu courageux, il arriva à l'île de Wakatanai, épuisé mais confiant. Ne voyant pas le Moby Dick au port, il décida de patienter sur un toit voisin l'arrivée de leur famille, celle-ci arrivant avec du retard à cause d'une tempête similaire à la leur. Patientant que tout le monde s'occupe de décharger et recharger le navire, Benjamin aperçut les commandants s'affairer sur le pont avec tout leurs frères pour réparer le navire et les réserves. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la personne qui se posa à ces cotés sur le toit, dégageant une présence étrangement rassurante pour une fois.

-Alors, Ben, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous rejoindre, yoi ? Demanda Marco, en se postant calmement à coté du guerrier, jetant un coup d'œil au bâton que trimballait Benjamin. Pars devant, je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes, yoi, des courses à faire.

Il se leva alors et prit son bâton de marche, où il avait attaché les sacs de berries aux côtés du symbole de l'équipage, avant de s'élancer vers le navire sur le dos de Karasu. Il prit de l'altitude avant d'atterrir en piqué sur le pont, dans une posture classe bien qu'il n'en eut jamais besoin au vu de sa carrure. Les pirates de gardes se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, dégainant leurs armes, avant de tomber des nues comme les autres devant l'aspect de l'inconnu. Benjamin avait revêtu l'aspect d'Augus, cheveux blancs et tatouages de Haki flamboyants, avant d'atterrir sur le pont. Les rares à ne pas être encore sur le pont au moment de l'impact sortaient du fond du navire, tandis que les commandants s'approchaient de l'inconnu avec un calme étrange.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Augus. Commença Thatch, toujours affublé d'un sourire en coin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu !

-Tu nous rapportes des bonnes nouvelles, j'espère yoi ? Demanda Ace, tandis qu'il se débattait comme il pouvait avec Karasu s'amusant dans ses cheveux.

-Du mieux que je peux, l'Allumette, susurra le démon, ce qui attira le rire des autres pirates et de Barbe Blanche, tandis que Ace se retenait à grand peine de plumer Karasu. Il vous rapporte de bonnes nouvelles en restant entier, c'est déjà pas mal. Et si on allait manger, ces combat m'ont donné faim.

-Tu ne devais pas faire des assassinats, c'est-à-dire ne pas combattre ? Demanda Ace, qui avait enfin put se débarrasser de Karasu en l'envoyant à Chiantos, sur le trône du Yonkou.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage du démon ne laissait rien prévoir de bon, pour ses cibles et le reste.

-Il vous en fera le résumer plus tard, allons manger que je sache si votre mission a été utile ou pas.

Les commandants partagèrent un sourire amusé, tandis que Jimbei conservait son air dubitatif. Ce démon avait encore beaucoup à leur apprendre, et il n'avait pas encore commencé à parler de lui-même …

* * *

*Kage gekido: furie de l'ombre, la claymore du White devil

Kokuto Yoru: le sabre que porte Mihawk dans son dos, à lame noire et au manche incrusté de pierres précieuses.

Je suis enchanté que vous suiviez mon histoire jusqu'à maintenant, fidèle public. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, Benjamin n'a pas trop de difficulté à s'intégrer à l'équipage déjanté des Shirohige (Si, si, déjanté je vous dit. Ace, Thatch et Haruta sur un même navire font autant de dégâts que Ben sur un champ de bataille, le fun en plus). Je suis toujours en attente de reviews de votre part, cher public, pour que je puisse améliorer la profondeur de mon histoire. L'univers de One Piece est tellement vaste, il est compliquer de faire exister un homme "normal" hors du feu des projecteurs (cités ici les commandants pirates de votre choix) que ça. Je vous souhaite de bonnes fin de vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore, en précisant que mes posts ne seront peu ou pas régulier (les études, tout ça, la rentrée...). Bon courage et bonne chance, Ja ne !


	9. Un vent d'ennuis à bord

**Ben*se fait assaillir par une Haruta en furie*: eh, mais qu'est-ce que ...**

 **Haruta*une poêle à frire volée à Benjamin dans les mains, martyrise l'auteur*: alors quand est-ce que tu me fais intervenir, à la fin ?!**

 **Benjamin*qui arrive après la bataille*: Haruta, calme-toi voyons. Je suis sur qu'il va pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ... Oh. Salut, Ben. Ça va ?**

 **Ben*couvert de bosses et monté par une Haruta qui s'amuse comme une folle*: yo, Benjamin. Tu peux m'expliquer ? AIE ! Mais où as-tu récupérer cette poêle ? Thatch !**

 **Benjamin*ceinture Haruta qui gigote dans tous les sens pour s'échapper*: excuse, Ben. On discutait de ce qu'on faisait sur le navire et ...**

 **Haruta*qui essaie de s'échapper en frappant à tout va, en colle une à Benjamin et se réceptionne devant Ben*: Y'a que dans ton histoire, je suis censé participer aussi. DONC je venais te rappeler de pas m'oublier !**

 **Ben: mais tu as déjà participé, une fois ...**

 **Haruta*la poêle bizarrement de retour dans ses mains*: tout ça pour me faire passer pour une fille fragile et tout, hein ? Je suis un commandant de Shirohige, merde ! Pas une gamine fragile qui a besoin d'être sauvée et aidée tout le temps !**

 **Ben*récupère la poêle pour la rendre à son propriétaire, et se masse ses bosses*: Du calme, Haruta. Si je me souviens bien, il va se passer quelque chose dans pas longtemps, et tu n'y serras pas inconnue.**

 **Haruta*le grand sourire retrouvé*: yes ! On va faire vivre l'enfer avec les deux autres, c'était trop calme ces derniers temps !**

 **Benjamin*que tout le monde avait oublier à la porte*: et misère ... Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas y échapper ?**

 **Haruta: désolé, mon mignon, mais la règle à bord pour nos blagues, c'est: personne n'est épargné sauf Oyaji, à de rares occasions.**

 **Benjamin*se tourne avec des yeux larmoyants vers Ben*: et tu ne peux rien y faire non plus ?**

 **Ben: je suis toi, mec, et je dois assumer toutes les conneries que cet équipage de fou a fait ou va faire sans que quiconque puisse y échapper. T'inquiète, il devrait se passer quelque chose d'intéressant pour vous deux dans pas longtemps...**

 **Benjamin*se tourne vers la sortie pour accompagner Haruta, toute joyeuse*: je déteste mon métier ...**

 **Ben: comme vous l'aurez compris, je continue cette histoire même sans vos retours ( ça ferait plaisir quand même :-/ ). L'enfer va débarquer sur le Moby Dick et Ben n'y échappera pas, que ça lui plaise ou non. Puisque Zialema à créer une situation où faire intervenir ce duo de manière spectaculaire est compliqué (un certain homme de feu, un de caoutchouc et un blondinet vont garder les projecteurs pour eux. Égoïstes, va ... ), ils vont trouver le moyen de faire un peu comme ils veulent avec les Marines. Sur ce, Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le beau temps relatif du Shin Sekai permit à Benjamin de sortir son matériel d'écriture sur le pont, n'ayant pas de bureau à lui et préférant l'air du vent pendant qu'il travaillait. Il notait des descriptions sur un artefact étrange, une statuette d'ébène en forme de crane avec des cornes en acacia récupérée en chemin. Augus en percevait d'étranges murmures et il souhaitait les étudier plus en profondeur, tandis qu'ils soupçonnaient que quelque chose de louche allait se passer. Et bien leur en fit qu'Ace débarquait sur le pont, accompagner de Thatch et d'Haruta, synonyme de blague à l'horizon, et d'Edwin seule figure de sérieux dans ce groupe. Il préféra quitter son travail, rangea discrètement son crayon au vu de la balle avec laquelle ils contaient « jouer au badminton », et alla s'installer à coté de Kali qui hésitait entre le dégager ou ricaner de ce qui allait arriver aux trois blagueurs.

-Alors, Kali, est-ce que ça va mieux depuis qu'Augus s'est calmé ?

-« Calmé ? Je ne le fais jamais, mec, mais je me concentre juste sur d'autres sujets. »

-Qui sont ? Demanda Kali, alors que ces yeux prenaient l'apparence de fentes laiteuses le fixant intensément. Oui, j'arrive à entendre vos discussions avec les émotions de Ben. Et cette discussion ne m'enchante pas des masses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-« Ça devient plus intéressant, alors. Si tu veux savoir, ça concerne le monde démoniaque où aucun d'entre vous ne mettra jamais les pieds. »

-Et pour quelles raisons ? lui demanda Benjamin, que le sujet commençait à intriguer.

-« Je préférerais aborder le sujet en privé, Ben. L'histoire du monde démoniaque n'a pas à être dévoilée aux humains, mais je t'en dois une donc tu fais exception.

-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas le dire. Maugréa Kali, en fronçant les yeux de colère. Je finirais par torturer Ben si j'ai envie de le savoir, de toute façon. Je vais à la cuisine, Marco est furax et ça ne m'aide pas.

Et comme l'avait prédit Benjamin et confirmer Kali, c'est un Marco passablement énervé qui débarqua en trombe sur le pont. Lui qui semblait si fier de lui lorsqu'il a évité la tempête soudaine plus tôt, semblait maintenant prêt à commettre un meurtre à tout instant si on l'emmerdait. Benjamin se rapprocha doucement du Phénix tandis qu'il s'expliquait avec les trois commandants qui jouaient avec Edwin, promettant la mort de Thatch s'il l'énervait, avant qu'Edwin ne résolve le problème : Marco cherchait des plumes pour tracer ses cartes et toutes celles du navire avaient été utilisées pour fabriquer le volant de Badminton. Aussi soudainement, les concernés disparurent du champ de vision avant que Marco ne se lance à leur poursuite en hurlant de rage. Préférant éviter d'attirer l'attention du commandant, il s'éclipsa et retrouva Haruta qui tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter le Phénix en colère. Il lui indiqua poliment une nouvelle cachette avant de déposséder cette dernière d'une plume qui avait échappé au massacre qu'il déposa calmement dans son carnet. Une fois que Marco se fut suffisamment énervé sur le trio, il lui donna la plume miraculée ainsi que de son matériel pour qu'il puisse faire son ouvrage sans s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

* * *

Plutôt que de rester à découvert de ce qu'il suppose une journée bien remplie pour le trio, Ben préféra jouer avec Stefan et les oiseaux. C'est en nourrissant ses animaux, et en poursuivant une lecture calme d'un ouvrage sur les akumas no Mi (emprunté poliment à Izou), qu'il observa toute l'inventivité dont pouvait faire preuve ces gamins : l'alcool du navire remplacé par de l'eau de mer (on peut même plus picoler tranquille), le pauvre Rakuyo recouvert d'encre noir, Namur qui trébuchait sur des peaux de bananes apparut de nulle part, et pour summum la moustache d'Oyaji repeint en rose on ne savait comment. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le trio avait été consigné dans leurs cabines, on vit beaucoup de pirates se faire écraser par un Stefan surexcité et envoyé à l'infirmerie, pour la joie de Cassandra, la chef-infirmière supposée à raison sadique. Ce fut le tour de Benjamin, qui commençait déjà à passablement être fatigué de la situation (lui faire piocher dans sa réserve d'alcool, c'était criminel), de se faire écraser qu'il trouva un moyen de calmer le molosse géant.

-Du calme, Stefan, du calme mon beau. Apaisa Benjamin en posant délicatement ses mains sur la tête du chien géant. Tu arrêtes de courir sur tout le monde et je te fais des grattouilles, ça te va ?

Stefan, tout content qu'on lui grattouille enfin le ventre, se retourna docilement sur le dos et commença une série de grattouille qui calma immédiatement le chien, au grand plaisir de Barbe Blanche qui observait la scène avec amusement.

-Eh bien, fils, on dirait que tu sais y faire avec les animaux ! Sourit le grand Yonkou depuis son trône, sa moustache ayant retrouvé sa couleur reconnue.

-Je dois avouer que ce sont des compagnons adorables quand ils le veulent, répondit le guerrier en rougissant du compliment avant de se tourner vers le reste des pirates pour repérer quelque chose d'incongru. Edwin-san, vous pourriez me dire ce qu'il y a dans votre dos ? demanda Benjamin au second, qui avait grâce à Ben échappé au massacre.

Celui-ci retira son gilet pour trouver des friandises pour chien collés dans son dos, là où personne ne penserait à chercher, excepté un démon. Une fois le reste des pirates sauvés (on avait fait sortir les responsables pour qu'ils règlent le souci mais n'avaient pas eu le temps) ou envoyé apaiser le fauve de la baie médicale, le calme apparent revint sur le navire. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour qu'Izou, transformé en ballerine avec tutu et chausson de danse _roses,_ ne poursuivent Thatch en se tapant majestueusement la honte. Benjamin y avait échappé pour le moment, merci Kami-sama, mais c'était sans compter sur un petit commandant qui avait une imagination sans fin. Au détour d'un couloir, tandis qu'il relisait l'un de ces textes en déambulant, Il sentit une étrange odeur provenir de la salle de bain commune et s'y précipita pour régler le problème. Il sentit alors un liquide visqueux étrange couler sur lui alors qu'il trébuchait sur une corde placée à l'entrée et s'étalait sur le sol.

Le cri de rage qui suivit, retenu de toute la journée où il avait été interrompu à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose, fut assez puissant pour réveiller tous les morts de Thriller Bark.

-QU'EST-CE QUE CE BORDEL ! ACE, THATCH, HARUTA, VENEZ ICI QUE JE ME CHARGE DE VOTRE CAS ! hurla Benjamin, en remontant vers le pont en se transformant en Augus sur le coup de la colère.

Le démon débarqua sur le pont, les nerfs à vif et aussi énervé que pouvait l'être Marco le matin-même, mais recouvert de gelée jaunâtre alors que les responsables se cachaient de la colère de leur camarade. C'est qu'il pouvait être flippant lorsqu'il est énervé, le Benjamin (Pas autant que Cassandra mais proche quand même). Il dut recourir à beaucoup de volonté pour se calmer et redescendre nettoyer la composition ignoble qui commençait à sentir sur ses vêtements. Une petite heure plus tard, c'est un Benjamin vêtus d'une tenue totalement différente de d'habitude qui parut sur le pont : un kimono noir brodés d'or, avec un serpent de jade sur le dos, son katana pendant à son flanc sans sa claymore. Il préféra discuter calmement avec Jimbei plutôt que de supporter ces blagues plus encore.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, Jimbei-Oyabun ? Demanda le kenshi en allant voir l'homme-poisson qui discutait avec Namur.

-Bien au contraire, répondit Jimbei tandis que Namur se faisait capturer par Atmos et Kingdew pour des sujets de commandants.

-Eh bien, je souhaitais savoir si vous pourriez me donner des informations sur le **Gyojin-karaté*** et, si ça ne vous dérange pas, m'indiquer comment l'apprendre ?

-Hmmm … hésita Jimbei, voyant l'appétit de connaissance de Benjamin qui lui faisait briller les pupilles. Bien … je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème puisque même Oyaji vous fait confiance. Voyez-vous, le gyojin-karaté est un art martial que l'on ne peut maitriser aisément : même moi, que l'on considère comme un maitre dans le domaine, n'ait pu qu'entrevoir le début de son potentiel. Je peux vous apprendre les bases, mais il vous faudra chercher vous-mêmes la puissance nécessaire pour en débloquer le maximum…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les pirates discutaient calmement sur le pont du Moby Dick, Marco et Jozu remarquèrent que Benjamin retenait un sourire au coin des lèvres, un sourire inquiétant. Le sourire qui normalement n'apparaissait que sur le visage de ceux qui avaient fait une mauvaise surprise.

Et ils ne furent pas déçus: Thatch débarqua trente secondes plus tard avec une coupe improbable, sa pompadour teinte dans un jaune criard jurant avec son foulard, transformant sa coiffure brune en une banane magnifique. Ce fut le tour d'Ace de suivre en sortant violemment de sa cabine, une tenue de flamenco dans les mains (jamais il ne l'aurait porté en public), qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur le visage du Phénix. Et enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, ce fut Haruta qui arriva sur le pont, très en colère, vêtue d'une robe vert pomme qu'on jurerait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que le commandant. Ceci attira les sifflements de nombreux pirates, dont Ben, qui reçurent tous un regard noir du petit commandant ainsi ridiculisé. Ace et Thatch ne perdirent pas un seul instant à manquer le grand sourire de Benjamin et se jetèrent à l'assaut du colosse pour obtenir rétribution. Il se laissa frapper au début avant d'entrer dans le combat, un énorme sourire non dissimulé sur ses lèvres.

-Alors ? Content du cadeau de retour ? Demanda Benjamin, tout en esquivant un coup de pied enflammé d'Ace et le poing de Thatch en battant en retraite.

-Tu vas payer pour ma pauvre pompadour ! Râla Thatch, s'attirant des sourires moqueurs du reste des gens présents. La ferme, vous autres !

-Une tenue pareille, et puis quoi encore ?! cria Ace alors que le guerrier essayait de résister aux coups de pieds rageurs de Thatch et aux Higans d'Ace, ce qui était sans mauvais jeu de mots très chaud. Tu vas me le payer !

Marco, qui était mi-amusé de la tenue des fautifs de la journée, vint calmer le duel en décochant trois coups de poings bien placés qui séparèrent les combattants. Ben finit sur le bord, quelques traces de brulures sur le haut du kimono, là où les higans avaient touché, sujet à une belle crise de rire.

-Ben, tu peux me rappeler la règle sur les blagues à bord, yoi ? Demanda Marco, alors que le guerrier récupérait de sa crise de rire sur la rambarde.

-« Tu es libre de faire des blagues, mais si tu te fais prendre, assume», à quelques détails prés.

-Bien, yoi, tu seras donc de corvée de cuisine pour une semaine. Tu es le seul qui se soit volontairement vendu aujourd'hui, conclut Marco devant le visage amusé de Benjamin, qui regardait le trio infernal du Moby Dick.

-D'accord, je me plierai à votre volonté, taishô. Je peux retourner à ma discussion, Thatch-kun ?

Le quatrième commandant s'était glissé derrière le guerrier pour lui glisser quelque chose dans le dos, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il retourna donc dans sa cuisine, pleurant sa coiffure qu'il faudrait reteindre bientôt, avant d'attraper par-dessus l'épaule une boite de teinture brune envoyée par Benjamin, qui lui souriait en croisant les bras.

-Je fais moi aussi des blagues, mais je m'assure de pouvoir les réparer si ça ne va pas pour mes cibles.

Cette assurance fut reçue par un sourire général de l'équipage, qui retourna à leurs taches ou leurs parties de carte. Benjamin se permit de s'asseoir à proximité du bord, observant le lointain à la recherche d'un souvenir fugace jusqu'à être rejoint par Edwin et Patrick qui étaient de repos.

-Alors, Ben, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Demanda Edwin en venant s'asseoir avec Patrick qui leurs tendaient des choppes.

-T'inquiètes, il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cet alcool, on a vérifié. Intervint Patrick alors que Ben vérifiait sa choppe.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une longue gorgée, avant qu'Edwin ne se décide à parler.

-Je compte partir en mission d'infiltration dans pas longtemps, l'action me manque ces derniers temps. Avoua Edwin, en vidant sa boisson d'un seul trait. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais partir en solo pour quelques temps, Benjamin ?

-Oui. Augus a perçu des murmures étranges et je voudrais éclaircir ces points, au cas où ils pourraient causer du tort à l'équipage. Est-ce que j'ai votre appui ?

-Tu nous as bien aidés en remplissant le quart de nos tiers de nos missions à toi seul, je n'y vois pas d'objections. Répondit Patrick, attirant un mouvement approbateur d'Edwin. Il faudra juste voir ce que nous réserve le commandant pour la suite.

-C'est certain. Aujourd'hui, c'était compliqué. Soupira Benjamin en rangeant sa choppe vide, au grand dam d'Augus. On devrait quand même rentrer, non ?

-Rien ne presse, Ben. répondit Edwin, découvrant son crâne chauve en retirant son chapeau. Tu essayes une nouvelle tenue ?

-Mes fringues ont fini sous de la gelée à l'œuf pourri, et l'odeur ne s'enlève pas. Répondit le concerné en maugréant bruyamment, lançant une rapide malédiction au trio.

-Pas des plus dangereuses qu'ils aient faites, mais inédite il faut l'avouer. Sourit Patrick en passant sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. Le commandant veut retourner à Shabaody dans les prochains jours, pour retrouver quelqu'un à qui il tient.

-On saura de qui il s'agit une fois là-bas. Oyasoumi, je suis de garde au denden toute la nuit.

-Oyasoumi, Ben. Répondirent les seconds avant de retourner dans le dortoir profiter de la soirée pour se reposer avant la corvée de la paperasse d'Ace.

* * *

Le sommeil n'avait pas réussi à avoir raison de Ben, qui lisait tranquillement en observant le soleil s'élever à l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que le denden fasse parler de lui. En retenant un profond soupir de lassitude, Benjamin décrocha sans plus de convictions.

-Ohayo ! S'exprima une voix joviale, étonnamment puissante malgré la déformation au niveau de la bouche du denden. Sans doute la personne fumait un cigare en appelant. Puis-je parler à Shirohige ?

-Ore wa Shirohige no Kaizoku. Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda Benjamin, légèrement inquiet du seul comparatif qu'il ait sous la main pour la personne. Il fit un discret signe de la main à Kennichi, lui demandant de se rapprocher au cas où.

-Ore wa Kinjishi no Shiki, desu. Je peux parler au vieux Newgate, maintenant ? S'impatienta la légende.

Benjamin se souvenait partiellement des rapports qu'il avait lu sur Edd war et la légende qui accompagnait cet homme : ancien adversaire de Roger, il avait fini à Impel Down et était le seul à s'en être échapper au prix de ses deux jambes. Bien que Ben doute de la fiabilité de la prison de la Marine, il restait un exploit d'en sortir vivant, même sans ses jambes. Qui plus est, le fruit du démon de cet homme avait un potentiel beaucoup trop dangereux, comme le Yami Yami no mi.

-Kennichi-san, allez prévenir le taishô. On a Shiki au téléphone, et il veut parler à Oyaji. Dit Benjamin à demi-mot au second, qui s'empressa d'aller chercher Marco et les autres commandants.

-Dis-moi, Shiki, comment as-tu pu m'échapper depuis plus de quinze ans ? Sourit Benjamin, en passant son aspect de chasseur de Pirate démoniaque, qui fit trembler le denden dans sa coquille.

Celui-ci finit par hausser les sourcils avant de présenter un large sourire arrogant, chose juste à même d'enrager le White Devil.

-Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, Shiroi akuma. C'est surprenant de te savoir sur le navire de ce vieux Newgate. Pour répondre à ta question, tu n'as pas autant de patiente que moi ni la même discrétion. On évite de faire des massacres lorsqu'on veut se faire oublier …

-Tu sais que si ce n'est pas moi qui vient à ta poursuite mais ceux que je pense, tu risques de déguster sévère ?

-Tu parle de ces gamins arrogants qui se prétendent pirates dans le Paradis ?! Je vais les écraser un à un, en commençant par le petit Mugiwara. Après ça, même la Kaizoku Hime me mangera dans la main, et me donnera l'emplacement de Raftell.

-Cours toujours. Lui répondit Benjamin, ayant si on peut dire, connu le caractère de Gol D Ann et de ceux qui la protègent. Tu as plus de chance qu'elle t'obéisse calmement que Sengoku me foute la paix pour ne pas m'exécuter aussitôt qu'un Marine me verra quelque part. Il coupa sa discussion pour passer le denden à Marco, tandis que les commandants et Barbe Blanche entrait dans la salle de réunion. Il profita de cette discussion sans intérêt de celui qui se considérait comme le souverain des Océans pour aller voir Jimbei et continuer son entrainement.

Il interrompit ses enchainements lorsque le rappel fut ordonné sur le pont. Puisque Shiki voulait faire parler de lui, il fallait prévenir Shanks dès que possible et Ace écopa de cette mission puisqu'il servait déjà d'intermédiaire depuis un bout de temps. Il fut décidé par Barbe blanche que pour les semaines suivantes, la 2nd flotte allait voyager avec la 3éme, la 4éme et la 8éme flotte, ce qui prévoyait plus de travail pour Ben qu'il n'en aurait voulu. Il trouvera bien un moyen pour s'eclipser et trouver l'origine de ces murmures incessants qui lui embrouillait l'esprit.

Les choses allaient dans le bon sens pour le guerrier, et pourtant elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps ...

* * *

 **Gyojin-karaté: le Karaté des hommes-poissons**

 **Salut à tous ceux qui ont suivit mon histoire jusqu'à présent. Je vous adresse un grand merci du fond du cœur et j'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous intéresser encore longtemps ( réussir à suivre le talent de Zialema est un défi quotidien). Comme dit il y a quelque temps, mon emploi du temps actuel ne me permet plus énormément de marge d'écriture, donc les chapitres pourraient prendre plus de temps qu'ils n'en ont pris jusqu'à présent. La prochaine fois, notre Shiroi akuma retrouve une part de son passé et va laisser un message à la Marine, un message sanglant... pour finir par une mission en duo plutôt "épicées". En espérant avoir vos sympathiques retours et vous souhaitant bonne chance pour vos propres travaux, Ja ne !**


	10. plaisir et peine, un démon dans la place

**Salut cher public !**

 **Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait patienter tout ce temps, mais j'espérais avoir plus de retour de votre part. Puis l'écriture, le travail, tout ça, bla bla bla ...**

 **Pour répondre au SEUL commentaire supplémentaire de Luludo59: je suis content que mon introduction te plaise, la suite sera encore meilleure !**

 **Comme toujours, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Maintenant que j'ai une période de creux, je pense pouvoir continuer le chapitre suivant.**

 **Allez, j'arrête de vous prendre la tête avec mes bêtises, et bonne lecture**

* * *

Il ne savait trop comment, mais il avait réussi à se faire capturer à bord du navire sur lequel embarquait la 6éme, la 11éme, la 12éme et la 16éme flotte.

Alors qu'il était censé partir avec les autres vers Shabaody, Izou en avait décider autrement et demander sa présence à bord, ce qui ne dérangea pas Ace le moins du monde.

Ben pouvait finir dans n'importe quelle flotte, ça lui passait à mille lieu, puisqu'il voulait juste s'éclipser un peu pour poursuivre ses recherches.

-Pourquoi as-t'on besoin de moi, Izou ? Demanda Benjamin, ayant depuis un temps abandonner les taishos par lassitude envers la hiérarchie, tout en buvant une bouteille de rhum de sa réserve.

-J'aurais besoin d'un couple qui peut passer inaperçus parmi des nobles, c'est à dire un couple crédible, pour récupérer les documents d'un membre de la pègre.

Ben haussa un sourcil, dans une imitation non voulue de Marco lorsqu'il est intrigué, mais reporta son attention sur sa bouteille.

-Et en quoi est-ce que je paraitrait crédible dans un quelconque couple ? Émit Benjamin, en détestant d'avance le possible sous-entendu de cette demande.

-Tu vas pas me faire croire que le seul homme à ma connaissance qui ait fait tomber notre demi-portion préférée ne paraitra pas crédible si on les envoyait en mission ensemble ? Dit Izou en dissimulant, mal, son sourire.

Pour le coup, Ben recracha sa boisson de surprise: à quel point la scène à laquelle avait assister Ace il y a bientôt un mois avait fait le tour des flottes ? Il se releva, regrettant d'avoir manquer de vigilance, et rangea sa bouteille.

-Bon, en quoi consiste cette mission ?

-Je savais que tu dirais oui, alors il s'agit de s'infiltrer dans une fête privée organisée par ce membre de la pègre. Seul les couples sont autorisés à venir, ce pourquoi ta présence est en partie nécessaire.

-Classique. Une demande particulière, au lieu de s'infiltrer et de tout voler ?

-Juste les documents, car la sécurité est très renforcée, sauf pour les invités. Vous entrez, récupérez les documents, puis vous barrez fissa. Si rien n'arrive vous devriez être de retour rapidement. Voila la lettre d'invitation et les choses à savoir avant de partir, je me charge de prévenir Haruta.

-Attends ! Je me trompe, ou il y a un risque que l'on soit forcé de danser ? Demanda le guerrier en commençant à douter.

-Oui, ça pose un problème ?

-Je ne sais pas danser correctement, c'est très pathétique.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'Haruta avait trouver le moyen d'apprendre par le passé, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser guider. Sourit l'Okama en partant à la recherche du petit commandant.

Benjamin se laissa retomber contre la rambarde. Mais dans quelle situation improbable il se trouvait...

* * *

Au milieu de l'après-midi, tandis que Ben revoyait la _longue_ liste d'information qu'il devait mémoriser pour cette mission, une certaine commandante le rejoignit en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

C'était moins compliquer lorsque le colosse en question était assit sur le pont plutôt qu'à la toiser de deux têtes.

-Tu es inquiet que l'on fasse cette mission à deux ? Demanda Haruta, une de ses mains se baladant à côté de celle du colosse.

-Mais pas du tout, mademoiselle Jarez. Répondit le guerrier en lui prenant sa main. Vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui, il me semble.

Elle sourit devant le compliment du guerrier et se rapprocha de sa tête pour lui poser un baiser discret sur la joue.

-C'est élégant de votre part, monsieur Jarez mon époux. Il semble que vous maitrisiez déjà votre texte suffisamment pour m'accompagner dans cette danse, vous venez ?

Ce faisant presque tirer par la manche, le guerrier abandonna son siège pour suivre la commandante dans sa cabine. Elle essaya de prendre son épaule, et manqua se déboiter la sienne jusqu'à ce que son camarade ne se baisse légèrement.

-Auriez-vous un problème de taille, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t'il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, et laisse-moi mener la danse. Tu pouvais pas être un peu moins grand ?! Répondit Haruta en commençant son enchainement, en essayant de faire suivre le guerrier qui n'en menait pas large.

Après une série de pas de danse digne d'une note moyenne de Danse avec les stars, elle jugea que le guerrier maitrisait suffisamment la chose pour faire illusion si nécessaire devant des nobles plus occupés à faire affaire et radoter que d'observer les autres. Elle se sépara de son homme, qui eût un air déçu.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu en verras plus si on doit le faire sérieusement. Dit la commandante en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Maintenant, sors d'ici, je dois préparer ma tenue.

Et s'échangeant un baiser furtif sur le pas de la porte, observés par un Izou plus qu'intéresser par les ragots, elle mit le guerrier à la porte pour retourner farfouiller son armoire. Elle devait être suffisamment présentable pour faire cette mission.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux pirates débarquaient sur l'île où avait lieu la soirée, un charmant archipel de petites cabanes sur pilotis à proximité de l'océan. Ben avait changer sa tenue de samouraï pour un costume noir sérieux, bandant ses muscles pour qu'il paraisse plus naturel qu'un géant de plus de deux mètres. Haruta, pour sa part, avait reprit la robe portée l'avant-veille qui mettait plus ses formes en valeur que sa poitrine, afin qu'elle fasse jeune femme mariée, avec une petite pochette pour accompagner l'ensemble et des gants en tissus légers empêchant de laisser des marques de doigts sur son passage.

Ils étaient le couple Jarez pour la soirée: Ben était un vendeur d'armes anciennes, tandis qu'Haruta était sa femme récemment mariée. Avec la fête, Benjamin espérait trouver des acheteurs pour ses antiquités et augmenter son carnet d'adresse, une proie de choix pour un membre de la pègre. Une fois arrivé à la réception, le majordome vérifia leur invitation et les autorisa à entrer.

On sentait l'air pédant des nobles à des kilomètres, si bien que Ben dut calmer Haruta lorsqu'elle se sentit prête à les égorger au vu des horreurs qu'elle entendait. Ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser dans d'ennuyeuses discussions avec les femmes de nobles, elle prétexta une envie présente et quitta la salle de réunion.

Benjamin faisait des merveilles en tant qu'orateur, il captivait les nobles par sa grande connaissance et les ragots qu'il connaissait de ci, de là. Il pouvait même en profiter pour récupérer des informations pour son usage futur, vieille habitude de chasseur de pirate.

Tandis que Benjamin assurait la diversion, créant des réponses convaincantes pour tous en un claquement de doigt, Haruta était passée en coulisse et partait à la recherche du bureau de leur cible. Selon Izou, le dossier serait cacher dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Quelques minutes de recherches plus tard, en évitant les gardes grâce au Haki, elle parvint enfin au lieu-dit de son vol.

Ouvrir la serrure fut une formalité, on ne savait jamais se que pouvait cacher une simple pochette.

Elle inspecta chaque recoin du meuble avant de trouver le dossier ranger dans un tiroir à double fond. Une fois le dossier pris, elle prit soin de refermer derrière elle en effaçant les rares traces de son passage, et hop, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était jamais passer.

Elle rejoignit Benjamin, qui commençait à perdre patience en discutant avec les nobles, et le coupa dans sa discussion avec un marchand un peu saoul.

-Chéri, je me suis rappelé que j'ai oublier quelque chose à l'hôtel. Pourrait-on y retourner ?

-Mais bien sur. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur, je dois vous laisser. répondit Benjamin en serrant la main de l'inconnu.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsque le bal fut annoncé. Inquiet de paraitre suspect s'il ne participait pas et de ses talents catastrophiques de danseur, Ben se tourna vers Haruta.

-Que fais-t'on ? Demanda le guerrier, alors que la panique pointait dans sa voix.

-Heureusement qu'aucun commandants n'est là... soupira Haruta, en le tirant par la manche vers la piste de danse. Laisse-toi guider et tout ce passera bien.

Sur la piste de danse, Haruta posa la main de Benjamin sur sa hanche et mit la sienne sur son épaule, avant de commencer un mouvement de ballet en rythme avec la mélodie des violons. Benjamin, d'abord surprit de son naturel dans la situation, se prit au jeu et se laissât guider par les mouvements de sa camarade. Celle-ci maitrisait si bien la danse que le public ne put que les admirer danser avec grâce.

Heureusement que les autres Shirohige n'étaient pas là, ça aurait fini sur le mur de la Honte.

Après avoir impressionner les nobles et assuré leur couverture, ils quittèrent la fête et rejoignirent leur hôtel pour enfin se reposer. La soirée avait été éprouvante pour les deux: conserver l'attention de nobles pendant une si longue durée avait épuisé Ben. Haruta alla prendre une douche tandis que Ben pouvait enfin retirer son costume serré et laisser respirer ses muscles endoloris par l'inactivité de ces derniers jours. La commandante contemplait le guerrier depuis la salle de bain, vêtue d'une simple serviette, et décida de passer le pas. Si les choses n'avançaient pas, ils en resteraient à cette situation pendant longtemps, et ce serait trop dur de faire avec

Elle rentra dans la chambre, ses cheveux en bataille, et se jeta sur le colosse qui retirait le reste de sa tenue pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il lui répondit en lui rendant le baiser avec plus d'entrain, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Après quelques minutes d'embrassades sauvages, Haruta ayant perdue sa serviette en chemin, Ben ne se retint plus en admirant le corps délicat de la commandante et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il descendit progressivement sur les parties les plus délicates de la demoiselle: le cou, puis la poitrine avant de descendre sur ses hanches. Elle reprit le dessus et commença une série de caresse sur les muscles du beau brun, descendant de son torse puissant vers ses abdominaux saillants couverts de cicatrices. En laissant leur instinct les guider, Ben l'aida en retirant son reste de vêtements et la pris dans ses bras. Elle le serra également avant de saisir son excitation et de la caresser d'une main experte, faisant frémir Benjamin de plaisir. Ne résistant plus, il la renversa sous lui et s'approcha lentement de son intimité.

-Ne perds pas de temps ... vas-y ... susurra Haruta aux oreilles de son homme, tout en observant le monstre qui se dirigeait vers elle.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma douce ... lui répondit Benjamin en pénétrant délicatement puis totalement, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Il continua les va et viens en elle, alors que ses hanches se mouvaient en harmonie avec les siennes dans l'extase. Après lui avoir fait crier de nombreuses fois son nom de plaisir, il sentit qu'il atteignait sa limite. En donnant un ultime coup de rein, lui et sa compagne se cabrèrent, se libérant en criant de bonheur

-HARUTA !

-BEN !

Ils se laissèrent tomber d'épuisement sur le lit épuisés. Le bonheur se lisait sur chaque parcelle de leur visage, tandis qu'ils sombraient lentement dans le sommeil l'un dans les bras de l'autre

-Aishiteru, Ben ...

-Aishiteru, Haruta ...

* * *

Il avait disparu

Le temps de donner son rapport à Izou, une fois revenus de leur mission, et il avait disparu.

Haruta, qui espérait secrètement que le guerrier reste plus longtemps avec eux fut plus que déçue qu'il les abandonne comme ça. La seule information qu'elle possédait, c'était un court message expliquant qu'il retournait auprès de la seconde flotte, sa mission étant terminée, et qu'il était désolé de devoir partir brusquement.

-Désolé ?! Il est désolé ?! fulminait la commandante dans sa cabine en tenant le message du guerrier dans son poing. Attend que je te retrouve, mon gaillard et ça va être ta fête !

-Un souci, Haruta ? Demanda Izou qui passait _justement_ par là.

-Oui, y'a que cet idiot de démon se barre sans crier gare et il pense pouvoir s'excuser avec un désoler ! Il va m'entendre lorsque il reviendra !

-Dommage que ce soit à la prochaine réunion des flottes... sourit Izou en voyant la commandante presque à s'arracher les cheveux de ne pas pouvoir découper un certain démon dans l'instant.

Puisqu'il voulait se la jouer solo, d'accord. Il voulait s'améliorer et représenter quelque chose pour leur famille, soit ! pensa Haruta en se dirigeant vers la salle d'entrainement. Mais je vais m'entrainer aussi de mon coté pour pouvoir lui prouver que l'on peut aussi se reposer sur ses frères et sœurs. tu va voir, Benjamin !

* * *

De son coté, le démon volait tranquillement sur le dos de Karasu, en direction de la seconde flotte, mais il se sentait mal. Peut-être aurais-t'il dut la prévenir de son départ en face, et non avec un pauvre message.

Avec un profond soupir, il se laissa retomber tandis que sa monture émettait une plainte du manque de délicatesse de son cavalier.

-Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas préoccupé de l'avis des autres, Ben ? Demanda Augus que la réflexion de son hôte intriguait.

-Ça fait trop longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas vu autrement qu'avec du dégout et de la peur, et j'ai oublier cette sensation...

-Te prends pas la tête, va. Vous avez déjà passer le pas, tu la reverra ta nana. Par contre, ton denden sonne, tu décroche ?

Benjamin sortit de ses pensées en râlant pour récupérer le denden dans son sac. Il s'agissait du denden de communication de la 2nd flotte, cela signifiait que le nombre de personne qui voulait le contacter était très réduit. Il décrocha en soupirant de savoir ce que l'on voulait de lui.

-Ben ? T'es où en ce moment ? Demanda Patrick alors qu'une pointe de stress pointait dans sa voix.

-Je suis en route pour vous retrouver, Patrick. Il y a un problème ? Répondit Ben en devenant sérieux. peu de choses pouvait inquiéter l'esprit de la seconde , et le savoir dans cet état n'était pas la meilleure des nouvelles.

-Je viens de recevoir un signal d'urgence d'Edwin. Il a eu des problèmes pendant son infiltration, et je suis en train de préparer une équipe pour le sauver.

Benjamin comprit immédiatement la difficulté de la situation: si Edwin venait à être torturé, ce que la marine n'hésiterait pas à faire, il pourrait par erreur révéler des informations vitales sur la seconde flotte. Même si le risque qu'il révèle quoi que ce soit était très faible, il fallait agir sans attendre.

-Dans quelle base se trouvait-il lors de sa dernière communication ? Si je fais assez vite, je pourrais sans doute intervenir.

-Tu va pas y aller tout seul ! s'exclama Patrick. Nous allons partir dans peu de temps et tu nous rejoindra en chemin.

-Si on laisse l'horloge tourner, les risques qu'ils le torturent augmentent. Avec Karasu, je pourrais y être plus rapidement que vous par navire. J'ai trop vu de personne sous la torture pour laisser la chose se passer pour un de mes frères, Patrick.

-Je comprends... Je te donne l'adresse et tu as carte blanche jusqu'à ce qu'on te rejoigne. Comprit ?

-Carte blanche ? C'est trop d'honneur, voyons. répondit Benjamin en affichant un sourire satisfait.

-Tu ne sais pas faire dans la discrétion de toute façon, autant le faire avec éclat. Rase-moi l'endroit en passant, ça nous simplifiera la tâche.

-A tes ordres ! Que la chasse commence ! Conclut Ben en raccrochant après avoir récupérer l'adresse. Vous allez tellement morfler, les mecs ...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée, il atterrit discrètement sur une des plages de l'île où se trouvait le deuxième second de la flotte. La base-prison de la Marine était étrangement organisée. depuis un promontoire, on pouvait discerner que la base était divisée en deux pôle distincts: la prison, au centre de la baie, reliée par des ponts plus ou moins résistants, et la base construite autour de la baie pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'évader d'une quelconque manière. Cela fit sourire le démon: cette stratégie ne marcherait jamais avec lui, il pensait de manière si peu logique pour les Marines.

D'un mouvement souple, il escalada la muraille du fort et se camoufla dans les ombres d'une cuisine extérieure. Il fouilla son sac à la recherche d'une nouvelle tenue qui lui permettrait de passer un peu plus inaperçue parmi les Marines: un pantalon blanc, une chemise noire et cravate rouge, avec une veste de costume tout aussi blanche que le pantalon et une cape frappée du blason de la repentance. armés de sa Kage Gekido et du Kurai nageki, il avançait confiant vers le portail intérieur de la base jusqu'à ce que les deux marines de garde ne l'arrêtent.

-Halte ! Décliner votre identité ou nous ouvrirons le feu ! Tonna le garde en essayant de ne pas paraitre surprit, peine perdue face à un colosse surarmé.

-Matricule MPHID00658MF-SC03. Dites à votre supérieur que le White Devil souhaite le rencontrer, il devrait comprendre.

Les gardes pâlirent à l'entente des identifiants du pirate infiltré: la Special Company était sous les ordres immédiats du Gensui, et ils agissaient incognito. Rencontrer quelqu'un habilité à accéder au niveau 6 d'Impel Down était déjà éprouvant, mais si en plus il s'agissait du 3é de cette section, on pouvait avoir toutes les raisons de trembler de peur.

-Bien sur, monsieur. Je vais vous conduire à lui sans plus attendre. Murmura l'un des gardes en invitant le White Devil à avancer.

Ils passèrent dans la cour intérieur de la base comme si tout était normal, sous les regards intrigués des hommes de garde de nuit. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment principal par un hall étrangement rempli de nombreux soldats. Ceux-ci eurent la même réaction que leur collègues à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce que que le White Devil relève la tête, ses yeux intransigeants braqués sur toute l'assemblée qui se tut instantanément.

Le regard du porteur de mort se posa sur chacun d'eux, imprimant au fer rouge dans leurs âmes une impression de peur.

Il reprit son pas comme si rien ne s'était passer, comme si un fantôme avait passer cette pièce sans laisser autre chose qu'un silence pesant. Le visage dur de sérieux, il parvint devant le bureau du chef de la base qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner lorsqu'il entra.

-Ah, Shiroi akuma ! Fit l'inconnu avec un timbre de voix que reconnaissait étrangement le guerrier. C'est un plaisir que d'avoir votre présence en ces murs.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour dialoguer, mais pour affaire. Il parait que vous détenez l'un des pirates de Shirohige ?

-Bien sur, les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. répondit le Marine avec un sourire beaucoup trop confiant pour ne pas être suspect.

-Puis-je rencontrer cet personne ? demanda Benjamin en se postant naturellement sur ces gardes.

-Mais bien sûr ! Je vais vous y conduire immédiatement, si vous le voulez. répondit l'homme aux traits aquilins en frôlant son bureau pour sortir.

Raté, gamin. Le coup du bouton caché sous le bureau pour alerter tout les autres Marines d'un problème n'était pas inconnu au chasseur qu'il était. Tout en faisant croire qu'il n'avait rien vu, le démon suivit le gradé dans les escaliers tout en analysant le personnage.

Costume blanc et bleu, cape avec le blason de la justice dans le dos et un sabre, une tenue somme toute classique pour un Marine. Ce qui le différenciait vraiment, c'était les traits aquilins de son visage, ses yeux verts tel deux émeraudes ternies avec le temps et une étrange odeur de roche qui se mêlait dans l'air avec les effluves de parfum bon marché.

C'est très méfiant que le démon arriva dans une salle qui devait servir pour l'entrainement des Marines: vaste, avec un espace en contrebas entourés d'une barrière formant un terrain de combat, sur lequel descendit le vice-amiral suivit par le guerrier. Les Marines qui tentaient de cacher leur présence ne réussirent pas à duper le démon, avant que le Marine ne s'arrête au centre de cette arène improvisée.

-Vous savez, monsieur le démon, que vous n'êtes plus autorisés sur un sol de la Marine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme sans se retourner.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais vous êtes tous tellement facile à vaincre que vous laisser le plaisir de le penser est le seul qu'il vous autorise, idiots. Pensa Augus en sentant l'appel discret de Ben à sa puissance. Puisque vous essayez de capturer un démon, montrons-leur l'enfer dans ses plus beaux aspects !

Les lumières s'allumèrent pour illuminer toute la rambarde recouverte de soldats, fusils à l'épaule prêt à tirer, n'attendant que l'ordre de leur supérieur.

-Tu devrais savoir, imbécile, que la Special Company a été dissoute lorsque tu as quitter notre ordre. Dit le vice-amiral en se retournant lentement pour faire face à son ennemi.

Le seul bémol de son plan, c'était que le Shiroi akuma n'était plus là! Personne ne pouvait le voir, ni même percevoir sa voix d'un quelconque endroit de la pièce. Il avait totalement disparu des radars.

Ce que personne à part Augus ne savait, c'est que les cinq années d'entrainement n'avait pas été inutiles pour le guerrier: il avait tellement pousser sa technique de camouflage et la maitrise de son Busoshoku qu'il pouvait étouffer sa voix jusqu'à ce que seul ceux qui aiguisait suffisamment leur Kenbushoku pouvait la déceler. D'un pas silencieux semblable au bruissement d'un spectre, Ben faisait le tour de la barrière, disposant silencieusement des coups de dagues presque mortels. Cette technique nécessitait beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie, mais il n'aurait pas pu survivre sans l'utiliser, autant minimiser les dégâts.

Il réapparut face au vice-amiral, comme s'il n'avait jamais bouger, sérieusement sur les rotules. Autour de lui, le gradé voyait ses soldats s'effondrer inconscient et commençait à stresser légèrement avant de se tourner vers le guerrier qui soufflait difficilement.

-Tu as bien progresser depuis l'arène, gamin...

Puis cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du guerrier: il se souvenait d'avoir rencontré cet homme par le passé. C'était l'un combattant de l'arène qu'il avait dû défier pour jouer sa vie.

Le seul qui avait réussi à détruire la légende du Titan invincible.

Sentant une profonde colère s'emparer de lui au souvenir de ce combat au combien humiliant qui avait détruit le peu de vie qu'il possédait après avoir suer sang et eaux, le guerrier se lança autant qu'il put à l'assaut de l'homme qui soudainement changea son bras en obsidienne et para la lame.

-C'est un pouvoir intéressant que tu as là, teme. Ça te dérange si je le réduit en poussière ? Demanda le guerrier avec un rictus de haine.

-Comme si tu en étais capable ! Viens là que je te perce un deuxième trou dans le bide !

* * *

En arrivant sur une plage proche de la base, Patrick et son équipe, composée de Marc, Kali, Jack pour l'appui physique et Chris au cas où on devrait soigner le second emprisonner, virent une explosion provenir du bâtiment des gardes.

Patrick se passa la main sur son visage, soupirant en comprenant l'origine de l'explosion.

-Quelqu'un peut me rappeler qui à autoriser notre démon à faire à sa guise ?

Tout les regards de son équipe se tournèrent vers lui, un sourire en coin, excepté Kali qui conservait son air cynique.

-Il aura une explication à donner au commandant, mais surtout ne me laisser pas l'envoyer en mission de nettoyage ... Il irait jusqu'à nous raser Marineford ...

Les pirates reprirent leur course, se scindant en deux équipe: l'une allait chercher le guerrier, l'autre le second de la flotte.

-Exécution, nous avons peu de temps...

* * *

Ils retournèrent à l'assaut, leur lames virevoltant autour d'eux en portant des coups rapides et précis. Le Marine, qui se révéla être un Noryoshuka de l'obsidienne qui réduisait grandement la puissance de sa claymore, était en plus un fin sabreur s'opposait avec force contre le Shiroi Akuma. Le combat s'intensifia lorsque les combattants se portèrent mutuellement un coup presque mortel: le vice-amiral porta un coup de sabre sous le bras à quelques centimètres des poumons, tandis que Benjamin abattit son arme sur l'épaule du Marine, l'enfonçant profondément.

Le guerrier et le Marine se firent face, passablement épuisés, levant leurs armes pour placer une ultime attaque. Ils concentrèrent autant de force et de pouvoir qu'ils purent, car ils savaient que cette attaque serait la dernière. Une lame d'obsidienne contre une lame de Haki, laquelle se briserait en premier était la seule question qu'ils se posaient à ce moment.

-Ichiryuu ... Seikatsusuraisu* ! Cria Benjamin, son arme se couvrant de Haki tandis que ses pupille virait au rouge carmin.

Ils s'élancèrent et les armes se rencontrèrent avec force et fracas. A la surprise du Marine, se fut son arme qui se brisa en première, tandis que la seconde continuait son chemin et le trancha en deux. Le torse, séparé du reste, s'écrasât au sol avec un bruit ignoble alors que dans un dernier soubresaut, il se tournait vers le guerrier qui se relevait difficilement.

-Tu vois, Vincento. Le seul défaut que tu as fait en me privant de ma vie, c'est que tu as permit à ton pire ennemi de trouver le moyen de se venger. Mais je ne peux pas totalement t'en vouloir...

Le Haki recouvra sa partie supérieure, qui se mua en Augus qui adressa un immense sourire au mourant, alors qu'il allait récupérer les clés sur l'autre partie tombée un peu plus loin.

-Tu as permit à ce gamin de rencontrer le chambellan de l'enfer, et ce fut ta plus grande erreur. Tu va bien t'amuser en enfer avec mes amis.

Vas-y Augus, enfonce-le plus que ça, c'est très crédible pour un démon que de s'acharner sur un mourant.

Kali et Marc entrèrent dans la pièce alors que le blessé essayait de se poser un bandage pour réguler le flot de sang de sa blessure. S'il venait à mourir après ce combat, ce serait ridicule. Son Haki difficilement contrôlable tentait tant bien que mal de refermer les bords des plaies.

-La vache, Ben, tu as fait un sacré carnage ici. Siffla Marc en voyant l'amas de corps pour une grande part K.O sur le sol.

-J'épargne ceux qui n'ont pas mal agit, je pense que tu comprendras. répondit Ben en passant sa cape pour préserver ses blessures

-Lui, par contre, tu ne l'as pas épargner, à ce que je vois. Dit Kali en se penchant vers le vice-amiral définitivement mort.

-Il a appuyer sur le mauvais bouton, Kali, et non je ne te laisserais pas savoir lequel. Répondit Benjamin en voyant le regard de La Grise se concentrer sur son esprit.

Elle eut un "Tchh" caractéristique en reprenant le chemin vers la sortie, suivie par les deux hommes avec Ben qui cachait sa blessure sous sa cape. Il n'avait pas besoin de présenter la façon dont il avait survécu depuis tout ce temps même à ses frères.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la place de la base, juste à côté de la sortie, Patrick transportant Edwin sur son dos, la bouche recouvert d'un énorme bandage sanguinolent. Deux blessés pour le prix d'un, formidable.

-Notre navire est sur la plage plus bas, Ben. Tu viens maintenant et tu te plains pas ! Dit Patrick au démon, qui commençait à se carapater de son côté.

-Je suis obliger de devoir rentrer sur le navire ? Demanda Benjamin en se retournant vers l'esprit de la seconde flotte. Il se passe jamais rien d'intéressant ...

-Nous avons une mission où Augus pourra pleinement s'amuser sur l'île Gyojin. Ça te dit ? Et de toute façon, tu es dans la seconde flotte et pour le moment, c'est moi le second en fonction tant qu'Ace et Edwin ne sont pas disponibles.

-Bon si c'est suffisamment intéressant, ça ne devrait pas trop me poser problème ... soupira le démon en suivant le groupe.

C'était encore trop tôt pour leur fausser compagnie, et récupérer l'arme dont lui avait parler Augus. Plus que quelques jours et ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème ...

* * *

 ***Sekaitsusuraisu: trancheur de vie**

 **Ça devient très intéressant pour notre démon ! Si notre cher Haruta se remet du lapin, les choses iront beaucoup mieux pour lui. Comme dit plus haut, j'espère pouvoir vous sortir un nouveau chapitre pendant les vacances (on va essayer petit à petit de rattraper Zialema [regarde le nombre de chapitre parut] ... Comment je rattrape 100 chapitres, moi ?!). Pour ce qui est du futur du démon dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il va prendre un petit peu d'indépendance et partir faire le con de son côté. Si vous souhaitez un épisode Omake ou une scène en particulier du passé de notre cher démon, envoyez-moi un MP ou laissez une review :). En vous souhaitant bon courage pour la suite, j'encourage la communauté qui regarde mon histoire (plus de 800 personnes au total sur toute l'histoire, je suis flatté !) à laisser plus de review: votre avis sur mon histoire m'intéresse autant que celle des autres. Sur ce, Ja ne !**


	11. Entre démon, on garde les secrets

**Bonjour au lecteurs (et lectrices) qui ont eu continuer la lecture jusqu'à présent. Pour répondre à la review de nanouboutchoo :** non, Ben ne voleras pas les Shirohiges. Il a un tant soit peu de notion de survie s'il veut rester à bord. **Puisque je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à vous dire que vos retours m'intéressent beaucoup, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

Le calme était revenu sur le navire alors que l'équipe de secours et Ben revenaient de leur mission. à peine eurent-ils poser un pied sur le pont qu'une Cassandra passablement énervé se posta devant eux.

-Vous pouviez pas les ramener en meilleur état que ça ? Râla-t'elle en vérifiant l'état d'Edwin. A l'infirmerie, et plus vite que ça !

Ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de la chef infirmière, Chris bâtit en retraite tandis qu'il emmenait Edwin se faire soigner.

-Et toi ... siffla Cassandra, en se tournant vers Benjamin, un scalpel à la main recouvert de Haki et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je crois que je vais te faire passer un check-up complet.

-Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Ben le plus sérieusement du monde, pas plus influencé que ça par le caractère sadique de le blonde plantureuse. Il avait un démon qui massacrait des gens pour le plaisir dans sa tête, quand même !

-Quelques sources personnelles et le fait que tu te caches sous ta cape pour ne pas montrer tes blessures. Allez, en marche !

Benjamin suivit la marche, se demandant toujours pourquoi la moitié des pirates à bord semblaient avoir peur de l'infirmière en chef.

* * *

Finalement, il aurait dû en avoir peur. Bon sang, quelle idée que de vérifier si "ça" fonctionnait toujours avec un coup de pied renforcé de Haki ?! Il avait du temps à tuer jusqu'au retour d'Ace et leur arrivée sur l'île Gyojin où il ferait parler la lame et le sang. Il sortit sur le pont, sous le regard presque admiratif des pirates de ne pas avoir eu peur de Cassandra. Il fallait être un démon pour défier une démone.

-"Fragiles ! Ashura était plus dangereuse que ça, et je suis encore sympa !" Maugréa Augus, en se préparant à la suite.

Ben sortit un Tone Dial de sa poche, mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et apprécia les premières notes de musiques qui parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Sans se soucier d'une quelconque forme d'estime de soi ou de sérieux, il se lança dans un solo de Air Guitare endiablé, en secouant la tête sous le regard intrigué de ses camarades.

Est-ce que le White Devil avait finit par se faire posséder par son démon ? Pas le moins du monde, sauf si on considère le rythme de Megalovania dans une guitare électrique comme un démon. Pourquoi avoir des paroles quand le rythme de la musique parlait à la place !

-Qui est le génie qui à inventé le Métal, déjà ? se demanda Marc en voyant le guerrier s'éclater comme un damné sur sa fausse guitare.

-Le même qui à inventé l'électro et qui les à mélanger ... soupira Patrick. En même temps, il semblerait que quelqu'un semble apprécier.

En effet, Kali était les yeux fermés, concentrée sur l'esprit partiellement accessible du guerrier, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait peut-être beaucoup de secrets à cacher, mais il connaissait de la bonne musique !

Après s'être enchainer deux-trois titres du plus simple Thunderstruck au Through the Fire and Flames énergique, il abandonna ses écouteurs et se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de bizarre à l'attitude étrange et les grands sourires que retenaient les pirates.

Sourires qui changèrent au profit d'un fou rire général, que le démon finit par suivre. Le pouvoir du métal à plus de possibilité qu'on ne le croit !

* * *

Enfin ! Ace était revenu de sa visite à Shanks pour le prévenir du retour de Shiki sur ces eaux. Ben se demanda s'il allaient lui poser quelques questions ennuyantes ou s'il aurait la paix, chose qu'il saura plus tard puisque pour le moment, Thatch faisait trempette pour le plus grand amusement du duo. C'est fou ce que ces gamins pouvaient manquer de sérieux.

Sérieux qui revint immédiatement lorsque le cas Edwin fut abordé. Il suivit le commandant jusqu'à la baie médicale et vit, et ressentit, le poing d'Ace s'abattre sur le second pour lui reprocher d'avoir fait une connerie pareille.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il aurait fait pareille dans cette situation, ses vieilles habitudes l'auraient pousser à briser ses chaines et s'échapper même s'il avait du se briser les membres. Non sans une magnifique bosse sur le crâne, Edwin s'expliqua quand même avec le carnet qu'on lui avait confier: les secrets sur Ace/Ann qu'il ne voulait pas divulguer, et la grande confiance qui existait entre les membres de cette famille.

Ben soupira silencieusement : voilà l'idéal qu'il avait toujours cherché mais que le monde honnête lui avait toujours refusé. S'il devait y avoir une décision à faire pour sa liberté ou sa nouvelle famille, il saurait quel choix faire désormais.

-Je ne t'ai jamais sentit aussi sérieux, Ben. Se dit Augus, tandis que le guerrier sortait vérifier son matériel. Je te rappelle que tu dois combattre des démons.

-Tes démons ne sont pas ce qui est le plus compliqué dans ma vie, Augus. Répondit Ben, le visage dur. Je me suis trop poser cette question pour ne pas chercher la réponse.

-Tu la trouvera dans le combat et l'adversité, mec ! C'est comme ça que je t'ai enseigné la vie.

-Alors il faudra que j'apprenne ce que l'on peut faire en temps de paix ...

Délaissant sa réflexion philosophique, il regarda Karasu faire des cercles au-dessus du navire. Son compagnon de voyage depuis maintenant un paquet d'année l'observait sérieusement, s'attendant à une réaction de la part du guerrier. Il lui sourit et manqua passer par dessus la rambarde lorsqu'Ace lui donna une tape forte dans le dos.

-Ishashiburi, Ben ! j'ai pas eu le temps de te parler pour le moment. Comme tu fais partie de ma flotte, je suis en droit de te poser quelques questions.

Le guerrier soupira bruyamment et se retourna vers Ace, ce dernier maintenant sans son déguisement d'Ann. Il paraissait plus curieux que craintif, c'était déjà un bon point.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, Ace ?

-Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'on te fasse respecter un semblant de hiérarchie ?

-Navré, Ace, mais je ne respecte que ceux que je considère digne. Tu l'es, bien sûr, comme tout les membres de notre famille, mais je n'ai encore jamais croiser quelqu'un qui ne m'ait assez convaincu pour que je pose genou à terre pour lui.

-Tu es un loup solitaire, je vois le genre. Tu sais, j'ai pensé comme toi avant, mais j'ai eu mes frères et Ji-chan pour me soutenir et m'apprendre à vivre. Mais changeons de sujet, veux-tu ...

-Qu'est-ce que mon taishô désire savoir sur le plus grand boucher de ces océans ? Demanda Benjamin, en précisant par ce patronyme qu'il n'avait pas énormément à dire de "propre".

-Tu as éliminer un agent de la Marine en sauvant Edwin, ce dont je ne peux te blâmer. Ce que je me demande par contre, c'est l'impression que tu as laisser chez les Marines et qu'a perçue Kali...

-J'oubliais son pouvoir, je lui ferme l'accès à mon esprit pour le moment. Que vous à-t'elle décrit ?

-Pour reprendre ces termes ... "un vide froid, très froid, où ne subsistait qu'une peur panique et un regard ardent braqués sur eux". Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Le guerrier posa son regard sur Ace, un regard doux et bienveillant. Puis l'instant d'après, son visage devint sérieux et dur, ses yeux aussi brulants que des braises. Il avait changé de personnalité: son regard indiquait à quiconque le croiserait une mort rapide s'ils osaient intervenir.

Ace n'en fut pas plus surpris que ça, car le démon avait contenu sa soif de sang pour ne faire qu'une représentation. Aucune volonté néfaste ne l'habitait avec le Kaizoku Oji, juste de l'intérêt pour avoir une conversation sans problème

-Je comprends mieux leur peur. Dit Ace en détournant le regard. Autre chose, à quel point connaissais-tu le monde avant de nous rejoindre ? Ta légende disait que tu agissais dans tout les océans sauf la Grand Line.

Ben lui tendit le carnet qu'il rédigeait au moment de la série de mauvaise blagues, qui l'avaient forcés à changer de tenue dans l'urgence, et Ace l'ouvrit sur quelque chose d'extraordinaire : ce carnet contenait une quantité d'information incroyable sut beaucoup d'équipages, le leur, celui des Roger kaizokus et même sur celui de son frère. Toute ces têtes primés étaient annotées de tant de détails que c'en était surprenant.

A la fin du carnet, il trouva une copie de l'avis de recherche d'Ann avec de plusieurs symboles: une étoile blanche, la liant aux Shirohiges, une flèche marron la liant à l'équipage de son frère et enfin une étoile verte. Allez savoir ce que signifiait cette étoile, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Luffy, Rayleight, lui sous forme masculine, son père et Barbe Blanche avait la même ainsi que ... Marco ?

-Tu as beaucoup d'informations dans ce carnet, Ben. Même Izou n'en as pas autant à ma connaissance... Dit Ace en rendant son carnet à Ben. "ça va faire plaisir à Ji-chan, ça, son secret n'était pas aussi couvert qu'il ne l'imaginait" pensa-t'il silencieusement.

-Je me tiens informés, beaucoup ... _Puis il se pencha pour murmurer un peu plus bas_. Je te fais part de son existence, mais j'espère que tu n'en parlera à personne: nul ne connait l'existence de ce carnet, si ce n'est toi et moi. Puis-je te faire confiance ?

-Je suis quelqu'un qui te respecte, Ben, même si je suis ton supérieur. Prouve-moi que je peux te faire réellement confiance et je ne parlerais pas de l'existence de ces infos. maintenant, je pense qu'il faut que nous allions nous préparer à débarquer sur l'île Gyojin.

-Bien sûr. Je pense par contre que je vais devoir laisser l'équipage momentanément à Shabaody.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ace, un peu surpris par la nouvelle.

-J'ai une ... tâche à faire ... Je dois récupérer quelque chose dans un endroit oublier de tous.

-Et tu ne veux pas que l'on t'accompagne ?

-Tu l'as dit, je suis un loup solitaire. Et Dame liberté m'a assez fait miroiter ce petit voyage depuis longtemps.

-Tant pis, j'aurais aimer te faire rencontrer un kenshi intéressant. Allez, tu nous prouveras ton talent sur le champ de bataille.

Ben eut un sourire sincère : il voulait voir son talent sur le champ de bataille ? Il allait être servit !

* * *

La mission avait été décidée : le talent d'organisation du Mei-ô avait véritablement déteint sur Ace à l'écoute de l'organisation de ce que leur flotte était censée fabriquer. Pour faire bonne mesure, Ben avait été placé en première ligne au cas où, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le trouver.

Pendant qu'il distribuait des higans et empêchait les pirates passant par là de s'en prendre aux esclaves en fuite, il cherchait après le démon qui n'avait pas encore fait parler de lui.

Puis ce qu'il vu le laissa sans voix : au milieu du champ de bataille, une silhouette blanche se détacha temporairement, disparaissant et apparaissant au grès des coups que portait sa lame. Un fantôme quasiment sans Voix se déplaçait parmi les vivants sans bruits et sans émotions, outre un sourire calme posé sur son visage.

Voilà donc la technique qui a valu sa renommée à Benjamin: effacer son existence pour pouvoir donner l'illusion d'être absent. Ne pouvant pas laisser sa réflexion continuer plus loin, il retourna à la charge de quelques fuyards.

De son côté, Augus avait tout ce qui pouvait lui plaire: des ennemis et une bonne baston. Si Crôm ne lui avait pas déjà volé le titre, il aurait volontiers pris la place de dieux des barbares. Il s'amusait comme un enfant devant un buffet, savourant chaque victime comme il se doit.

-Venez me nourrir de votre désespoir, humains insignifiants. souriait le démon en assénant des coups de poings là où la claymore ne tranchait pas, brisant les os et envoyant ces ennemis au tapis.

Tout semblait si facile, si insignifiant par rapport au monde des démons. Le nombre d'adversaires dignes d'intérêt s'amenuisaient avec la force de Ben. Si ces soupçons étaient fondés, leur objectif pourrait proposer du spectacle bien plus intéressant que cette mascarade.

-Ben, rappelle-moi de demander à ce Marco de l'affronter à nouveau, sans une Allumette capricieuse avant.

-Si ça te fait plaisir de te faire éclater dans mon corps. Soupira le guerrier en renvoyant un pirate voler dix mètres plus loin d'une bonne patate dans la figure.

-Ose me dire que les combats que nous avons menés jusqu'à présent, outre ce Vicento et le reste de ton "équipe", ont étés suffisamment intéressant pour toi ! s'indigna le démon, tandis qu'il tranchait deux ennemis avec la main tenant la claymore.

-Je ne peux pas te donner tort, Augus. Mais j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur, s'il m'en reste un, que je n'ai plus à combattre inutilement.

-Trouver un but, une volonté... J'en avais une, du temps où je combattais au côté des autres démons ... soupira Augus, se plongeant légèrement dans ses souvenirs.

-Et laquelle était-ce ? Demanda Benjamin, plus curieux que jamais d'en apprendre toujours plus sur son camarade.

-Je servirais celle qui voulait devenir notre reine et détrôner le puissant Azathoth. Mais ils nous ont eu et je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient laisser survivre après mon bannissement.

-On la retrouvera sans doute dans ce monde, si tu as sentit des ondes étranges sur notre passage dans l'East Blue. Finissons ce travail, je dois discuter avec Jimbei pour qu'il m'apprenne la suite du Gyojin karaté.

-Tu t'es vraiment mis en tête de l'apprendre, pas vrai ? sourit Augus en se tournant mentalement vers son ami.

-Ce sera un bon outil contre les Noryoshuka, ça devrait t'aider. Et puis, il me faudra d'autres techniques de sabres et d'armes variés.

-Pour ça, il faudra affronter Mihawk ! Allez, retournons finir les derniers.

-Euuuhhh ... Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus ... se dit Benjamin en reprenant contrôle de ces yeux.

En effet, le démon blanc avait fait un tel carnage dans les rangs ennemis que ces camarades de la seconde flotte n'avaient pas servit à grand-chose. Avec un sourire géné, il s'excusa auprès d'Ace qui venait lui remonter les bretelles.

Ne jamais laisser un démon sanguinaire sur le champ de bataille lorsqu'on veut éviter de tuer ces ennemis.

* * *

Maintenant que leurs mission pour le roi Neptune était terminée, Ben accompagnait Jimbei jusqu'au dojo de l'île en s'échangeant deux-trois anecdotes récupérées de ci, de là. Même s'il était un homme-poisson, plusieurs personnes de par le monde respectait le vieux combattant.

Une fois arrivés dans l'entrée du dojo, Jimbei mit genoux à terre face à une stèle de granit marin sur laquelle était gravés deux idéogrammes: paix et équilibre. Tels était les idéaux de ceux souhaitant maitriser le Gyojin karaté, lui avait-il apprit quelques mois plus tôt. Ben l'imita, et en silence ils prièrent pour la paix.

-Ben ... J'avais des doutes sur ta volonté d'apprendre notre art martial, notamment à cause de ton démon. Mais je pense maintenant que ton ambition et ta vision du monde mérite que je partage ce secret avec toi. Dit l'homme poisson en rejoignant une pièce recouverte de tatamis.

-J'en suis honoré, Jimbei. Je ne mérite une telle confiance de personne... dit Benjamin en baissant les yeux.

-Ne te désapprouve pas toi-même, Ben, ou tu ne progresseras jamais. lui répondit Jimbei en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tu as réussi à convaincre Oyaji et Marco de ta bonne foi, et ce sont les plus durs à convaincre crois-moi.

-Merci, je n'ai pas vraiment eu à convaincre beaucoup de gens jusqu'à présent. Mon emploi du temps ne le nécessitait pas.

-Plutôt que de rester sur un sujet fâcheux, montre-moi si tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai appris.

Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à revoir les enchainements basiques, afin que Ben soit sûr de les maîtriser sur le bout des doigts. Il progressait très rapidement dans l'apprentissage de l'art du combat gyojin que cela impressionna Jimbei. Rarement un tel génie du combat n'avait exister.

-Ben, maintenant que tu maitrises les bases, il va te falloir faire un choix.

-Un choix ? Quel choix faut-il faire, Jimbei-Oyabun ? Demanda Benjamin, repassé dans une forme de politesse plus propice à la situation.

-Le Gyojin karaté est un art qui se divise en 3 grandes écoles : celle de l'eau, celle de la terre et celle de l'air. Dans cet ordre de complexité, j'appartiens à la première car comme tu t'en doutes, elle à plus d'affinités avec l'océan. La seconde canalise l'eau contenue dans les corps vivants et la terre pour provoquer de violentes secousses. La dernière, et la plus compliquée de toute, doit utiliser toutes l'eau contenue à la fois dans l'air et dans l'organisme pour obtenir un résultat. Maintenant que tu connais les choix qui te sont offerts, dis-moi lequel prends-tu ?

Le choix était compliquer: d'une, il pouvait maîtriser l'eau à un haut niveau pour contrer ces ennemis à semi-distance; de l'autre, il avait une force destructrice incomparable à disposition. Mais durant sa réflexion, il se surprit à sourire. Le genre de sourire narquois qui veut dire "compliquée ? J'adore les défis !".

-Jimbei-san, je pense que je vais choisir l'école de l'air.

-Du peu que je te connaisse, je savais que tu allais répondre cela. Sourit le vieux Gyojin en se relevant. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre le peu que je sache sur ces techniques, car il n'y a quasiment personne en ce monde qui sache la maitriser.

-Pas même vous, Jimbei-Oyabun ?

-Eh non, je suis un spécialiste de la première école t'ai-je dit. Il est si rare qu'un humain s'intéresse à notre art, encore plus à sa plus particulière maîtrise, mais je dois avouer que tu as le talent pour arriver loin Ben.

-Eh bien, au travail dans ce cas ! s'écria Benjamin, tout à fait prêt à se mettre à la pâte.

Il voulait apprendre toujours plus pour pouvoir faire face à toute les situations, et il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il maîtriserait cet art à la perfection.

* * *

Sur l'Archipel des Shabaody, l'ambiance était tendue. Entre les rookies qui commençaient à débarquer et Ace qui semblait sérieusement inquiet pour une raison inconnu, Ben préféra leur fausser compagnie pour aller acheter du matériel de combat pour sa mission à venir.

-Augus, où se situe cet arme dont tu parlais ?

-A quelques centaines de miles au sud, sud-ouest je dirais. Tu veux bien me prendre quelques armes en plus, s'il te plait ? Maugréa Augus dans sa tête.

-Je suis en train de chercher après quoi, selon toi ? répondit Ben, un brin agacé.

Il trouva son bonheur dans une boutique d'armes, où il acheta deux pistolets et des explosifs pour compléter son équipement au cas où. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber en cherchant des endroits perdu guidés par un démon.

Il avait encore du temps à tuer sur l'archipel, il n'était pas obliger de partir si tôt. Pour éviter des rencontres inutiles et ennuyantes, il passa par les toits et se balada dans les différents groves jusqu'à tomber sur un spectacle particulier: un bar perdu au milieu de nulle part, dans un des groves où ne régnait aucune loi.

Pour que quelqu'un souhaite bâtir un bar à cet endroit, il fallait soit du courage, soit une bonne sécurité.

En s'approchant, il ne remarqua aucun vigile ou sécurité de la Marine, cela le questionna. a quel point le lieu était dangereux et/ou important pour ne pas avoir besoin d'une sécurité ?

Il passa la porte du "Bar de l'Arnaque" en silence, ne trouvant qu'un petit bar modeste là où il pensait trouver un bouge rempli des pires crapules qui soit. Il s'assit au comptoir et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'une femme à la chevelure brune et à l'air mystérieux ne vienne derrière le bar.

-Que voulez-vous, monsieur ? Demanda-t'elle en analysant rapidement son interlocuteur.

-Un café serré, je vous prie. Répondit le guerrier en faisant de même. Elle avait beaucoup trop de maitrise dans l'art de cacher les informations que s'en était déroutant.

-Je vous sers ça, Titanrage. Dit la femme d'un ton moqueur, tout en retournant à ses boissons.

Benjamin bloqua immédiatement: il ne connaissait pas du tout cette femme, et elle venait de l'appeler avec un nom qu'il pensait disparu de toutes les mémoires. Lentement, son arme à portée d'usage, il se retourna vers la femme qui lui posa un café le plus calmement du monde devant lui.

-Comment savez-vous ce nom, madame ? Demanda le guerrier en prenant doucement son café (Très fort, mais appréciable en bouche au passage)

-Je sais trouver mes informations, mon cher. Répondit la femme en posant ses bras sur le comptoir face au guerrier. Et je vous serais grès de m'appeler par mon nom d'usage.

-Qui est, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-Shakky ! J'aurais besoin de passer quelques coups de fils, je peux ? Demanda un homme à la chevelure grisonnante en entrant dans le bar.

Particulièrement tendu de son altercation avec Shakky, Benjamin se retourna immédiatement vers le nouvel arrivant. Qui ne manqua pas le repousser d'une dose minime de Haoshoku qui fit frissonner le guerrier.

il était vraiment dans une mauvaise situation: s'il ne se trompait pas, il avait en face de lui le Mei-ô et derrière lui une femme qui en connaissait beaucoup trop sur lui pour ne pas être dangereuse. Le Mei-ô semblait d'ailleurs surprit que quelqu'un puisse résister à son Haoshoku, même à faible dose. cet homme était quelqu'un d'intéressant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Rayleight, on peut lui faire confiance pour garder les secrets. Dit Shakky en sortant le denden de sous le bar.

Benjamin se permit un sourire: elle avait déjà comprit qu'il avait trop de secret qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il puisse leur retourner la pareille. Il s'en retourna à son café tandis que Rayleight découvrait le blason dans son dos.

-Dis-moi, jeune homme, tu ne ferais pas partie de la seconde flotte de ce cher Newgate ?

Ben eut un air faussement surprit en répondant au Mei-ô. S'il ne peut plus avoir de secret pour ces deux-là, autant répondre avec honnêteté pour qu'il ne se pose pas en ennemi de ce qu'il savait être le plus protecteur de la famille du Kaizoku Oji.

Après avoir prouvé, pendant une durée qu'il jugea beaucoup trop longue, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque avec lui à bord du Moby Dick, Ben put enfin apprendre où était passer son commandant: il venait de partir en zodiac, sans doute sous la forme d'Ann, pour le Cap des Jumeaux et de là rejoindre East Blue.

Ben soupira profondément, de soulagement mais aussi de fatigue: il n'aurait à expliquer son départ à personne, mais avec le cul qu'avait cette famille, Ace finirait par tomber sur Shiki sans même l'avoir voulu. Il préféra couper court aux possibles discussions sur son démon pour enfin récupérer son arme.

-Je regrette, Mei-ô, mais j'ai des choses à faire qui ne me permettent pas de rester plus longtemps.

-Ce fut bien agréable de discuter avec vous, White Devil. lui répondit Rayleight en lui serrant amicalement la main. Au plaisir de vous revoir à la suite de mon démon.

-"The White Devil that protects the Golden prince" susurra Shakky de son habituel ton mystérieux. Ce serait avec plaisir que vous repassiez, Titanrage.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Benjamin, mademoiselle. Conclut Ben avec un baise-main avant de s'en aller vers le bord de mer.

-Quel jeune homme intriguant ... se dit Rayleight en se rasseyant au bar. Si je ne connaissais pas déjà mon trio de gamins, je jurerait qu'il est le plus mystérieux que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent.

-Il est fragile, Rayleight. Lui dit Shakky en se servant un verre de whisky. Il a la bon caractère pour le protéger, mais il ne tiendra pas le choc à venir.

-Pourquoi pense-tu cela, Shakky ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec ce cher Edward.

-Mais tu n'as jamais eu de chance au jeu, pas vrai ? sourit la tenancière.

Et Rayleight partit dans un grand rire tandis que les trois frères partaient dans de petits éternuements chacun de leur côtés, tout comme Barbe Blanche manquant d'envoyer Kingdew à l'eau.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il s'était éclipsé de la surveillance des Shirohiges, Ben pouvait voler tranquillement vers sa destination. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos de Karasu, qui

-La vache ! C'était quelqu'un ce Mei-ô ! Dis-moi, Ben, d'où as-tu pu tenir toutes ces argumentations ?

-J'ai juste répondu honnêtement ce que je savais sur lui et sur l'équipage. Défier l'ancien second du roi des pirates est la pire chose que je pouvais faire.

-M'enfin, on ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, je sens leur pulsation dans les environs. c'est grisant ... et dérangeant en même temps.

-Je crois apercevoir l'île. C'est sur que c'est une ile un peu particulière ...

L'île avait un aspect étrange, c'était le cas de le dire : Elle avait un aspect d'étoile à huit branches, mais chacune des branches était semblables à de gigantesques tentacules ondulantes recouvertes de végétation. On avait l'impression d'observer un gigantesque poulpe depuis le dessus, tandis qu'une structure cyclopéenne remplaçait la tête au centre de la figure.

Au vu de l'absence de port et/ou d'habitations, on pouvait supposer qu'il y avait peu de personne connaissant la présence ou même l'existence de cette île. L'océan des mystères en recelaient véritablement de très intrigants.

Karasu se posa à proximité de l'une des faces de la structure, qui se révéla être un temple duquel des formes démoniaques coulait un liquide verdâtre brulant. Si le Shin Sekai ne présentait pas des éléments plus étrange que ça, Ben se serait permit d'admirer l'architecture, mais il avait autre chose à accomplir.

En s'avançant vers ce qui semblait être un ancien lieu de culte, entouré de plusieurs braseros éteints, Ben reprit Karasu sur son épaule et examina les stèles. Elles étaient écrites dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre existant, pas même aux Ponéglyphes.

-"C'est de **l'Enochien*** ancien. lui expliqua Augus. ce genre d'écriture ne devrait pas être utilisée dans votre monde. Je suis prés à parier que cet enfoiré de Nyarlathotep a dû passer par ici, ça m'arrange !"

-Karasu, je pense que tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner là où je me rends. Dit le guerrier en prenant son ami sur son poing. Je voudrais que tu retourne auprès des autres sur Shabaody si je ne suis pas de retour dans quelques heures.

-' _Et comment feras-tu pour rentrer si je ne t'attends pas ?_ ' Demanda le condor, inquiet que son camarade lui demande de le laisser là.

-Fais confiance à ton instinct, Karasu. Je te l'ai toujours dit, il est le meilleur indicateur pour tout.

Avec un hochement de tête réprobateur, Karasu s'envola vers le sommet de la batisse étrange, là où il pourrait surveiller l'île dans son ensemble.

-Bon, avec ça, où se trouve l'entrée de ce machin ? se demanda Benjamin en se relevant.

Mais il n'entendit pas le cri provenir dans son dos, trop absorbés par les écrits qu'Augus était en train de lui traduire.

Il sentit une masse s'abattre sur lui, puis une cascade de cheveux roux.

Puis ce fut la chute dans les profondeurs qui s'ouvraient sous ses pieds ...

* * *

 ***Enochien: langage inventé dans les œuvres de Lovecraft, dont vous trouverez sans doute plus d'informations sur Wikipédia que chez moi (Mea Culpa, je ne lis pas Lovecraft, Oh !)**

Oh mon dieu ! Une fin digne d'un blockbuster Hollywoodien (non, je déconne sérieux ...). J'espère que cette lecture vous as plu. Comme je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre (j'espère avant la fin des vacances mais ne prenez pas ça pour acquis), je me contenterai de vous remercier de suivre mon histoire avec toujours autant d'intérêt. En espérant des retours favorables sur votre lecture, je vous laisse sur un cliffanger d'un démon dans un temple en ruine pour le prochain chapitre. Comment ça, c'est cliché ?! Allez, Ja ne !


	12. Ne jamais mettre un démon en colère

**Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices. Je poste comme convenu le chapitre aujourd'hui, bien que je l'eut fini hier, mais je n'étais pas d'attaque à vous faire la préface quand on finit d'écrire à 3h du matin. Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire outre un grand merci à Zialema qui me soutient dans ce projet des plus compliqués, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture démoniaque. Mouahahaha !(rire démoniaque) Comment ça, pas crédible ?!**

* * *

Le réveil ne fut pas délicat.

Il avait fait une chute de quelques dizaines de mètres pour s'écraser sur le sol d'une salle a première vue oubliée de tous.

En relevant la tête pour vérifier si tout ces membres étaient en place, il eut une vision particulière: la masse qui s'était abattue sur lui était en vérité une femme à la longue chevelure rousse et qui s'était retrouvé il ne savait comment sur lui.

Retenant une éruption nasale à la vue de la culotte rouge de la demoiselle devant ses yeux,tandis qu'Augus criait au "Panzu !" à l'intérieur de son crâne, il bougea légèrement pour réveiller l'inconnue qui eut un gémissement mignon comme tout avant de se relever confuse.

Pouvant enfin se mouvoir convenablement, Ben vérifia que toutes ces armes étaient encore utilisables: claymore, OK; sabre, OK; Pistolets, OK; parfait tout était en ordre.

Maintenant qu'il avait vérifier que toutes ces armes étaient encore utilisables, il sortit une torche et se tourna ver l'inconnue tombée de nulle part.

Elle était plutôt jeune, la trentaine environ, avec de long cheveux d'un roux flamboyants. ses yeux fixaient avec curiosité le géant qui lui avait servi de matelas, tels deux petits rubis.

Sa tenue aussi était particulière: une tenue de voyage aux couleurs de la jungle extérieure, et un sac qui semblait déborder de trop de matériel.

Elle tapotait ses pieds sur le sol, gênée de s'être écrasée sur lui et se répandant en excuse. Le guerrier, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas dévier ses yeux de son visage.

Il la reconnaissait, et il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus tandis que la torche éclairait son visage mais masquait le sien.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir écraser. Dit-elle en remettant ses vêtements en place. je ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un dans cet endroit perdu.

Ben de son côté n'en menait pas large ; Augus lui envoyait une quantité de messages inutiles alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver le souvenir perdu. Il le trouva enfin alors que l'inconnue se déplaçait pour apercevoir son visage.

-Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis ...

-Sophia Deliano ... murmura le guerrier en sentant ses membres trembloter légèrement.

-Oui ... Je me demande où vous l'avez appris ... dit la femme en commençant à voir son visage.

Elle manqua crier en reconnaissant le visage de cet homme, malgré les cicatrices qu'il portait.

-Ben ?! C'est toi ?! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les larmes coulant sur les joues des deux explorateurs. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis beaucoup trop de temps pour que leurs émotions ne prennent pas le dessus.

Cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'ils se croyaient respectivement morts et oubliés. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à s'étreindre, ne souhaitant pas briser ce moment magique de retrouvailles.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Sophia envoya une droite dans le menton de son ami, qu'il reçut avec doute et questionnement.

-Vingt ans que tu as disparus, et tu ne penses même pas à m'écrire ou faire savoir que tu es vivant ! Tu sais combien de temps je me suis inquiétée ?!

-Pour être honnête, Sophia, je pensais la même chose à ton égard depuis tout ce temps. Répondit Benjamin en remettant sa mâchoire en place.

-Comment ?! Mais ,tu as oublié l'attaque de notre île ? Manqua de crier Sophia, choquée de la réaction de Benjamin.

Devant son air dubitatif, la tête penchée sur le côté comme aurait pu le faire Luffy, elle soupira et écarta sa réflexion pour reprendre sa contenance.

-Bon, on va pas commencer à s'expliquer ici, on doit d'abord sortir. Tu aurais une torche ?

Ben lui donna la sienne et sortit une seconde torche, qu'il alluma pour éclairer les environs. Outre la trappe de plafond où filtraient quelques rais de lumière, tous les murs étaient lisses outre une porte de sortie dans le mur du fond. La salle était totalement vide, si ce n'était les monceaux de ruines jonchant le sol, recouverts de plantes diverses.

Ils s'avancèrent pour examiner l'inscription au-dessus de la porte. Encore de l'Enochien, un boulot pour Augus qui emprunta les yeux de Ben et traduisit par sa bouche.

-"Vous qui voulez la puissance du déchu, abandonnez tout espoir. Ceux qui entre en ces lieux ne reverront jamais la lumière du soleil, et périront d'une mort cruelle."

Une menace de mort, génial ... Comme si c'était une nouveauté, et elle n'avait même pas de rythme.

-Si je ne considérais pas un peu ce Nyarlathotep, je dirais qu'il manque d'inspiration. Dit Benjamin en récupérant sa voix, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Augus était mort de rire dans sa tête tandis que Sophia était intriguée: il avait changé la couleur de ses yeux et le timbre de sa voix pour des n'existant pas chez les humains.

Qu'avait-il donc vécu depuis leur séparation pour qu'il soit changé à ce point ?

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans un couloir où de petites statues absolument ridicules et moches décoraient chaque côté.

A peine eurent-ils poser le pied dans ce couloir que les statues se mirent à bouger et à les attaquer en grand nombre.

-Des diablotins, sérieusement ? Se dit Benjamin en prenant Kurai Nageki de son flanc. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Sophia sortit son épée et ensemble, ils passèrent à travers la marée de diablotins en les renvoyant dans les ténèbres d'où ils provenaient. Augus ne s'amusait pas encore suffisamment, mais faire voler des diablotins était son jeu favori quand il attendait une bataille.

Ils se prit finalement au jeu et envoya des coups des pieds dans le tas, dispersants les derniers monstres à ne pas avoir périt sous les armes du duo.

-Maintenant que la piétaille est nettoyée, si on avançait ? Demanda Benjamin en rangeant son arme qui n'avait pas une seule seconde quittée son fourreau.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sur de nombreux mètres, traversant des salles petites où se trouvaient étrangement des urnes contenant des pièces d'or et de joyaux. En bon pirate qui se respecte, Ben n'hésita pas à piller les lieux pendant que Sophia examinait les gravures.

Au détour d'un couloir toujours vide, Ben sentit une odeur étrange flotter dans l'air et stoppa son pas et celui de Sophia

-De l'essence, du gaz ... Un piège incendiaire. Classique mais toujours efficace. Dit Ben en examinant les environs.

* * *

 _Dans un autre univers, Ace traversait les pièges de feu des tombeaux Nordiques de Bordeciel en s'amusant comme un gamin, sous le regard blasé de Thatch qui maudissait silencieusement le fait que son camarade soit une éternelle Allumette indisciplinée._

* * *

N'étant pas un homme de feu pour traverser ce piège, Ben dut recourir à d'autres moyens.

Piochant allègrement dans son sac, il en sortit une sphère recouvert de tissus qu'il lança dans le couloir. La sphère n'activa pas le piège, comme si était attendue Sophia, mais elle fit autre chose.

Elle prit feu spontanément et fit réagir en chaîne tout le système du piège, déclenchant un véritable enfer alors que Ben et Sophia se protégeait sous la cape du guerrier.

Jozu avait eu une excellente idée de lui prendre une cape en tissus ininflammable.

-C'était un joli feu, Ben. D'où tu sors ces objets, déjà ? Demanda Sophia en apercevant les restes calcinés de quelques créatures dans les cendres.

-Un ami proche m'a conseillé sur le sujet, et j'ai pu étudier les pouvoirs d'une Allumette pour les améliorer.

-Tu as vraiment vécu des choses particulières. Je pourrais les rencontrer ? lui demanda Sophia alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin dans le couloir.

-Je dois voir avec mes frères et sœurs, mais je ne pense pas que ça posera problème.

-Tes frères et sœurs ? tu m'avais cacher que tu avais une famille, Ben ...

Tandis qu'il continuait leur chemin, elle aperçut le blason et comprit de quelle famille il parlait. Elle sourit en voyant que son ancien ami avait réussi à devenir l'un des pirates de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

-Ils m'ont offert la famille qu'il me manquait, Sophia, et je ne le regrette pas un seul instant. Dit Benjamin, une légère tristesse dans sa voix.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde ... soupira Sophia, un étrange calme retrouvé.

Elle n'avait pas encore entendue les sombres histoires qui entouraient sa légende ...

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle circulaire, dans laquelle on ne pouvait pas voir le plafond. Sans doute se retrouvaient-ils au cœur de la pyramide à travers de leurs mésaventures avec les monstres gardiens, qui avaient finis transformés en rations de survies.

Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps en s'aventurant dans ces ruines totalement coupés de toute lumière autre que leur torches. Aussi furent-ils surprit de voir de la lumière verte provenir du centre de la salle avec de sombres échos de voix.

-Ils y a des gens qui vivent dans cet endroit ? se demanda Sophia en voyant l'étrange ronde que formait les personnes autour d'un pentagramme gigantesque gravé au sol.

-Ils n'y vivent pas, ils sont en train d'invoquer quelque chose et il faut les en empêcher. Augus, je te laisse la main.

-"Entendu, partenaire. S'ils essayent d'invoquer l'un de mes ennemis, ils vont ressentir la puissance d'un seigneur des enfers."

Sous le regard intrigué de Sophia, Benjamin sauta du promontoire où ils étaient arrivés pour atterrir avec fracas. le bruit provoqué par sa chute coupa les cultistes dans leurs chants hérétiques et énerva grandement celui qui semblait être le grand prêtre de ce groupe.

-Qui êtes-vous, païens, pour oser interrompre la venue de l'envoyé des Grands Anciens ?! Cria le prêtre à Benjamin, qui commençait à dégainer son arme.

-Vous essayez d'invoquer ces enfoirés ... râla Augus en commençant rapidement à gagner le corps de Benjamin. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire une telle connerie, surtout sous mes yeux !

Il compléta son incarnation et toutes les voies se turent en un instant. La présence que dégageait le démon était écrasante, presque brulante de la colère d'Augus qui se répandait dans la pièce. Une forme physique de haine et de violence s'incarnait sous leurs yeux.

-Prosternez-vous devant l'un des seigneurs des enfers, mortels ! Mais ne comptez pas sur ma clémence pour épargner vos misérables vies si vous continuez à servir les Grands Anciens ! Hurla Augus d'une voix si puissante que les murs de la salle se mirent à trembler.

Il était en colère, et il ne fallait jamais mettre un démon en colère quand celui-ci peut vous envoyer ad patres avant que vous ayez pu dire ouf.

Sophia ne cachait pas sa surprise, ni sa peur, en observant l'état de son camarade à cet instant. Les cultistes s'évanouissaient un à un de peur, de crainte ou pour aucune raison particulière. Seul le grand prêtre semblait juste apeuré de cette vision cauchemardesque.

Augus avait commencer à couvrir le corps de Ben de nombreux tentacules qui fouettaient l'air violemment. Ben de son côté, commençait à souffrir de l'incarnation violente qu'il était en train de devenir.

Quand presque tout les idiots qui cherchaient à faire l'invocation furent K.O, Ben se permit de reprendre le contrôle et arrêta son bras qui s'apprêtait à abattre sur le crâne d'un des cultistes.

-Ils ont comprit je pense, Augus. Calme-toi, je commence à ne plus pouvoir contrôler ta force.

Le prêtre prit la fuite sitôt que Ben eut reprit le contrôle de son démon. Sophia se précipita au chevet de Benjamin, qui commençait à suer énormément.

Il était difficile pour un mortel de supporter une incarnation démoniaque, même s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Cet homme avait su appuyer sur les mots qui faisaient mouche pour enrager le démon.

Il se remit debout et partit en claudiquant, appuyé sur son bâton, vers la porte qu'avait emprunté le chef des croyants.

Bon sang, il courrait vite pour un vieux ! Ils l'avaient déjà perdus de vue en arrivant dans la pièce suivante. Dans cette pièce, les deux entrées étaient barrèes par de lourde herses et une stèle toujours en Enochien se trouvait au-dessus de la sortie.

"-Il se fout de nous ,j'y crois pas ! Une énigme ! Cria Augus en voyant le message. MERDE ! Nyarlathotep, si je te retrouve, je vais tellement t'enfoncer mon poing dans la gueule que tu pourras presque ressembler à Cthulhu !"

-Plutôt que t'énerver dans le vide et me vriller les tympans, tu pourrais pas la traduire qu'on en finisse ? Maugréa Ben en récupérant lentement ses forces.

'Mon premier commence le jour, mon second le clôt, mon troisième prospère sous le premier, mon dernier s'en nourrit qu'en le second vient.' Oui, définitivement ce Nyarlathotep manquait d'inventivité dans ces énigmes.

Même l'énigme d'Ustengrav était compliquée en comparaison de celle-là !

Ayant repérer les quatre stèles qu'il assumait servir de code: le soleil, l'homme, le démon et la lune, Ben s'assura de la porte de sortie. Il fallait falloir jouer serrer, il était sur qu'elle devait se refermer peu après activation.

Laissant les deux stèles les plus proches de la porte à Sophia, il se plaça à proximité des deux autres prêt à courir à tout moment.

Ils activèrent les plaques dans l'ordre soleil-lune-humain-démon et la grille s'ouvrit bruyamment. Comme l'avait prévu Benjamin, elle commença immédiatement à redescendre et il courut jusqu'à passer in extremis sous la grille qui se referma derrière sa coiffure.

-Plus jamais je ne retente ce genre d'épreuve sans maitriser le Soru, juré ! se dit Benjamin en respirant douloureusement. Il avait beau avoir une bonne capacité de récupération, sa blessure face à Vicento n'avait pas fini de se refermer et venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Maudissant rapidement le Marine mort de lui avoir filé ce cadeau empoisonné, ils reprirent lentement leur chemin.

Après avoir traverser une salle où Sophia pu démontrer l'ampleur de sa souplesse en grimpant sur une série de plateforme hors d'atteinte de notre guerrier blessé, ils pillèrent deux autres réserves d'or et d'objets précieux avant d'atteindre la dernière salle.

Ils trouvèrent le prêtre, afféré à répéter les mêmes malédictions que dans la salle d'invocation, mais cette fois avec une dague cérémonielle.

Il se retourna vivement en les entendant entrer, ses yeux fous passant de Sophia à Benjamin dans une démence que peu qualifierait de commune.

-Vous ! imposteurs ! Vous osez empêcher le retour de nos maitres adorés ?! Proclama-t'il, persuadé de sa connerie.

-Vos maitres sont des enfoirés qui ont fait du mal à mon ami et je ne vous recommande que trop de vous la fermer avant qu'il ne vous plante votre dague dans la gorge.

-Nos maîtres régneront sur les mondes, et nous serons ceux qui apporteront le Chaos ! Cria le dément en prenant sa dague du sol.

Et contre toute attente, il se trancha la gorge sous les yeux ébahis des deux explorateurs et s'effondra inerte sur le sol. Son sang commença à se déverser dans les rainures du pentagramme central en dégageant une impression étrange.

Puis la même lumière qu'ils avait vus dans l'autre salle se mit à luire de ces sillons, une lumière verte malsaine et nauséabonde qui rappelait l'odeur du liquide qui coulait à l'extérieur du temple.

Une faille gigantesque s'ouvrit dans le sol et laissa passer ce que Ben n'aurait jamais voulu affronter : d'abord une tête émergea, avec d'énormes cornes d'obsidienne et des pupilles vertes sur une peau brune brulée, puis le torse de la même teinte et parcouru de veines saillantes du même vert qui pulsait du sol. Le colosse possédait quatre bras puissants, tous terminés par des mains griffues.

Devant l'effroyable monstre qui les dominait d'au moins plusieurs têtes, Benjamin et Sophia comprirent que le prêtre s'était sacrifier pour terminer l'invocation. Seul bémol dans ce plan, seule la partie supérieure du démon avait traverser le portail et il ne semblait pas totalement libre de ces mouvements.

-"Ben, je t'emprunte encore une fois ton corps. Je connais celui-là personnellement, fais-moi confiance." Dit Augus en reconnaissant l'une de ces anciennes connaissances.

Tandis que Sophia était paralysée par la peur, Ben s'avança lentement, laissant Augus prendre plus doucement possession de son Haki. Les blessure qu'il avait reçu face à deux gardes démons deux salles plus tôt lui empêchait de recourir au Haki Blanc, mais il espérait ne pas en avoir besoin.

-Xarnassius, comment vas-tu, camarade ? Dit Augus en s'adressant directement au démon.

-Seigneur Augus ... Quelle joie de vous revoir ... Dit le démon en tournant son buste vers l'incarnation du seigneur démon.

-Je ne pensais pas te recroiser si tôt. Comment vont les autres ?

-Les Anciens ont resserré leur présence depuis votre bannissement, à vous et Dame Ashura. Mais nous avons suivit vos enseignement et nous nous sommes dispersés dans la population, à l'abri des regards.

-J'en suis rassuré, Xarnassius. Pourrais-tu retourner prévenir les autres que nous sommes en train de chercher un moyen de revenir plus fort qu'avant ?

-Je suis votre serviteur, Seigneur, et j'obéirai selon votre volonté.

On ne pouvait pas du tout deviner la différence de puissance qui existait entre ces deux créatures fantastiques, alors que leur tailles respectives laissaient présager du contraire. La preuve qu'il ne faut pas juger par les apparences..

-"Tu es le serviteur des Grands Anciens, Xarnassius ... Et tu nous serviras ..." Dit une voix gutturale sortit de nulle part.

Soudain, de nombreux tentacules apparurent et s'attachèrent au grand démon, qui commença à hurler de douleur. Ses yeux perdirent leurs teintes vertes pour un noir d'encre, aussi vide que le néant. Avec un râle d'agonie à fendre l'âme, le démon contracta ses muscles et sortit les crocs, prêt à mordre.

-"Nous sommes les maitres incontestés de l'outremonde, pitoyable vermine. Et tu ne nous tiendra plus tête longtemps ..." Dit la voix au travers du corps de Xarnassius.

-Je vous défierai tant que notre dame n'aura pas prit votre place, maudits monstres ! Amenez-vous que je vous explique comment on juge une trahison par le sang ! Cria Augus en dégainant Kurai Nageki de son fourreau.

Il s'en suivit un combat mémorable où les deux adversaires dépassèrent les limites humaines en terme de vitesse et de force combinés. malgré son avantage numéraire, Xarnassius ne pouvait pas prendre l'avantage sur Augus. L'ancien démon avait encore de la ressource, bien que cela use petit à petit la santé de Benjamin. Ils frappaient avec force, avec détermination et avec une volonté certaine de tuer.

La pitié n'existait pas dans l'outremonde, et il n'y en aurait jamais entre ces adversaires là.

Parant coups sur coups, Augus plaçait des frappes chirurgicales dans les points faibles du colosse. Il combattait tel une bête sauvage, sautant de bord en bord pour éviter les poings de Xarnassius qui laissait de profondes marques dans les murs. Sophia avait depuis longtemps fuit le combat et c'était cachée dans l'antichambre, espérant échapper à la furie de ces deux combattants.

Augus ressentait pour la première fois depuis une trop longue période son sang bouillir: Il vivait par le combat et le sang, le champ de bataille était son domaine et il y faisait régner sa loi. Un immense sourire fou apparut sur son visage alors qu'il encaissait une attaque du colosse.

La douleur et le plaisir d'un combat était des drogues qui faisaient des effets miracles sur lui, faisant ressortir sa soif de sang comme un torrent sauvage. Il était le combat et une frénésie sans précédent s'empara de lui. Il porta coups sur coups avec une force décuplée, ne contrant presque plus les griffes de Xarnassius.

Il enchaina les attaques tel un fauve déchainé s'acharnant sur une cible déjà affaiblie, ne voyant pas l'avantage écrasant qu'il avait prit sur son adversaire. Un bras fut tranché, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que son sabre se plante finalement dans le buste du démon.

Xarnassius s'affaissa lourdement tandis que la frénésie d'Augus perdait en intensité. Ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol, un sourire sur les lèvres pour Augus.

-Vous ne nous vaincrez pas sans agir de vous même, Nyarlathotep. Dit Augus en soupirant. Je ne peux pas t'atteindre pour le moment, mais sache que le jour où nous nous reverrons, tu la sentira passer.

-"Nous verrons cela, Augus ... dit la voix gutturale avant que le corps de Xarnassius ne s'embrasse et disparaisse comme la faille d'où il provenait.

Sophia revint à ce moment-là pour voir Benjamin s'effondrer au sol, respirant douloureusement. Elle avait récupéré son objectif pendant le combat : de magnifiques griffes de combat taillées dans du kairoseki et de la roche magmatique. Ben les prit pour les admirer jusqu'à ce qu'un tentacule n'apparaisse et ne le saisisse à la gorge.

Manquant d'étouffer à chaque seconde, il se concentra pour écouter la voix de Nyarlathotep qui s'adressait à lui.

-Vois, pitoyable humain, comme tu es faible face à un Ancien. Ressent ton insignifiance pendant que je ...

-Vous êtes toujours aussi bavard, chez les démons, ou c'est juste toi ? Demanda Benjamin, sans cacher sa difficulté.

Sophia manqua s'étrangler devant l'absence de respect ou de peur chez Benjamin. Puis elle se rappela du blason qu'il portait dans son dos : les pirates de Shirohiges ne respectaient personne d'autre que leur capitaine et leur liberté.

-Tu ne manque pas d'air, humain. Pour une fois qu'ils ne quémande pour leur vie, je dois dire que tu as piquer ma curiosité.

-Tu pourrais me laisser partir dans mon état faible ,ce serait une bonne solution.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de démon. répondit froidement la voix. Tu va découvrir l'ampleur de ma cruauté.

Un portail apparut dans son dos, menant vers une profondeur mauve dont il ne savait pas la fin. Le tentacule qui lui écrasait la gorge relâcha légèrement son étreinte et le projeta vers ce portail.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, il n'en sut jamais rien car il perdit connaissance en traversant le portail.

* * *

Le Moby Dick était en chemin pour rejoindre le Paradis lorsque un phénomène improbable eut lieu.

Dans un ciel des plus radieux, on vit un éclair déchirer la voute céleste. Ne jugeant pas ça important, les navigateurs mirent cela sur le compte du temps capricieux du Shin Sekai.

Puis de nombreux autres éclair résonnèrent à l'unisson du premier, jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange portail mauve face son apparition au dessus du navire.

Le Haki des commandants et de Barbe Blanche remarqua immédiatement une anomalie dans cette chose : ils percevaient une Voix très faible, presque éteinte de l'autre côté du portail.

Puis un immense tentacule vert sortit, tenant une personne qui fit frissonner d'effroi la plupart des pirates montant la garde.

Le corps inerte du White Devil se balançait lourdement, recouvert de beaucoup trop de sang pour ne pas être dans un état critique. Le tentacule projeta le guerrier qui s'écrasât avec fracas sur le pont, ne réagissant pas du tout à la chute.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit contre lui, le tentacule disparut et avec lui le portail qui n'avait existé que l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Emmenez le à l'infirmerie, immédiatement ! Dit Barbe Blanche en voyant l'état catastrophique de l'un de ces fils.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui à pu mettre Benjamin dans un état pareil ? se demanda Jiru en emmenant le guerrier se faire soigner d'urgence.

Nul ne savait la réponse et c'était ce qui les inquiétait autant que son état : qui ou quoi était assez puissant pour pouvoir mettre à ce point mal un homme dont la force peut égaler celle d'un commandant ?

Ils ne sauraient la réponse que lorsqu'il sortira du coma dans lequel il était tombé. Pour l'heure, les infirmières essayaient de stopper les multiples hémorragies dû au trop nombreuses blessures du guerrier.

Peu de personne avait pu vérifier l'ampleur du carnage qu'était son corps, mais ce qu'il en restait une fois le sang coagulé n'était pas beau à voir: il était couvert de cicatrices sur presque tout les endroit du corps où l'on pouvait en faire. Il avait la mâchoire légèrement pendante et étrangement, ces deux yeux avaient été épargné malgré toutes les profondes coupures qui les entouraient. Si les blessures du reste du corps se refermeraient avec le temps, celles-ci ne s'effaceraient pas et lui laisserait à jamais de longues balafres.

-Au travail, les filles, si nous voulons que cet idiot vive un jour de plus parmi nous. Dit Jiru au reste des infirmières qui l'aidaient à soigner le colosse.

-Aye ! répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

* * *

"Ring around the Rosie, a Pocket full of posies; Ashes, ashes, we all fall down ..."

"Hihhihihihihi ..."

Ben se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente de ce chant. Une voix douce, enfantine mais profondément perturbante chantait dans sa tête une chanson de mort et de condamnation. une musique qui indique que la mort a fini de jouer avec votre âme.

Il se releva difficilement sous le regard surprit des infirmières qui devaient garder un oeil sur lui. Ni une, ni deux, Barbe Blanche était prévenu du réveil du guerrier ainsi que tout le reste du navire, c'est pourquoi le guerrier ne fut pas trop surprit de trouver les commandants et son capitaine face à lui.

-Fils, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Barbe Blanche en s'asseyant pour tenir dans l'infirmerie.

-Aussi bien que si je m'était pris tout le navire sur le crâne. répondit Benjamin en se massant le crâne encore douloureux. Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ?

-On voudrais bien le savoir, nous aussi. Dit Kingdew en croisant ces bras, sérieux.

-Je peux pas te répondre, Kingdew, car je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'est le trou noir ...

-Bon, on verra lorsque tu auras récupérer un peu plus. Dit Izou en reprenant l'attention de tout le monde. Pour le moment, il faut que tu récupère.

-Où est-ce qu'on est tant qu'à faire ? Demanda Ben en essayant de se mettre debout sous le regard réprobateur des infirmières.

-Nous sommes en route pour le Paradis pour retrouver les flottes qui sont à Shabaody. lui répondit Curiel, le commandant de la 10éme flotte

-Pourquoi as-t'on besoin de déplacer le Moby Dick dans le Paradis ? Il s'est passer quelque chose de grave ?

-Plus grave que toi qui tombe dans le coma pour 4 jours ? Oui, on peut dire ça puisque tu t'es réveiller. Dit Izou en souriant légèrement d'un air moqueur.

-Mince, 4 jours ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manquer ?

-Oh trois fois rien. Juste Marco qui nous prévenais qu'après avoir offert Shiki, mort, à la Marine pour le compte de son frère, IL avait décider d'aller seul envahir la prison d'état pour sauver Hanran. Dit Izou avec un flegme absolument effarant.

La mâchoire de Ben tomba sur le sol alors qu'il essayait de remettre les informations en ordre. Bon sang, ces frères ne cesseraient jamais de faire parler d'eux ...

-IL A QUOI ?!

* * *

 **J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plut. Nous avons rattraper potentiellement la période de l'histoire où Benjamin commençera à parler de lui, non plus en tant que démon oublié, mais en tant que pirate de Shirohige convaincu. Si les trois frères essayent de se réparer après avoir mis un bazar monumental à Impel Down, Ben cherchera plutôt à récupérer sa force et sa renommée qu'à ne rien faire.  
**

 **Comme je l'ai indiquer dans mon précédent chapitre, je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise pour le suivant. Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews :). Je vais continuer à essayer de rattraper Zialema dans son aventure épique et le jour où on y arrivera, tournée générale de cookie ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon courage, Ja ne !**


	13. Tout le monde demande le démon

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire.**

 **Puisque je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire ni de review à répondre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Bon, j'ai fini de te retaper ! Conclut Jiru en posant le dernier bandage du guerrier.

C'était une première pour lui d'être recouvert de tant de bandages en une fois. Heureusement qu'il ne ressemblait pas à une momie ... C'est dans ces moments qu'il regrettait de ne pas être un Logia comme Ace, qui peut récupérer plus facilement que la moyenne.

-Pas de mouvements excessifs jusqu'à ce que tu ait pleinement récupérer, Ben. Expliqua Jiru au guerrier d'un ton sérieux, tout en posant un baume sur les restes de brulures sur le cou.

-Ça signifie pas d'entrainement ?

-Tout a fait. Il va falloir t'occuper autrement, je le crains.

Ben soupira devant ce diagnostic: il avait survécu à une torture que beaucoup qualifierait d'abominable, et il devait en plus arrêter son passe-temps favoris.

Si le destin lui en voulait, qu'il le dise définitivement. Ça lui épargnerait la question.

-J'espère que l'on arrivera bientôt à Shabaody, j'ai quelques précisions à demander à quelqu'un ...

-Le temps de retrouver les autres et on devrait avoir plus d'informations, t'inquiète. Par contre, pour tes yeux, ça va laisser des restes ...

-Une cicatrice de plus ou de moins ne changera pas la donne, Jiru. J'en ai trop pour y porter plus d'attention. répondit Ben avec le minimum de considération possible.

-Une en forme d'étoile sur les deux yeux pourraient te valoir un nouveau surnom pour la Marine. Sourit le médecin en rangeant ses bistouris.

-Du moment qu'ils se souviennent de moi par mes actes plutôt que mon apparence ... soupira Ben en observant les cicatrices dans un miroir. Deux étoiles à huit branches étaient imprimées autour de ces yeux, comme si elles avaient été posés au fer rouge.

En craquant ces épaules, Ben sortit sur le pont pour observer les rayons du soleil percer la surface. C'était quand même un sacré spectacle ce qui se passait dans ces eaux. Un spectacle que peu de pirates pouvaient admirer ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Un bruit le tira de ces rêveries, et il sortit son denden qui lui jeta un regard noir.

-Plutôt qu'essayer de me faire peur, laisse-moi écouter les messages.

Il avait trois messages en attente sur son denden. Avec un air surprit d'avoir autant de popularité, il demanda le premier message et s'assit sur le bord du navire. Position qu'il regretta dans l'instant, quand un hurlement puissant sortit du petit escargot et failli le faire basculer à la mer.

-Benjamin Titanrage ! Hurlait Haruta sans se soucier de qui pouvait l'entendre. Comment as-tu oser faire ça ?

La colère était bien discernable dans sa voix, mais Augus y percevait aussi autre chose que les oreilles humaines avait du mal à distinguer. Avec un petit sourire au lèvres, Ben écoutait les malédictions de la commandante, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore la raison précise de son message.

Il avait quelques vagues soupçons que son pragmatique esprit rejetaient pour la grande majorité, rien de bien concret.

-Je dois te rappeler la hiérarchie à bord ?! Tu attends qu'on te le dise avant de t'enfuir comme un lâche ! Surtout quand c'est moi qui dois me charger de toi. maugréa la commandante.

Ben regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne n'avait entendu le message peu discret: Outre Barbe Blanche qui arborait un sourire discret, à croire qu'il entendait tout ce qui se passait sur le navire à chaque instant, Izou qui organisait le pont, Curiel qui essayait ses armes et quelques pirates de garde qui l'avaient vu manquer se viander majestueusement, aucun importun n'était en vue.

Il prit cependant un air outré de la dernière accusation d'Haruta: il était tout sauf un lâche ! Fou d'explosifs, totalement dangereux et légèrement imprévisible sur les bords d'accord, mais pas lâche ! Il ne savait juste pas comment gérer la situation à ce moment, c'est tout.

Mouais ... C'était très lâche comme réaction quand on y pense ...

-Bon, puisque tu dois te chercher une raison pour expliquer ta réaction, je vais t'éviter le mal de tête parce que je m'en fout.

-Trop aimable ... grogna Ben en prenant le denden plus loin, en esquivant toutes les discussions ennuyeuses possibles sur sa vie personnelle. S'il n'en parlait pas, c'est qu'il avait ces raisons.

-Je t'en veux pour la dernière fois, tu le sais ça ? Demanda Haruta alors qu'un trémolo apparaissait dans sa voix.

Ben se surprit à regretter son action, ses mains tremblotant légèrement d'émotions contenues pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ressentait-il si durement ses sentiments alors qu'il les cachait depuis si longtemps ?

Était-ce l'influence de l'équipage qui agissait bizarrement sur lui ? Il ne savait plus quoi en penser et prit quelques secondes pour souffler avant d'entendre la suite du message.

-Mais quand j'ai su que tu avait failli mourir, je me suis inquiétée pour toi ... continua Haruta, sa voix tremblotant légèrement alors qu'elle retenait des larmes. Je t'interdit de mourir, Ben ! Pas tant que l'on ne c'est pas expliquer en face !

A ce stade, Ben n'écoutait plus les menaces de la commandantes: il avait reçu la compassion de la commandante comme un présent inestimable et il sentait les larmes sur ces joues. Quelqu'un lui trouvait enfin de la valeur pour qu'il vive malgré son passé.

Observant un silence religieux, il calma ses émotions et jeta un coup d'œil rapide au cas où quelqu'un l'ait vu pleurer. Barbe Blanche lui renvoya son regard amusé en lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il ne dirait rien.

-J'ai appris que tu étais revenu auprès d'Oyaji et que vous alliez rejoindre les autres à Shabaody. Reprit la commandante, sa voix ayant retrouvée un semblant de calme. Récupérez notre Allumette indisciplinée, nous nous reverrons quand vous reviendrez dans le Shin Sekai. Et je te PROMET que tu vas la sentir passer !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ... sourit Ben en enregistrant le message, s'essuyant les yeux de ces restes de larmes. Il souffla longuement en observant le large: il était quand même sacrément chanceux dans cette aventure.

Il lança le second message et fut étonné d'entendre la voix de Shakky: Comment avait-elle fait pour retrouver son signal ? N'ayant pas de réponse valable, c'était Shakky après tout, il abandonna le problème et écouta sa demande.

-Ben-kun, je voudrais te rencontrer à nouveau lorsque vous rejoindrez l'archipel, si tu as du temps libre. Je t'attendrai à l'endroit habituel.

Simple, clair et précis: la tenancière connaissait son métier pour transmettre des messages sans inclure de données compromettantes. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir de lui, il irait car il n'y avait aucun risques avec la Marine ou de quelconques mercenaires.

Il nota donc le rendez-vous et lança le dernier message avant de s'arrêter net: la voix n'était pas humaine, démoniaque non plus. Elle avait un effrayant ton neutre, presque mécanique, et s'exprimait avec lenteur.

-Sierra Mike, Papa Hotel Whisky Delta. Veuillez identifier le mot de passe.

Ben fut déstabilisé en reconnaissant le codage qu'employait l'expéditeur du message: il s'agissait du codage des communications de la Marine. Recherchant pendant de longues minutes dans sa mémoires la correspondance avec l'aide d'Augus, il retrouva le codage de sécurité supérieure normalement réserver aux plus gradés. Aprés décodage, il obtint un message plutôt particulier.

-Chasseur de prime White Devil, j'ai un contat qui pourrait vous intéresser. Retrouvez-moi à ces coordonnées et nous en discuterons plus amplement.

Qui donc dans la Marine pouvait vouloir rentrer en contact avec lui ? Sengoku ? Aokiji ? Jamais Akainu ne s'abaisserait à le contacter pour autre chose que l'attraper.

-Bon, soupira le guerrier en rangeant son denden après avoir noter les les informations dans son carnet. Comment je vais me débrouiller avec tout ça ...

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvés les flottes restées sur place depuis le départ d'Ace, Benjamin leur faussa compagnie comme d'habitude et partit en direction du bar de l'Arnaque.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le petit établissement, un détail lui apparut : il semblait qu'il y avait eu une activité récente à cet endroit. Même Augus sentit une impression étrange flotter dans l'air, quelque chose de bizarre, mais ne s'y attarda pas.

Il rentra dans le bar, désert à cet heure-ci, et trouva Shakky qui l'attendait avec deux verres de whisky. Il la salua d'un signe de tête, qu'elle lui rendit en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-Je vois que mon message t'es enfin parvenu, Ben-kun. Dit Shakky tandis que le guerrier prenait place.

-Deux choses, Shakky : où sont passez le Mei-ô et les personnes qui sont venues ici, et pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

Le guerrier savait qu'il pouvait jouer carte sur table avec elle : Shakky savait d'avance beaucoup de choses et qu'elle ait besoin de le rencontrer en personne était troublant.

Shakky eut encore son sourire mystérieux et but une gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre.

-Rayleight est partit avec tes amis pour secourir le trio à Impel Down.

-Le trio ? Ne me dit pas que ... commença Benjamin en relevant des yeux intrigués. Si son instinct ne lui mentait pas, la réponse serrait surprenante.

-Oui, Ce trio à réussi à se retrouver tous ensemble dans la prison d'état la plus surveillée du monde, et je ne doute pas qu'il y règne actuellement un chaos certain.

Ben manqua laisser sa tête tomber sur le bar: Le destin avait vraiment quelque chose pour les D et leur entourage. Shakky eut un petit rire: elle avait déjà vu Marco et Rayleight avoir le même genre de réaction. Tout en se grattant la tête, il reprit une gorgée d'alcool

-Si je ne savais pas tout ce dont ces frères sont responsables, j'aurai jeté mon cerveau à l'eau depuis des siècles. Dit Ben en se rappelant l'exploit d'Ace à Marineford, celui de Luffy à Alabasta et toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur Hanran.

-Tu n'es que le troisième qui me dit ça, Ben-kun. Sourit Shakky en observant la réaction du démon.

-Tu souhaite avoir des infos en échange de cette éclairement ? Demanda Benjamin en sifflant son verre d'un trait. Il avait à faire

-Il est vrai que le monde démoniaque à son intérêt, mais je souhaite te faire passer un message de Rayleight.

Ben se retourna vers la tenancière, ses yeux criant à l'incompréhension. Elle sourit en allumant une cigarette.

-Il a demander que tu sois présent lorsqu'ils reviendraient à bord. Il voudrait mentionner _la baie_ ...

-Si je ne savait pas qu'il servait sous Roger et qu'il te connaissait, je me demanderais comment il fait pour prévoir les choses. Et surtout, se souvenir de celle-là ...

-Et une personne que tu ne connais pas encore t'attend au grove 41. Compléta la tenancière en finissant son verre.

-Encore une, de qui s'agit-il si ça ne te dérange pas ? manqua de pester le démon en observant son interlocutrice avec des yeux fatigués.

-Kuma. répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Et allez ! C'était la valse des grosses têtes de la piraterie qui en avaient après sa force. Qui allait lui demander quoi après ? Boa Hancock qui le demande en mariage ? Doflamingo demandant à l'engager ?

Avec un profond soupir, il se leva et salua Shakky avant de prendre le chemin du grove qu'elle lui avait indiquer. Tout en souplesse, il passa par les grandes avenues pour disparaitre dans la foule.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me fourrer dans ces histoires de familles ? grogna le guerrier en esquivant les importuns sur son chemin.

-"Un ennui beaucoup trop important dans ta retraite, et un démon un peu trop insistant." lui répondit Augus avec un énorme sourire

-J'oubliais que tu ne comprends pas l'ironie ...

-"Si, mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant de te faire chier !" ria le démon tandis que Ben maugréait en silence.

* * *

En arrivant au grove 41, Ben se serait attendu à tomber sur tout un contingent de la Marine et d'armes lourdes pour l'arrêter.

A la place, il ne trouva que le Shichibukai qui attendait patiemment là, sans une once d'émotion sur son visage. Kuma prit le temps d'observer le guerrier couvert de bandages et dit d'une voix étrangement mécanique.

-Kaizoku Gari Shiroi Akuma, prime : 380 millions de Berries. Je t'attendait.

Ben s'assit devant le Shichibukai, un calme impassible sur le visage. Depuis quand sa prime avait-elle augmentée ? Ah oui, le problème avec Vicento ...

-Moi aussi, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, Kuma. Répondit Ben d'une voix neutre. Pourquoi voulais-tu me rencontrer ?

-Tu as des liens avec des personnes influentes, Shiroi Akuma. Je voudrais te mettre en garde.

Cette voix mécanique était étrange pour le guerrier. Comment un humain pouvait avoir une voix pareille ?

-Je suis sur mes gardes depuis vingt ans, Kuma. Répondit Ben un brin agacé alors qu'il se sortait une bouteille. Tu ne réussira pas à m'effrayer avec des méthodes si basiques.

-On effraie pas un démon qui ne craint plus la mort. Dit Kuma, sûr de lui. Je veux te remettre ceci, homme de l'ombre.

Il déposa quelque chose devant le guerrier, qui découvrit un badge représentant un oiseau déployant ses ailes avec une forme de patte d'ours. Du peu qu'il avait observer les rares cibles qu'on lui avait confier dans la Révolution, un tel badge était la propriété de personnes influentes.

Il releva lentement la tête vers le géant pour voir s'il cachait de mauvaises intentions ou une tromperie, mais son visage impassible lui donna la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il but une longue gorgée d'alcool avant de continuer.

-Tu as conscience que tu offre un accès direct aux Shirohiges pour tout les secrets de la Révolution ? Tu n'es pas assez à jour dans ta mémoire, j'ai rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche il y a maintenant plusieurs mois.

-Je sais cela. Je sais aussi l'objectif que tu accomplit dans le dos des autres.

Ben se releva immédiatement, son arme prête à l'usage, mais il ne dégaina pas. Il voulait avoir des réponses sur pourquoi tant de personnes semblaient si bien le connaitre alors qu'il voulait disparaitre de tout radar. Il remettrait sa soif de sang à plus tard, les réponses avant tout.

-Tu es convaincu de la catastrophe imminente qui se profile pour ce monde, et tu veux l'en empêcher. Pour ça, il te faut toutes les informations nécessaires et ceci pourra t'être plus utile qu'à moi.

-Pourquoi donc n'en aurais-tu pas besoin, si tu travail effectivement pour Dragon ? Demanda Benjamin, un sérieux froid sur le visage tandis que ses yeux viraient à un bleu glacial en fixant l'étrange pirate.

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Si cette action peut prévenir quelque chose de plus désastreux, j'en serais ravi. Répondit Kuma sans emmètre plus de réaction

-Soit, j'accepte ta demande, Kuma. Dit Ben en récupérant le badge du Shichibukai. Mais je te pose une question, tant que je t'ai sous la main: où as-tu envoyer l'équipage de Mugiwara ?

-Je l'ignore. Il ont été envoyés là où ils pourront profiter au mieux des temps à venir.

C'est sur ces paroles mystérieuses que Kuma le tyran laissa le guerrier et partit nul ne savait où. Quel personnage mystérieux, vraiment ...

-Que Davy Jones te garde, camarade. Pensa Benjamin tandis qu'il s'en retournait lui aussi auprès des siens, les ayant un peu trop délaisser.

* * *

Il débarqua en retard sur le pont, voyant le Moby Dick sur le départ, il courra pour essayer de ne pas le manquer. Il attrapa le bord et monta souplement, surprenant tout le monde car personne ne l'avait vu partir alors qu'il était dehors depuis plusieurs heures à discuter.

Thatch ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines alors qu'il partait pour sa mission de récupération et remarqua que le démon s'en fichait de réapparaitre aussi soudainement. Il avait des choses a faire, donc il le ramena sur terre avec un magnifique lancer de couteau.

-Oi, Thatch ! Fais attention avec ça ! Protesta le guerrier en se rapprochant pour rendre son outil au cuisinier.

-Je n'aurais pas à faire ça si tu m'écoutais, andouille. râla Thatch en prenant la direction de la cuisine. J'ai besoin de tester quelque chose, et ton aide me serait nécessaire.

-Je te garde à l'œil et tu me met au parfum, ça te va ? Proposa Ben en commençant à retirer ses bandages sur les bras.

-Ben ! Tu ne retirera ces bandages que quand je te dirais que tu le peux ! Cria la démone blonde, aussi appelée Cassandra.

Il manqua y perdre la moitié de son audition, puisqu'elle criait à moins de 5 mètres de lui. Si c'était pas une preuve de l'âge qui avance ...

-Pourquoi, Cass ? Je me porte comme un charme depuis que je suis réveiller, et ces trucs me démangent plus qu'autre chose.

La blonde plantureuse vint se poster devant lui, un scalpel pointés directement vers sa gorge. C'était une méthode de menace qui avait beaucoup de victimes à son actif (encore vivantes, on en est moins sûr).

-Que je ne te reprenne plus à remettre en question les ordres de l'infirmière en chef. Menaça-t'elle le démon, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'ennuis.

-Je survit depuis des années sans avoir besoin d'énormément de soin, donc s'il te plait, me prend pas la tête pour un sujet si futile. Répondit Ben sans aucune gène en croisant les bras sur son torse.

La tension qu'il y avait entre les deux étaient palpable, et là où presque tous (exceptés Barbe Blanche, Jozu et Izou) étaient en train de trembler pour le démon, lui était impassible, toisant l'infirmière de son regard blasé.

Puis vint ce que tout le monde attendait: Cassandra rangea son scalpel et prit le démon au col pour l'envoyer voler par-dessus bord.

C'est avec un énorme "PLOUF" et un sourire satisfait de l'infirmière que tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait advenir de Ben. Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal, avec ses affaires trempées, de remonter à bord jusqu'à ce que Namur lui envoie une corde.

-Comme ça, il va pouvoir venir les changer ces bandages ! Ria la sadique de service en retournant dans son domaine.

Ben remonta à bord en maudissant ouvertement l'infirmière malgré les risques. Ils étaient tous tendus sans nouvelles, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire boire la tasse, bon sang !

Il joua machinalement avec son sabre en s'asseyant aux cotés du trône du Yonkou, voyant Karasu fondre sur lui à toute vitesse et se poser au-dessus de sa tête. Compagnon de voyage, nous ne nous perdrons jamais de vue ...

-"Quelle idée de te blesser comme ça en revenant de cette île bizarre !" Piailla Karasu en picorant le crâne du guerrier, qui l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et le réceptionna sur son poing.

-Tu t'es inquiéter pour moi, j'en suis honoré. Répondit Benjamin avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Même sourire était douloureux avec les sutures autour de ces muscles qui tiraient tout le temps.

-"Le compagnon du White Devil n'est plus rien sans son démon. En passant, j'ai vu ceux qui avaient une odeur de phénix et de serpent il y a plusieurs jours. Ils semblaient plutôt inquiets, si tu veux mon avis"

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Et toi, tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

-"Stefan et South sont d'une agréable compagnie. Tu compte compléter notre bande avec d'autres camarades ?"

-Seulement s'ils voudront nous accompagner, Washi. Je ne vais pas les forcer à faire quelque chose qu'ils ne voudront pas.

Il sentit le Yonkou se pencher vers eux, souhaitant sans doute prendre part à la conversation. Il tourna la tête pour observer son Oyaji qui avait un petit sourire malgré l'anxiété qui se lisait sur ses traits.

-Eh bien, fils, tu es doué pour t'entendre avec les animaux. Je n'ai jamais vu Stefan aussi content que depuis qu'il a rencontrer Karasu pour jouer avec.

-C'est difficile pour un chien d'Elbaf de s'amuser, même si tous mes frères font de leur mieux. Il lui fallait un camarade de jeu. répondit Ben en conservant son petit sourire.

-Pour parler d'autre chose, il paraitrait que tu as eu une mauvaise rencontre avec Rayleight. Il n'a pas pour habitude d'y aller avec le dos de la cuillère avec les inconnus.

Ben se rappelait très bien de la décharge de Haoshoku qu'il avait déguster dans le bar de l'arnaque, quelques semaines auparavant. Tout en se grattant la tête machinalement, il laissa Augus s'incarner: le démon voulait avoir une petite discussion avec le Yonkou, et il ne souhaitait pas être écarté.

Ses yeux virèrent non plus au pourpre qu'il avait auparavant, mais à un bleu froid comme si ses yeux s'étaient changés en deux saphirs. Même caché par les bandages, le Yonkou sentait que la nature du Haki de Benjamin avait changer: il n'était plus le démon imperturbable et bagarreur que sa légende présentait.

-Shirohige, parce que je peux décemment pas t'appeler Oyaji avec des millénaires d'ancienneté au moins, je voudrais avoir une audience de ta part.

-Cela ne peut attendre que nous ayons récupérer Ace et les autres ? Il y a parmi eux quelques uns dont la force pourra t'intéresser. dénigra le Yonkou d'un geste las, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête.

-Tu me prends par les sentiments, là. Sourit le démon de toute ses dents. Si tu insiste, par contre il faudrait faire quelque chose pour ton infirmière. Elle est plus dangereuse à bord que n'importe quel espion.

-C'est Cassandra, tu ne la changera pas ! Sourit Barbe Blanche. Pour revenir à Rayleight, t'as-t'il intéresser ?

-Il à une force qui doit égaler la tienne à son meilleur niveau. Par contre, je ne pense pas que tu accepterais un combat face à moi ? demanda le démon, les yeux pleins de défis.

-Ç'aurait été avec plaisir si ma santé l'eut permit, Augus. Peut-être que le Mei-ô voudrait bien prendre ma place pour cette fois. Ria le géant de concert avec Augus.

-Je ne vais pas te déranger plus alors. Peux-tu me dire en passant où est la salle des cartes ?

-Tu es parmi nous depuis tout ce temps, et tu ne le sais toujours pas ? se questionna Barbe Blanche en haussant les sourcils

-J'ai passer plus de la moitié de la période depuis notre rencontre à voyager de-ci, de-là, pour diverses raisons. Comment veux-tu que j'ai prit le temps de chercher ça en particulier ? répondit le démon, pas plus gêné que ça de tutoyer le géant.

-Je le conçois, tu n'en as pas vraiment eu le temps. Demande à Kennichi, il devrait pouvoir te guider.

-Je te remercie. Ne bois pas trop ! Sourit Augus en reprenant Karasu sur son épaule et ses affaire pour aller se changer.

Il traversa tout le navire pour rejoindre son casier, croisant Jozu et les rares pirates qui n'avaient rien à faire dans le dortoir des hommes, et il parvint sans problème à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à croiser Kennichi qui passait par là.

-Yo, Ken, j'aurais besoin que tu me dises où se trouve la salle des cartes.

Le second de la première flotte se retourna, surprit du surnom dont l'avait affublé Ben, avant de reconnaitre le démon et de se détendre un peu. Même si peu le montraient, l'absence de nouvelles de la part des deux commandants était assez stressante.

-Salut, Ben. On a pas de salle des cartes particuliérement, mais je peux peut-étre t'aider. Tu cherches quelques chose en particulier ?

-Je voudrais me rendre sur l'île de Kuraigana. Une connaissance m'y attend, et elle n'apprécie pas le retard.

-Bien que je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu veux te rendre dans ce coin perdu, je peux t'aider. Suis-moi, c'est Marco-Nii-san qui garde la plupart des cartes à bord.

-Nii-san ? Je me posais la question depuis un bout de temps, mais pourquoi es-tu le seul à l'appeler ainsi ? Demanda Ben, une curiosité enfantine se lisant sur son visage.

-Une ancienne affaire de famille, t'inquiéte. Il n'est pas mon frère de sang, si ça peut te rassurer. sourit Kennichi en rassurant le guerrier.

Ils remontèrent vers les cabines du 1er et 2nd commandants et Kennichi entra sans hésiter. Ils ne faisaient que passer de toute façon, ils allèrent au bureau et Kennichi sortit la quantité de carte d'excellente facture faites par le Phénix. En jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, Ben aperçut une peluche de tigre sur le lit d'Ace et la pile effrayante de toute la paperasse en retard s'étaler sur l'autre bureau avant de reporter son attention sur les cartes.

Le nombre d'informations sur ces cartes prouvaient bien le talent du phénix dans ce domaine. Ben trouva enfin après une demi-heure de recherche ce qu'il cherchait enfin. Sortant son calepin fétiche, il nota l'emplacement de l'île sur la page de l'avis de recherche de Mihawk et remercia Kennichi de l'avoir aider.

-Au plaisir, Ben. Lui répondit le commandant par intérim des navigateurs avec un air satisfait en sortant de la cabine avec le démon.

Plus qu'à récupérer les information auprés de Thatch maintenant, parfait.

Il entra discrètement dans la cuisine, là où il était sûr de trouver le cuisinier, pour la trouver vide. Aurait-il offensé le commandant en le laissant en plan tout à l'heure ?

Il essaya d'utiliser son peu de Kenbushoku pour repérer le commandant et fut surprit qu'il puisse percevoir beaucoup plus loin qu'avant. Depuis quand avait-il améliorer son niveau ?

Il ne parvint cependant pas à trouver Thatch et se décida à patienter ici qu'il revienne. Il sortit son livre et s'assit avec nonchalance sur un tabouret et attendit longtemps, longtemps ...

* * *

Lorsque Thatch revint dans la cuisine, 3 heures plus tard, il trouva le guerrier assoupi la tête sur le plan de travail. Même si la vision d'un colosse dormant comme un bébé pouvait surprendre le commandant, il eut un sourire mauvais.

Il se glissa silencieusement dans le dos du guerrier, un air sournois sur le visage, et prit le sac et la claymore du guerrier. Tentant de la porter à une main comme le faisait Benjamin, il déchanta vite en manquant la laisser tomber bruyamment.

-La vache, il se bat vraiment avec ça d'une main ?! chuchota Thatch pour lui-même en mettant l'arme sur son dos faute de mieux.

Tel un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine, Thatch se déplaça discrètement sur le navire, et descendit toutes les échelles jusqu'à la cale. Le démon évitait le lieu, il n'aurait donc pas idée de venir le chercher ici.

Tout fier de sa blague, Thatch remonta vers le dortoir des hommes et trouva le hamac de Ben. Ni une, ni deux, il avait glisser de fausses araignées dans le drap et s'en retournait vers son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Il arriva dans la cuisine alors que le guerrier émergeait lentement du sommeil avec un bâillement digne d'un ours.

-Eh ben, on dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis des jours. C'est rare de te voir aussi détendu ... tenta le cuisinier en lui laissant une tasse de café fort qu'il accepta volontiers.

-Je voulais des infos et je t'ai attendu un peu trop longtemps. maugréa Ben en se sentant bizarrement léger. Attend une minute ...

Ben commença à vérifier tout autour de lui, légèrement surprit sans être inquiet. Il ne trouvait plus ni son arme, ni son bagage de voyage. Il regarda Thatch avec suspicion, tandis que le commandant lui répondait par un air innocent en commençant à faire la cuisine pour le repas du soir.

-Pourquoi mes affaires ont disparues ? Se demanda Ben tout en se relevant de son siège privilégié. Oh, mince ...

Ne doutant pas une seconde de la culpabilité du 4éme commandant, mais n'ayant pas du tout envie de se prendre la tête, il décida plutôt de récolter des informations qu'il voulait, enfin.

-Met moi au parfum, Thatch, s'il-te-plait. Je suis partit depuis le problème Shiki, tu pourrais me résumer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-La version courte ou la version longue ? demanda le cuisinier en pétrissant une pâte à pain.

-Envoie la longue, on à du temps à tuer jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. maugréa Ben en croisant les bras sur la table.

-Ok, alors après que tu sois partit sans prévenir, Ace est tomber sur Shiki et son frère en même temps. Comment ,il nous a pas dit, mais on est prés à parier qu'il s'est endormi en route.

-Du Ace tout craché quoi. Et ? Je sais qu'il a livré Shiki à la Marine pour son frère, mais après ...

-J'y viens. Lorsque les Mugiwaras sont finalement parvenus sur l'archipel, ils ont mis un tel boxon que même nous on aurait eu du mal. Rigola le commandant en finissant le petit déjeuner du lendemain.

-Je m'en serais douter. Pourquoi est-ce que la situation à empirer ?

-Des Tenryubiitos ... cracha presque Thatch en répondant. Il y avait trois de ces enflures dans le coin, plus onze Supernovas en même temps.

-Autant dire que l'endroit était une poudrière dés le départ. Comment ça c'est envenimer ?

-Ce Marimo a manqué découper un des Tenryubiitos lorsqu'il à croiser leur chemin. Outre qu'il avait une répartie qui m'aurait fait hurler de rire, il a failli faire une grosse connerie si je l'avais pas empêcher.

-Il faut laisser les choses se faire, Thatch. Sourit le guerrier à son interlocuteur. Surtout si la soif de sang est tournée vers ces raclures.

-Il avait une chose étrange qui s'est éveiller à ce moment-là. Continua Thatch en se grattant la pompadour. Une chose qui faisait étrangement penser à ce que tu dégage avec ton Busoshoku.

Ben se leva brusquement, surprenant le commandant qui manqua faire une jolie glissade sur des restes de légumes, alors qu'Augus prenait possession de sa tête pour prendre la parole.

-Comment ça, il avait la même impression que moi ? Demanda Augus alors que des étoiles brillait dans ces yeux. T'es tomber sur le porteur d'Ashura ici ?! Dis-moi où il est, maintenant !

-Calme, mec. Je peux pas te dire où il est, on les à perdus après avoir détruit la salle de vente. Répliqua Thatch en reprenant contenance, même si l'aspect d'Augus qui le regardait avec un regard plus que noir était assez flippant. Ben, dans son esprit, posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, lui intimant de se calmer pour ne pas causer de problèmes.

-Tu aurais dû voir la tête des Marines lorsque Gol D Ann à débarquer. Sourit le commandant avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour pallier à la trouille qu'inspirait Augus.

-Toi, tu me cache des détails. Sourit à son tour le guerrier en reprenant son corps pendant qu'Augus partait ruminer dans son coin cette occasion manquée. Vas-y, raconte.

-Imagine la Kaizoku Hime en tenue légère noire provocatrice, des bottes de cuir et une faculté pour imiter une dans sensuelle très osée et tu as le tableau de ce qu'il s'est passer devant la salle de vente. Sourit Thatch en se remémorant la scène avec un petit rire.

-Et bien sur, cette interprétation n'a pas laisser tout le monde de marbre ? réussi à articuler Ben en suivant le fou rire de Thatch. Oh, il avait vraiment louper quelque chose de mémorable, là, c'était dommage.

-Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de présenter la réaction de notre phénix préféré, tu t'en doutes surement. Par contre, ils ont eut un problème avec Kuma quelques heures après.

-Sérieusement ? J'aurais vraiment du lui tirer les vers du nez tant que je l'avais sous la main. soupira Ben devant le regard légèrement surprit de Thatch. Oui, je l'ai croiser sur Shabaody peu avant qu'on lève l'ancre.

-Tu as vraiment des relations très étranges Ben. Kuma, notre équipage, même les hommes-poissons semblent connaitre l'ancienne renommée du White Devil. Que cache-tu encore, une taupe infiltré dans la Marine ?

Et tu n'as encore rien vu, Pensa Benjamin en le regardant avec un sourire en coin tandis que Thatch essayait de décrypter la réaction du guerrier. Je ne pense pas que les gens ait bien retenus les véritables motivations du démon blanc ...

Il leur restait encore du temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent récupérer toute l'équipe de sauvetage et les trois frères, autant en profiter un maximum.

* * *

 **Une petite review, s'il vous plait ?**


	14. démon et ennui: mauvais mélange ?

**Bonjour à tous. Ce chapitre m'a prit plus de temps que prévu car je suis relativement occupé de mon coté et rattraper Zialema est un défi de chaque instant**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur le navire, Barbe Blanche était dans sa cabine en train d'évaluer les rapports qui arrivaient malgré tout ce qui se passait.

Il était en train de classer quelques dossiers lorsque des coups secs parvinrent de sa porte. Il rangea le classeur en invitant la personne à entrer.

-Entre donc, Benjamin.

Le guerrier ouvrit lentement la porte, surprit que le Yonkou l'ait reconnu alors que la porte était fermée. Il ne portait plus ces armes, ni ses bandages qui laissaient maintenant ressortir l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu. Le regard inquiet du capitaine n'échappa pas au démon qui lui offrit un grand sourire rassurant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Oyaji. Ce ne sont pas mes premières cicatrices, et elles ne sont plus si douloureuses. Dit Benjamin tandis qu'il était touché par l'inquiétude de celui qui le considérait comme un fils.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour vous, mes enfants. Répondit le Yonkou avec son sourire semi-satisfait. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Ben prit la chaise devant le bureau du Yonkou et s'assit calmement. Il balaya du regard la cabine de son senshô, s'arrêtant momentanément sur l'énorme bisentô qui était accroché au mur. Barbe Blanche suivit son regard et décida de le taquiner un peu.

-Dois-je comprendre que mon arme t'intéresse ? Demanda-t'il amusé.

Ben se retourna vivement, essayant de paraître naturel alors qu'il s'était fait repérer. Il fit face au géant qui le dépassait de quelques têtes seulement une fois assit.

-Du tout, du tout. Répondit hâtivement le guerrier. Je venais pour vous demander quelque chose, quelque chose en rapport avec le Shiroi Akuma.

Le Yonkou parut intrigué de cette demande car il leva un sourcil, prenant une pause dans la rédaction de son document.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

Ben sortit le badge qu'il avait obtenu la veille et le posa sur le bureau. Barbe Blanche le prit dans sa main pour observer l'objet en forme d'oiseau prenant son envol et avec une patte d'ours par-dessus, prenant un air songeur rarement vu.

-Kuma m'a remit ceci lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrer à Shabaody. Expliqua Ben, attendant une réaction de la part du Yonkou. De ce que je sais, ces badges sont réservés à de haut-placés dans la Révolution.

-Pourquoi diable ce Shichibukai te confierait un objet aussi précieux ? Demanda finalement Shirohige en rendant son badge au démon.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment comprit moi-même, à vrai dire. Il savait des choses sur moi, des choses que normalement personne ne connaît. Il m'a confier ce badge, oui confier, en espérant que je pourrais en faire quelque chose de plus utile que lui.

-Voilà qui est curieux. réfléchit le Yonkou en se grattant pensivement le menton. Il n'a pourtant pas dans ces habitudes de faire des prédictions alambiquées.

-Je le pensait aussi jusqu'à présent. Soupira le guerrier en se levant lentement. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Oyaji.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de ce qu'il fallait faire de ce badge, hormis le conserver, mais il finirait sans doute par servir en temps voulu. Ben s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Barbe Blanche l'interrompit pour lui tendre un parchemin.

-Je t'ai mis l'adresse du forgeron qui m'a fait cette magnifique arme. Sourit le géant avant de se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Et je souhaiterait que cette arme te revienne à ma mort.

-Ne dite pas de choses si horribles, Oyaji ! S'écria Ben, surprit de la demande de Barbe Blanche.

Le Yonkou lui répondit avec un sourire sincère de bonheur, resplendissant de confiance.

-Tu m'as prouver être capable de prendre soin de notre famille, Benjamin. Et bien que la tâche de parent revienne à Marco, je souhaite que tu sois l'ombre protectrice de cette famille que je chéri tant.

Benjamin restait sans voix devant cette étalage de confiance, même Augus en restait coït de surprise. Après de nombreuses secondes à remettre ces idées en place, Ben put finalement reprendre contrôle de lui et les larmes coulèrent sur ces joues.

Il étouffa un sanglot et un soubresaut de la bonté que lui faisait cet homme, qui avait finit par devenir un père pour tout le monde à bord, lui inclut.

Barbe Blanche regarda avec fierté l'un des fils qui voulaient propager son amour pour leur famille par leurs actes verser des larmes de joie et se reprendre difficilement.

Il devenait vraiment émotif rapidement, ce temple ne lui avait pas fait du bien du tout songèrent les deux plus vieux en voyant l'état du guerrier.

-Je vous remercie infiniment ... Oyaji ... Je poursuivrait votre quête. marmonna Benjamin en reprenant vers la sortie. Mais il me faut rencontrer quelqu'un pour pouvoir définitivement tirer un trait sur une partie de mon passé.

-Et de qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Barbe Blanche, un sourcil de curiosité dressé.

Ben souleva sa cape noire, dévoilant l'insigne de la marine que l'on pouvait distinguer dans le bas de son dos, habilement dissimulé par son pantalon.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec le Gensui.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner avec ce qu'il restait de sa flotte, il se fit interrompre par une Cassandra étonnamment joyeuse malgré la tension ambiante.

-Beeennn ... susurra-t'elle doucement à ces oreilles en arrivant à la table de la seconde flotte.

Il se stoppa dans son mouvement, son bol toujours en suspension vers sa bouche, surprit que l'infirmière vienne le voir de si bon matin. Développait-elle une forme de gentillesse ?

-Où sont passés tes bandages ? Demanda-t'elle avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand.

Non, elle était toujours la même sadique que d'habitude. Dommage que Ben soit immunisé à ses tentatives de peur ...

-Je les ait enlevés parce qu'ils ne servaient plus. répondit Ben en reposant son bol pour éviter tout risque avec la vaisselle.

-Tu finis ton déjeuner et je te repose tes bandages. Tes plaies sont encore trop fraîches.

Ben regarda l'infirmière et vit dans son regard qu'elle voulait lui parler et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant tout le monde. Avec une angoisse simulé, il finit son bol et la suivit dans son antre alors que les autres lui envoyaient des messages de soutient.

Cassandra ferma la porte et intima le guerrier de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, ce qu'il fit volontiers tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté.

-J'ai vu que tu voulais me parler, de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda le guerrier en croisant ses bras

-Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour garder autant confiance dans cette situation ...

-Je ne suis pas confiant, Cassandra, j'ai conscience qu'Ace et les autres sont d'une force largement suffisante pour tenir dans cette prison. Et ce n'est pas à moi à t'enseigner ça, tu les connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi.

-Même si je le sais, il n'empêche que je ne peux rester sereine.

-Je vois bien que personne à bord, même Oyaji, n'est calme. J'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi et ça m'énerve beaucoup.

-Dans ce cas il vaut mieux que je vérifie qu'il n'y a aucun effet néfaste de cette "énervement". Sourit Cassandra en reprenant son air de fauve.

Ben déglutit légèrement. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de faire semblant d'avoir peur ...

* * *

Patrick, Milo et Kennichi était à la barre en train de manipuler l'énorme vaisseau qu'était le Moby Dick lorsque la question tomba.

-Dites, ça fait un moment que Ben est enfermé avec Cassandra dans l'infirmerie ... se questionna Milo.

-Maintenant que tu le dit, c'est curieux ... remarqua Patrick. Vous croyez que notre démon aurait calmé le fauve ?

Et comme une réponse à leur questionnement, un hurlement rauque semblable à celui d'un ours en colère sortit de la baie médicale, effrayant les plus proches et surprenant même les commandants.

-Bon, bah finalement personne n'arrivera à la calmer. Pas même lui ...

Ils eurent un petit rire en imaginant les mille et une tortures que pouvait infliger Cassandra à leur "pauvre" camarade ...

* * *

Il ressortit en boitillant de l'antre de la bête, son bras pendant à son coté comme amorphe, et se rendit directement auprès de Milo.

-Milo, est-ce que tu saurais où ton idiot de commandant aurait-pu planquer mon sac et mon arme ?

-Qui a dit que j'étais idiot ?! Hurla le commandant en question en sortant de la cuisine.

-Tu te reconnais, c'est déjà ça. Ricana Benjamin en voyant Thatch virer au rouge de honte. Bon pour répondre à ma question ?

-Tu as vérifier dans la cale ?

-Non, et j'aurais dû y penser avant. maugréa Benjamin en se retournant vers le quatrième commandant. Et tu sais que t'es chiant quand tu t'y met ?!

-Si tu le prend comme ça, tu va te démerder tout seul pour les retrouver ! Répondit Thatch en faisant la moue.

En levant les yeux au ciel du niveau de gaminerie du commandant, Ben les laissa là pour descendre dans la cale. L'organisation de la cale était compliquée, aussi Ben passât de nombreuses minutes à chercher, puis des heures avant de perdre patience.

-Tant pis pour ma santé mentale, mais je ne les retrouverait pas sans ça.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Augus, bien que la réponse semblait plutôt évidente.

-Je vais chercher les signaux de tes griffes avec le Kenbushoku. Elles possèdent une partie de ton esprit, non ?

-Maintenant que tu m'y fait penser, c'est vrai ... Je devrais exploiter cette méthode pour retrouver les autres ...

Ben s'attela donc à réveiller son Kenbushoku dormant et sonda les environs. Il finit par retrouver ces affaires dans un coin où personne n'aurait pensé à aller chercher quoi que ce soit. Il retrouva tout, son sac à dos remplit d'absolument tout un bazar sans nom et sa claymore, derrière une caisse.

-Heureusement pour Thatch que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de revanchard, il aurait morfler sinon ... soupira Ben en reprenant ces affaires.

-Tu penses qu'il aurait peur s'il me rencontrait ?

-Ohhh ... Tu viens de me donner une excellente idée ! sourit Ben

-Et de ce que je vois de cette idée, de là où je suis, elle va être intéressante !

-Les pirates de Shirohiges vont découvrir l'horreur de supporter un démon !

* * *

Augus se réveilla le lendemain matin sans grande discrétion. Il était un démon, la bienséance il s'en fichait royalement. Il cherchait plutôt un moyen de faire payer à Thatch son temps perdu à récupérer l'énorme sac de Ben, et peut-être inclure les autres dedans.

Ce cher cuisinier manquait d'inventivité lorsqu'il est seul: des araignées en plastiques dans son hamac, vraiment ? Dormir dans une cabane faite en toile d'araignée géante de l'île de Sylcana, ça c'était drôle !

Ne pouvant amener ces magnifiques créatures sur le navire, à son grand regret, il se rabattit sur l'idée de piéger tout le monde dans sa cabine pour avoir la paix et s'amuser à leur dépends. Sans faire de bruit, à l'inverse d'un cuisinier peu talentueux dans l'art de la discrétion, il s'occupa de toutes les serrures du navire: Puisque personne n'était levé, excepté quelques matinaux qui retournaient à ce moment là dans les dortoirs, il put endommager consciencieusement toute les portes de sortes qu'elles restent verrouillées de l'extérieur et impossible à ouvrir. Une fois son ouvrage terminé, outre la porte du capitaine qu'il avait épargné, Augus se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire un petit festin matinal pour que le corps de Ben puisse tenir le coup. C'est qu'une incarnation prolongée sur un corps vivant, c'était très coûteux en énergie.

Une fois ce repas goulûment avalé, Augus ressortit sur le pont pour trouver Barbe Blanche qui le toisait d'un air réprobateur.

-Augus, je pense avoir confiance en Ben pour te contrôler mais pourquoi toutes les portes des cabines sont-elles verrouillées ?

-Je n'en ait pas la moindre idée, Edward. Je sortait à l'instant pour mon entraînement matinal.

Malgré une étincelle de malice furtive dans les yeux du Yonkou, celui-ci n'était pas dupe et affichait un air peu convaincu.

-Bon, bon. soupira Augus. Si j'avoue que c'est moi, tu me laissera retourner à mon entraînement ?

Le yonkou se dressa majestueusement devant le démon et, sans crier gare, prit son bisentô et porta une attaque qu'Augus contra aussitôt de la Kage gekido.

-Serais-tu intéresser de m'avoir comme adversaire dans ce cas ? sourit Barbe Blanche, la main toujours crispée sur l'arme qui ne prenait pas l'ascendant sur celle du démon.

-Je pensais que ta santé t'en empêchait, mon cher ? Questionna Augus, avec malgré tout un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

-Disons qu'il n'y a personne de présent pour se plaindre de mes actions. Voyons si la légende qui entoure le White Devil est vraie ...

-Je t'attends !

Les armes se dégagèrent de leur rencontre et Augus tenta une percée. D'un habile souplesse de son arme, Shirohige détourna l'attaque et porta une frappe à l'estomac de la partie non létale du bisentô.

-Tu ose appeler ça un duel ?! Mets-y un peu plus du tiens ! Gronda Augus. Battons nous pour de vrai !

-Nous verrons si tu peux tenir dans un vrai duel face à moi, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne tiens pas à le blesser.

-Et tu crois qu'il ne s'est pas entraîner suffisamment pour mériter sa place à bord ? Il a plus d'expérience du combat dans les bottes que n'importe qui sur ces océans, Yonkous et anciens pirates exclus.

Et alors que Barbe Blanche porta à son tour une série de frappes directe; il vit quelque chose de surprenant: le corps de Ben, maintenant dominé par la présence d'Augus et de son Busoshoku naturellement résistant, semblait suivre les courant aériens en esquivant ces frappes. Où qu'il veuille frapper le guerrier, ce dernier parvenait toujours à échapper in extremis à l'attaque avec une souplesse rarement vue.

-On ne sous-estime pas quelqu'un capable d'apprendre l'art perdu du Gyojin-karaté. _Gyojin kenpo,_ **_Kaze no hana_ *...**

-L'art de l'esquive à son plus haut niveau, intéressant ... Continuons dans ce cas ... se dit Barbe Blanche en conservant son sourire satisfait.

L'affrontement n'avait pas grand chose de spectaculaire, pas de déchaînement de force exagéré comme on s'en serait attendu d'un démon. A la place, les deux adversaires tentaient de se porter mutuellement des coups puissants, mais leur maîtrise du combat faisait qu'ils esquivaient tout.

Après une heure d'un duel des plus éreintants, les deux guerriers croisèrent une dernière fois le fer avant qu'Augus ne tombe genoux à terre.

-Kssou, j'ai été vaincu à plate couture ! maugréa le démon

-Tu maîtrise beaucoup de chose que même les meilleurs adversaires que j'ai rencontré t'envieraient. Tu ne peux considérer cet affrontement comme une défaite.

-Je ne t'ai pas toucher à une seule reprise de ce combat alors que tu m'as porté, et j'ai compter, prés de 13 attaques ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse voir ça comme une victoire ?

-Cela fait donc 13 à 2, je pense ...

Barbe Blanche s'agenouilla devant le démon et lui montra les deux frappes qui avaient effectivement fait mouche dans le bras du Yonkou et sur son flanc, créant deux petites coupures grosses comme un poing. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du démon et lui confia des paroles rassurantes.

-La vie m'a fait apprendre à tenir envers et contre tout. Bien que je ne sache pas tout de toi, tu accompagne un de mes fils et je te suis reconnaissant de le protéger.

Puis reprenant son air sérieux, il conclut.

-Maintenant je veux que tu répare tes bêtises et que tu te prépares pour la suite. Si Rayleight voulait te voir avec ces "enfants", je pense qu'il à une bonne raison.

Bien sûr qu'il en à une, maugréa Augus en rentrant dans le dortoir des hommes. Il veut leur révéler la pire boucherie que le monde ait cherché à cacher après celle d'Ohara ...

* * *

-Navire en vue ! Cria la vigie après quelques heures d'une navigation calme et d'une monotonie écrasante.

Ben avait entreprit de jouer quelques notes de violon, sortit de son sac fourre-tout magique, lorsque la nouvelle parvint.

-Quel pavillon ? Demanda Jozu en voyant effectivement un navire se profiler non loin et venant dans leur direction.

-Aucun de nos alliés, taishô !

-Dans ce cas préparons nous à l'abordage mes fils ! Tonna Shirohige en voyant que l'ennemi semblait confiant de s'attaquer à eux sans canons.

Les deux équipages étaient fébriles, prêts à se jeter dessus dés que les navires seraient suffisamment proches. La tension dans l'air était palpable, entre le stress de l'attente et la joie d'un combat après toute cette période d'inaction.

Cela, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade brune ne passe prés d'eux et ne décolle vers l'autre navire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ... commencèrent Izou et le commandant adverse en observant la forme sombre se diriger comme un boulet vers le vaisseau du pirate.

-BASTON ! Hurlait la tornade en atterrissant violemment sur ces ennemis, enchaîna sur une roulade spectaculaire et un cercle de lames brisées se forma autour.

Ceux qui avaient une bonne vision reconnurent Augus, plus énergique que jamais, qui ferraillait déjà avec trois pirates en même temps. Après un instant de surprise, les Shirohiges se prirent au jeu et suivirent le démon d'un même cri de guerre.

-A l'ABORDAGE !

Les opposants, pensant envahir le Moby Dick et avoir l'avantage de l'effet de surprise,se retrouvèrent à combattre sur leur navire des intrus inopportuns. D'un mouvement souple, Thatch et Jozu rejoignirent le démon qui venait de finir une douzaine de personne à lui seul, sans en tuer aucune.

-Augus ! Tu peux pas rester en place trente secondes ! Cria Thatch pour couvrir le vacarme du combat.

-Viens pas me faire chier sur mon terrain, Thatch ! lui répondit Augus sans même tourner la tête vers le commandant, tandis qu'il envoyait un pirate rencontrer violemment le sol.

Jozu observait ces deux idiots combattre côte à côte en s'envoyant des piques acerbes, lui rappelant étrangement le duo des Mugiwaras avec un caractère similaire. Il vit cependant les attaques se dirigeant vers les duellistes qui réagirent au quart de tour: Thatch passa son arme derrière le guerrier et para deux lames avec aisance tandis qu'Augus faisait de même pour quatre adversaires derrière le commandant, en une magnifique parade croisée.

-Fais attention à qui tu combat, kssou akuma !

-Commence pas à me chercher, cuistot mal coiffé !

-"Tu manque un peu d'inventivité dans tes répliques, Augus." fit remarquer Ben, qui attendait tranquillement en observant le combat.

-Je t'ai pas sonner, Ben ! Râla Augus en retournant à son combat.

Mais il souriait intérieurement: il avait su trouver un hôte intéressant et qui, en plus de beaucoup de jugeote, avait de la répartie. En comparaison du marimo que devait supporter Ashura, il était clairement avantagé. Après, l'absence d'orientation de ce Zoro était-elle comparable au manque d'organisation affligeant que possédait Ben ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il sortit de ces pensées en repérant celui qui semblait être le second de l'équipage. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser, puisque Jozu s'occupait déjà du capitaine.

Le second en question maniait une massue et tenta d'avoir le démon par une frappe tranchante, qui fut esquivée sans problème. Augus se glissa subtilement derrière le second et lui murmura à l'oreille

-Alors, comment veux-tu mourir ? susurra-t'il d'une voix beaucoup trop douce en comparaison de la situation.

L'esprit du pirate ne résista pas et il prit peur et perdit connaissance d'un coup face à la demande d'Augus. il s'effondra au sol, le corps tétanisé par la peur.

-Lopette ... murmura le démon. Je connais un paladin qui faisait la même chose à des gamines et elles tenaient plus longtemps que toi ...

Ne préférant pas ce souvenir des exploits de **Théo de Silverberg**** , où il avait tué de peur une gamine, Augus observa les environs et nota que la bataille était finie et que les pirates de Shirohiges pillait déjà le butin de ces idiots. Et malgré l'odeur de poudre et de sang omniprésente, Augus sentit les courant du destin s'agiter, comme si quelque chose d'important venait de se produire.

-Tcchhhh ... vivement qu'on retrouve les autres idiots, je m'ennuie avec ces blancs-becs. Maugréa Augus en ramenant également une part du butin à bord.

Ben acquiesça silencieusement en pensant à ce qui avait pu se passer pour le trio dans la prison de la Marine. Tout les scénarios possibles allaient aboutir à un étrange résultat, c'était la seule certitude qu'il avait pour le moment.

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils savaient où retrouver leur frères, le Moby Dick filait toute voile dehors vers Amazon Lily, l'île exclusivement peuplée de femme et domaine des pirates Kuja. Allez savoir ce qui à pousser l'équipe de secours à se retrouver là-bas.

Leur trajet allait prendre une petite journée, aussi fut-elle libérée de la majorité des tâches à bord pour que tout le monde puisse se reposer les nerfs: tout le monde riait, blaguait pour faire redescendre la tension installée à bord depuis quelques jours.

Puis une mélodie semblable à celle d'un violon s'éleva et emplit les âmes et les cœurs des marins. Un chant que tout les pirates connaissaient et appréciaient.

Binks no sake ...

Le plus surprenant fut que tout le monde remarqua que Ben était l'origine de cette mélodie. Il ne chantait pas, oh non il ne le ferait jamais, mais il faisait preuve d'une délicatesse rare en enchaînant les notes de la célèbre musique, rapidement rejoint par d'autres joueurs d'instrument qui formèrent un orchestre disparate de mélomanes suivit par les chants de l'équipage ...

 _-Binkusu no sake wo ..._

 _-Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _-Umikaze, Kimakase ..._

 _-Nami Makase ..._

Et ainsi s'envola l'angoisse d'une attente interminable du retour des frères et sœurs disparus au son de la mélodie des pirates. même Augus et Barbe Blanche se prêtait au jeu du chant et suivait l'air marin avec un grand sourire.

Voilà ce que représentait ce chant pour les pirates: l'union autour d'une même pensée, la Liberté avant toute chose et la famille avec. Pensa Benjamin en fermant les yeux, emporté par les chants joyeux contrastants totalement avec l'ambiance morose des derniers jours.

-Vous méritez sans doute une magnifique réprimande pour vos actions, Ace, Luffy ... Mais je pense que vous ne la recevrait pas de suite. murmura Benjamin pour lui-même avant de se tourner vers les autres qui avaient déjà dressés très rapidement des tables et sortit la boisson. Kampai !

-Kampai ! Lui répondit l'équipage en chantant à tue-tête.

La fête fut grandiose, et la première d'une longue série que même Augus n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ...

* * *

 ***Kaze no hana : danse du vent**

 ****Ah, la référence à notre cher Joueur du Grenier et sa série Aventures (saison 1). Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu et que vous aimez les jeux de rôle, foncez c'est que du bonheur !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprècier la lecture et que suivre notre démon vous intéresse toujours autant. Bien que j'ai l'impression de me répéter depuis de nombreux chapitres, je suis ouvert à vos retours et impressions sur mon travail( en bref, j'apprécie les reviews :) ). Je ne peux vous confirmer la date du prochain chapitre, peut-être pendant les vacances de noél, mais je peux vous rassurer sur ce qu'il va se passer: les frères ont des choses à se dire et à dire au monde, et Ben pourrait bien y glisser son grain de sel.**

 **Sur ce, Ja ne !**


	15. Le compromis du démon et de la Grise

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, j'ai réussi à me libérer du temps libre pour écrire la suite de cette histoire. Si vous suivez cette histoire en plus de celle de Zialema, je vous en suis très reconnaissant et j'espère que mon personnage ne dénature pas trop l'image parfaite du Shirohige Kaizokudan (depuis quand est-elle parfaite, déjà ? Ah oui, jamais :) ). Puisque je n'ai pas de réponse à donner pour des reviews cette fois encore, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stefan s'amusait comme un fou sur le pont, sautant de part en part avec le démon sur son dos depuis quelques minutes. Benjamin était l'un des rares membres des Shirohiges à pouvoir résister à la fougue du chien géant lorsqu'ils jouaient avec lui.

Seulement, les courbes d'Amazon Lily se profilaient à l'horizon et Ben dut calmer l'énorme animal avant que la plage externe de l'île ne soit en vue. Le démon restait hors de vue, car les pirates présents, outre les Shirohiges, ne savaient pas qu'il était toujours vivant.

Barbe Blanche sortit du navire quelque secondes plus tard, son éternel bisentô avec lui, et s'approcha de Stefan pour lui caresser gentiment la tête avant de s'adresser à Benjamin avec calme.

-Puis-je savoir de quoi tu te cache, Ben ? demanda-t'il avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne me cache pas, Oyaji, je ne pense pas utile que ces personnes ait vent de mon existence.

-Mais Garp à déjà dû griller ta couverture depuis votre affrontement, non ? se questionna le Yonkou

-Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, seul les plus importants membres de la Marine ont l'air d'avoir eu vent de mon retour. A croire que Sengoku souhaitait vraiment que cette histoire soit passée sous silence ... soupira Ben en reprenant une position stable sur le molosse.

-Je ne pense pas que Sengoku ait agit dans ce sens. Rétorqua sérieusement Shirohige en voyant l'avancée du navire vers la plage. Je voudrais que tu nous rejoignes plus tard, lorsque Rayleight sera à bord. Nous avons à parler ...

-Comme si les frères ne suffisaient pas ... manqua de déprimer Ben en recommençant à grattouiller le chien géant derrière les oreilles, tandis que le Yonkou repartait en souriant.

Ben observa la plage se dessiner de plus en plus depuis son poste d'observation, et reconnut les silhouettes s'agitant devant les autres: Ace et Luffy, tout content de voir Barbe Blanche et sa splendide moustache arriver. En passant, Ben aperçut le Shi no Gekai Trafalgar Law en retrait avec la Kaizoku Jotei qui observait tour à tour Luffy et leur Oyaji, Rayleight avec un petit sourire (Davy Jones, que faisait-il là ?) et Marco et les autres en retrait.

Puisque Shirohige avait décider que le reste de l'équipage devait rester calme avec les pirates Kuja, il avait été confier aux deux démons que sont Ben et Cassandra le maintien de l'ordre pour la durée de la rencontre. Et elle n'avait même pas besoin que le démon mette son nez dans le problème pour que tout le monde se tienne à carreau.

D'un battement d'aile discret, il entendit Karasu et Chiantos revenir de leur tour d'observation et se poser sur ces épaules, quémandant un peu de nourriture qu'il leur offrit volontiers pendant qu'ils faisaient leur rapport.

-"Tout le monde est là, Ben." lui assura Karasu en mangeant sa part."Ils sont calme, mais tes frères ont une odeur bizarre qui les couvre."

-Il faudra que je vérifie ça, soupesa Ben en voyant Barbe Blanche commencer les explications avec Ace et Law. Une remarque des serpents des Kuja, South ?

-"Pas plus que ça, ils sentent eux aussi l'odeur du Phénix et de la femelle. Mais le pire, c'est que ces deux-là sont encore vivants. soupira Chiantos en désignant du bout de l'aile Ace et Luffy.

Le South bird en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec ces fous et le phénix lors de leur voyage à Jaya. même si la cité d'or de Skypea était impressionnante à observer, même pour un oiseau, il ne pouvait pas supporter le 'gamin de feu' et le 'poulet grillé' pour reprendre les expressions.

Pendant ce temps, Cassandra s'était avancée pour participer à l'entretien avec le Shi no Gekai, et lui avait laisser les rênes de surveiller les autres. Avec un air las, malgré son visage calme en toute circonstance, il envoya de petites décharges de Haki aux seconds pour rappeler leur utilité et leur postes.

Bien que la face terrorisée d'Ace avec Cassandra était à se tordre de rire, Ben conservait un calme olympien à faire pâlir Kuma. Lorsque Rayleight se prononça à son tour, il sentit la pique qui lui était adresser, tant par le Mei-ô que par le Yonkou. Avec un air théâtral et malgré tout une splendide discrétion, Ben descendit du dos de Stefan et s'approcha silencieusement du bord, son Haki l'enveloppant pour diminuer sa présence.

Mais les deux pirates n'étaient pas dupes aux secrets du Haki, et sentirent sans réagir que le fantôme d'albâtre s'était insérer dans la discussion. Ils continuèrent donc en abordant le cas Ace lorsque Sabo chercha à le défendre.

-Je ne mérite pas autant d'attention, et je suis navré d'avoir causé autant d'inquiétudes à vous et vos hommes, Shirohige-sama. Je tiens néanmoins à vous demander clémence pour mon frère. Il a sacrifié beaucoup pour me sortir de l'Enfer avec Doma et en porte les cicatrices ... Je lui en suis reconnaissant, à lui et notre jeune frère Luffy ...

-Gurararara ! Tu les as bien élevés, très sincèrement Rayleight ! J'étais content d'avoir tiré de Thatch et Marco des hommes tels qu'ils sont maintenant, mais je peux voir qu'encore une fois, les Roger Kaizoku arrivent à l'impossible. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me montrer juste avec mes enfants, gamin !

-Marco est un homme exceptionnel, Oyaji-san ... quant à Thatch-taïsho, on peut se poser quelques questions, c'est certain ricana Kali.

Ben ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner tort, Thatch avait le chic pour faire des choses bizarres pour l'équipage. A ce demander d'où pouvait lui venir toute cette inspiration pour les blagues foireuses ... soupira-t'il silencieusement.

-Que ta langue soit toujours affûtée, ma fille, c'est un plaisir de te voir aussi en forme, sourit Shirohige en lançant un coup d'œil rapide à Ben, toujours sous camouflage, qui observait le plus grand silence dans ce conciliabule.

-Que votre dague garde votre vie intacte, Oyaji-san. J'ai eu l'occasion de mettre un coup sur le crâne d'Ace pour notre flotte. Je vais donc, si on n'a plus besoin de moi, me retirer pour la nuit.

Et c'est là que les sens du duo perçurent une sensation particulière: tandis que Ben remerciait silencieusement la Grise d'avoir fait ce travail à sa place, Augus sentit un courant, une effluve ancienne avant que son porteur ne la perçoive aussi. Une odeur de chair en décomposition, une senteur si ignoble que l'on pouvait se demander si un charnier ne se trouvait pas à quelques centimètres de leur nez. Et cette odeur provenait de nulle autre qu'Haiiro elle-même.

Avec un rictus de dégoût, Augus suivit en silence la pirate dans le navire, montant et descendant jusqu'à pouvoir la coincer dans un coin sombre du navire. Cette idée étant stupide à la base, vu le caractère de la-dite pirate, ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle reconnut qui la suivait.

-Pourquoi viens-tu me faire chier, Akuma ?! Grogna Kali alors que le démon redevenait visible dans son dos.

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, et je veux le récupérer. Assura le démon en s'avançant vers elle avant de sentir une présence à la frontière de son esprit.

-Tu bouge un seul de tes membres pour récupérer cette ... abomination, et je peux te jurer que t'étriper sera le dernier de tes soucis tellement je vais te faire souffrir. Menaça Kali en sortant ses dagues et en se retournant.

Son adversaire avait également sortit les griffes, et projeta son bras pour capturer la Grise avant qu'elle ne le stoppe en plantant sa dague dans la paume de la main. Cette blessure ne l'empêcherait pas d'utiliser sa main plus tard, elle était plutôt préventive.

-Pour la dernière fois que je te le dis: tu n'y toucheras pas ! jura Kali en le toisant de son air mi-cynique, mi-énervé.

Cependant, Augus s'en foutait et retira sans délicatesse la lame, laissant le sang couler sur le sol. D'un geste souple, il créa un cercle de sang qui se mut rapidement en d'étranges runes que Kali ne reconnut que trop tard.

-Et merde, foutu démon !

Ce furent ces dernières paroles avant que son esprit ne soit arraché de force à son corps et entraîné vers celui du guerrier.

* * *

Patrick regardait leur Oyaji s'amuser au dépends de la santé mentale de tous avec leurs frères et le petit Luffy jusqu'à ce qu'Edwin ne vienne le déranger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ed ? demanda le pirate en voyant le questionnement du second muet.

Edwin lui fit signe de regarder sur Stefan et il remarqua enfin qu'il y avait un abonné absent. Même en observant les alentours, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le démon pourtant peu discret avec sa taille de colosse.

-Tu pense qu'il aurait suivit Kali ? se demanda Patrick en voyant la même interrogation chez le second.

Edwin agita la main dans un signe de négation, ce n'était pas le genre d'aucun des deux de s'apprécier. Mais ils sauraient s'expliquer s'il le fallait, et sans en venir aux armes espérons-le.

Tiens, Ace semble content qu'Oyaji ait perçut le petit Luffy comme le futur Kaizoku Ou. Mais bon, ça va de soi lorsqu'on remarquait tout ce que ce petit pirate avait réussi à accomplir en si peu de temps. Mais bon, il faudrait monter à bord maintenant.

Aouch ! Ça doit faire mal, un poing de cette force, pensèrent les seconds de la 2nd flotte alors qu'Edwin tâtait sa tête encore marqué par le poing d'Ace lorsque ce dernier assomma proprement son frère et que les autres montaient enfin à bord.

* * *

Elle reprit conscience quelques secondes plus tard, alors que des effluves d'énergies psychiques venait s'échouer sur son corps astral. Elle était dans l'esprit de Ben, celui-là même qu'elle essayait d'envahir depuis leur rencontre mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à abattre. Se sachant en position d'infériorité dans cet endroit, elle réveilla le peu de pouvoir qui voulait bien lui répondre dans cet environnement.

En sautant sur ses pieds, elle remarqua que Benjamin se tenait en retrait, son visage éternellement neutre lisant un ouvrage ancien, tandis qu'Augus attendait après elle comme une incarnation même de l'impatience et de la colère.

-Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois avant de perdre patience, Haiiro: donne-moi le _Kitab Al Azif_ ! Cria Augus en concentrant sa force dans ses poings.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit d'aller crever, connard ! Répondit Kali en faisant de même avec ces armes. Leur Haki ne réagissant pas dans cet endroit, seul allait compter leur puissance.

Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas violent, libérant une vague d'énergie considérable qui aurait du affecter n'importe quel support mais ne créa aucun changement ni sur le sol blanc, ni sur Ben aussi bizarre que ce soit. Le guerrier conservait un calme olympien en observant les deux adversaires s'affronter sans retenu. Même les poings de la puissance d'un canon d'Augus ne faisait que peu d'impact sur la surface lisse du sol.

Leur affrontement dura un petit temps, jonglant entre esquive et rage, jusqu'à ce que le niveau monte d'un cran: Kali réveilla son pouvoir et les effets qu'il avait sous forme astral.

-Kssou, mais tu veux pas arrêter de me faire suer et arrêter maintenant ! Râla Kali en concentrant son pouvoir en un bouclier protecteur et une sphère pourpre dans sa main.

De son côté, Augus sortit le grand jeu et abandonna son aspect physique classique pour devenir absolument gigantesque. Ces tatouages d'énergie démoniaque avaient perdu de leur puissance, mais il fit naître deux lances d'énergies psychiques dirigées vers la Grise.

-Tu ne peux me défier, je suis la puissance incarnée ! ***** Cesse et donne moi cette connerie ! Hurla Augus en projetant ces deux lances vers l'ésotériste.

-Dans tes rêves, je te le filerait jamais ! Hurla en retour Kali en dressant un pentagramme de protection avant d'envoyer sa sphère, maintenant d'une taille impressionnante.

Et le temps se figea. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprirent pourquoi sur le coup, mais leurs attaques étaient immobiles à deux centimètres de se rencontrer. Dans le même temps, l'énergie qu'ils employaient fluctua sans leur consentement alors que leur corps étaient immobiles, diminuant progressivement leur aspect et effaçant leurs attaques.

-Je pense que vous vous êtes suffisamment défoulé pour discuter calmement maintenant. Dit une voix sombre dénuée cependant de toute émotion particulière.

Les deux adversaires tournèrent les yeux pour voir Benjamin, bras tendus vers eux, un vêtement semblable à une tenue cérémonielle blanche le recouvrant des pieds à la tête, alors qu'il psalmodiait une incantation. Kali reconnut immédiatement le sceau d'immobilisation qu'il avait créé sous elle et Augus, ainsi que la myriade d'arabesques complexes qui couvraient le sol dans le but de stabiliser ces sceaux.

Elle tenta malgré tout de les briser, mais du reconnaître la solidité des créations de Ben: il semblait en connaître plus que ce qu'il montrait actuellement sur la manipulation de l'esprit, pas étonnant qu'elle ne parvienne pas à passer ces barrières d'occlumencie.

Le guerrier plaça les deux autres dans une réplique de la cabine de Barbe Blanche, et s'assit sur le fauteuil du capitaine tandis que Kali exultait de rage.

-Mais tu vas me lâcher, connard ! Cria Kali alors que Ben calmait Augus de toute la force de son esprit.

-Non. Répondit Ben d'une voix roulant comme le tonnerre en écho à l'infini. Je veux des réponses, et je sais que si je te laisse totalement libre, tu voudras au choix nous tuer Augus ou moi, ou au moins nous faire souffrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? grogna la Grise à contre-cœur en toisant le guerrier durement.

-Je veux vos deux avis et raisons vis à vis de ce livre, et seulement là je pourrais savoir si tu as raison de le garder pour toi.

-Ce livre est une hérésie et une abomination à lui tout seul, Ben. Il est autant capable d'ouvrir des portes pour des mondes que l'on ne voudrait pas connaître qu'il permet de canaliser des pouvoirs trop grands pour les humains. Expliqua Kali de son air cynique en jetant un regard en biais au démon qui rongeait son frein de la frapper. Je ne lui laisserais pas y accéder, car entre les mains des démons son pouvoir est beaucoup trop catastrophique.

-Je comprends mieux ton obstination maintenant. Répondit Ben en conservant un air dubitatif. Maintenant, au tour d'Augus de donner ses raisons de le vouloir.

-Quelle autre raison que de permettre à tout ces amis démons d'envahir notre plan ? Cracha presque Kali en se retournant sans voir qu'Augus avait abandonner

-Si l'honnêteté existe encore chez les humains, je vais t'avouer que je comptais l'utiliser pour briser les sceaux qui gardent mes armes et les morceaux de l'âme d'Ashura.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait été scellée en une fois ? Demanda Ben, relativement curieux de l'avis de son camarade alors que Kali était surprit par la position du démon.

-Nyarlathotep n'est pas assez stupide pour laisser cette brèche ouverte. soupira Augus en voyant que l'autre pirate finissait par s'intéresser à la situation. Tu peux lui enlever la mention de cet enfoiré ?

-Non, elle a droit de savoir si tu veux un jour pouvoir y accéder. Rétorqua Ben avec sagesse. Vous n'obtiendrez ce que vous voulez qu'en coopérant, tes informations Kal' ,et le _Kitab_ , Augus.

-Ça va, j'ai comprit. Râla le démon en reprenant son explication. Mes armes et Ashura sont les seules choses que je veux récupérer, je le jure sur mon titre de démon.

Kali ne semblait pas convaincu par l'argument, même si ces certitudes étaient quelque peu ballants face à l'assurance du démon. Benjamin finit par reprendre le fil de la discussion et conclut d'une voix calme et posée.

-Nous avons l'avis de chacun maintenant. Je pense que nous pouvons aboutir à un accord, n'est-ce pas Kali ?

-Dés que cet accord est fait, tu me renvoie dans mon corps. Comprit ? Menaça-t'elle le guerrier qui s'en foutait royalement.

-Nous sommes d'accord. Si tu laisse à Augus une chance de prouver sa bonne volonté, je te donnerais toute les réponses qu'il voudra bien me révéler.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser accéder à ton esprit pour que je lui en parle ? Demanda sournoisement la cynique avec un grand sourire qui contrastait totalement avec son caractère. Ce sourire capable d'avoir tout les pirates, même les Spades pourtant habitués, mais qui n'aurait pas le guerrier.

-Hors de question, qui sait ce que tu pourrais en faire. Rétorqua Ben durement.

Ben se leva alors que le décor disparaissait autour d'eux et que les sceaux se défaisaient, sauf un qui se créa juste sous les pieds de la Grise qui interpréta ça comme le moyen de retour. Ce retour ne se fit pas en délicatesse, car avoir l'impression de se faire repousser violemment vers son corps et de retrouver de douloureuses sensations physiques ne faisait pas du tout du bien. Elle se remit tant bien que mal du transfert, alors que Ben ne faisait que battre faiblement des yeux où s'accumulait une grande fatigue mentale.

-Je respecte ma part du marché, et tu respecte la tienne. Dit Augus à travers la bouche de Benjamin. Nous sommes d'accord ?

-Nous sommes d'accord, répondit-elle en reprenant son air cynique. Maintenant, si tu le permet, je vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit, sourit le démon en voyant sa camarade partir vers le dortoir des femmes.

-Crève, ça me fera des vacances grogna-t'elle en guise de réponse.

Ah, les joies de la vie en communauté sur un navire pensa Ben en prenant le chemin opposé. Maintenant que les points avaient été fixés avec Kali, ne restait plus au White Devil que de rencontrer son passé avec un trio de pirates hors du commun.

Il soupira puissamment en arrivant sur le pont, surprenant les rares personnes de garde pour le moment qui ne le voyaient jamais disparaitre et revenir. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler de ça maintenant ?

La réponse lui vint par un Karasu qui portait un petit message de la part du Mei-ô, qui souhaitait le retrouver le lendemain pour aborder le sujet avec les garçons reposés.

Bon dieu que cela allait être difficile ... songea avec regret le Shiroi Akuma en prenant la direction du quartier des hommes pour profiter d'une nuit complète depuis longtemps méritée.

* * *

 ***Un cookie à celui qui aura reconnu Deathwing de WoW !**

 **Vous aurez comprit que ce ne sera pas le grand amour entre ces deux là avant un bon moment: prouver à une pirate qui à eu du mal à se reconstruire qu'un démon est tout innocent ne sera pas chose facile. Si vous connaissez la suite de l'aventure d'Ace et Luffy, vous savez dans quelle situation se trouve la Marine et les pirates. Je ne vous dit rien sur la suite, si ce n'est que Sengoku pourrait recevoir une visite plutôt ... désagréable alors que le chaos régnera sur Marineford.**

 **Bonne vacances à tous et bonne fêtes de Noël !**


	16. Quand les passés se rencontrent

_Des flammes et de la poussière. C'étaient les seules choses qu'il percevaient sur le moment. Il était genoux à terre, de nombreux cadavres gisants autour de lui: tous portaient une cape blanche frappées d'un crâne et de deux fusils. Le sceau des chasseurs obéissants aux ordres de la Marine, son ancienne famille, ces amis, ces frères ..._

 _Un vieil homme, le doyen du seul village de l'île; s'approcha du guerrier blessé et commença à écrire d'étranges dessins avec le sang coulant de sa plaie au torse sur le corps du guerrier._

 _-Que faites-vous ?! Demanda le guerrier avec une respiration saccadée, signe qu'il était extrêmement épuisé. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous occuper de moi, patriarche, il faut vous soigner en priorité !  
_

 _-Je suis vieux, Ben, et si ma vie peut t'aider à défendre les secrets de notre île, elle ne sera pas gâchée. Répondit le vieil homme en continuant son ouvrage sur le corps du guerrier._

 _-J'ai pu les repousser cette fois-ci, mais je ne pourrais pas réitérer cet exploit s'il décident d'employer le Buster Call. Continua le guerrier, ignorant la démangeaisons que créait les étranges dessins de sang sur sa peau._

 _-C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu emporte ces secrets loin d''ici, Benjamin. Murmura le vieil homme de plus en plus affaiblit. Toi plus que quiconque connait l'ampleur de leur pouvoir.  
_

 _-Je ne peux pas vous abandonner ici ! Cria Benjamin, se surprenant lui-même. Vous m'avez dès notre rencontre considéré comme l'un des vôtres, je ne peux pas vous laisser là !_

 _-Tu le feras, Benjamin, car même si nous mourrons, les runes nous réuniront. Dit le patriarche avec un air très sérieux. Rappelle-toi que la vérité n'est qu'illusion car ..._

 _-Rien n'est vrai ... continua Benjamin en reprenant le credo des descendants du Siècle Oublié._

 _-Par les temps de conflit, quand l'esprit des Hommes faillira, nous résisterons envers et contre tout, car ..._

 _-Tout est permit et doit le rester ... termina Ben en se relevant, le sang des runes séché sur sa peau formant une formidable arabesque. SI je ne peux pas vous détourner de notre mission, je la poursuivrai même si la peine me pousse dans l'autre voie._

 _-Je savais que nous pouvions compter sur toi, Titanrage. Murmura le vieil homme en tombant à terre, tandis que les cloches sonnaient l'alerte. Tu es le messager d'un avenir, d'une révolution que nos ancêtres ont attendu et appelé de leur vœux. Fais leur honneur et poursuit notre combat. Maintenant va et emporte nos secrets ..._

 _La vie du vieil homme le quitta au moment même où il finit sa phrase. Le guerrier s'agenouilla auprès du corps de son ancien mentor, et il lui ferma les yeux délicatement._

 _-Repose en paix, mon ami. Et que les runes te soient favorables._

 _Il se détourna du vieil homme pour écrire à son tour une grande rune dans le sol: celle-ci se mit aussitôt à luire d'une lueur pourpre dés que son sang l'eut toucher, marquant à jamais le sol de l'île._

 _-Cette terre tombera, mais le secret survivra. Adieu, patriarche. Adieu, mes amis. Conclut Benjamin avec un sourire forcé à moitié._

 _-"Ceux qui partent au combat avec le sourire, sont-ils fou ou sûr de leur réussite ?" susurra une voix dans sa tête, pleinement tentée par un massacre._

 _-Comment le saurais-je, Augus ? Demanda Ben en courant vers le port où des navires à quai débarquait des troupes fraiches, son arme hors de son fourreau._

 _Les Marines, trop occupés à débarquer leurs hommes et coordonner leur attaque, ne le virent que trop tard, alors qu'il était déjà sur eux. Dans une violence rare, il trancha découpa, tua sans distinctions de grade où de position. Il devait survivre par tout les moyens._

 _-Nous sommes des pirates ! Nous sommes la Liberté ! Crièrent Benjamin et Augus d'une même voix en se jetant dans la mêlée._

* * *

Benjamin se réveilla brutalement, manquant alerter ses voisins, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Ces souvenirs venaient l'assaillir au mauvais moment une fois encore, mais ceux-là étaient plus récents. Son passé ne se révélerait pas à lui aussi aisément, il le savait, mais ces souvenirs lui rappelèrent à son antique tâche.

Il sortit discrètement du dortoir, alors que tout le navire dormait encore, pour rejoindre la salle de bain commune. Ses mains tremblaient de rage, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison qu'elles tremblent. Lui et Augus avaient acquis une sagesse qui lui permettait de contrôler ces tremblements, mais même l'occlumencie ne marchait pas au réveil.

En entrant dans une des cabines de douche, il laissa finalement l'eau couler sur sa peau tannée par les embruns et le soleil de la Grand Line, faisant que son corps meurtrit se lavait d'heures de souffrances mentales et physiques. L'eau ruisselant sur ses pectoraux saillants, sur ses bras puissants et descendant lentement sur se abdominaux taillés dans de l'acier, rendait le guerrier littéralement à tomber. Toute cette extase dura jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un certain trio ne connaissant aucunement la notion de discrétion.

Après, au vu du lieu et de l'heure, on ne pouvait leur en vouloir. La discussion était plutôt intéressante, ne serait-ce que par son semblant de normalité.

-Je te jure, Ace ! Ces lits sont extraordinaire ! Je me suis réveiller la tête à l'autre bout avec mon oreiller !

-Ils ne sont pas magiques, Luffy, c'est moi qui t'ai arrangé, mollusque sans cervelle, grommela Ace.

-Mère poule, ricana un autre, probablement Sabo. AOUCH ! Me foutre une claque sur le crâne ne change pas la vérité !

-Je vais t'en foutre des mères poules, patate !

-Je vais dire à Ji-chan que vous êtes en train de vous disputer, maugréa Luffy. il m'embête ce bandage ... Il me serre trop.

-Ouais, ben évite de mettre du savon sur tes plaies, et remets le après la douche, sinon Cassandra aura ma tête. Et zut, Sab', file-moi un coup de main, cette folle a fait exprès de faire un nœud d'enfer avec le mien. A croire qu'elle le destinait juste pour moi.

Ace ne croyait pas si bien dire, songea Ben en sortant discrètement de la douche. L'infirmière, après qu'il l'ait rassurée un peu, c'était lâchée sur le pauvre guerrier pour essayer toutes les méthodes qu'elle allait utiliser pour le retaper. Autant dire qu'à ce moment-là, même Augus avait fermé sa gueule.

Luffy étant déjà sous la douche, il ne restait plus que Sabo à moitié habillé finissant de retirer le bandage qui encerclait le ventre du commandant. Le regard du démon se perdit sur la blessure ainsi révélée, et qui aurait dû être mortelle pour le jeune homme.

Comment diable avait-il pu rester en vie avec un trou pareil ?

-Ben ... Haruta à déjà de nombreuses raisons de vouloir ta mort ... Ne lui en donne pas une supplémentaire en me fixant comme ça, en plus j'ai un mec plutôt jaloux.

Ben cligna un instant des paupières avant de réaliser que son commandant l'avait remarqué et qu'il était encore légérement à poil. Sabo se tenait en retrait, torse nu et nerveux face au guerrier imposant. Un rideau de douche s'ouvrit et la dernière tête brune en sortit

-Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis en train de mater mon commandant ?

-Si tu n'es pas en train de me reluquer, explique-moi pourquoi tu fixe mon cul depuis deux minutes ?

Ben prit le bon partit de ne pas répondre, alors qu'Augus manifestait son rire en même temps qu'Ace.

-Je me doute parfaitement que tu fixais ma blessure, bien que les tiennes soient franchement plus impressionnantes. Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ foutu ?

-Oh, rien de bien important. Je me suis prit la tête avec un démon.

-Le même genre d'affaire qui à mis Haiiro de mauvaise humeur ? Tu te souviens qu'avec son pouvoir, si tu lui fais quelque chose, tout le navire est au courant.

-"Sauf quand on sait jouer avec les limites de l'esprit, gamin." soupira Augus assez bas pour n'être entendu que par son hôte.

-Pas le même genre d'affaires, mais ça s'en rapproche.

Ace eut un mauvais sourire, qui bien loin d'inquiéter Benjamin le laissa perplexe. D'ordinaire, c'était mauvais si le blagueur avait ce sourire. Même ces frères semblaient inquiets.

-Si j'étais chiant, je te forcerai à m'écrire un rapport sur comment tu as réussi à te blesser autant. Edwin sans sa langue, c'est pas suffisant, d'après toi, pour notre flotte ?

-Tu n'aurais jamais ce rapport, car il serait beaucoup trop long à écrire. Et je ne cherche qu'à protéger ma famille. Je pense que c'est un concept que le Kaizoku no Ouji peut comprendre.

Et Ben lui offrit son sourire le plus chaleureux et rassurant qu'il pouvait, qui attira une grimace de dégoût d'Ace et une légère tension chez Sabo.

-D'une, t'es glauque quand tu souris comme ça et de deux, même mes frères s'en prennent une quand ils m'appellent comme ça. J'ai pas raison ?

-Tu t'énerve surtout pour le Hime-sama ! Déconna Sabo. Et t'as toujours pas apprit les bonnes manières. Je suis Sabo, lui, c'est Luffy. Connaissant Ace, il a dû parler de nous en long, en large et en travers.

Ben avait beaucoup d'informations sur eux de par ses propres recherches, mais il prit le partit de faire l'innocent pour leur répondre.

-Pas auprès de moi, je le crains, mais le reste de l'équipage s'est charger de compléter mes lacunes. Je suis bien content que vous ayez survécu à Impel Down.

-Ne nous enterre pas trop vite non plus ! Maugréa Ace en venant se planter devant le guerrier.

-Sab' je vote pour qu'on raconte ça à Marco, proposa Luffy après avoir serré la main à Ben.

-De ? s'enquirent les deux autres.

-Ace, à poil, discutant avec un gars tout aussi nu.

Cela fit rire le blond, et Ace se facepalma. Benjamin voyait déjà le Phénix lui faire la peau, et haussa les épaules en s'en foutant royalement.

-Aucun risque. La seule chose que je peux admirer, c'est les tablettes de chocolat, rien de plus. grommela Ace toujours sans gêne. C'est pas du tout mon genre de mec. Un rapport sur comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état, Benjamin Titanrage ?

-Mais bien entendu, mon cher Taishô. C'est presque miraculeux que vous vous en fassiez pour moi.

La franche déconade du jeune homme devint un regard blessé, tandis que Benjamin lui faisait un discret 'non' de la tête.

-T'es de sa flotte, c'est ça ? Demanda Luffy. Si c'est le cas, alors sache que c'est pas parce qu'il ne le montre pas ouvertement qu'il ne s'en fait pas pour toi. C'est sa nature, si tu l'as pas saisi.

Ace regarda son frère d'un air vexé, mais Luffy regardait Ben d'un air intrigué, la tête penchée sur le côté. Hiken regarda Ben à nouveaux dans les yeux.

-Ok pour protèger la famille, on est d'accord (il ignora la claque derrière le crâne de Sabo), mais ça se fait à plusieurs. De plus, si les commandants existent, c'est pas pour diffèrencier les premiers arrivès des suivants.

-Navrè de te décevoir, Ace, mais c'est pas un gamin qui va m'apprendre ce genre de chose. Je connais déjà le bail, figure-toi.

-J'ai cessé d'être un gamin quand j'avais sept ans, Titanrage. Tu me connais bien mal pour croire que je vais te laisser sans rien faire prétendre me protèger moi. Je peux m'occuper seul de moi. Je suis un frère ainé, mon devoir est de protéger ma famille, quitte à en crever. Je vais pas te lâcher avec tes blessures.

Le fait que Luffy rétracte sa tête dans la cabine voulait tout dire.

Ben eut un rire sarcastique, avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres, avant de regarder son commandant d'un air ultra-sérieux qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, Portgas. D'ou je viens, tu combat ou tu crève, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. La vie à mit sur ma route des épreuves que je ne regrette qu'a moitié aujourd'hui, et que je changerais si je le pouvais. Mais je ne le peux pas, et la mort de mes camarades pèse et pèsera sur ma conscience. Alors laisse le démon faire son travail et protéger qui il désire, merci.

C'est sur un silence gênant que le guerrier les laissa là, faisant soupirer Sabo du manque de tact de son frère ainé. Il lui aurait bien glisser une excuse, mais il avait comprit que le guerrier ne se soucierait d'aucune pitié de qui que ce soit. Pour Ben, la mission que lui avait confier Oyaji serait beaucoup plus difficile avec une tête de mule comme Portgas D Ace dans le tas.

* * *

C'est quelques heures plus tard, après avoir passer une tenue décente et avoir organiser les flottes pour la surprise de Luffy sur demande d'Ace, que Benjamin fut convoqué dans la cabine de son capitaine.

Il l'y trouva attablé à son bureau, apparemment en pleine discussion avec le Mei-ô sur des sujets divers, lorsqu'il entra discrètement.

-Je dérange peut-être, Oyaji. Je vais attendre que vous ayez fini. Dit Ben en ressortant avant de se faire interrompre dans son mouvement.

-Tu ne nous dérange pas, fils. Répondit le Yonkou avec un sourire rassurant. Rayleigh et moi souhaitons te poser quelques questions.

Ben prit place dans un fauteuil, et sortit une bouteille d'alcool qu'il donna à Rayleigh qui lui répondit un "merci" bienvenu avant de prendre la parole.

-Allons au but, connais-tu les secrets de l'île d'Agman-Durnok ? Demanda le Mei-ô avec sérieux, tandis que Ben se tournait pour avoir l'approbation de son Oyaji.

-Tout ce que je peux vous révéler, c'est que oui, je connais les secrets de cette île. Mais j'ai reçu pour mission de ne pas les révéler à quiconque ne soit pas capable de conserver le secret.

-J'ai naviguer avec Roger jusqu'à Raftell, il n'y a pas plus capable que moi pour cacher ce savoir. Tenta Rayleigh pour piéger le guerrier qui ne laissa rien paraitre.

-Tout Mei-ô que vous soyez, une preuve est nécessaire pour me prouver votre bonne foi. Répondit Ben avec un sérieux que Barbe Blanche ne lui avait vu que rarement.

En réponse, le Mei-ô releva sa cape et dévoila un petit symbole inscrit dans sa nuque, à un endroit où personne ne regardait jamais: Une Rune de sang, en forme de marteau de guerre. Benjamin eut un sourire et enleva également sa cape, dévoilant à son tour une rune dans la nuque au même endroit, mais représentant un symbole infini.

-Camarade, vous êtes digne de recevoir ma connaissance. soupira Benjamin en lui tendant un vieux carnet. Je suis le dernier détenteur sur ces mers de l'art perdu des Runes de Sang, qui reposait autrefois sur Agman-Durnok.

-Rien n'a subsisté, donc ... soupira à son tour Rayleigh avant de rendre le document à son propriétaire. Maudit soit la Marine ...

-Le Sekai Seifu est responsable, pas la Marine. Corrigea Ben en voyant l'air surprit des deux pirates. Je suis également l'ancien protecteur de cette île avant que le gouvernement mondial ne décide de la raser avec un Buster Call.

-Quelle tragédie ... murmura Barbe Blanche en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil. Je comprends mieux ta volonté de rester caché, Benjamin

Ce dernier fut surprit que son Oyaji emploie son nom plutôt qu'un 'fils', mais il comprit l'instant suivant qu'il devrait faire une mission spéciale. Il attendit donc une réaction, qui vint à sa surprise du Mei-ô lui-même qui lui donna un denden caméra et un Tone Dial.

-Nous allons pousser la Marine à abandonner la recherche d'un lien entre la Kaizoku Hime et le reste de notre famille. Et pour cela, il faut contacter Sengoku lui-même.

-Parfait, j'avais des comptes à régler avec lui. Je ferais la livraison en même temps. Conclut Benjamin en récupérant le denden et le Tone Dial.

-Avez-vous une quelconque objection à ce que j'en parle à Ace et ses frères ? Demanda Rayleigh au guerrier, qui se gratta le menton de fatigue.

-Prévenez-moi juste de quand, je ne serais pas loin. Répondit le guerrier avec lassitude.

-Puisque ce problème est réglé, si nous nous joignons à la fête ? Demanda Barbe Blanche en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Elle n'est pas encore prête, Oyaji. Je vais leur donner un coup de main !

Et sans voir le sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres des deux anciens, il se précipita hors de la cabine pour reprendre son visage neutre et rejoindre la cantine.

* * *

En se précipitant vers la cuisine, Ben faillit rentrer dans le second de Thatch, qu'il n'avait pas remarquer sur sa route.

-Oula ! Milo, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda le guerrier en freinant son mouvement.

-Je peux te poser la même question, Ben. Sourit le second, avant de reprendre avec lassitude. Le frère d'Ace à réquisitionner la cuisine depuis un sacré bout de temps.

-Et il sait qu'il n'a aucune autorité sur ce navire, et encore plus dans ce domaine te concernant ?

-Lui non, mais Ace m'a remonter les bretelles lorsqu'ils sont passer tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Milo en voyant que le guerrier se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

-Lui remettre les points sur les i, et m'excuser pour ce matin ... marmonna le guerrier en mangeant la fin de sa phrase.

-Tu va te faire jeter, je t'aurais prévenu. Lui dit Milo en s'en allant les mains dans les poches.

Le guerrier ouvrit en grand la porte de la cuisine, pour ce faire accueillir par une poêle en pleine figure qui l'envoya manger le parquet. L'expéditeur de ce projectile particulier n'était nul autre que le révolutionnaire, passablement énervé si on en jugeait de la veine battant sa tempe.

-Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir la paix dix minutes, nom d'un chien ?!

-D'une, tu te calme Sabo, parce qu'on accueille pas quelqu'un avec un plat en pleine figure. Marmonna Benjamin en se relevant, posant la poêle sur un plan de travail proche. Et de deux, ce gâteaux est pour Luffy ?

En effet, le révolutionnaire blond habillé en commis de cuisine, semblait s'acharner sur un énorme et sublime gâteaux à plusieurs couches et couvert de décorations. Même si voir débarquer le colosse dans la pièce n'était pas pour rassurer Sabo, son agacement prit le dessus.

-Ouiii, soupira Sabo en indiquant la sortie au démon. Et maintenant, si ça te dérange pas, j'ai un gâteaux à finir et peu de temps.

-Je peux te filer un coup de main ? Du moins pour m'excuser ...

-Non, surtout p.. attend, quoi ? S'interrompit le blond en voyant l'air discrètement gêné du guerrier.

-J'ai un peu plomber l'ambiance ce matin, et j'espérais que tes frères n'en tiendrait pas plus rigueur. Avoua Benjamin en commençant à rejoindre la sortie.

-T'en fais pas, Luffy ne s'en soucie déjà plus et de toute façon, c'est Ace qui à lancer le sujet. Soupira Sabo en reprenant son ouvrage, sans voir le sourire satisfait du démon qui quitta silencieusement la cuisine.

* * *

-Que la fête commence ! Cria Ace en débarquant sur le pont où tout le monde attendait après le principal sujet de la soirée.

Ben et les pirates sachant jouer se mirent en action, entamant une musique rythmique et puissante pour accueillir le jeune Luffy et tous ensemble face à l'immense gateaux, ils lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à la mode pirate: saké et chansons !

-Joyeux anniversaire ... commencèrent Ace, Sabo et Rayleigh les plus proches du jeune pirate.

-Joyeux anniversaire ... continuèrent les pirates les plus proches, dont Marco, Thatch et Izou.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Mugiwara no Luffy ... reprirent les plus éloignés, avec la voix de Barbe Blanche portant au-dessus de toutes.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Finirent les pirates tous ensemble alors que Luffy rougissait de la fête qu'on organisait pour lui.

Les musiques s'enchainèrent joyeusement, tout le monde buvait jusqu'à plus soif et le buffet était envahi par deux vautours qu'il n'y a plus besoin de nommer.

Dans son petit coin, Benjamin accompagnait les rires et les chansons sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche: Il savait qu'il chantait excessivement mal, pas besoin d'en rajouter en public. Néanmoins, tout observateur attentif aurait remarqué qu'il était soucieux et Izou vint lui faire remarquer plutôt que les autres.

-Belle soirée, beau brun ? Demanda l'Okama en donnant un verre de rhum à Ben, qu'il accepta volontiers pour le siffler cul sec.

-En effet, Izou, une belle soirée ... Dit-il en contemplant ses frères et soeurs avec un regard emplit de gentillesse et de tristesse.

-Un sou pour tes pensées ? Je le vois bien que tu es préoccupé ...

-Je me demandai juste comment elle allait depuis tout ce temps ...

-Tu parle d'Haruta ? Ne t'en fais pas, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, elle te vouait encore une petite haine tenace pour le lapin. Ria Izou en buvant à son tour.

-Je pensais plutôt à une autre personne, une que je n'avais pas revu depuis vingt ans ...

Izou lui tendit alors une lettre, cachetée d'un sceau qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d'écrits spéciaux. Avec un regard interrogateur pour l'Okama, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et se mit à lire les quelques lignes. Au fil de sa lecture, son sourire devenait de plus en plus grand, si bien qu'à la fin, toute son angoisse semblait s'être envolée.

-Alors, rassuré ? Taquina le seizième commandant.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point ... Et si nous retournions à la fête, je vois Thatch qui fait encore des conneries.

-Mais bien sûr, très cher ... pourrais-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Izou, curieux et amusé du comportement de Ben

-D'une vieille, très vieille amie, Izou. Une amie qui m'est très cher.

-Oh, Haruta aurait-elle de la concurrence ? taquina le commandant en connaissant leur relation.

-Pas le moins du monde, et elle le sait. Le lapin était juste une erreur de ma part, et j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera ...

-Pas avant de t'avoir mis au tapis, je le crains. sourit l'Okama en se tournant vers le guerrier qui eut un rire joyeux.

-Eh bien, je suis pas prêt d'avoir finit de déguster ! Sourit Benjamin, en imaginant déjà toute les choses qu'il devrait lui avouer pour se faire pardonner.

Mais une chose à la fois: maintenant que son problème de famille était régler, il fallait se débarrasser du second caillou dans sa botte: trancher son lien avec Sengoku et la Marine une bonne fois pour toute ...


	17. Quand il faut passer le flambeau

**Ahhhh ! J'ai cru que je parviendrais jamais à finir ce chapitre ! *s'effondre sur son bureau en évitant de s'endormir dessus*  
**

 **Pour être clair: j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire de mon coté qui rendent l'écriture des chapitres quelque peu ... compliqués. Aussi j'attends de votre part encore plus de retour pour les personnes qui suivent assidument mon travail. Merci d'avance !**

 **Pour répondre à l'arrivée massive de reviews, ce dont je vous remercie encore beaucoup, voici quelques réponses: Incognito-cobra (le sourire du chat de Cheshire est une propriété exclusive d'Ace et Luffy, mais Augus pourrait leur piquer un de ces jours :) ), Fucking-snake (Oui, Ashura est une dame et elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse que tu ne semble le croire *tremble de peur avec une ombre derrière lui lui caressant doucement la gorge avec des ongles aiguisés*), Rouge-365 (je suis content que les détails te plaisent autant qu'à moi. La réunion entre Ben et Haruta promet d'être ... mouvementée ! :) ), ureli1 (merci de tes encouragements et bonne journée à toi aussi.)**

 **Comme il me semble que j'ai a peu prés tout dit, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Pour Benjamin, tout était une raison pour s'entrainer au combat. C'est simple: lorsqu'il ne faisait pas les tâches de la flotte, il ne quittait jamais sa tenue d'entrainement ni la salle qui servait pour l'exercice de l'équipage.

Aussi, la chose était étrange que de voir le démon débarquer sur le pont torse nu, dévoilant les cicatrices qui couvrait son estomac, ses côtes et qui remontait jusqu'à ses épaules, ses cheveux noirs attachés en une courte queue de cheval tombant sur sa nuque, un couteau de combat entre les dents mais aucune de ces armes habituelles sur lui.

La vision était tellement rare que Marco haussa un sourcil depuis la barre, voyant le guerrier se diriger calmement vers le bord du navire. Mais un certain gamin caoutchouc vint l'interrompre dans son action.

-Qui as-t'il, _Lucy ?_ Demanda Ben avec fatigue en se retournant vers Luffy, qui lui fit son regard le plus noir pour se faire totalement ignorer.

Le jeune homme avait passer la soirée de la veille à questionner son frère et le reste de sa flotte pour avoir des informations sur Benjamin et la raison de sa liberté d'action. Ace lui avait gentiment ri au nez en disant qu'il n'en savait pas plus, même en voyant la moue de Luffy il n'avait pas cédé. Les autres avaient été vagues: peu connaissait véritablement des choses sur le passé de Ben, outre son passif de chasseur de pirate. Une femme, qu'il identifia plus tard comme Kali, lui avait cependant conseiller de s'en méfier comme de la peste. Il allait pouvoir avoir ces réponses à la source.

-D'une, t'oublie ce nom, merci. Ensuite, je voudrais te poser des questions.

Le guerrier leva un sourcil devant la demande: finalement, il pourrait arriver à ces fins plus vite que prévu. Il avait détecter chez le petit capitaine un pouvoir que lui seul possédait actuellement, et qu'il pourrait libérer pleinement s'il en comprenait les rouages: Le Haki blanc.

-Comme tu voudras, Lucy, mais avec ce que je sais vous concernant, les infos se payent. Et chez moi, il faut les mériter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? maugréa Luffy à contre-cœur. Il se demandait bien ce que le guerrier allait lui demander en échange, mais son Haki ne percevait rien en provenance de ce colosse.

-Un combat. En tant qu'ancien chasseur de pirates, je me dois de juger si tu es apte à réussir dans la quête pour le One Piece.

-Et en quoi es-tu capable de juger les pirates ?

-Contrairement à toi, _petit_ mugiwara boshi, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi en ce qui concerne l'ordre du monde.

-N'insulte pas le chapeau de Shanks !

Visiblement, il n'avait pas comprit la suite de la phrase. Benjamin se retient de ce facepalmer, Augus se marrant comme pas deux, et le toisa d'un regard dur.

-Alors, viens me prouver que tu mérite de le porter et tu auras tes réponses.

Le ton acerbe de Benjamin eut tôt fait d'énerver Luffy, qui suivit le guerrier vers la salle d'entrainement. En chemin, ils croisèrent Ace qui s'arrêta pour murmurer quelque chose que le démon perçut distinctement.

-Luffy, je peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir affronter Ben, ni lui de te répondre. Essaie juste de ne pas endommager le navire avec tes attaques. Et je t'en supplie, ne tentes pas le diable avec lui, ça finirait mal.

Benjamin fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu, ignora le regard noir d'Ace lui promettant mille morts s'il arrivait quelque chose à son Otouto et continua son chemin, songeant que les choses actuelles semblaient bien engager pour l'avenir si Ace avait de telles mises en garde.

Une fois la salle d'entrainement vidée de toutes les personnes inopportunes, exceptés ceux voulant voir le duel, les deux adversaires se firent face. Autant Luffy dans sa tenue décontractée et sandales avait l'air d'un vacancier, autant Benjamin dégageait naturellement une impression de puissance par sa carrure et son air dur forgé par l'entrainement constant.

Luffy continuait de fixer le guerrier droit dans les yeux, en position de combat, attendant le premier mouvement. Comme il ne venait pas, il se lança en premier en espérant prendre son adversaire par surprise par sa vitesse. Il ne comprit qu'au dernier moment pourquoi le guerrier à l'apparence si inébranlable était si dangereux pour son Haki, lorsqu'il lui répondit par un coup de poing direct avec très peu de Haki dans l'estomac. Le coup l'envoya voler dix mètres plus loin, tandis que le guerrier se plaçait enfin en position de combat, attendant la réaction.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et enchaina par un gomu gomu bazooka qui surprit à peine le chasseur de prime, le faisant reculer légèrement. Si son visage n'affichait qu'un indifférence profonde, il souriait intérieurement, et Augus avec, de la force que ce petit bout d'homme était capable de déployer. Il bloqua les attaques du gattling en parant chaque attaque avec du Haki sur ses membres, pour le repousser à nouveau d'un pas en arc et d'une frappe du coude bien placés.

Là où Luffy essayait de dominer par le nombre de ces attaques et leur rapidité, Benjamin contrait par une forcée et une endurance hors du commun.

Après de nombreuses passes du genre, où Luffy ne prenait pas l'avantages, Benjamin finit par l'envoyer au sol en le faisant cracher un mollard sanglant après trois coups au tronc, deux aux bras et un au foie.

Et Ben qui semblait à peine essoufflé alors qu'il enchainait les prises d'arts martiaux de haut niveau depuis une demi-heure !

-Alors, c'est tout ce dont le futur roi des pirates est capable ?! Je suis franchement déçu ! S'exclama Ben d'un air narquois en laissant Augus participer à la scène.

Luffy serra les poings, visiblement énervé par la pique du démon, et réagit subitement en se mettant à fumer de toutes parts avant de disparaitre soudainement.

En se fiant à ses tripes autant qu'à son Haki, Ben affermit sa prise au sol avec le Busoshoku. Bien lui en fit que Luffy réapparut, de la colère sur son visage alors qu'il décochait un jet pistol qui ne fit pas bouger le colosse, qui encaissa durement le choc dans son flanc fragilisé.

-Je serais le roi des pirates, quoi que tu puisse en dire ! Cria Luffy en fronçant les sourcils de l'absence de réaction.

Il continua dans sa lancée et plaça plusieurs coups précis et puissants. Comme il ne pouvait pas développer au gear third, Luffy se contentait de frapper son adversaire avec une vitesse démentielle. Le guerrier lui opposait cependant une résistance farouche et étrange: il n'attaquait pas particulièrement, esquivant les attaques les plus dangereuses sur ses points faibles, mais il encaissait le reste avec beaucoup d'aisance. Son Busoshoku était plus résistant que ce que le capitaine des Mugiwaras pouvait déployer de son côté.

Luffy fit une courte pause, levant les yeux vers le guerrier toujours impassible, si ce n'est crispé sur son bras gauche, qui le toisait du regard. Il n'avait pas encore dégainer d'arme ou techniques particulière pour le mettre à mal. Était-ce là la force de celui qui faisait trembler même les plus hautes instances de la piraterie il y a quelques années ?

"Merde, son Haki est trop puissant. Haleta-t'il dans sa tête. Je dois mettre plus de force dans mes coups, il le faut."

Et il repartit à l'assaut et le ballet recommença. Ben avait adopté sa tenue complète de Haki noir pour parer ses attaques, il ne voulait pas rendre le défi impossible.

Il devait éveiller le Haki blanc, il en était capable.

"Plus !"

Les poings de Luffy se couvrirent de Busoshoku et frappèrent plus fort qu'auparavant.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant pour m'abattre, gaki ! provoqua le démon avec un sourire carnassier.

"Encore plus !"

Il frappait avec une conviction et une ardeur redoublée contre l'armure impénétrable du pirate. Ramenant son poing en arrière, Luffy y mit toute sa rage et sa volonté de vaincre, et le Busoshoku vira a un blanc pâle débordant d'énergie.

-Je dois te vaincre, sinon je ne serais pas digne d'être le roi des pirates !

Du coin de l'œil, Ben nota la différence sur le poing et eut un sourire que Luffy ne perçut jamais. Il se déplaça souplement pour esquiver le poing mal dirigé, et fit basculer le pirate au sol en faisant trembler une partie du navire, le laissant presque K.O.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Luffy ne put constater que la marque que sa chute avait laisser dans le sol, et quelque chose de vaguement blanc sur son avant-bras et qui commençait à disparaitre.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

Il releva finalement les yeux pour voir une ombre blanche se former vaguement devant lui, disparaissant et apparaissant comme si elle luttait pour exister. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air amusé, satisfait et calme. Cette ombre dégageait quelque chose d'improbable: en même temps une aura malsaine, revancharde, sous une couche de calme impressionnant. Cette aura avait la même sensation que ce que Zoro avait libéré sur Thriller Bark et à Shabaody.

-Ce fut un combat intéressant, Mugiwara no Luffy. Fit l'ombre d'une voix calme et douce, sombre et puissante à la fois. Tu es digne de porter l'avenir de la piraterie, Kaizoku Ou.

Et elle s'agenouilla devant lui, tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever. D'un point de vue extérieur, justement Ace débarquait suite au tremblement de navire qui ne provenait pas de Shirohige, on voyait Benjamin dans son aspect démoniaque a genoux au chevet de son frère. Il arriva en furie auprès du démon, qui disparu soudainement en abandonnant une feuille de papier sur les genoux de Luffy.

Ace sentit une main sur son épaule, une main rassurante, qui disparut en laissant un sentiment de regret se perdre autour. En s'agenouillant à son tour après de son frère, il put lire lui aussi le message que le White Devil avait laisser.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de vaincre Augus pour le moment, du moins pas encore. Ce que tu as découvert dans ce combat te servira plus tard. Pour tes réponses, demande à Ace ou Rayleigh. Ils te diront ce que tu dois savoir. A une prochaine fois, qui sait ? W.D"

Luffy écrasa le message dans son poing, encore dégouté de sa défaite, mais se reprit en voyant l'air inquiet de son frère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ace. Lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Je vais bien, même si c'est pas cool de perdre ...

-Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai déjà affronter Ben ... Et Oyaji avant lui ... ce ne sont pas des légendes pour rien.

-Il t'a battu aussi ?! S'étonna Luffy en levant les yeux vers son frère

-Oui, même si je ne veux pas m'en souvenir, ma flotte me le rappelle tout le temps. Maugréa Ace en le prenant un bras sur ses épaules

-USO ?!

* * *

Plus loin, pendant qu'Ace ramenait Luffy auprès de Cassandra, Ben poursuivait son chemin vers la cabine des invités. Il cherchait Rayleigh pour lui expliquer la situation, et il se crêpait le chignon avec Augus.

-Mais ce gamin à croiser Ashura ! Il faut que tu lui demande où elle est partie !

-Je te rappelle que tout les Mugiwaras ont été dispersés par Kuma. Comment veux-tu que je le retrouve s'il peut être n'importe où dans ce foutu monde ?!

-Mais débrouille-toi un peu pour réfléchir, je suis pas ta nounou ! Moi, je veux juste la revoir pour qu'on s'explique sur deux-trois trucs.

-Comme le problème de son morceau d'âme dans la statuette que je me trimballe ?

-Tout juste, auguste. Je pense que tes runes pourrait être utiles avec le bon sang sous la main.

-Du sang de démon, hein ?

-Yep, et du bien frais. C'est le plus puissant d'entre tous.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, stop, j'ai a faire. Conclut Benjamin en ôtant sa couverture de Busoshoku blanc

Augus se tut instantanément. Lorsque Ben arborait cet air sérieux, celui derrière lequel ne subsistait aucune joie ni sourire, il avait appris à ne pas intervenir.

Ben toqua doucement à la porte de la cabine du Mei-ô et entra silencieusement. Ce dernier était attablé à son bureau et lisait les dernières nouvelles de la Grand Line. Toussant discrètement pour signifier sa présence, il attendit que Rayleigh ferme son journal et se retourne avant de parler.

-Excusez ma rudesse mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

-Je t'écoute, Benjamin. J'ai sentit le résultat du duel contre Luffy. Je pense qu'il sera plutôt remonté contre toi maintenant.

-Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, de toute façon. Je voulais vous dire qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de garder le secret.

-Que souhaite-tu que je ne dise pas à ce trio qui m'en demandera sans doute trop ?

-Vous pouvez tout dire, évitez juste de mentionner les runes, leur origine ou ce qui m'y relit. Personne ne connait mon passé suffisamment pour me juger de toute façon ...

-Et à en voir la marque dans votre nuque, nul si ce n'est Marco ne le pourra. Soupira Rayleigh en se repositionnant dans son fauteuil

Ben eut un triste sourire qui fit soupirer Augus. Pas que la marque en question le concerne personnellement, mais elle affectait grandement le caractère casse-cou de son hôte.

-Je n'ai plus rien à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Mei-ô.

-De même, Shiroi Akuma. L'opération commence après-demain, pour que vous soyez au courant.

-Parfait, je partirais donc cette nuit pour y être dans les temps.

Ben s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine lorsque Rayleigh le rappela doucement.

-Je ne sais pas par quoi vous êtes passer, jeune homme, mais rester ancrer au passé ne vous permettra pas d'avancer.

-Celui-ci est encore trop présent pour que je puisse m'en détacher. Et franchement, jeune homme ? J'ai trop vécu pour que l'on puisse encore me considérer comme tel.

Sur ce triste au revoir, Ben sortit de la cabine pour rejoindre le dortoir en silence, se préparant à ce qui allait être l'un de ses plus dur combat. Non pas contre un adversaire puissant, mais face à son passé.

* * *

Un bruit sec de coups à la porte de sa cabine tira le Phénix de ses cartes. Il marmonna un vague entrer et retourna à son ouvrage, laissant le démon rentrer.

Ben avait passer une tenue plus adéquate: un costume noire et rouge, symbole du deuil que représentait l'équipage, pas de cape mais sa claymore et son bâton de combat dans le dos, le Kurai nageki reposant à son flanc et ses mains couvertes de ses gants de combat en acier.

-Je suis venu prévenir de mon départ, fuku-sensho.

Marco soupira et se retourna pour analyser l'aspect du guerrier: strict, organisé, sérieux au possible. Il était prêt à partir en guerre à la moindre occasion, comme toujours depuis son arrivée.

-Ace est prévenu ? Demanda Marco, plus pour la forme que pour une réponse.

-Non, il a d'autre choses à gérer en ce moment. Je viens de prévenir Oyaji, pas de soucis. Affirma Benjamin en regardant son supérieur

Marco se leva de son fauteuil et passa le guerrier pour sortir sur le pont. Voyant Karasu prêt au départ et le démon derrière lui, il se retourna et lui tendit sa main que Benjamin serra fermement. Il avait toute confiance en son frère pour revenir en vie de ce périple, et il en était fier.

-Charge à toi de ne pas mourir, je ne veux pas qu'Haruta ait ma peau. Assura Marco en insistant sur la prise

-Écarte-la de Haiiro et elle ne pourra pas me faire revenir quand elle voudra. Sourit le démon en guise de réponse, lâchant la poignée de main pour rejoindre son camarade.

De loin, Marco put reconnaitre toute l'affection que portait Karasu à Benjamin alors qu'ils s'échangeait des excuses et quelques marques affectueuses que seul les oiseaux se faisaient. Même s'il n'en était pas un, Ben avait su se faire apprécier de tout les zoans de l'équipage en les traitants avec respect et sincérité. Laissant un petit sourire fleurir sur son visage, il observa le majestueux condor aux plumes ardentes s'envoler dans le lointain vers son objectif plus que dangereux.

Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un pirate va de son plein gré prendre d'assaut le navire de l'Amiral en chef de la Marine.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel que l'équipage du croiseur qui transportait le Gensui s'affairait déjà en tout sens.

Sortit prendre l'air pour éviter de devenir cinglé avec Garp, Sengoku observa le soleil d'un air épuisé qui lui collait à la peau depuis la débâcle d'Impel Down. L'évasion de tout ces pirates renommés n'avait pas été au goût du cercle supérieur de la Marine et ces derniers lui demanderait des explications en personne une fois à Mariejoie.

Détournant les yeux de l'astre solaire, Sengoku perçut une forme étrange se former dans le ciel. Sans doute un oiseau souhaitant se perdre au-dessus du navire comme les mouettes à longueur de journée.

Oui, sauf que cet oiseau se dirigeait _vers_ eux. Et à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée. La vigie semblait l'avoir également repéré car l'alerte fut donner avant que Sengoku ne reconnaisse la forme en question.

Et ne se mette à grogner très fortement avant d'ordonner d'une voix forte que tout le monde se calme, ce qui fit buguer tout le monde sur le pont.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'objet en question s'écrasa plus ou moins devant lui, soulevant un nuage de poussière le dissimulant aux yeux du reste de l'équipage. Au milieu, il distinguait une forme battit comme une armoire à glace se diriger vers lui.

L'éclat rouge/bleu dans ses yeux faisant effet, il se serait cru face à un terminator.

-Sengoku, quel joie de te revoir, vieil ami ! Interpella une voix forte que Sengoku reconnut immédiatement.

-White Devil, quel déplaisir de recroiser ta route de nouveau. Comment vont les affaires ? Demanda Sengoku d'une voix qu'il voulait calme, mais qui ne l'était pas avec sa rage.

-Allons, nous n'allons pas parler de ça en public. Ta cabine serait une meilleure solution.

Et sur ces paroles, la montagne passa le Gensui pour s'enfoncer dans le navire en émettant un sifflement aigu. Aussitôt, le nuage de poussière fut dispersé par un puissant coup de vent, et une créature énorme et au plumage ardent prit son envol, non sans voler allègrement une caisse de vivre. Sengoku grogna et rentra à son tour, suivant la trace de Haki que le White Devil avait _gentiment_ laisser derrière lui en disparaissant.

En arrivant dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef, Ben ne put que reconnaitre le goût plutôt spartiate de ce dernier lors de ces voyages: un simple bureau de bois massif, un paravent pour isoler sa couchette et son espace personnel, et une bibliothèque à moitié évidée. Il s'assit dans le grand fauteuil et attendit que Sengoku le rejoigne et ne ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu réapparais maintenant alors que ça fait cinq ans et demi que ton avis de recherche est publié ?

-La faute à qui ? Je suis venu m'acquitter d'une mission et d'une dette. Mais avant toute chose ...

Benjamin ouvrit son sac et en sortit le denden-caméra que lui avait donner Rayleigh ainsi que le tone dial, et déposa les deux sur le bureau. Le denden s'activa tout seul, montrant une vision de Marineford.

-Je suis venu pour te prévenir officiellement, si Garp ne la pas déjà fait, que le Shiroi Akuma est de nouveau dans le circuit. Deuxièmement, je ne reviens pas dans la Marine, pas besoin d'essayer de me ramener.

Sengoku eut un soupir, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil qu'occupait habituellement ses invités. Il regarda le guerrier avec un mélange de tristesse et de regret.

-Je ne pense pas à mal que tu aurais pu faire de grande chose dans la Marine ... Tu aurais pu devenir amiral avec ton talent ...

-Faut-il que je montre à tes supérieurs un autre massacre de mon cru pour qu'ils me lâchent enfin la grappe ?! Hurla presque Benjamin en plaquant ses mains sur la table violemment. J'ai été forcé de massacrer mon unité, ma propre famille ... pour que ces enfoirés n'obtiennent pas ce savoir, Sengoku ! Comment veux-tu que je reste après ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas, et c'est ce qui me désole. soupira Sengoku en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi Marineford ?

-Ça, seul le Mei-ô peut te l'expliquer, mais je ne doute pas que ce tone dial à ta réponse.

Ben activa le coquillage et laissa la voix de l'ancien pirate résonner dans la cabine. Pendant ce temps, de violentes explosion secouaient le denden du coté de la place forte de la Marine.

-"Sengoku-kun, je suis au déplaisir de devoir t'adresser ceci ainsi plutôt que de te l'annoncer de vive-voix, mais je suis prit par le temps et certaines obligations. Comme je ne doute pas que ce message te parvienne, je vais aller droit au but.

Pendant le discours du Mei-ô, une certaine agitation se mit en marche à Marineford alors que des formes floues se battaient contre les Marines. Au loin, on percevait les sons d'une cloche qui faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque au Gensui.

"La cloche d'Ox, le symbole de la puissance de la Marine. Plutôt bien trouvé, Rayleigh." songea Benjamin en observant les réactions de Sengoku

-En ce moment, le monde à les yeux rivés sur l'équipage des Mugiwaras et de Shirohige. Continua Rayleigh de sa voix calme. Mais il faut bien que le prochain Kaizoku Ou soit désigné pour que les choses changent.

Devant les yeux ébahis du Gensui, deux formes vêtues de noir percèrent la foule pour venir se placer devant une troisième, plus frêle, avant de poser un genoux à terre. Le Kaizoku Ouji ET la Kaizoku Hime ! Il manqua défaillir tellement qu'Augus allait s'étouffer de rire dans l'esprit du guerrier indiffèrent.

-Le monde va changer, la nouvelle génération prend le flambeau ...

-"Nous, Gol D Ann et Portgas D Ace, enfants uniques de Gol D Roger, défunt Kaizoku Ou, te reconnaissons officiellement, toi, Monkey D Luffy, comme le meilleur prétendant à la One Piece. Nous plaçons nos espoirs sur toi, ne nous déçois pas, annonça clairement Ace.

-Je serais le Kaizoku Ou, je vous en fait le serment, assura Luffy."

-... Et ce qu'elle apportera sera le fondement d'un futur que ce monde attend depuis longtemps. Conclut le Mei-ô d'une voix devenue joyeuse mais calme. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir.

-Tu as devant toi le devenir de la piraterie, Sengoku. Dit Ben d'une voix tout aussi calme en libérant sa puissance, brisant aisément le bureau alors que la projection se terminait.

Il s'en alla vers la porte, laissant le Gensui perdu dans ses pensées qui ne l'empêcha même pas de passer avant d'attirer son attention sur son dos nu, dévoilant le symbole de Shirohige géant.

-Je suis un fils de la mer, et un fils de Shirohige. Ne défit pas ma nouvelle famille, ou il t'en coutera la vie. Ils sont mon futur, je te laisse mon passé _à toi seul_.

Il remit son costume et quitta silencieusement le navire en sautant sur Karasu qui passait en rase-motte. En deux coups d'ailes, il étaient repartit pour leur maison flottante, leur famille les attendant de pied ferme.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Karasu, surprit de ne voir aucune blessure sur son compagnon.

-Beaucoup mieux, merci Washi. Maintenant, rentrons chez nous ... soupira le démon, attirant un sourire de son ami volant qui fila vers l'horizon aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Le passé était clos, il ne suffisait maintenant qu'à bâtir l'avenir ...


	18. Le démon reprend sa place

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes qui lisez mon histoire jusqu'ici ! Je voulais avant tout vous remercier pour ça, ainsi que pour les messages de soutien que vous me laissez avec vos reviews.**

 **Vous vous en doutez peut-être, mais mon emploi du temps ne me permet pas de vous donner de dates précises pour la sortie du prochain chapitre. Si tout ce passe bien, il arrivera avec les prochaines vacances.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Karasu et Ben atteignirent le Moby Dick au milieu de la nuit. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais avoir de repos convenable sur ce navire, songea avec amertume le guerrier en prenant un Karasu endormi dans ses bras pour retourner au dortoir.

Barbe Blanche l'attendait plus loin, montrant des signes évidents d'anxiété tant son soulagement fut important lorsqu'il le vit arriver, son compagnon dans les bras.

-Tout c'est bien déroulé, Oyaji. Murmura Benjamin aussi discrètement que possible. Le message est passé, et le reste est parti avec.

-Il ne reste plus qu'une chose a faire, fils. Dit Barbe Blanche en lui tendant une bouteille d'alcool à brûler.

Ben acquiesça d'un signe de tête et retira sa cape pour poser Karasu dessus, qui ronflait doucement, avant de rejoindre le centre du navire en compagnie de son capitaine. Il se plaça dos au mat et arracha le blason de la marine situé sur sa poitrine, retira le costume qui portait le symbole de sa rédemption pour les accrocher ensemble. Il versa l'alcool, puis se tailla la main droite et laissa un peu de sang perler sur le tas de vêtements.

Suivant les conseils silencieux du Yonkou, Ben sortit également des allumettes et, à défaut d'un immense brasier rédempteur, laissa le dernier lien qu'il avait avec la Marine partir en fumée.

-Fils, je suis fier de ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui. Dit Barbe Blanche d'une voix assurée, mais pas forte pour ne pas réveiller le reste du navire. Tu n'es plus une masse que le monde se partage, mais un pirate à part entière.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Benjamin, la différence de taille ne nécessitant pas qu'il se mette à genoux, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Repose-toi maintenant. Nous devrions passer une période plus calme, profites-en pour récupérer.

-Bien sûr, Oyaji. Bailla Ben jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant d'aller récupérer ses affaires et Karasu. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Benjamin rejoignit le dortoir des hommes, déposa son sac et ces affaires en manquant de réveiller son voisin.

-C'que c'est ? Marmonna une voix proche

-T'inquiètes, Marc, c'est moi Ben. Répondit Ben discrètement.

-Fait pas l'con au milieu de la nuit, merde ... et il se rendormit quelques secondes plus tard.

L'organisation du dortoir était telle que chaque flotte a bord avait une partie du dortoir réservée qu'il fallait entreenir au cas où il y aurait des changements: Ainsi, les membres d'une même flotte dormaient ensemble, et Marc était celui ayant le sommeil le plus léger parmi les hommes. Aucune idée pour Kali, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir: ca signifierait aller vérifier et provoquer son arrêt de mort.

Benjamin eut un petit sourire et défit sa cape avant de se glisser dans son hamac, l'utilisant comme couverture en déposant Karasu sur son torse avant de laisser Morphée le prendre dans ses bras.

Il avait si bien dormi toute la matinée qu'il en avait louper le duel entre Marco et Luffy. Augus ne l'avait pas manqué, mais s'en foutait un peu: la baston, c'est avec lui dans l'équation que c'est fun. Cependant, c'est Ace qui vint se rappeler à sa présence en le réveillant lui-même.

-La belle au bois dormant, on se réveille ! Cria Ace en le bourrant hors du hamac, le laissant s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

-Merde, tu peux pas laisser les gens qui en ont besoin dormir ? Maugréa Ben en se relevant lentement pour ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne.

-Il est midi passé, même moi je dors pas si longtemps ! Allez, magne toi de te mettre au boulot, je suis pas ta nourrice !

-Mais tu crie comme une vraie ... laisse-moi quelques secondes pour passer quelque chose de décent.

Tout en craquant ses muscles dans un étirement du matin, laissant sa musculature à l'air libre, il passa rapidement un t-shirt blanc faisant ressortir ses cheveux noirs et un pantalon de combat pour cacher les dagues collées à ses cuisses.

-Autre chose, Ben: pourquoi t'étais pas là lorsque j'ai fait le pointage avant-hier ?

-SI, j'étais là. s'offusqua faussement le guerrier. Tu as du me manquer.

-Et tu me prend pour un jambon ? Le Haki ne t'a pas détecter de la journée: aussi puissant sois-tu, je doute que ton camouflage tienne toute une journée. Râla le commandant en posant ses mains sur se hanches.

-Je suis déçu que mon commandant ait une si piètre opinion de mes capacités. Bouda Ben en faisant une moue totalement volée à Ace.

-C'est pas le plus important. Tu es convoqué cet après-midi, avec moi. Tu verras que ce n'était que de la chance face à mon frère.

Benjamin haussa les yeux et Augus fit apparaitre un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Il eut un petit ricanement pas du tout humain qui fit se retourner Ace

-OUh là, la flammèche devient tout feu tout flamme lorsque on blesse son petit frère ? Ironisa le démon avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Désolé gamin, mais son talent ne pouvait se débloquer que de cette manière.

Si Ace pouvait exprimer sa pensée dans cet instant, ce serait de tuer très lentement le démon qui vivait en Ben. Mais il se retint et repartit simplement en lui donnant une énorme coup derrière le crâne.

-La hièrarchie n'existe pas pour rien, Augus. Allez, au travail.

-Toujours à ton service pour te botter le cul, messire. Fit Augus avec une courbette et un sourire de Cheschire qui eut raison de Ben, qui se laissa partir dans un four rire tout seul dans sa tête.

Il rejoignit le pont pour trouver quelques membres de la flotte en train d'organiser un poker sur une caisse perdue.

-Hey, Ben,viens donc jouer avec nous ! S'écria Jack en voyant le guerrier enfin sortit de son sommeil.

-On va voir si je suis toujours d'attaque après toutes ces années ! Sourit Ben, choquant au passage toutes les personnes présentes.

-Mon dieu, qu'as-t'on fait au Benjamin chiant et sérieux au possible ? S'écria faussement choqué Oilonev en souriant au guerrier.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil, ca retape tout le monde ! Ria Patrick avant de battre les cartes pour les distribuer au six joueurs présents.

Faisant preuve d'une discrétion exemplaire, Ben fit passer une carte se trouvant dans sa manche vers sa main, paraissant le plus naturel possible en retirant ce qui ne l'intéressait pas dans son jeu. Une fois fini, les jeux furent faits.

-Brelan de valet, qui dit mieux ? Fit Patrick en observant le reste du groupe. Marck et Stanford se couchèrent de suite, n'ayant qu'une paire chacun.

-Je renchérit par un carrée de reine ! Exulta Oilonev, renvoyant le pauvre Jack en retrait. Tu as quelque chose, Ben ?

Le guerrier eut un sourire en révélant ses cartes, sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant le mine ébahie des membres de sa flotte.

-Full des 7 par les rois ! Allez, on aboule la monnaie ! Dit-il avec un sourire provocateur, Augus lui ayant aussi appris la mauvaise voie du sourire.

Tout en râlant, les autres sortirent quelques bourses de beerys qui finirent dans les poches de Ben. Il se tint cependant au courant des évènements du matin, et de l'arrivée de leur nouvelle soeur dans la flotte.

-Ca va faire du bien à Kali d'avoir de la compagnie, elle cherchera moins à m'étriper chaque fois que je lui demande quelque chose. Soupira Ben en prenant son sac.

-Tu nous dira pas pourquoi elle te veut une haine si tenace, pas vrai ? S'enquit Patrick lorsque les autres s'en furent retournés à leurs tâches.

-Navré, Pat', mais ce secret restera entre elle et moi, peut-être Ace mais bon ... Quel est notre destination actuelle ?

-Archipel Shabaody. On doit récupérer les affaires d'Edessa et du révolutionnaire. Et Ace doit faire quelques courses aussi.

-J'aurais le droit de sortir également, ou Ace m'a consigné sur le navire ? Demanda Ben avec une pointe de lassitude.

-Tu n'obéirais pas de toute façon, donc oui il te laisse partir. On repartira le soir même, soit à l'heure.

-Le Shiroi Akuma n'est jamais en retard ni en avance, il arrive toujours à l'heure prévu. Question d'éthique personnelle, je ne suis pas magicien non plus. Sourit Ben au second qui laissa échapper un soupir

Et avec un grand rire, il s'en fut à la recherche de Thatch pour grappiller un petit quelque chose à manger, parce que son ventre, et celui de Karasu, criait famine depuis quelques heures. Lorsque les pirates de garde virent passer le commandant comme une furie, poursuivi qu'il était par un démon en colère, ils ne firent pas attention au pourquoi de la course. La photo présente dans la main de Thatch, et qui fut déchirée sitôt rattrapé, suffisait comme réponse.

* * *

Le décalage horaire n'aidant pas, Benjamin était encore debout au beau milieu de la nuit. Ressassant ses souvenirs sur la proue du navire qui fendait mollement les vagues, il se surprit à penser à Haruta et à Sophia: qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Continuer son aventure passée avec son ancienne compagne des arènes, ou bien croquer à pleine dent dans ce futur prometteur et qui était partagé ?

Même si sa lettre n'en racontait pas beaucoup, Ben espérait secrètement que ces vingt années de séparation n'ait pas entaché la relation d'amitié qui les liait. L'amour qu'il portait pour Sophia avait disparu de son coeur affaibli par les années et les crimes, et jusqu'à présent seule sa nouvelle famille avait su réparer cette plaie profonde en restant eux-mêmes. Il soupira bruyamment tandis qu'une image mentale d'Augus, un mirage, apparaissait dans son champ de vision à ses côtés.

-Gamin, tu sais que tu te pose quand même beaucoup trop de questions ? Tu va te retourner le cerveau inutilement.

-C'est comme ça, Augus. Quand on ne fait rien, l'esprit se perd dans des réflexions plus ou moins utiles.

-Si tu avais fait attention lors de votre balade dans le temple de Nyarlathotep, tu aurais remarqué qu'elle portait une bague à son doigt. Tu te complique les choses pour rien, mon ami.

Benjamin eut un air totalement surprit du ton et du sens de l'observation de son camarade: jamais le démon ne l'avait considéré autrement que comme une connaissance pus proche que la moyenne, là où Ben l'avait déjà totalement accepté dans son âme et conscience. Mais il avait raison, et cela le rassura un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après toi ? Finit-il par demander après quelques secondes de pesant silence.

-Je ne suis pas un expert dans ce domaine, Ben. Suis ton instinct, comme tu le répète si aisément ...

-C'est plus compliqué, voyons Augus ! s'emporta Benjamin en se levant vivement.

-C'est toi qui rend la chose compliquée, Ben. Répondit Augus en observant le soleil matinal, tout en désignant le pont du pouce. Regarde-les eux, ils ne se compliquent pas la tête pour faire des conneries et ils ont le sourire. Prends en de la graine.

Ben se retourna prestement pour apercevoir entre deux cordages les trois frères hisser quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un nid vers le sommet du mât, puis Ace disparut pour réapparaitre quelques minutes plus tard avec un Marco endormi dans ses bras. Ce dernier vêtu d'un costume qui eut raison de Benjamin lorsqu'ils commencèrent à le hisser également dans le nid.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Augus. Merci, mon ami ... soupira Ben avec un air heureux sur le visage suite à son fou rire.

-Toujours pour me moquer de cet équipage ! Rit à son tour Augus en disparaissant dans un élan de poussière de sa vision.

Le devenir de l'équipage promettait avec les trois démons à bord. Et plutôt que de rester pour observer la réaction du Phénix, Ben prit une photo mémorable en grimpant silencieusement dans le nid-de-pie avant de redescendre dans le dortoir de la seconde flotte. Tout en se glissant dans son hamac, Ben ne fit pas disparaitre son sourire bienheureux, trop content d'avoir une raison de se moquer de son commandant.

* * *

-Haruta ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure de la nuit ?

Le douzième commandant de Shirohige était dans la salle d'entrainement de leur navire, s'entrainant avec ardeur à la maitrise de ses sabres en maltraitant un mannequin qui avait de toute évidence déjà beaucoup servi.

-T'inquiète pas, Atmos, ça va. Répondit Haruta en faisant une pause dans ses passes d'armes. Je m'entraine pour me passer les nerfs.

-Tu sais que personne n'a oser nous attaquer depuis le pillage du dernier navire, il y a deux semaines ? Demanda le géant en retirant son casque pour se gratter ses cheveux longs qui tombait comme deux longues tresses de part et d'autre de son visage. Allez, va te coucher, tu ne nous sera plus utile si tu es fatiguée.

Soupirant devant l'évidence même du commandant, Haruta consentit à ranger ses armes avant de donner un coup de pied rageur, brisant le mannequin comme s'il ne fut rien.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'enquit Atmos en voyant les poings serrés de son compère. Tu ne te repose presque plus depuis ta mission avec Ben.

A la mention du nom, Haruta dût utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas crier: elle avait envie de le démolir pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait il y a maintenant un mois et demi, mais l'annonce de sa presque mort avait chamboulé ses sentiments. Ils devaient s'expliquer au plus tôt à ce propos.

-On a des nouvelles infos sur l'issue du cas Impel Down ? Demanda-t'il pour changer de sujet, ses pensées à propos de Ben l'énervant au plus haut point.

-Ils ont fait fort: Marineford est un tas de gravas et Ace à récupérer ses deux frères. Oyaji nous demande de faire un peu profil bas tant que la poudrière explose. Et parmi ça, quelques primes ont été mises à jour.

-Lesquelles ? S'enquit Haruta en buvant de grandes gorgées d'eau.

-Marco, Ace, son petit frère, la Kaizoku Hime, j'en passe et des meilleures ... ainsi qu'une qui vient de réapparaitre d'entre les morts. Conclut le géant avec un petit sourire en tendant les affiches à une Haruta dubitative.

Dire que la tête de cette dernière était collector aurait été loin de la vérité: sa mâchoire aurait pu tomber à l'étage du dessous lorsqu'elle vit la dernière prime dont parlait Atmos. Sur celle-ci, on voyait une forme sombre mais floue et colossale dans un nuage de poussière, avec deux yeux brillants comme des saphirs dardés sur le photographe et un sourire à effrayer quiconque tellement il semblait cruel, malsain et sans pitié.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait la prime qui y était affilié: "Shiroi Akuma (ancien White Devil), Recherché mort uniquement, Prime : 430 millions de Berrys."

-QUOI ?! Hurla Haruta en voyant le montant de la prime que leur frère avait désormais sur la tête. Mais comment il peut à ce point mis dans la merde ?!

-De ce que le navire principal m'a raconté, il a prit d'assaut un navire de la Marine à lui seul et en est revenu sans une égratignure tout en ridiculisant des haut-gradés. Répondit calmement Atmos devant la tête effarée d'Haruta. Je pense qu'il a clairement mériter sa prime dans ces conditions.

Le commandant se facepalma violemment, laissant cependant un petit sourire éclairer son visage : décidément, Benjamin ne savait jamais faire dans la demi-mesure. Oh, ils aurait _beaucoup_ de choses à s'expliquer lors de leur prochaine rencontre

* * *

Les groves sans-loi de Shabaody attiraient les truands, contrebandiers, voleurs et pirates comme le miel attire les ours.

C'est dans un décor en ruine digne de Ken le survivant que Ben déambulait, son Kage gekido pendant à son flanc avec sa main jouant sur le manche, l'autre tenant le livret où se trouvait la montagne d'information qu'il avait récolter en arpentant le monde.

Il avait rendez-vous ce jour-là avec d'anciennes connaissances pour récolter de nouvelles infos. En esquivant un groupe de voleurs se pensant bien planquer dans un bâtiment en ruine, le guerrier se fraya un chemin dans les ruelles jusqu'à un bâtiment à l'aspect vétuste et sale. Si la devanture en bois blanc sur du plâtre décrépit, avec une petite vitre exposant une petite collection d'arme de piètre qualités ne laissait présager qu'une petite boutique sans intérêt, Benjamin savait que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Il toqua à la lourde porte de fer servant d'entrée à la boutique: deux coups forts, deux secondes de pauses et 3 coups légers. Un œilleton s'ouvrit sur un regard pas du tout amical, pouvant égaler Garp lorsqu'il est en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda avec rudesse le garde.

-Un bloody Mary, avec de la poudre noire.

Le garde haussa les yeux et referma l'œilleton. On entendit dans le mur un cliquetis mécanisme ouvrir et fermer quelque chose, avant que la lourde plaque de fer ne pivote lentement en grinçant, dévoilant une volée de marche descendant dans les racines de l'arbre-support.

-Passez une bonne journée. Dit le garde en refermant la porte dans son dos.

-Merci, elle sera teintée de sang. Répondit Benjamin comme si de rien n'était.

Le garde n'en tint pas rigueur, l'endroit fonctionnait par mot de passe pour déterminer quels clients le lieu avait: celui que venait d'énoncer le guerrier signifiait qu'il avait des choses à voir avec le patron.

L'escalier déboucha dans un souterrain à l'aspect délabré et abandonné au premier coup d'œil, mais qui était étrangement bien vide pour un œil expert. En vérité, c'était une façade pour esquiver les collecteurs d'impôts et les Marines faisant preuve d'un peu trop de zèle. Le mur du fond s'ouvrit avec un craquement inquiétant, révélant un nouveau passage d'où provenait de la musique et des rires gras et forts.

Ben avança dans le passage, et déboucha dans un bar beaucoup plus accueillant que ce qu'il avait vu du lieu pour le moment. L'endroit avait une petite scène dans un coin où l'on pouvait voir quelques affiches de primes connues sur la droite, quelques tables avec des buveurs sentant l'alcool et le tabac sur la gauche et au centre, un bar derrière lequel se tenait la personne qu'il était venu voir.

Passant sans prendre en compte les regard ahuris de l'assemblée, il s'assit au bar avant de saluer poliment le barman.

-Salut, Tom. Ça fait une paye depuis la dernière fois, non ?

-Bon sang, si c'est pas ce bon vieux Ben ? Ça va bien, merci, et toi vieille branche ? Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Un Whisky corsé, s'il te plait.

Tom s'en retourna préparer la boisson permettant à Ben de dévisager son ancienne connaissance: il s'agissait d'un homme simple, ni trop grand ni trop petit, avec quelques cheveux gris là où ils étaient noirs il y a quelques années, une chemise rouge faite pour cacher les traces de vin et de sang qui décoraient de temps à autre ce bar, d'un pantalon de style écossais qu'il ne portait que lorsqu'il était au bar, et un air simple qui cachait l'esprit le plus retord qu'il connaissait.

Le barman déposa la pinte devant le guerrier et se posa à coté du démon qui siffla sa pinte d'une traite.

-Eh ben ! Tu as toujours une bonne descente, Ben ? Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

-J'avais soif. Tu aurais des nouveautés sur ce qui se passe dans le Shin Sekai ? et le reste avec ...

-Le White Devil aurait il une proie dans son viseur ?

Tom était l'une des rares personnes à être née avec une facultée particulière: il pouvait lire la volonté de ces interlocuteurs comme dans un livre ouvert, raison pour laquelle il avait fini par travailler dans ce domaine. Quand à savoir pourquoi il a décider de travailler dans l'illégalité, cela était une autre histoire.

La salle plongea dans le silence, les regards tournés vers le colosse dont la claymore rappelait l'origine barbare et qui releva doucement sa cape, dévoilant les griffes et le katana prêt à l'usage. Visiblement, sa légende faisait toujours figure de légende dans le domaine des chasseurs de prime, le seul chasseur de prime à avoir inscrit son nom au panthéon du métier par l'abondance des trophées qu'il avait à son actif. Ben soupira lourdement avant de reposer sa choppe vide d'un coup sec sur le comptoir.

-Le White Devil est mort il y a cinq ans, Tom. Mais le Shiroi Akuma vient pour reprendre sa place, tient le toi pour dit.

Et coupant court aux discussions qui émergeait dans son dos, il se retourna vivement pour toiser l'assemblée d'un regard dur et pénétrant, faisant passer sa figure imposante comme forme de supériorité.

-Et sachez le, vous autres ! Les marines ont déjà annoncé mon retour, mais le Shiroi Akuma ne se laisser pas abattre si facilement ! s'il vous venait l'envie de m'affronter, venez à moi avec la volonté de me vaincre ! Les vrai mercenaires ne respectent qu'une seule chose, et c'est l'honneur ! Je ne vois ici aucun d'entre vous qui mérite le titre de mercenaire, alors allez-y: partez sur les mers, partez de par le monde accomplir ce pourquoi vous êtes des mercenaires, et ne revenez m'affronter que lorsque vous serez prêt à risquer votre vie dans un duel à mort !

Un discours digne du Kaizoku no Ouji ou d'un Yonkou, songea Augus avec satisfaction en voyant une partie de l'auditoire sortir à toute vitesse. Si Barbe Blanche était le seigneur des Océans parmi les pirates, alors Ben était sans hésiter le Seigneur des mercenaires, le plus fort d'entre eux dans tout les domaines. Qu'ils tremblent, les faibles, les incapables: lorsque le Shiroi Akuma sortait les crocs, c'était que le message était important. Ben se retourna alors vers Tom qui lui adressa un demi-sourire en tendant un carnet à reliure pourpre.

-La liste des derniers mercenaires. Comme tu t'en doute, tous sont des petits joueurs, sauf une : Une mercenaire apparue il y a trois-quatre ans et qui semble avoir de l'avenir, surnommée Alphys D Alya. Pas de mise à jour de la prime marine depuis quelques temps.

-La mienne vient de faire un bond. Soupira Benjamin en se retournant d'un envol de cape avant de sortir du bar en faisant un signe d'adieu au barman, qui s'en retourna à organiser la recherche de ceux qui étaient partis sans payer.

En sortant, Ben entendit la rumeur de la crise du kaizoku no Ouji sur la mort de son frère se répandre comme une trainée de poudre, occultant même son message, ce dont il s'en foutait allégrement en réalité. Il soupira à nouveau en prenant la direction du port pour rejoindre le bord du Moby Dick, non sans afficher un discret sourire.

-Qui à dit que les légendes étaient forgées dans le sang ? Se demanda Benjamin mentalement.

-Des idiots qui vont voir la montée d'une fléche blanche dans la piraterie qui leur rabattra leur caquet ! Répondit Augus avec un grand rire.

Oui, la légende du pirate qui aura trouvé le One Piece sans jamais se salir les mains. Le légende de Monkey D Luffy était en marche ...


	19. lorsque le mercenaire prends son temps

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis content que vous ayez poursuivi la lecture de mon aventure depuis tout ce temps. Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur et me donne encore plus envie de continuer: envoyez m'en encore plus, j'adore ca :). Vous allez peut-être vous en rendre compte, mais les transitions ne sont pas mon domaine d'excellence. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec un minimum d'inspiration, gomen :)D.  
**

 **Nous entrons dans une période qui ne laissera pas le démon indifférent: Une bonne nouvelle dans l'équipage des Shirohiges, un peu de mises au point et la préparation du retour d'un personnage malheureusement trop délaissé pour le prochain chapitre ... Haruta ! On l'applaudit bien fort !**

 ***Esquive les deux lames qui ont chercher à atteindre la tête de l'auteur, qui s'en va se réfugier sous son bureau***

 **-Ça va, je déconnais ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

-Contempler l'île Gyojin est vraiment un spectacle dont je ne me lasserai jamais. soupira Ben, appuyé qu'il était sur le bord du Moby Dick amarré au port de l'île des hommes-poisson.

-Mouais, on s'en lasse un peu au bout de la cinquième visite ... marmonna Augus, lui aussi appuyé contre le bastingage.

-Ça c'est parce qu'on fait plus rien depuis quelques jours, Augus. Tu verras, quand quelques mercenaires se lancerons à nos trousses, on pourra faire un peu de ménage dans les nouveaux. Lui répondit le guerrier en prenant ses aises sur la rambarde

-M'enfin, cet histoire d'Alphys D Alya me dit rien de bon. Y'a un truc avec ce nom que j'arrive pas à retrouver ...

-Si c'est une D, on demandera à Ace une fois qu'il sera revenu de sa punition avec Cassandra. Ah, Si Jimbei était là, j'aurai pu lui montrer mes progrès dans le Gyojin Kenpo !

-Allons voir si il est encore au Dojo, on verra bien. Soupira Augus de la bétise de son hôte.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée !

Il s'en retourna auprès du trône du Yonkou qui prenait l'air en sirotant un baril de saké. Barbe Blanche avait pour le moment assez peu de chose pour lesquelles s'inquiéter, il pouvait donc en profiter pour boire un coup à la lumière des racines de l'arbre d'Eve.

-Que puis-je pour toi, fils ? Lui demanda le géant en posant son baril pour le toiser d'un regard amusé.

-Ace étant de sorti sur ordre spécifique de Cassandra, suis-je autorisé à me rendre également sur l'île ?

-Bien sûr, fils, tant que tu ne mets pas le bazar sur ton chemin. Lui répondit avec un grand sourire l'Oyaji, avant de se baisser à portée de voix. Je crois que le roi Neptune pourrait vouloir te voir quand au sujet de ton ... "nouveau" rôle.

Ah, il existait donc également des mercenaires chez les hommes poissons ? se demanda Benjamin avec un petit sourire. Finalement, son message aura eu un certain impact malgré tout. Mais qui en était l'origine ?

-Je m'y rend de ce pas, Oyaji. Vous ne sauriez pas qui en aurait fait mention au roi Neptune, par hasard ? Ce n'est pas vraiment sensé être un sujet de causerie ...

-Nul autre que Jimbei, fils. Et il te porte un aussi grand respect que tu ne semble lui en porter.

Ben se sentit honoré de la confiance du vieux Gyojin: il lui apprenait tellement de connaissance sur l'histoire et les secrets des hommes-poissons, en plus d'être d'excellente compagnie, que c'en était impressionnant même pour le vieux démon. Il commença à partir lorsque Barbe Blanche l'arrêta une dernière fois.

-Augus ... pas d'esclandre cette fois-ci, s'il-te-plait ... soupira-t'il avec lassitude.

-Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes ! Allez, à plus, Edward ! Lui répondit le démon sans aucune once de gêne.

Barbe Blanche soupira en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée de saké. Ce démon était intenable ...

* * *

-Bon, c'est pas pour dire, mais leur protection est un peu pourrie non ? Demanda Augus à un Ben qui regrettait de lui avoir laisser le contrôle en approchant le château Ryugu.

-Rappelle-moi, Augus, quel est le sens que tu ne comprend pas dans le mot DISCRÉTION ?! Hurla Benjamin dans son esprit alors que le démon battait en retraite.

Augus, dans son habitude de démon, s'était mis en tête de défier les défenses du palais Ryugu. Et sans plus faire attention à éviter les gardes sous son camouflage de Haki, il avait escalader toute une tour de l'aile Ouest du palais pour se retrouver à observer la salle du trône la tête en bas, les pieds accrochés sur une des poutres soutenant le plafond.

-Eh, je m'ennuie, moi ! C'est pas ma faute si leur système de sécurité est au ras des pâquerettes ! Râla le géant aux muscles cuivrés en boudant dans son coin. C'était le tas de viande en bas le roi ?

-Même si ta description n'est pas fameuse, c'est lui en effet. Répondit Ben en reprenant le contact avec toutes les fibres de son corps, s'accrochant à la poutre à une main plutôt qu'avec les pieds.

-Et si on annonçait notre présence ? Demanda Augus en forçant le relâchement de sa main.

-Fais pas le con ! Eut juste le temps de penser Ben avant de tomber en chute libre. Mû par l'instinct de ses entrainement en territoire sauvage, il fit une pirouette arrière pour atterrir en position accroupie de manière à se présenter dans un minimum de décence.

-Bonjour, O roi Neptune, vous m'avez fait demander ? Demanda Benjamin, attirant finalement l'attention du roi et des gardes présents.

-Je suis surprit de votre ... entrée, messire Benjamin, Jamon. Avoua le roi en voyant le guerrier épousseter sa cape et sa tenue avant de se tenir les mains sur les hanches en signe de salutation.

-J'en suis moi-même désolé. Bon, que puis-je pour vous ? Dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait calme même si les négociations n'était pas son fort.

-Je vais aller droit au but: êtes-vous bien le nouveau Seigneur Mercenaire, Jamon ? Non pas que je doute de la parole de Jimbei, mais je préfère m'en assurer.

-Oui, c'est le cas. Pouvons-nous en venir au fait ? Mon temps, même si j'en ai à perdre, reste précieux.

Tout les gardes de la pièce retinrent leur souffle devant le manque de respect évident du Seigneur Mercenaire envers le Roi Neptune: en d'autres circonstances, il aurait été arrêté et exécuté sur le champ pour un tel affront. Mais le roi préféra en sourire: cela lui rappelait le caractère des ces fils d'une certaine manière.

-Je voudrais créer un accord entre votre caste et notre royaume: un accord de non-agression en quelque sorte sur les hommes-poissons, Jamon.

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre, roi Neptune: un mercenaire se doit de respecter chaque contrat qu'il accepte, quel que soit la cible. J'ai, au fil des années, distiller dans mon domaine une mentalité de ne pas cibler les Gyojins en particulier, mais si des éléments divergents émergent, je n'hésiterais pas à les abattre de sang froid. Nous sommes d'accord ? Demanda Ben en tranchant sa main pour prêter un serment de mercenaire, un serment sur le sang et l'honneur.

-Nous le sommes, Jamon. Répondit Neptune en faisant de même avant de serrer la main du guerrier qui afficha un grand sourire. Par ailleurs, pouvez-vous m'avouer comment vous avez atteint ce poste, Jamon ?

-Facile: J'étais le plus fort et j'ai vaincu mon prédécesseur en combat singulier. Notre contrat sera envoyé au reste des mercenaires dans les jours à venir. Oh, et le Shiroi Akuma à suffisamment de bagage pour être respecter par tout les mercenaires.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sous-entendus, Ben salua le roi bien bas et prit congé, laissant dans son dos un palais bouleversé qu'un "homme" se soit introduit aussi facilement dans leur sécurité, causant une crise de rire chez Augus et un soupir chez Ben.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint sur le Moby Dick, Ben fut immédiatement prit à part par un Izou alarmé.

-Dis-moi que t'as pas fait une connerie avec le roi, je t'en supplie !

-Du calme, Iz' ! Que veux tu que j'ai pu faire au roi Neptune ?

-Tu es du genre intenable, donc je préfère prévenir que guérir. Soupira le commandant en le relâchant. Surtout si tu es le lien entre une partie du monde de l'ombre et nous.

-pour résumer: j'ai signer un contrat de sang avec le roi pour éviter une discrimination massive des Gyojins parmi les mercenaires. Sinon, on a une évolution pour le reste ?

-La Marine reste tranquille. Cassandra à capturer Ace et Sabo pour une virée shopping, et on rejoint les autres à Hand Island. Sinon tu as quartier libre.

Pas très utile puisqu'il n'avait un peu rien à faire, mais bon. Ben salua Izou pour s'en retourner à jouer avec le mastodonte du navire, Stefan. Chien géant qui était aux abonnés absent, tout comme Karasu et Chiantos.

-Marco ! Tu sais où sont partis nos animaux favoris ?

-Je crois que Karasu est parti faire un tour de l'île avec Stefan. De ce que j'ai comprit pour "se dégourdir les pattes". Répondit Marco de son ton éternellement las.

-D'accord, tant pis.

Ben s'apprêtait à rejoindre le dortoir lorsqu'il aperçut une partie de bras de fer se jouer entre plusieurs membres de la seconde flotte, dont Kali ! La chose était si rare, et les joueurs si mauvais, que sitôt le guerrier arrivé, elle tenta de s'éclipser pour être garder de force par plusieurs hommes.

-Tatata ! Tu ne fuis pas un duel, Kali, c'est la règle ! On veut te voir vaincue !

La voie et l'aura sombre de Kali aurait déjà fait déguerpir toute personne rationnelle des environs. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas l'une des qualités majeure de la flotte.

-Si tu me lâches pas maintenant, tu vas perdre une partie importante de ton anatomie, menaça Kali dans un feulement colérique.

-Rien à faire, on veut votre duel !

Le fait qu'elle était sous Kairoseki sauva certainement beaucoup de aire dans leur pantalon à cause du pouvoir de l'empathique, mais son regard criait nettement au meurtre. Augus savait néanmoins sur quel bouton appuyer pour la faire céder.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi, Haiiro ? souligna avec un sourire malsain le démon.

La femme fit volte-face; sa tignasse noir produisant presque des étincelles d'électricité sous la colère. Elle voyait le piège, et elle ne pouvait pas en sortir: Si elle se défilait, ce serait dire que oui, elle en avait peur et elle pouvait d'ores et déjà lui céder la _chose_ au démon. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'affronter.

A contre-cœur, elle retrouva sa place à genoux devant la caisse, arrangea son sari pour qu'il ne la gêne pas et posa son coude sur la caisse.

-Allons-y, maugréa-t'elle.

-Je ne te lâcherait pas si tu fais exprès de perdre. Mais dis-toi qu'un jour où l'autre, Augus et moi te décoincerons un petit peu, sourit Benjamin en prenant position face à elle, ignorant le grognement qui suivit la pique.

Pour toute réponse, Kali retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents à la manière d'un chat en colère, ses pupilles s'affinant en deux fines laiteuses.

Les deux adversaires se firent face, main serré et scellé par l'esprit, avant de libérer toute leur puissance. Ils restèrent immobiles, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvant faire faiblir son adversaire, mais la caisse leur servant de support explosa sous l'impact des deux pouvoirs.

-Tu craquera en premier ! Provoqua Ben en insistant un peu plus.

Kali lui adressa un regard furieux sans rien dire de plus.

Le sol autour d'eux se mit à trembler de toute la puissance dégagée par les duellistes, l'absence de caisse ne les empêchant pas du tout de continuer leur confrontation. Même s'ils ne le voyaient pas, l'entaille sur la main de Ben faisait que leur duel se poursuivait également dans le monde mental de l'esprit du guerrier.

Si Ben avait décider de laisser tomber le masque, et de laisser parler la bête en lui, Kali resta froide et distante, usant de son énergie comme des dagues, soufflant rapidement des incantations ne ressemblant étrangement pas à l'Enochian pour former avec la puissance de son esprit des fils d'énergie gris qui fouettèrent et tentèrent de trancher le guerrier déchainé, qui se désintéressait de sa propre sécurité. Pour quelqu'un qui ,d'ordinaire calme et réservé, cherchait l'efficacité en combat avant tout, il laissa parler une bestialité qui lui était rare: ses mains étaient ouvertes en des griffes spectrales d'un vert effrayant, ses jambes couvertes de jambières d'un noir profond veinés de vert, et le reste de son corps couverte d'arabesques dorées n'étant clairement pas issues d'un Akuma no mi lui conférait une vitesse surprenante.

Dans ce monde éloigné du réel, Augus arborait son sourire satisfait, presque fou alors que la violence des échanges redoublaient pour son plus grand plaisir et auraient déjà eut raison du Moby Dick. Ben, par contre, percevait bien la réaction de Kali et fronça les sourcils: la brune restait aussi froide et distante qu'un bloc de glace, agissant comme une machine programmée pour tuer: pour tuer ou mourir avec sa cible.

Alors qu leur lames se rencontrèrent de nouveau, Ben rapprocha son visage de celui de Kali:

-Ce combat ne te plait pas, Haiiro Kali ? lui susurra Ben en forçant sur les lames sans les faire bouger.

-Je te tolère, toi. Ton démon, je veux le détruire et je trouverait comment faire, se contenta de répondre Kali d'une voix morne. Ne cherche pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi, je ne te dois rien. Si je n'ai pas essayer de te tuer dans ton sommeil, c'est parce qu'Ace me l'a demandé.

-Tu n'en aurais pas été capable, désolé pour toi. De même, Augus n'a pas encore essayer de _le_ voler parce que je lui ait appris à attendre et marchander.

-Comme si un démon était capable d'apprendre autre chose que le chaos ! Grogna Kali en forçant à son tour sur les lames.

-En voila un chaton avec un mauvais caractère !

-Demande donc à Augus pourquoi il est interdit de tuer les chats à Ulthar et tu sauras en quoi un chaton peut être dangereux.

Le duel reprit de plus bel, précipitant l'espace vide dans un abîme de violence alors que le décor changeait continuellement pour être toujours détruit par les échanges. Si les deux terminèrent leur duel des heures plus tard, il ne s'était passer que dix minutes dans le monde réel où l'échange s'accentuait en fonction du duel mental, où Kali finit par céder la victoire ... de manière inattendue.

Le poing de Patrick sur son crâne la déconcentrée et le bras de la brune bascula.

-Yes ! On est vengé les gars ! riait Oilonev en cœur avec le reste du groupe, soulagés de la défaite de Haiiro

-Si vous êtes même pas capable de venir à bout d'une femme seule, vous tiendrez pas longtemps face au marines, les gars. Se moqua cruellement Benjamin, assez intrigué par le brusque retournement de situation et le comportement de l'ancien second des Spades.

Kali clignait des yeux comme quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller et resta perplexe, comme Ben, quand son supérieur remonta son sari su son crâne, lui masquant son visage.

-Va te coucher. Maintenant, ou j'avertis Ace, siffla Patrick à l'oreille de la brune. Et ne recommence plus.

Kali se leva en silence, masquant en partie son visage de sa main et le reste de son sari, et sans discuter les ordres, retourna à l'intérieur.

C'était étonnant de voir le joyeux et blagueur Patrick aussi sérieux. Surtout lorsqu'il pointa un doigt menaçant vers Benjamin avec un regard plus que sérieux.

-Je vais m'adresser autant à toi qu'a ton démon, Ben: recommencer votre petit cirque et je ne viendrais pas sauver vos miches la prochaine fois.

Et il s'en alla vers Chris qui avait l'air étrangement lui aussi très remonté de la partie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de ce passer ? s'interrogea Mark, parlant au nom des autres pirates détournés de leur question d'égo.

La question se posait en effet, songea Benjamin en fuyant les lieux aussi vite qu'il le put. Le peu qu'il avait vu au-delà de la carapace, l'étrange regard de Kali allait l'occuper pendant longtemps encore.

* * *

Si Ben pouvait douter du manque d'instinct de survie d'Ace, il venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Sitôt le repas finit, et quelques événements supplémentaires avaient mené Ace à participer à un Strip Poker, une idée idiote made in Thatch.

-Est-ce que Thatch à vu que Marco était sur sa limite ? Demanda Ben à Milo, ce dernier observant comme lui la partie.

-C'est le taishô: mets-lui deux choppes dans le nez et on le retrouvera à l'autre bout du navire à chanter aux baleines.

-Pauvre bêtes, mais c'est pas faux ... Tiens, Marco est de retour.

Le vice-capitaine semblait foudroyé sur place en voyant Ann, et la pile de vêtements surmontés d'un as de pique à ses cotés, Doma, Izou, Edessa et Sabo étant les autres joueurs.

Et Thatch commit l'erreur que tout le monde attendait, prêt à esquiver ce qui allait arriver.

-Tu sais quoi ? réussit-il à articuler dans son fou rire. Je regrette plus du tout d'être intervenu tout à l'heure !

Marco décocha un coup de poing fulgurant qui envoya Thatch dans le mur le plus proche alors que la foule se dispersait de la trajectoire du projectile humain, avant de prendre Ann et ses vêtements devant l'incompréhension générale.

-C'est confirmer, il va se la faire. Intervint Milo à son oreille, envoyant Augus rejoindre Thatch par terre dans une crise de fou rire.

-Tout à fait d'accord, on va pas dormir. Répondit Benjamin aussi naturellement que si ce fut banal, renvoyant Augus au sol.

-Bon, puisqu'on à un joueur en moins, on continue comme ça ? Demanda Sabo en observant Edessa gênée à ses cotés.

-Been ! Viens donc nous montrer tes muscles beau brun ! Invectiva Izou avec un air franchement amusé de trouver le colosse dans le public.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, Izou ne l'aurait pas laisser repartir. Il s'assit donc en soupirant, saluant Doma tandis que Sabo et Edessa abandonnait le jeu pour partir on ne savait où.

-Bon, on continue la partie ou on change de jeu ? Demanda Ben devant la diminution subite des joueurs, avant que Milo et le second de Doma ne se joigne à leurs tours au jeu.

-On est bien partit, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! s'exclama le chevalier bohémien en buvant une nouvelle chope de bière. Je relance !

-Dans ce cas, je suis ! Annonça Izou avant de boire à son tour.

Ben soupira avant de suivre lui aussi, comme les deux seconds: si l'alcool n'avait pas raison d'eux dans l'heure, il pouvait se raccourcir les cheveux.

Et la partie dura peu, courte mais intense: après un retournement de situation où Doma abattit un carré de roi magnifique qu'Izou contra par un full des 2 par les 4, ce fut finalement Ben qui remporta la dernière manche en n'ayant tricher _que_ deux fois.

Bilan des courses: Doma, Izou, Milo et Mike étaient en sous-vêtements et Ben ne portait plus que son pantalon et son polo. Le démon afficha un grand sourire devant la mine déconfite des autres joueurs, et Izou eu tôt fait de rejoindre Doma sur la table en tombant de fatigue (ou était-ce à cause de l'alcool ?).

Étant l'un des rares encore d'attaque en ce milieu de nuit, Ben se chargea de raccompagner tout le monde à sa cabine avant de retrouver les seconds sur le pont. Même si les commandants étaient inopérants, il fallait faire tourner le navire.

-Milo, va falloir que tu te charge du repas de demain, Thatch est totalement out. Patrick, avec Edwin, vous pouvez vérifier qu'on à rien oublier sur l'île ? Je pense qu'on a tout mais sait-on jamais. Pour les autres, je ne connais pas suffisamment vos affectations pour vous demander quelque chose, je vous fait confiance.

-Tu sais que techniquement, tu ne peux pas nous ordonner quoi que ce soit non plus, Ben ? Répondit Patrick avec un demi-sourire.

-Je sais quel est ma place, ce pourquoi je vous le demande comme une faveur. Tu reste le second même lorsque notre commandant s'envoie en l'air.

Au loin, on entendait un Ace hurler de plaisir, venant visiblement d'atteindre le septième ciel, ce qui arracha un soupir fatigué au démon alors que les autres affichaient des sourires compatissants. Ils suivirent cependant ces conseils pendant que Ben réorganisait les fêtards, les renvoyant pour les plus inaptes droit dans leurs couchettes. Barbe Blanche observa la scène avec une pointe de satisfaction: lorsque son temps serait venu, Marco ne serait pas seul pour se charger de leur famille.

* * *

-Quelqu'un aurait vu le commandant ce matin ? Demanda Ben en rentrant dans la cantine, un air totalement épuisé sur son visage. Un peu plus et on aurait dit qu'il sortait d'une soirée trop arrosée (oups, c'était le cas).

-La vache, t'as pas l'air vraiment réveiller ce matin ... réagit Sabo, le plus proche de la porte et donc le premier à voir l'état de zombie de l'homme qui s'assit à coté de lui avec force et un grand bol de café.

-Essaie de dormir quand tu entends nos deux phénomènes s'éclater et on en reparlera. Si tu y rajoute mon insomnie naturelle ... j'ai l'air de quoi ?

-D'un zombie qui essaye de marcher droit. Tu es sûr que t'as pas un truc ?

-Je crois que je vais demander des vitamines. Cass' ! T'es dispos pour me filer quelque chose ?

L'infirmière démoniaque, fraichement réveillée, lui jeta son regard de "je vais m'amuser avec toi" avant de répondre d'une voix calme contrastant totalement avec le sourire.

-Pars devant, je viendrais me charger de toi !

A cet instant, le phénix se décida à se lever et entra dans le self pour se diriger directement vers Cassandra. Par habitude, Ben se stoppa à la porte pour entendre la discussion: Cassandra et Marco aurait tôt fait de le tuer en l'apprenant mais bon, il verrait ça plus tard.

-Un événement qui apparait tout les mois chez les femmes, pendant une semaine ... mmhh ...

Il y réfléchit pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la baie médicale, pour finalement trouver la solution et dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas partir dans un rire nerveux.

-Oh mon dieu, si ton Zoan te permet de sentir _ça,_ Marco, je te plaint d'avance pour la suite ! Un foutu nez que celui des piafs !

Personne ne comprit le fou rire du démon lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, ni l'origine du bruit de chute à la mer lorsque Ben se mit à penser à autre chose pendant que Cassandra s'énervait sur lui, sous prétexte qu'il "n'écoutait pas ses menaces".

* * *

Ace qui se décide de son plein gré à entrainer quelqu'un. La chose était suffisamment curieuse pour être soulignée, même si elle semblait déplaire à un certain petit révolutionnaire.

Ben observait tout le remue-ménage créé par les actions de son commandant, pleinement concentré sur une analyse physique de ce dernier, le tout en gardant un œil sur Sabo qui semblait prêt à mordre pour protéger Edessa. Si cette dernière avait de bonne base, Augus reconnut qu'elle n'avait pas la maitrise pour tenir tête longtemps à Ace dans l'état actuel des choses.

-ACE ! Hurla Sabo lorsque l'épée du commandant se planta à quelques centimètres du visage d'Edessa. Le révolutionnaire tenta de rejoindre son frère, mais fut arrêté dans sa course par Izou et Ben, descendu en quelques secondes de son point d'observation sans attirer l'attention.

Le D ne mâcha pas ses mots.

-Si tu préfères que je la laisse sans expérience en plein combat, c'est à toi de voir ! C'est un Shirohige Kaizoku, pas une gamine, Sabo ! En tant que commandant, je me dois de veiller sur mes hommes, et Edessa est sous mon commandement. Si elle n'a pas la force nécessaire pour ce défendre contre les dangers du Shin Sekai, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Viens me faire la morale lorsque j'en aurait fini avec elle ... quoique non, après, je dois me charger de Kali ...

Ben sentit Sabo bousculer Izou pour passer et le laissa faire: si le gamin ne comprenait pas la bêtise de son action, il se chargerait de lui faire comprendre. Pendant que les frères se cherchaient et qu'Edessa comme Barbe Blanche finissait par les stopper, Ben continua son examen et trouva la dernière pièce qui manquait à son puzzle.

Ce qui lui arracha un grand sourire fatigué mais amusé. Augus; quand à lui, se jura de ne plus remonter sur ce navire tant que le niveau de sérieux n'avait pas remonter un peu: il en était à son cinquième fou-rire en moins de 5 jours, sans baston !

Lorsque Sabo retourna à l'intérieur, non sans s'être pris un savon de la part de sa dulcinée, Ben le suivit pour le trouver en train de frapper sur un mur, les dents serrés par la frustration, sans doute.

-Gamin ... ça te dit un partenaire de duel pour te passer les nerfs ?

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, chasseur de prime ? Tempêta le révolutionnaire avant de voir la broche que portait Ben sur son attache cape. Attend, ce serait pas la ...

-C'est le badge de Kuma, oui. Tu veux continuer à abimer le navire, au risque que ce soit Marco ou moi qui t'en mettions une, ou tu préfère te défouler sur quelqu'un qui à du répondant.

Sabo sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais finit par accepter: s'il faisait des conneries à bord, personne ne pourrait empêcher Barbe Blanche de l'envoyer par-dessus bord. Et Augus allait finalement avoir le duel qu'il lui manquait ...

-Si tu es incapable de contrôler tes émotions, ne jugent pas les actions d'autrui avec: garde un œil neutre. Conseilla Benjamin à Sabo lorsque les deux se firent face dans la salle d'entrainement. Après ce combat, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser auprès d'Oyaji, compris ?

-Clair et limpide, merci. Marmonna Sabo, ne pouvant clairement admettre que le guerrier n'avait pas tord: il devait mûrir et laisser un peu de confiance à son frère, surtout chez les Shirohiges. Il se mit en position de combat, son Bô tournant entre ses doigts alors que Ben ne tenait qu'un simple bâton d'entrainement en bois au lieu de ses armes.

-Tu compte réellement te battre avec ça ? Demanda Sabo en voyant le bâton plutôt peu épais. Il me semble un peu ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que le bâton en question rencontra ses côtes et l'envoya au sol, lui arrachant un râle de douleur.

-Tu parles trop. Sers toi de ton environnement comme ton arme, et tu deviendra vraiment un expert du combat. Enseigna Ben d'une voix dure.

-Qui t'as appris à te battre comme ça ? Demanda le révolutionnaire en reprenant appui sur ses pieds.

-Un ami qui à du périr de ma main. On reprend ?

* * *

-Cass' ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

L'infirmière en chef, trop contente de voir un nouveau cobaye entrer dans son antre, perdit son sourire en voyant le seul homme de l'équipage sur lequel son aura ne marchait pas: le démon avait investi trop de son caractère en Benjamin pour qu'il soit effrayé outre mesure.

-Fais vite, je dois revoir un dossier important pour ton idiot de commandant. C'est à quel sujet ?

-C'est à propos de ses réactions ses derniers jours. Autant je peux admettre qu'il est caractériel, mais réagir comme ça, c'est étrange.

-Tu me retire les mots de la bouche, mais bon, on le refera pas. Autre chose ?

-Ton sujet avec Marco, je crois avoir trouvé de quoi il s'agit.

L'infirmière le toisa avec un regard, mélange de colère, de rage et d'un soupçon de sadisme. En même temps, elle avait sortit deux scalpels: un pointé sur son menton, l'autre vers ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

-Je devrais te castrer pour avoir écouter notre conversation, Ben. Le secret médical, tu en as déjà entendu parler ? rouspéta Cassandra non sans afficher un air dubitatif. Tu pense en savoir plus que moi sur mon propre domaine ?

-Déformation professionnelle. Répondit Ben simplement, la peur qu'il ressentait n'ayant aucun rapport avec la lame dirigée vers ses parties. D'après toi, quelle est la chose que vous avez, vous les femmes, a peu prés tout les mois et qui semble affecter Ace en ce moment ?

-Tu veux dire ... Merde, je l'avais pas vu sous cet angle. Tu marque un point, mais ...

Elle s'approcha du guerrier, sa tablette tenant les fiches d'informations dans ses mains se noircissant d'un coup, et lui assena un coup direct sur la tête avec.

-Aie ! Pourquoi tant de violence alors que je trouve la solution à ton problème ?

-Justement ! Tu trouve la solution avant moi et ça ne me plait pas. Quand à Ace, garde ça pour toi: tant qu'on est pas sûr de la chose, pas la peine de l'inquiéter inutilement.

-Tu verras qu'il serra capable de s'inquiéter tout seul avec. Maugréa Ben en sortant de l'antre en massant sa tête endolorie, avant de se faire à nouveau arrêter.

-Tu ne bouges pas ! Jiru m'a laisser une liste de chose particulières lorsqu'il t'a sauver de la mort, et je voudrais les vérifier moi-même: retire ton haut.

-Tu sais, Cass', t'a pas besoin de faire ta sadique si tu veux tirer un ...

La tablette s'abattit à nouveau sur son crâne, le coupant dans sa réflexion grivoise.

-Pas de conneries, retire ce haut !

Ben finit par obéir et révéla ses abdominaux bronzés par le soleil. Ce que seul un œil expert pouvait voir, et par chance Cassandra en avait, était la fine ligne blanche entre les muscles qui partait d'un bout à l'autre du ventre, le traversant de part en part jusque dans le dos.

-Une telle blessure aurait dû être mortelle ... marmonna Cassandra en voyant l'ampleur de la marque. Comment tu as pu te faire un truc pareil ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un dans ma jeunesse qui à eu raison de ma place dans l'arène. Un noryoshuka de l'obsidienne, du peu que je m'en souvienne. Il est mort maintenant, je l'ai tuer il y a un ou deux mois.

-Et comment cette blessure à pu se refermer ? Tu as été littéralement traversé par une lame de la taille d'une poutre !

-Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire car je ne m'en souviens pas non plus. Mon amnésie sur mon passé ne me sert pas du tout à ce sujet. Bon, j'y vais, salut.

Ben rejoignit le pont en remettant son haut avant que quiconque ne voit ses cicatrices, et observa le ciel. Si le vent soufflait bon comme à ce moment, ils ne devraient sans doute plus tarder à rejoindre la prochaine île. Hand Island ... un petit joyau du Shin Sekai selon les dires des seconds, mais qu'allait-il faire sur cette île pour s'occuper les pensées

Il était tellement préoccupée par sa réflexion qu'il n'entendit pas Izou s'asseoir à côté de lui, fumant son kiseru avec un sourire non feint.

-Alors, le démon est impatient de débarquer à terre ? Commenta Izou d'un ton sarcastique qui ne lui allait que trop bien dans cet instant.

-Tu t'es calmer à mon sujet. Constata Ben avec suspicion. Qui y as-t'il sur Hand Island pour que cela te mette de si bonne humeur ?

-Oh, rien de moi qu'une juste vengeance pour l'affront que tu as fait à une certaine personne. Qui vaudra d'ailleurs sans doute une photo sur le mur de la Honte.

Ben laissa malgré lui un glapissement de surprise et d'angoisse quitter sa gorge. Il allait retrouver Haruta sur Hand Island ?! Il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder quoi que ce soit à son sujet, et pour la première fois de sa vie se mit à stresser.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les choses vont être _très dur_ à expliquer ...


	20. Les retrouvailles du pirate mercenaire

**Bonjour a tous ! Si j'en vois les reviews, vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience, tout comme moi :). J'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration subite et je vous offre le prochain chapitre assez ... rapidement ? Disons suffisamment tôt à mon goût :)**

 **Même si la période en cours pour les Shirohige est plutôt mouvementée, Benjamin va progresser également dans son univers teinté d'ombre et de sang ... les mercenaires vous ont sembler faible et facilement impressionnable ? Le prochain chapitre vous apprendra un peu plus sur cet univers et pourquoi Ben y a une place si importante. (Quelqu'un à dit le Germa 66 ? J'ai pas entendu :) )**

 **Sur ce clifanger digne du pire film de série B qui existe (mea culpa, pas l'inspiration cette fois-ci), je vous souhaite d'agréables retrouvailles avec notre deuxième commandant au genre douteux, j'ai nommé Haruta !**

 **-Tu va vraiment te retrouver avec mes lames dans le derrière, toi ! *s'en va poursuivre l'auteur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard blasé de Benjamin***

* * *

Les armes volaient, cliquetaient et résonnaient dans la salle d'entrainement au gré des coups que s'échangeait Ben et une partie des joueurs de cartes lorsque fut annoncé l'arrivée en vue de Hand Island.

-Tout les hommes sur le pont, on a besoin de renfort pour rentrer le matériel dans le port ! Appela Patrick en passant devant la salle.

Tous se ruèrent à la tâche, Ben en tête qui escalada prestement le mat pour attacher les cordages les plus élevés. Ce ne fut que plusieurs secondes plus tard qu'Ace les rejoignit en hauteur pour apercevoir l'autre navire, sous l'œil intrigué du guerrier qui observait la girouette émotionnelle du commandant, et redescendre aussi sec.

-Jozu ! Haruta ! Speed ! salua Ann avec excitation depuis la proue du navire.

Ben retint le tremblement dans ses mains et ferma son visage, prenant un air dur mais sérieux dans sa tâche: les choses allaient avoir lieu, il ne pouvait les fuir, autant les affronter avec prestance. Sitôt Ace descendu d'une manière pas du tout sécurisée, c'est à dire en sautant sur le dos de Jozu d'une hauteur de plus de 10 mètres, Benjamin suivit le mouvement en descendant le long des cordages.

Il ne put retenir un sourire devant la franche déconnade de son commandant, mêlé à une pointe de perversité qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop au vu des ébats entre les deux commandants. Sitôt Izou et Namur revenus avec leur paquetages et Ace descendu à terre, les commandants et Shirohige remontèrent sur le Moby Dick et Haruta repéra celui qu'elle était venu chercher.

-Marco, tu ne m'en voudra pas si ... Demanda Haruta en regardant le Phénix.

-Vas-y, je prendrais la photo. Sourit Izou en répondant à la place de Marco, qui se contenta d'observer ce qui allait ce passer avec un oeil amusé, comme Barbe Blanche.

Le commandant rabattit la petite cape blanche couvrant le costume vert clair brodé de fin fils blancs et s'avança vers le guerrier qui attendit patiemment son tour arriver.

Il ne tarda pas: sitôt Haruta à quelques centimètres de lui, elle envoya un coup puissant à l'entrejambe, le forçant à se plier en deux sous la douleur, avant de lui frapper trois fois dans l'estomac et deux fois sur la nuque, l'envoyant proprement et immédiatement au sol sous le regard incompris de Speed et des hommes présent.

-Que je te prévienne: ne me fait plus jamais, JAMAIS, un coup pareil ou je te jure que je te castre définitivement. Quoi que non, je te mettrais à mon service, On est clair ? Demanda Haruta d'une voix basse en descendant accroupi pour que seul le guerrier, et les oreilles fines, l'entende.

-Limpide ... marmonna Benjamin, enfoncé qu'il était dans le bois du pont par la douleur.

-Parfait. Rejoint-moi dans une heure dans la salle d'exercice, nous avons a parler. Conclut le commandant en tournant les talons. Cass', il est tout à toi !

-Bon retour à bord, et merci du cadeau ! Je vais lui apprendre à tenir sa langue.

Le sourire sadique de l'infirmière, d'habitude inefficace sur le démon lorsqu'il était à son plein potentiel, semblait d'un seul coup beaucoup plus dangereux alors qu'elle le trainait dans son antre.

Et personne, du moins presque personne, ne remarqua le commandant Okama prendre des photos de toutes la scène, non sans retenir un rire justement mérité.

* * *

Lorsque Cassandra eut fini de jouer avec le démon, Ben rejoignit comme convenu la salle pour y trouver Haruta l'attendant, ses deux sabres au clair et un air très sérieux sur le visage.

Ben avait également un air sérieux, mais lui devait s'excuser contrairement à elle. Il ne combattrait pas sérieusement, et chercherait avant tout à se faire pardonner.

Un duel silencieux s'engagea entre Benjamin et Haruta, Augus ayant choisi de ne pas intervenir entre ces deux-là. Durant une bonne demi-heure, les seuls sons qui sortirent de la salle furent le tintement des lames les une contre les autres, Ben contrant les attaques toujours plus rapides de sa camarade par d'ancien mouvements martiaux à l'aide de son arme.

La rage aux lèvres, Haruta attaqua avec force et violence le guerrier, cherchant plus à se défouler qu'à le blesser d'aucune façon: l'un comme l'autre étaient prisonnier de leur blocages physiques naturels, et seul l'instinct du combat pourrait parler pour eux. Lorsque Haruta finit par croiser le regard de Ben, toute la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux du colosse eurent raison de sa colère et elle s'effondra dans ses bras grand ouverts, leurs armes tombant sur le sol avec un grand fracas.

-Espèce de grand crétin ... pourquoi t'as fait un truc aussi stupide ... ? Demanda-t'elle en relevant des yeux larmoyants vers son visage. Pourquoi t'es parti ?

-Je n'ai pas su quoi faire, et j'ai fui ... je suis désolé ... Marmonna Ben en refermant ses bras autour du corps tremblotant de la commandante, incapable de retenir ses propres larmes.

-Tu es parti sans rien dire ... j'ai cru que tu m'avais rejeter ... ton corps en est meurtri à jamais ... marmonna Haruta en serrant les pans du costume de Ben plus fort.

-Je ne serais pas capable de te rejeter, Haruta. Jamais je n'en serais capable. Répondit Ben avec sincérité et douceur.

-Menteur ... marmonna à son tour le petit bout de femme. Pourquoi tu serais aller chercher la mort dans ce foutu endroit ?!

-Je savais que personne dans l'équipage ne pourrait s'en occuper, et je devais vous protéger ... te protéger ... tenta de ce justifier le guerrier en posant une main sur la tête de sa camarade, qui le vira d'un revers de main.

-Je suis assez grande pour me protéger toute seul, idiot ! cria Haruta en lui décochant un coup de poing dans la poitrine sans grande conviction mais avec force. Tu n'es pas immortel, et quand bien même tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu ...

Ben relâcha son étreinte et l'embrassa subitement, la coupant dans sa réflexion. Elle poursuivit l'échange quelques secondes avant de défaire le lien en le repoussant légèrement.

-Je t'aime, Haruta, et tu le sais. Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver une raison de vivre jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Si je risque ma vie, c'est avant tout parce que je le dois pour ma libérer de cette malédiction et pour vous protéger.

-Je le sais, espèce d'imbécile. Moi aussi, je t'aime, et en tant que tel je ne veux plus jamais apprendre que tu as frôler la mort pour quelque raison que ce soit ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Pesta Haruta en le dardant de ces grands yeux noisettes.

-Haut et clair, ma douce. M'accompagnerais-tu pour une sortie sur l'île plus tard ? Demanda Ben avec un petit sourire.

-Tu m'expliqueras alors pourquoi je te retrouve avec autant de cicatrices, d'accord ? Tu me diras aussi qui à abimer tes jolis yeux, que je lui apprenne la vie.

-Si tu en as envie, sourit Benjamin d'un sourire sincère qui lui faisait défaut le reste du temps.

Ils replongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant un échange qu'ils avaient interrompu pendant trop longtemps à leur goût, sans percevoir le sourire de Barbe Blanche qui les observait en passant vers sa cabine. Le Yonkou eut un air franchement fier de ce que devenait sa famille, et s'en alla pour laisser aux deux l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin: Ben était le seul dans ce monde probablement à pouvoir affronter des démons à armes égales, il pouvait donc profiter un peu de leur halte temporaire.

* * *

Pendant l'après-midi ensoleillée du Shin Sekai, alors que le reste de l'équipage vaquait à ses tâches, peu remarquèrent l'absence à bord de deux personnes particulières.

Dans la forêt couvrant une partie d'Hand Island, des yeux aguerris pouvaient distinguer deux formes se mouvoir dans les herbes hautes. Les deux chasseurs avaient repérés une proie et la pistait silencieusement, effaçant leur odeurs et leur traces dans les feuillages. D'un souple mouvement, ils se séparèrent et encerclèrent l'animal qui releva la tête en sentant la présence de deux intrus dans les alentours. Il n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir qu'il tomba au sol en bramant, une dague plantée dans sa gorge.

Benjamin sortit de son fourré et s'approcha de l'animal agonisant, suivit de prés par Haruta qui s'agenouilla avec lui. D'un geste expert, Ben mit fin aux souffrances de l'animal et commença à le dépecer.

-Merci de nous nourrir de ta chair, noble animal, repose en paix. Psalmodia Ben avant de se tourner vers Haruta qui ne disait rien: sa dague avait frôler la cible, et Ben l'avait récupéré sur un tronc couché et renvoyé vers sa cible initiale. On a le repas de ce soir, conclut-t'il avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Les deux pirates avaient décider de passer un peu de temps ensemble pour rattraper le temps perdu, et avaient pris leur après-midi pour chasser ensemble, comptant l'un sur l'autre pour se soutenir et ne pas se trahir.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au petit campement qu'ils avaient aménagés au bord d'une falaise surplombant l'océan, Haruta eut l'idée du siècle: elle sauta sur le dos du chasseur et entreprit une attaque de chatouille pas dans les règles. Les deux roulèrent dans l'herbe, Ben abandonnant son paquetage au passage, et continuèrent de jouer comme des enfants pendant une durée qu'ils ne perçurent pas dans leur amusement.

Quelques minutes de jeu plus tard, ils étaient tout deux couverts d'herbes des pieds à la tête et se portèrent mutuellement jusqu'à leur camp, où ils abandonnèrent leur viande sur la broche pour changer leurs tenues.

-Ah ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas chassé ! s'exclama Ben en retombant sur le dos, sa tunique totalement délaissée car couverte d'herbe.

-Je te savais un brin sauvage, mais tu l'es plus que je ne l'imaginais. Ria Haruta en s'allongeant sur son torse comme oreiller, elle aussi sans son haut si ce n'est la bande entourant sa poitrine. Tu sais que t'es confortable ...

-Je suis pas le plus confortable des oreiller, j'ai des trous partout ... marmonna Ben, appréciant le contact de sa tête sur son torse, ses mains se baladant dans ses boucles à l'odeur sauvage qui s'insinuait dans ses sens.

-Mais tu reste mon oreiller ... marmonna-t'elle avant de se laisser aller au sommeil avec les caresses du colosse dans ses cheveux.

Ben resta là pendant de une bonne partie de l'après-midi à observer le large dans un silence uniquement coupé par le bruit des vagues, le bruissement de la vie sauvage alentour, le crépitement du feu et la respiration lente d'Haruta. Il apprécia ce moment comme jamais auparavant: il pouvait enfin être lui-même avec elle, il se sentait bien sans être jamais juger pour quoi que ce soit. Il sentait enfin la liberté qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps pointer le bout de son nez.

Il ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa aller à ses souvenirs, reposant son corps fatigué par la chasse et le jeu.

...

 _-Dis-moi, Ben, pourquoi passe-tu le reste de ta journée à observer le large lorsque tu ne t'entraine pas ?_

 _-Je rêve de liberté, Sophia. De cette liberté que je ne pourrais obtenir que dans le sang, et qui me dégoute autant qu'elle m'attire._

 _-La liberté est quelque chose que tout le monde doit posséder. Mais face à toi, qui doit la gagner à la sueur de ton front quotidiennement, je sens que cet phrase sonne bien faux ..._

 _-Elle n'est pas fausse. Te savoir à mes cotés me suffit comme rayon de lumière dans cette obscurité puant le sang et la mort. Sourit Benjamin de son sourire d'enfant fatigué._

 _Sophia rougit et vint se nicher prés de lui, ce dernier lui faisant une place pour observer dans la petite fenêtre de sa cellule le monde extérieur._

 _-Tu as une vue magnifique sur la mer, tu sais ?_

 _-Oui, et un jour nous irons ensemble sur cette mer créer un monde de paix sans violence. Ensemble ..._

 _-Ensemble ..._

...

Que de chemin parcouru depuis ses rêves d'enfant ! pensa Ben de manière sarcastique. Il avait créer tant de violence et de destructions que son coeur, s'il en avait encore un, y avait laisser beaucoup trop de choses pour être intact. Il laissa un petit sanglot lui échapper, qui réveilla doucement Haruta.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda-t'elle en se tournant pour observer le guerrier sécher ses larmes.

-Non, juste un vieux souvenir qui vient de me revenir et qui me rend nostalgique.

-On jurerait entendre Thatch lorsqu'il se plaint de son âge. Dit-elle en se relevant lentement.

Le guerrier voulut répondre mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de ne pas continuer lorsqu'elle s'avança pour poser son front contre le sien.

-Je vais pouvoir me servir de toi plus longtemps que je ne l'aurait espérer maintenant. Tu va pouvoir me satisfaire maintenant.

-J'ai hâte ! Marmonna Ben avec une pointe de mauvaise foi amusé.

Haruta continua dans sa lancée et lui ravit ses lèvres d'un puissant baiser qui les entrainât tout deux au sol, s'enlaçant amoureusement.

-Et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions rester ? Proposa Ben d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller un peu plus loin ? Tenta Haruta en lui faisant des yeux de biche.

-Peut-être plus tard, ma douce. Profitons du moment présent. Conclut Ben en l'embrassant à nouveau avec passion.

La nuit fut courte pour les deux amants, employés qu'il étaient à rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdus loin l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le soleil pointa le lendemain matin, réveillant les deux amoureux en même temps que leur Denden respectifs se mettait à sonner, les arrachant à une heureuse nuit qu'ils auraient préférer continuer.

-Oui, Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Maugréa Ben alors qu'Haruta s'énervait sur son second. Besoin de moi pour un entrainement ? Vous êtes pas capable de vous démerder tout seul ?

-Tu es le meilleur instructeur pour le combat, Ben. Et on a failli blesser Edessa 4 fois avant que Kali n'intervienne.

-Mais quel bande de bras cassé, je vous jure ! Je m'organise et j'arrive dans ... une heure ? Annonça Ben en jetant un coup d'œil vers Haruta.

Cette dernière venait d'envoyer cordialement son second se faire voir de la réveiller à des heures pas possibles pour des broutilles, et acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête au guerrier en se levant pour préparer un petit déjeuner.

-C'est confirmer pour dans une heure, Jack. Et s'il-te-plait, essaie de ne plus m'appeler aux aurores ... soupira Ben

-Il est 9h du matin, mec ... répondit Jack avant de se faire raccrocher au nez par un démon qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir rentrer, désolè. Bien dormi ?

-La meilleure nuit que j'ai passée depuis longtemps. Sourit Haruta en remettant une tenue convenable pour se faire interrompre par un démon aux mains baladeuses sous son haut.

-Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Karasu peut nous ramener rapidement au navire, profitons-en. Murmura Ben en déposant quelques baisers dans le cou de la commandante.

-Pervers. pense un peu à notre réputation ... sourit Haruta en retenant un petit rire des caresses du colosse.

-Je l'admet volontiers en être un, mais un démon ne répond qu'à lui-même, et à Oyaji mais c'est une autre histoire ...

-Tu serais donc un Don Juan solitaire ? Tenta à son tour Haruta en kidnappant son pantalon avant qu'il n'ait pu le remettre.

-Je serais plus qu'un Don Juan si je n'ai pas mon pantalon en remontant sur le navire. Taquina Ben en réponse, arrachant un petit rougissement à la commandante qui lui renvoya son pantalon.

-Allons y, on a déjà pris du retard. Et comporte toi mieux, s'il te plait !

-Impossible, je ne l'ai jamais appris. Ria Ben avant de se faire poursuivre à nouveau par une petite furie excitée comme une puce.

Ils allaient bien plus s'amuser lorsqu'ils ils sauraient ce qui risque de se passer sur le Moby Dick, songea Augus pour lui-même avant de retourner à sa sieste, aucun combat ne se profilant à l'horizon.

* * *

Une tempête éclata lors de leur trajet vers Foodvalten, nécessitant la présence de tout le monde sur le pont pour rentrer les voiles avant que le vent ne les emporte.

L'agitation qui régnait sur le pont du navire était un spectacle habituel pour le pirates du Shin Sekai, habitués à toute les bizarreries du climat de l'océan le plus dangereux du monde, même si une atmosphère sérieuse régnait à ce moment là.

Les seuls qui semblaient totalement détachés de la pluie s'abattant sur eux alors qu'ils remontaient sur eux alors qu'ils aidaient à remonter les voiles étaient Ace et Benjamin: le premier parce que c'était un D, du moins selon Ben, le second car il n'avait pas vraiment d'instinct de survie non plus.

Le démon se marrait, littéralement, des trombes d'eau qui se déversait sur sa tête, laissant son rire dément couvrir l'orage alors qu'il se balançait pour accrocher les cordages. Si Kali avait ramener Ace à l'ordre, plus ou moins, personne ne pouvait arrêter Ben lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir à faire quelque chose.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, l'orage s'en alla subitement en laissant les pirates hagards et épuisés, sauf Ben qui se marrait comme une baleine en étant pendu par un pied au bout d'une corde.

-Bon sang, je me suis rarement aussi amusé ! Ria Augus en essayant de remonter la ligne dont il était semble-t'il l'appât.

-J'avoue que c'est sympa, mais j'espère pouvoir conserver un peu mon corps intact, s'il-te-plait ? Demanda Ben en souriant, installé sur sa poutre.

-Je te le répare tout le temps, tu peux laisser couler un peu !

-Seconde flotte, debout ! Annonça Ace pour faire le pointage de ses hommes après le grain.

-Tu crois que ça compte si on est tête en bas ? Demanda Benjamin, plus par amusement que pour la question.

-A l'endroit où à l'envers, dans cette position on est debout ! Répondit Augus, dont le ton pseudo-sérieux eut raison de Ben avant qu'il ne le rejoigne dans un fou rire.

-Ben ! Descend de là-haut, yoi, ou on se sert de toi pour pécher le repas de ce soir ! L'avertit Marco depuis le pont, Ace ayant visiblement déserter la place pour une raison quelconque.

-Je vous met au défi de le faire ! Ria Ben avant de voir le Phénix se transformer et prendre la corde dans ses serres pour pendre le guerrier au-dessus de l'eau.

-Tu pense que je vais attraper quelque chose avec toi, yoi ? Questionna Marco alors que les pirates se mettaient à sourire de la situation de leur camarade.

-On va attraper un gros poisson, regarde toute cette masse de viande ! Tenta Haruta, redoublant le rire du reste de l'équipage, rejoints par Barbe Blanche.

-Non, elle est trop coriace pour être appétissante, yoi. Annonça le Phénix, envoyant définitivement la réputation de Ben aux oubliettes.

-Maintenant que je suis totalement décrédibilisé, vous pourriez me ramener à bord, siouplait Taishô ? Supplia Benjamin d'un ton qui contrastait totalement avec l'énorme sourire du démon.

Le Phénix haussa un sourcil de curiosité et làcha la corde, envoyant Benjamin rejoindre les poissons en criant un "Marrcoooo !" retentissant avant un "Plouf" tout aussi magistral que violent.

Il fallait véritablement qu'ils redeviennent un peu sérieux sur ce navire, si une simple blague pouvait mener à ça, soupira Augus pour lui-même.

* * *

Ben ne faisait rien d'autre que prendre le soleil lorsqu'il aperçut Cassandra revenir de la cabine du capitaine, son habituel air sadique remplacé par un agacement doublé d'une once de crainte. Lorsqu'elle vit Ben la regarder d'un air sérieux, elle lui fit signe de la suivre alors que du coin de l'oeil, les deux pirates voyaient Ann rejoindre la cale avec un air à faire peur.

Ben rentra dans l'infirmerie sans peur, suivant Cassandra alors qu'elle rejoignait son bureau pour s'y poser avec fatigue.

-Je n'irai pas par 4 chemins, Ben : tu es trop malin pour ne pas l'avoir déjà remarquer, mais Ace n'est pas dans la meilleure des périodes. Je voudrais avoir confirmation de mes doutes avant de me poser sur quoi que ce soit, mais je vais te dire ...

Et elle sortit, non pas ses habituels scalpels qui devait à intimider, mais une épée de sous le bureau qu'elle pointa directement sur sa gorge.

-... ose dire que tu dénigre le futur de ton commandant et je te raccourcis de ta tête immédiatement. Haruta ou pas, tu représente un risque pour lui rien qu'en ayant percer le secret médical, et je suis déjà très gentille de ne pas t'avoir tuer pour ça.

-Cass' ... je soutiendrais toujours l'ensemble de notre famille, que ce soit pour des problèmes personnels ou émotionnels. Dit Benjamin avec un très grand sérieux. J'ai appris avec Haruta à croire et à faire confiance: j'ai confiance en Ace pour faire le bon choix, et je n'irais jamais à contre-sens. Surtout si Haruta veut pousser notre relation plus loin ...

Cassandra retint son rictus et baissa légèrement son arme, le toisant du regard.

-Ton démon, est-ce lui qui t'a informer de ma discussion avec Marco et de l'état d'Ace ? Questionna l'infirmière démon avec son épée dirigée toujours vers le guerrier.

-Il l'a remarqué lui aussi, mais je l'ai toujours fait sans son aide: je constate des choses, et je suppose les conséquences, même les plus improbables. Pour Ace, c'est la même chose: coincé en Ann depuis une semaine, depuis que Marco s'en est charger, j'ai pas besoin d'être Vegapunk pour supposer ce qui est son état. Et ta réaction le confirme encore plus, ce qui me conforte dans ma position à son égard.

Cassandra rangea son arme et frappa Ben sur la tête aussi fort qu'elle le put, le trainant sur un lit à l'écart.

-Je veux obtenir tout ce que tu sais à propos d'Ace et d'Haruta. Et tu sais comment je vais les obtenir. Susurra l'infirmière démoniaque en lui faisant un sourire totalement volé à Augus.

Gloups ?

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Ace ne réagissait plus normalement, évitant le contact avec qui que ce soit. Ben n'essaya pas de discuter avec lui, cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer sa situation car il n'était d'aucune aide: un mercenaire démon n'est pas la meilleure personne pour résoudre ces problèmes là.

Aussi les jours passèrent dans une monotonie teintée d'angoisse, même pour le reste de la seconde flotte inquiète de leur commandant. Même Kali avait chercher à voir l'état de ses pensées, et Ben l'avait trouvée en train de sangloter dans son coin.

Marco n'arrivait à rien non plus, laissant son amant foutre sa santé en l'air sans savoir quoi faire. Barbe Blanche eut un rapide échange avec Ben à l'occasion de l'une de leur réunion de rapport de mission solo.

-Ben, dis-moi, que penses-tu de l'état d'Ace en ce moment ? demanda le yonkou en se penchant vers le guerrier

-Catastrophique, Oyaji. Il semble avoir un énorme problème sur les épaules, et que ce soit son D ou son caractère naturel, il ne semble pas pouvoir le gérer. Répondit Ben en soupirant bruyamment

-Comme beaucoup de monde, fils. Barbe Blanche remarqua une marque rouge se dessiner sous le T-shirt de Ben et ressortant sur son poignet. Ben, qu'est-ce que ceci ?

Le géant désigna l'emplacement de la marque du doigt, regardant son fils avec un air sérieux et intransigeant.

-D'autres runes de Sang, Oyaji. Répondit Ben en voyant le regard réprobateur de Barbe Blanche, il ajouta. J'ai fait le rituel sur Hand Island, ne vous en faites pas: je ne mettrais pas les autres en danger.

-Je l'espère bien, Ben. Soupira Barbe Blanche en reposant son dossier. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une attaque sur Foodvalten, nous allons nous en charger dans quelques jours: tu auras pour mission de surveiller les possibles zones de fuites en plus de la mission de ta flotte. D'accord ?

-A vos ordres, Oyaji. répondit Ben en faisant un garde à vous. Autre chose ?

-Oui, montre-moi tes runes. Toutes tes runes, compléta Barbe Blanche en voyant l'air réprobateur de Ben sur le sujet.

A contrecoeur, Ben s'exécuta et retira sa cape, sa tunique, son pantalon et ses bottes, ne restant qu'en sous-vêtements devant le yonkou. Il serra les poings, faisant ressortir sa puissance et laissant les marques pourpres apparaitre sur sa peau: de longues lignes rouges partaient de ses pieds, de ses poings et remontaient le long de ces bras et de ses jambes jusqu'à rejoindre son torse en de multiples lignes croisées géométriquement. Des formes similaires apparurent également sur son visage, liant les yeux à la bouche, les oreilles au reste du visage, toutes finissant par rejoindre le cou.

-Tu as donc exécuté tout les rituels possibles dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas Augus ? S'enquit Shirohige avec une pointe de déception.

-Désolé de te décevoir, Edward, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment juger de la qualité de ces créations: je suis le créateur des Runes de Sang, et de toute la majorité de l'art de Sang. Ben sait particulièrement bien les faire, et les dernières années ont été plus que productives à ce sujet.

-"surtout sur _ce_ rituel, pas vrai Augus ? Demanda Benjamin mentalement au démon, qui ne lui répondit pas."

-Je vois ... marmonna Barbe Blanche en massant sa moustache avec lassitude. rhabille-toi, tu peux disposer.

Benjamin salua Shirohige en sortant de la cabine du capitaine, rejoignant Jozu sur le pont pour enfin discuter avec l'autre tombe de l'équipage.

-Jozu, on a un problème sur Foodvalten. Pour aider Oyaji, il faudrait préparer les autres pour intervenir. Je me charge de retourner former ceux qui veulent s'entrainer. Est-ce que tu pourrais voir avec les autres s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose ?

-Pas de soucis. Je t'enverrai ceux qui veulent participer, Ben. Je m'occupe du reste, ce n'est pas ton rôle. Bon courage malgré tout.

-Merci. Mettons-nous au travail. Conclut Ben en prenant la direction de la salle d'entrainement en faisant des signes à ceux qui le voulaient de le suivre, Jozu repartant de son côté pour remplir sa part du travail.

Ils se chargeraient de conduire l'équipage à la victoire, même si le moral n'était pas au mieux. Ben s'en assurerait.

Foodvalten serait la première pierre du réveil du Seigneur Mercenaire dans le monde de l'ombre, la première d'une longue série ...

* * *

 **Clifanger ? Pas clifanger ? Bah, j'ai un peu tout spoiler dans l'intro de toute façon ...**

 **Je vous l'ai expliquer, le prochain chapitre tournera autour des mercenaires. même si personne ne les voit, ils ont cependant un impact sur l'univers de One Piece en tant que société plus ou moins secrète. Et vous verrez que ce que je réserve à Ben pour Whole Cake sera plutôt ... improbable ? Non, Le terme est trop faible ... *sourire sadique excité à l'avance***

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bonne journée. Ja ne !**


	21. le démon se fait plaisir

**Bonsoir, je suis Bob Len... Wait, mauvaise intro :)**

 **Bonjour à tous, vous qui suivez cette histoire avec autant d'attention que j'ai de passion à l'écrire. Je l'avoue volontiers, mes durées de post de chapitres sont plutôt ... désordonnées *tire la langue pour s'excuser***

 **Mais, après tout, nous sommes dans One Piece, pourquoi être sérieux :) ?**

 **En répondant à la review de Rouge365: Ben est à sa place chez les mercenaires comme le plus puissant d'entre eux, et je doute que même Lucifer soit capable de rivaliser avec lui. Un duel pour Whole Cake, ça te tente :) ?**

 **Mais trêve de blabla inutile, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le port de Foodvalten était difficilement visible à l'horizon en ce jour pluvieux. Les flotte attendaient en rang sur le pont que leur capitaine finissent de donner les ordres, même si certains avaient leur propres missions à remplir.

la tension entre Marco et Ace était évidente, mais tous laissèrent couler: ils devaient s'expliquer entre eux, et aucune personne sur ce navire ne pouvait les y aider ou les forcer.

-Marco, tu te chargeras de l'évacuation. Ace, tu le couvriras avec ta flotte. Jozu et Thatch ... faites comprendre à ces idiots qu'on ne s'attaque pas à mon territoire sans encourir ma colère. Annonça Barbe Blanche en toisant ses fils avec sérieux.

Les commandants hochèrent la tête, en même temps que Benjamin. Quelques ordres plus tard de la part d'Ace, avant qu'il ne rejoigne la proue du navire, tous étaient en train de se réunir pour dispatcher le matériel entre les experts.

-Ben, tu seras en soutien de la flotte, selon Ace. Est-ce que tu nous filera un coup de main ou tu partiras pour la bataille ? Demanda Patrick en toisant le guerrier qui sourit calmement.

-Je vous filerai un coup de main, Pat'. Expliqua Ben à son supérieur hiérarchique. Par contre, j'ai aussi deux-trois trucs à faire de mon côté, ce pourquoi je ne serais en soutien.

-Tant que tu reste à proximité si on a besoin de toi, ça ira. Au boulot, vous autres, branle-bas de combat !

Lorsque le navire arriva dans le port, le rire de Chahige provenant du centre-ville réveilla l'instinct des pirates qui poussèrent un grand cri en partant à l'assaut, les commandants en première ligne pour faire gouter à ces débutants idiots le goût de leur armes. D'un battement d'ailes, Ben et Karasu avaient rejoint les cieux sous le regard surpris des autres qui n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que le Phénix faire preuve d'une telle agilité dans les cieux.

-Des fois, j'envie Marco et ces ailes qui lui permette de voler de lui-même. soupira Ben avant de se prendre un coup de bec sur le crâne

-plains-toi, c'est pas toi qui doit te porter à chaque fois ! Maugréa Karasu. Tu n'es pas léger pour un humain !

* * *

Ben patrouillait dans les cieux, juché sur le dos de Karasu, ses yeux examinant le sol où se déroulait un combat plus que violent auquel le démon n'aurait jamais dit non.

-Et on a même pas le droit de participer à cette baston ? Se plaignit Augus en craquant ses poing spirituels avant de se défouler sur un mannequin dans l'esprit de Ben, faute de mieux.

-Tu compte me déranger pendant longtemps ? Demanda Ben alors que les runes activées autour de ses yeux lui permettaient de voir encore plus loin, repérant quelques pirates fuyant la bataille. On a des clients, réveille-toi.

D'un petit coup sur le flanc, Ben guida Karasu jusqu'à survoler les fuyards. Le condor géant sentit son cavalier relâcher les rênes et fondit sur les pirates, les écrasant de toutes la force de ses serres.

-Qui avons-nous là ? Susurra Ben en descendant voir ce qui restait des pirates après le passage du condor aux plumes tricolores, qui se faisait un malin plaisir d'insister sur ses serres.

-Oh non, pas lui ! pleurnicha un des pirates en reconnaissant le colosse, son visage se décomposant devant le sourire du mercenaire. Pitié, White Devil, épargnez ma vie !

-Tu as un navire de retard, mon gars: je suis le Shiroi Akuma, le White Devil n'existe plus que pour vos cauchemars. Quand à ta vie, c'est mon capitaine qui en décidera.

Ben allait les sortir de là lorsqu'il vit Karasu bouger de manière étrange, avant qu'une forme se relève en emportant l'oiseau géant avec lui non sans difficulté.

-Alors c'est toi le Shiroi Akuma ? C'est toi le seigneur des mercenaires, c'te bonne blague ! Cracha l'inconnu en jetant Karasu au loin, qui se stabilisa à quelques mètres du sol, prêt à fondre sur l'inconnu avant que Ben ne lui ordonne de ne pas intervenir. L'inconnu se craqua les épaules d'avoir encaisser un tel poids, et toisa le démon: son armure couvrant son torse et ses bras ainsi que le foulard pourpre sur sa bouche suffisait à présenter l'inconnu comme sortant de l'ordinaire.

-C'est moi en effet. Annonça Ben en sortant sa claymore, ses sens aux aguets par sécurité. Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ?

-Je viens te défier pour reprendre ton titre, minable: il n'y a qu'un seul démon sur ses mers et c'est moi !

-Faux, il n'y en aura plus qu'un lorsque tu seras mort. Annonça Ben, un petit sourire aux lèvres de la bétise de se mesurer à lui. Viens me prouver que tu n'as pas que des belles paroles.

Le mercenaire dégaina sa hache de bataille et fondit à toute allure sur Ben, qui para son attaque au dernier moment. Il lui envoya un coup de pied circulaire mais le mercenaire, loin de s'en soucier, encaissa le coup dans son flanc et répondit d'un uppercut qui renvoya Ben cinq mètres plus loin.

Ok, t'es plutôt bon, gamin. Pensa Ben en crachant un petit caillot de sang. Voyons voir si tu tiens la distance.

Et il reparti à l'assaut immédiatement, sa lame vibrant de fureur libérée en rencontrant la hache de son adversaire. L'un comme l'autre était fort, très fort pour de simples humains: les coups qu'ils se portaient touchaient à tout les coups et rapidement Ben fut recouvert d'encore plus de cicatrices qu'il n'en avait déjà à soigner. La violence de leur échange réduisit en miette les rues adjacentes et ils perdirent rapidement les pièces d'armures qui les recouvraient l'un et l'autre. Sans se lâcher des yeux, les deux adversaires reculèrent en même temps pour reprendre leur souffle deux secondes avant de repartir au combat.

-Ton talent n'est plus à démontrer, mercenaire. Néanmoins, puisque ma victoire est certaine, que dirais-tu d'un petit jeu ?

-Oh, le Shiroi Akuma est si sûr de lui qu'il veut jouer ? Provoqua le mercenaire en baissant sa lame en même temps que le démon blanc. Que veux-tu ?

-un petit duel au poing, à l'ancienne. Sourit Augus en reprenant les rénes du corps de Benjamin, qui s'en alla soupirer dans son coin. Ou bien as-tu peur de m'affronter ?

-Ha ! Amène-toi, que je t'explique le sens du mot défaite !

Les deux adversaires abandonnèrent tout ce qui était superflu, cape, restes d'armures et autres pour s'élancer l'un sur l'autre à une vitesse impressionnante. Les deux guerriers opposèrent toute la force de leur poing, toute la puissance de leur volonté résultant en un échange dantesque de poing. Les gants d'acier de Benjamin rencontrait ceux de cuir du pirate à une vitesse frôlant la limite humaine, ne leur laissant qu'un visage crispé pour le mercenaire et un sourire démoniaque pour Augus.

-Encore ! Encore ! Fait-moi ressentir le frisson du combat ! Sourit Augus en partant dans un rire dément au fur et à mesure que la vitesse de ses poings augmentait sous l'influence de sa part démoniaque.

Le mercenaire se prit au jeu et força sur ses propres poings pour tenter de rattraper le démon totalement partit dans son trip, mais qui était capable de surpasser un véritable démon lorsqu'il était dans son élément ? Lorsque ses poings semblèrent lui bruler par le nombre de coups ahurissant qu'ils avaient portés et subis, le mercenaire rompit le duel en sautant en arrière, laissant le dernier poing d'Augus éclater le sol sur un diamètre de cinq bon mètre.

-T'es pas humain, toi ! Cracha-t'il en reprenant son arme sous le regard vraiment déçu d'Augus. Mais qu'est-ce que t'es à la fin ?!

Augus laissa son petit sourire démoniaque paraître alors qu'il reprenait également sa claymore, et fondit sur le mercenaire sans que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réagir pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-Moi ? susurra-t'il d'une voix sensuelle, presque perverse tant son excitation était à son comble. Disons que je suis ton pire cauchemar, et un être immortel par la même occasion.

Le mercenaire n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que la claymore plongea dans son ventre par en bas, remonta l'estomac, les poumons et le cœur pour ressortir par la base de la nuque en détruisant tout sur son passage, tuant l'homme sur le coup. Sa volonté n'eut juste le temps que de prononcer de vagues paroles avant de partir définitivement.

-Je retourne ... vers toi, dame nocturne ...

Benjamin soupira en reconnaissant la complainte, entendue tellement de fois dans l'arène que s'en était douloureux: ses souvenirs refaisait lentement surface au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait avec les Shirohiges. Était-ce pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il ne pourrait jamais prêter serment de ne plus tuer: la mort et le sang qui pleut en cascade pourpre des corps sans vie autour de lui était un spectacle qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à sa mort, si elle voulait bien venir à lui.

Les deux pirates fuyards restants avaient tenté de s'échapper, mais Karasu s'en était occupé et les maintenait sous ses serres en attendant que Ben eusse fini avec son adversaire: lorsque l'odeur du démon sentait si fort, il ne fallait surtout pas l'interrompre sans risquer d'y laisser des plumes.

-Washi, laisse-les, je les ramène au taishô. Peux-tu retourner patrouiller au cas où il y en ais d'autre ?

-"A tes ordres, Ben." Croassa Karasu en partant dans un vif battement d'aile qui laissa son plumage tricolore resplendir dans le ciel nuageux, formant un magnifique étendard rouge vert et noir dans le ciel nimbé d'éclairs.

Le démon prit les deux pirates sur ses épaules, abandonnant là le corps sans vie du mercenaire qui fut autrefois le démon pourpre: si la mode des noms de chasseur de pirates étaient née lorsqu'il avait créé le sien, il espérait secrètement que cette manie cesserait au plus tôt. Il avait failli laisser son rire lui échapper lorsqu'il avait défendu être lui aussi un démon.

Lui, un démon ? Si ce démon existait, il n'était ni très fort ni immortel: il n'était plus rien maintenant.

Plus rien qu'un souvenir disparu des mémoires des pirates et qui rejoindrait la longue liste du Shiroi Akuma.

* * *

-Pat, j'ai deux nouveaux clients ! Cria Ben en rejoignant le port où la première et seconde flotte organisait le retour des blessés et des prisonniers.

-S'ils ne sont pas mortellement blessé, attache-les avec les autres. Marmonna le second en voyant son commandant arriver les bras chargés de Kali qui semblait souffrir le martyre.

Ben observa l'échange entre Ace et Edwin, confiant Kali au muet de la flotte avant de retourner se charger de quelques petites choses sur le navire: visiblement, l'île ne resterait pas longtemps sous leur protection.

-Ben, j'ai un moyen pour que l'autre merdeuse empathique me doive quelque chose. Intervint Augus, attirant l'attention du guerrier qui repartait à la recherche d'autres fuyards. Tu va lui filer un coup de main pour virer les mauvaises pensées et elle te mange dans la main.

-Aucune chance, marmonna Ben en se lançant à la poursuite de deux nouveaux clients. Elle ne voudra jamais te donner le _Kitab_ , Augus. La probabilité qu'elle accepte est du même niveau que celle qu'Ace soit enfin accepter partout comme le Kaizoku no Ouji, autant dire quasi nulle.

-Et pourtant, c'est pas faute qu'il essaye le gamin. Marmonna le démon en écrasant un des pirates dans le pavé pour l'assommer proprement. On as quelque chose à faire après ça ?

-Pas vraiment, je pense qu'on devrait laisser à mon corps le temps de récupérer, non ? Demanda Ben en tractant les deux idiots vers les captifs.

-C'est le premier pas vers l'ennui, ça. Je suis presque sur que tu pourrais t'occuper avec cette gamine.

-Même si elle en as le physique, Haruta n'est plus une enfant Augus. Répondit Ben du tac au tac, bien que connaissant le point de vue du démon.

Pour lui qui avait vécu des milliers d'années, dont plus de la moitié sur des champs de bataille, n'importe quel humain n'était qu'un gamin à ses yeux, Benjamin inclus. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se faire sermonner par le guerrier lorsque le démon faisait une connerie un peu trop évidente.

-On va déjà confirmer le point Ace, ensuite je dois revoir l'ensemble de nos possibilités. Affirma Ben d'une voix ferme, avant de boire un coup d'une flasque sortit d'on ne savait où. Ton alcool est pas mauvais, c'est de quel origine ?

-Démoniaque, répondit simplement Augus avec un grand sourire. Et encore, je t'ai pas fait gouter la Catsnip Tequila !

-C'est quoi, un alcool tellement fort qu'on meurt dés le premier verre ? S'interrogea Benjamin avec une forte envie d'essayer en bouche.

-On peut dire ça, sachant qu'on affiche même plus le taux d'alcool à ce niveau-là. Ria Augus alors qu'il remontait sur le Moby Dick avec les autres flottes, leur mission maintenant terminée.

-Les flottes au rapport ! Ordonna Barbe Blanche, Ben se glissant silencieusement derrière son commandant pour indiquer d'un signe de tête la réussite de sa propre mission. Marco, quel est le résultat de cette bataille ?

-Trois blessés graves envoyés voir Cassandra et une douzaine de blessure légères. Aucune perte dans nos rangs, Oyaji. Annonça le Phénix en se plaçant dans un simili garde à vous comme le reste des pirates.

-Parfait. Mes fils ! Annonça le yonkou de sa voix forte. Je suis fier de vos combats en ce jour, néanmoins Foodvalten ne fera désormais plus partit de nos îles.

Pas besoin de se demander le pourquoi du comment, les pirates ayant aperçus de loin l'état d'Haïrro lorsqu'Ace l'avait ramenée du front étant une réponse plus qu'explicite à la question. Ben se renfrogna légèrement en sentant les barrières mentales de son commandant s'effriter aux souvenirs de la haine des habitants, et raffermit les siennes qui avaient été mises à rude épreuve par l'incarnation de son démon: Augus et sa passion malsaine pour le combat ne faisait pas bon ménage dans son esprit.

-Malsaine, t'y vas un peu fort camarade. Se plaignit le démon en interceptant la pensée. Je suis juste un démon qui vit par le combat, c'est tout.

-Si tu te battais un peu moins tout le temps, je n'aurais pas besoin de justifier les blessés qui se comptent par dizaine à l'infirmerie ! Grommela Benjamin en se posant dos au mat pour boire un coup de l'alcool démoniaque.

-Cassandra devrait être dans ta poche pour lui envoyer autant de client, et siffle pas toute la bouteille ! C'est chiant à ramener ces trucs-là ! S'énerva Augus en voyant le flacon à moitié vide, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée d'Haruta.

-Ben, je peux savoir où tu étais durant la bataille au lieu d'être avec ta flotte ? Et qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Tempêta la commandante en observant le guerrier à nouveau couvert de blessures à n'en plus finir.

Avec un sourire amusé que partagea Augus, Benjamin tendit sa flasque à la petite commandante qui observa le liquide noir flottant dans la bouteille d'un air soupçonneux avant de prendre une gorgée cul sec. Chose qu'elle regretta dans l'instant en manquant cracher ses poumons devant la force de l'alcool, provoquant l'hilarité du démon et un petit sourire chez Benjamin.

-La vache, mais y'a quoi dans cet alcool ?! toussa Haruta en commençant à sentir sa tête tourner très rapidement.

-Un alcool de ma composition, gamine. Sourit Augus en lui reprenant la bouteille pour se siffler la fin tout seul. Ah, ça fait un bien fou par où ça passe !

-Tu arrive à boire cette ... chose ? marmonna Haruta en se rattrapant sur une caisse, le monde tournant un peu trop vite autour d'elle.

-Augus y arrive sans problème, moi j'ai un peu plus de mal. Admit Ben en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Je te raccompagne à ta cabine ? proposa galamment le guerrier en la portant par un bras.

-Ce serait pas de refus, et soit gentil ... la prochaine fois, empêche-moi de boire avant de parler ...

-Tout ce que tu veux ... sourit Ben en la guidant jusqu'à sa cabine alors qu'elle ne marchait plus très droit. La fête était pour plus tard, tu le sais ?

-Oh, ta gueule et laisse-moi me reposer ... marmonna la commandante en s'écroulant sur son lit, laissant le guerrier passer un oreiller sous sa tête avant de ressortir silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller l'endormie par l'alcool.

-Tu sais qu'elle va avoir une gueule de bois pas possible quand elle se réveillera ? Pensa Ben en s'adressant au démon qui laissa échapper un grand rire.

-Ça te fera un coup facile, mon coco ! Et puis, si ces pirates savent pas supporter un petit verre de rien du tout, c'est que ce sont juste des mauviettes.

-Augus, l'alcool démoniaque doit frôler les 95% pour le moins fort. Tu crois vraiment que des humains sont capable de résister à un dosage aussi élevé ?

-Tu y arrive bien, pourtant ? S'étonna le démon en papillonnant des yeux innocents qui n'allaient pas du tout avec son grand sourire.

-Je me pose toujours la question du pourquoi à ce propos, tu peux m'expliquer ? Je crois que ça remonte à quand on s'est rencontré mais je sais pas plus ...

Le démon garda le silence, jugeant qu'il ne répondrait pas tout de suite aux interrogations du guerrier: si Ben n'en savait rien, Augus lui savait et n'espérait pas à refaire quelque chose d'aussi insensé pour un démon avant longtemps. Il passa sa main sur ses abdos brunis par les enfers et marmonna un vague "tu le saura bien assez tôt", laissant le guerrier plus que dubitatif sur la mentalité de son camarade.

* * *

En passant le lendemain matin pour rejoindre le pont, Ben entendit un bruit étrange provenir de la cabine des 1er et seconds commandants. N'écoutant que son courage, et un certain démon qui ne connait pas le sens de vie privée, Il se posta dos au mur en se concentrant sur son Haki pour disparaitre aux yeux de tous. Il ne l'avouerait pas vraiment mais sa technique de camouflage était extrêmement utile même si elle demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

C'est ainsi qu'il vit son commandant sortir de sa cabine, le visage légèrement plus palot qu'à l'accoutumée et visiblement si concentré qu'il ne sentit pas les minces bribes de la présence du démon dans le couloir.

-Alors, convaincu ? Demanda Augus en se grattant pensivement son bouc. Notre allumette va voir une intéressante surprise à expliquer à l'équipage.

Ben ne répondit pas, et préféra remonter sur le pont en buvant toute une bouteille de whisky: Ce problème était du ressort de son commandant, un guerrier-démon n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Empruntant une caisse qui se trouvait dans un coin, Ben s'assit dans un coin pour remplir son carnet avec toutes les nouvelles information qu'il avait récolté depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Shirohiges.

Il resta là pendant de longues minutes, observant les aller et retour de l'équipage sans manquer la fuite d'Ace qui semblait suffisamment apeuré pour fuir en se transformant en feu. Ben savait pour quelle raison il fuyait, mais ne pourrait jamais lui venir en aide et il le regrettait sévèrement.

Une heure supplémentaire passa et ce fut Marco qui sortit du mess, le visage affichant une inquiétude réelle pour le second commandant jusqu'à ce que Chiantos tente de l'éborgner pour lui rappeler qu'il était rentré. Ben n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'attraper le South Bird par les pattes pour sauver le Phénix qui le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de partir à la recherche de Barbe Blanche.

-"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu continue de le faire chier, South ?" Interrogea le guerrier à l'oiseau qui le regardait avec un air renfrogné même la tête en bas.

-"Juuu juu juujuuuu juuujuu juuuu ! Juuujuu !" Coassa South avec hargne, ce qui se traduit approximativement par "Ce fichu piaf me fait faire son fichu boulot et il ne me récompense même pas pour ça ! Laisse-moi me venger !"

-"Tu sais bien que notre Phénix n'est pas dans son assiette, n'en rajoute pas une couche, veux-tu ?" Demanda Ben en relâchant l'oiseau pour qu'il vienne se poser sur son épaule. "Tu peux faire ça pour moi le temps qu'il récupère, s'il te plait ?"

-"Si tu veux ..." répondit South avec ce qui s'apparentait à un soupir. " D'ailleurs, comment fais-tu pour savoir parler notre langage ?"

-"Un coup de chance je suppose ?" Répondit Ben en sifflotant légèrement, provoquant un nouveau soupir chez le South Bird.

-"Je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Ben: tu as réussi à devenir ami avec Karasu alors que son espèce est la plus rare que j'ai vu sur ces océans. Même les Phénix sont plus représentés que lui, alors répond-moi comment tu fais."

-"Je te l'ai dit, South: Karasu et moi, c'est une vieille histoire. On voyage ensemble depuis des années, j'ai progressivement appris à parler le langage des animaux et des oiseaux pour faciliter mes missions grâce à lui. Et puis, ne me dit pas qu'avoir quelqu'un pour discuter normalement de temps à autre ne te fait pas plaisir ?"

-"Tu détourne la question, Benjamin. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, dis-le. Et non, j'apprécie de discuter avec toi, ne t'en fais pas."

-"Non, je ne tiens pas à y répondre car j'ai sauvé Karasu de l'extinction de son espèce il y a longtemps. Soupira Ben en se tenant le cœur pour ne pas laisser ressurgir ses mauvais souvenir. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de représentant de son espèce encore en vie maintenant."

-"Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'as-tu sauver ?" Demanda l'oiseau vraiment curieux de la réponse de cet humain qui présentait plus d'empathie pour le règne animal qu'aucun de ces congénères.

-"Parce qu'on n'abandonne pas les vieux amis, South. Tout comme je n'abandonnerais aucun des membres de ma nouvelle famille, toi inclus."

Le South Bird eut un air gêné de la gentillesse de Ben et se cacha sous son aile alors que le guerrier lui caressait son plumage: ils étaient rares les humains qui affectionnaient les animaux au point de les considérer comme des amis, autant profiter de celui qui l'exprimait de bon cœur.

* * *

Haruta retrouva Ben en pleine méditation dans une pièce inutilisée du navire, visiblement concentré sur une tâche particulièrement ardue au vu de la façon dont ses muscles étaient crispés sur le manche du couteau qu'il tenait.

Attendez, un couteau ?! S'étonna Haruta avant de voir qu'une bonne partie du sol était couverte elle aussi de sang, probablement le sien au vu de l'état d'extrême fatigue avec laquelle il tenta de se lever pour finir par retomber lourdement. N'écoutant que son inquiétude, elle s'élança pour l'aider avant qu'il ne lève une main dans sa direction.

-Surtout, ne bouge plus d'un centimètre, Haruta. Lui ordonna la voix d'Augus alors que Ben finissait de rejoindre la marque de sa main droite pour enfin lever le couteau et se laisser retomber face contre le bois. C'est à ce moment que la commandante sentit le Haki du guerrier emplir la pièce et tourbillonner dans tout les sens, avant de rejoindre son corps où la surface noire de sa peau commençait à luire d'un éclat blanc pur et les coupures du couteau d'un rouge sanglant.

-Le sang à toujours un goût aussi délicieux ... soupira avec extase le démon de sa voix rauque, provoquant une remonté de peur chez Haruta qui se reprit rapidement.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel, Ben ?! S'énerva Haruta en venant le prendre par les épaules, du moins en essayant. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, sans prévenir personne ?

-Il n'a prévenu personne car personne n'a à le savoir, gamine. Lui répondit Augus qui visiblement avait le contrôle du corps. Et honnêtement, je devrais te tuer pour l'avoir également découvert si je me rappelle bien ses souvenirs.

Le démon fut soudain pris d'une crise de paralysie, tendit qu'une sombre colére sortait des profondeurs de l'esprit du guerrier et que l'un de ces yeux redevenait normal.

- **Ne touche pas à Haruta, Augus. Tu m'as compris ?** Menaça Ben en forçant le démon à lui rendre son corps.

-Relaxe, mec. Je lui aurais rien fait du tout à ta copine. Tu m'aurais fait chier pendant des siécles si je l'avais fait.

-Raison de plus. Marmonna Benjamin avant de se tourner vers Haruta, qui hésitait entre la gêne et lui en coller une pour le démon. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Haru, mais je devais faire ce rituel.

-Un rituel ? Quel rituel, Ben ? Qu'est-ce qui nécessite que tu te fasse des coupures pareilles au point de perdre presque tout ton sang dans l'action ?

-Il renouvelait notre contrat, gamine, et les nombreux sceaux qu'il porte sur lui. Maugréa Augus en posant la main du guerrier sur l'épaule de la commandante. Et ne pense pas à raconter ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit, sauf à Newgate: lui seul est au courant de cela.

-Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux jamais montrer ces marques sur tes mains et tes épaules, Ben. Murmura Haruta avant de le regarder avec un sérieux rare. Je promet de n'en parler à personne si tu veux bien m'aider à les comprendre.

-Haru, je ne veux pas que tu vienne avec moi de ce côté, tu peux encore ... tenta Ben avant de se faire interrompre par le doigt de la commandante sur ses lèvres.

-Pas question, Ben. Nous resterons ensemble jusqu'au bout: je t'ai fait découvrir mon monde, laisse-moi venir dans le tien. Lui assura t'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Au diable la peur de trahir ! se sermonna Benjamin dans son esprit. Si elle voulait l'accepter jusqu'à partager ce pan maudit de son existence, c'est qu'il avait définitivement trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait. Sans plus d'hésitation, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement, laissant quelques larmes couler sans qu'elle puisse le voir alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans son dos musclé. Elle apprécia ce contact charnel qu'ils n'avaient pas si souvent le loisir de partager et referma la porte du pied avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Tu m'es revenu, mon grand guerrier. Soupira Haruta de le sentir enfin relâcher une tension qui semblait le poursuivre depuis de trop longues années. Je suis là pour toi, Benjamin, je serais toujours là.

-Tout comme je resterais à tes côtés pour toujours, Haruta. Par vents et marées, dans le froid et les ténèbres, je te reviendrai toujours. Lui affirma Ben en caressant ses boucles rousses tombant en cascade dans son dos.

-Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Aishiteru, Ben.

-Aishiteru, Haruta. Lui répondit le guerrier en l'embrassant à son tour.

Les deux amants oublièrent le sang se trouvant au sol et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une durée qui leur sembla une éternité, si bien que l'un comme l'autre ne verrait pas immédiatement la joie d'un certain Phénix qui venait d'apprendre une magnifique nouvelle.

Une nouvelle qui finirait tôt ou tard par les concernés eux aussi ...

* * *

 **Je me tâte: du lemon pour notre petit couple ou une autre mission en duo ? Je vous laisse le soin d'en décider dans les reviews, cher lecteurs (et lectrices) :)D.**

 **Plus sérieusement, la publication de nouveau chapitre (et des biens écrits) me prend pas mal de temps et je n'en dispose pas d'énormément pour le moment. Le prochain chapitre devrait paraître dans environ 3 semaines-un mois. Patientez bien, mes petits mercenaires en herbe, et que le souffle de Davy Jones vous soit favorable.**

 **-Vu ce qu'il va arriver sur le Moby Dick, il vous a plutôt envoyer une tartine d'ennuis à la figure ! S'amusa le démon personnel de l'auteur.**

 **-Ta gueule, Augus ! Crièrent tous ensemble les protagonistes en venant se battre avec le démon décidément trop idiot pour savoir quand se taire**


	22. Augus, source de problème par excellence

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs(trices). Je sais que j'ai mis un temps effrayant pour écrire ce chapitre (j'en suis désolé), mais j'ai eu on peut le dire, l'esprit tourné vers autre chose.**

 **C'est avec une certaine satisfaction que je reprends ma fanfiction en vous annonçant quelques projets d'autres crossover qui me tentent plutôt (notamment un entre Harry Potter et Wow, pas du tout mon domaine). Je verrais si je les posterais prochainement ou pas, vous verrez bien par vous-même.**

 **Je te remercie Rouge-365 de continuer à apprécier mon travail. Je prends également du plaisir à lire tes propres chapitres sur l'autre démon un peu fou (au passage, à quand le prochain ^^ ?). J'espère que la durée d'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, vu l'absence de reviews du public.**

 **Allez, je deviens chiant, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ...! *sourire démoniaque satisfait***

* * *

Désormais rassuré sur ces doutes, Ace semblait plus confiant en lui-même et avait reprit de la joie de vivre, tout comme Marco. Pour l'équipage, le retour à la normale était une excellente nouvelle.

Pour Benjamin, il ne s'en faisait pas: Hiken et Fushisho était largement assez apte à s'occuper d'un enfant. Pour sa part, il se hasarderait à la question une autre fois: le dossier du trône semblait un excellent endroit pour faire la sieste le reste de l'après-midi. De ce point d'observation quelque peu insolite (Barbe Blanche ne s'en était pas le moins du monde offusqué, du moins avant qu'Haruta ne rejoigne le guerrier dans sa sieste en faisant un sourire espiègle à leur Oyaji), il en profita pour relativiser les derniers changements.

Maintenant qu'Ace et Sabo avaient trouvé le moyen de s'expliquer sur la condition du second commandant, qui au passage avait mené à une magnifique bataille de chatouilles, le guerrier soupçonnait les deux frères de manigancer quelque chose de louche.

Mais la tête d'Haruta sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux avec délicatesse. Avec un petit sourire, il vit Karasu voler avec South autour du navire, s'amusant avec les mouettes de passage. Ce qu'il enviait l'insouciance de son camarade ...

"L'enfer me manque un peu, des fois ... Marmonna Augus pour lui-même. Ce monde est ... trop calme."

"Tu ne peux rien y faire, Augus. Si ce monde était en guerre constante, ce dont je doute qu'il approche, rien ne survivrait." Répondit Ben aux pensée du vieux démon, qui devenait nostalgique quand il ne faisait pas couler le sang depuis longtemps.

"Je pourrais prendre le contrôle de ton corps, aller défier tout les plus puissants et leur faire mordre la poussière au nom des autres. Ca ferait passer le temps à un démon de mon acabit."

"Tu n'as toujours pas assez de force pour en finir avec un Yonkou, Augus. Comment veux-tu te les faire tous alors que mon corps ne supporte pas ta totale incarnation ?"

"Je me nourris des combats, Ben: je suis un démon de la guerre, ma force vient de toutes celles qui éclatent au quatre coins du monde. Sourit le démon en allant chercher des souvenirs dans la bibliothéque de l'esprit, se stoppant brutalement dans son mouvement.

Benjamin, qui n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de voir son colocataire réagir ainsi, tenta de s'approcher de lui avant de voir une onde de choc pourpre s'échapper du démon. Sans hésiter, il releva les bras pour les croiser avant de décharger son pouvoir psychique dans le sol de son esprit, matérialisant un vortex sous les pieds d'Augus, qui se retourna vers lui comme si de rien n'était.

"Je viens de penser comme Lui ... grogna Augus, augmentant la taille de la sphère qui commençait à s'échapper dans son esprit. Il arrive même à manipuler mes pensées jusqu'ici ..."

"Augus, tu n'es pas Eux. Répondit Benjamin avec un sérieux mortel, ses yeux noirs dardés sur ceux émeraudes du démon. Retire immédiatement tes pensées de mon esprit, ou je t'y confine pour un moment."

Avec, étrangement, une concentration rare, les yeux du démon parcoururent ses différentes teintes au fur et à mesure que ces pensées redevenaient claires et dirigées: noirs, il visualisait l'Outremonde; pourpres, il voyait le sang des batailles; bleus, il pouvait apercevoir une structure cyclopéenne sans réel équilibre physique se dresser dans sa mémoire; émeraudes, un rayon ardent couleur de mort le frôler à la tête.

Ses yeux prirent une nouvelle couleur alors que les barrières de Ben éclataient à ses pieds, sa puissance augmentant considérablement sans être explosive: un but, une mission pour le démon.

"Je dois trouver le Kitab et détruire les Grands Anciens." Psalmodia Augus en ramenant son pouvoir vers lui, sentant une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

"Tu y arrivera, mon ami. Et je serais là pour t'y aider, aussi longtemps que tu en aura besoin" Lui dit Benjamin avec un sourire rassurant, avant d'être ramener à la réalité par un géant qui le chassa d'un méchant coup de bisentô de son trône.

Pendant le combat mental de Ben, Barbe Blanche lui avait effectivement ordonné de descendre du trône, ce qu'Haruta avait fait immédiatement devant l'air grognon de l'Oyaji. Ben, concentré qu'il était pour sceller le problème, n'avait pas réagit et semblait dormir de l'extérieur. Le Yonkou avait donc régler le problème de la seule manière que le guerrier comprenait: l'absence de délicatesse.

-Benjamin, tu seras de corvée de surveillance du pont cette nuit, pour justifier ton manque d'écoute. Jugea sans hésiter Barbe Blanche en accrochant son Bisentô sur le trône à son tour.

-Aye, Oyaji, si ça vous fait plaisir ... marmonna Benjamin, supposant que le géant avait une excuse toute trouvée pour le "sommeil" du guerrier pour les sceptiques.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Ben était toujours réveiller, fidèle à son poste comme à chaque fois. Heureusement qu'Augus lui faisait la conversation, il aurait fini par en avoir marre d'effrayer les Kai-ô au point qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tente quoi que ce soit.

-Tu n'es pas si imposant, Ben. Te la pète pas trop. Intervint Augus, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Et tu pense sérieusement que je vais te prendre au sérieux, alors que tu es le plus mégalo de nous deux ? Lui rétorqua Ben avec un petit sourire.

Le démon se matérialisa dans son champ de vision, toujours invisible pour les autres tant que sa puissance n'était toujours pas revenue, et lui fit un grand sourire plein de crocs.

-C'est dans ma nature, Benjamin. Tu veux que je montre à la gamine une autre facette de ma personne ? Le taquina le démon en se penchant par une jambe au-dessus de l'océan.

-Tu la terroriserais, Augus. On va aller lentement, petit à petit. Répondit Ben en cachant son embarras par un air dur.

-Tu me la feras pas à moi, gamin: vous êtes aussi mordu l'un de l'autre que le sont l'Allumette et le Pïgeon cramé. Et vous avez déjà passer le pas, donc tout va bien ! S'exclama Augus en remontant pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule du guerrier.

-C'est que tu n'a jamais essayer de faire fonctionner autre chose que ta libido ... maugréa Ben en levant le regard vers le lointain.

-Parce que tu pense qu'Ace et Marco font autre chose ? Lui demanda le démon avant de s'évaporer dans une myriade de poussière.

Ben soupira devant la véracité des propos d'Augus, bien qu'il ne soit plus vraiment à jour. Il se releva de sa place sur la rambarde et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son commandant, un sourire _trop_ innocent sur le visage.

-Salut, Ben ! salua gentiment le Nibantaï taisho. Comment tu vas ?

-Ace, avec ce sourire, tu sais que personne ne croira à ton innocence ? Lui rétorqua Benjamin sans chercher à paraitre le moins du monde poli.

-Et toi, tu es encore plus désagréable quand tu as pas dormi qu'Haruta au réveil. Maugréa Ace avant de se reprendre. Ça te dirait de te reposer pour ce soir ? Je me charge de la garde.

Sans répondre, Ben lui lança un regard l'air de dire "tu me prend pour un pigeon ?", et s'en alla en disparaissant sous son Haki blanc. il savait le but réel d'Ace, et il allait en profiter.

Ace, agacé que le guerrier puisse si facilement disparaitre de la détection de son Haki quand il n'entendait pas la Voix de toute chose, se retourna pour rejoindre le cabanon de l'arrière du navire, sans voir le message dans sa poche. Si le commandant faisait plus attention à son environnement, il aurait vu que le mercenaire n'avait jamais rejoint son hamac.

Oh non, il en avait profité pour prendre de magnifiques photos compromettantes d'Ace et de son frère en train de cirer le pont, pour les déposer poliment sur le bureau de Barbe Blanche avant de remonter au sommet du mat pour ne pas se faire repérer par les deux blagueurs.

Il fallait avouer que, depuis le coup du nid fait main pour le Phénix, Ace n'avait pas fait de blague vraiment importante: il n'allait pas manquer une occasion de rire un bon coup.

-Tu sais que tu deviens aussi mauvais que moi, Benjamin ? Nargua Augus avec une fausse voix choquée.

-Non, tu as énormément d'avance sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Ricana le mercenaire, un grand sourire sur le visage

* * *

Le sommeil lui avait une nouvelle fois fait défaut. Pour quelqu'un qui dormait déjà peu, c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas à l'état de zombie cherchant un moyen de manger.

Ce qui était intéressant cependant, c'était de voir la vie nocturne du navire: somnambulisme, excès de boisson et malheureusement à ce moment, crise de panique pour souvenir traumatisant.

Son éternel soupir au bord des lèvres, Ben observait Marco rejoindre la cabine de Jozu et Thatch en tremblant, couvert de sueur. Le Phénix semblait visiblement hanté par un souvenir qui ne voulait pas partir.

Son regard dériva sur sa main droite, où le blason aux deux lances croisées dans des chaines semblait ressortir comme un rappel constant de son passé. Il avait fermer son cœur à tout les souvenirs des arènes: devant faire couler le sang continuellement, s'il avait garder ces souvenirs à chaque fois, il aurait perdu l'esprit. Heureusement que Sophia lui servait de bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan de douleur.

D'ailleurs, où était-elle en ce moment ? Avait-elle survécu à l'île maudite ? Sans doute, il fallait visiblement plus pour l'abattre.

Il retira sa cape pour s'étirer en arrière, laissant la balafre blanche ressortir entre ces côtes. Quelques exercices d'étirement plus tard, il rejoignit le pont pour voir le grand trône vide, comme un appel à s'y asseoir.

Il était un seigneur sans terre, mais un seigneur quand même. Barbe Blanche ne devrait pas lui en vouloir de l'emprunter pour la nuit.

Il prit place dans le siège, une distance d'une cinquantaine de centimètre de chaque coté pour atteindre les accoudoirs, et ferma les yeux. Et, étonnamment, il trouva facilement le sommeil, assis dans cette place qui devait avoir vu mille et une bataille.

Et qui, sans le savoir, en verrait bientôt une de plus ...

* * *

Ben se fit réveiller très tôt le lendemain matin, par une canonnade qui réveilla également le reste de l'équipage. Pour le moment, personne ne l'avait vu squatter le trône, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

-Qui sont les idiots qui nous attaquent si tôt ? Grogna Augus en sortant de son propre sommeil.

-Des hommes de Kaidou, à première vue. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu, le capitaine à l'air balèze ! répondit Ben avec une joie non dissimulée dans la voix

Ça faisait depuis le dernier duel qu'il avait dû mener qu'il n'avait pas eu d'adversaire potable, même parmi les Shirohiges. Son excès de puissance était telle qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'Augus pour battre les seconds, les commandants étant une autre paire de manche quand même mais ne participaient pas souvent.

Dés que les navires furent à portée, il fut le premier à s'élancer et fonça vers le capitaine, laissant en plan Barbe Blanche et Marco qui le regardait esquiver souplement tout les pirates sur son chemin avec de grands yeux ébahis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? S'interrogea finalement Marco en tranchant un pirate de ses serres.

-Je crois qu'il manque de challenge. Ria Shirohige en frappant de toute la longueur de son bisentô les ennemis sur son chemin.

Le guerrier avait abandonner son corps au _Busoshoku_ , ne laissant le _Kenbushoku_ guider ses attaques qu'à la toute fin, il faisait un carnage dans les rangs ennemis avant d'atteindre le capitaine. L'homme n'était pas imposant, mais le Haki laissait sous entendre que ces compétences en combat étaient suffisamment bonnes pour faire un repas crédible.

-Je vois que Shirohige a encore des bons hommes dans son équipage. Ricana-t'il en croisant le fer avec Ben, pour voir sa lame se briser deux secondes plus tard. Tu dois être quelqu'un, gamin.

Le combat continua deux minutes avant que le démon ne remarque la pique du capitaine. A ce moment, Augus partit dans un grand rire sadique, interrompant quelques secondes le duel.

-Hahahaha ! Moi, un gamin ?! On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là !

Et, ouvrant totalement sa garde au capitaine, il partit dans un grand rire, sa lame tournant vaguement sur le côté. Comme il s'y attendait, le capitaine, sans doute imbu du fruit du démon qu'il semblait posséder, se jeta directement dans le piège, qui se referma mortellement sur sa proie.

Avant que l'arme ne touche le guerrier, Augus avait prit le Haki, avait esquiver la lance par-dessous et était remonté derrière son adversaire. Il lui mit un coup dans les genoux qui le firent tomber face contre terre, avant de le relever par les cheveux violemment en passant sa lame sur sa gorge.

-Maintenant qu'on a suffisamment jouer avec toi, le seul gamin de nous deux, tu vas me dire où est Kaidou.

-Tu peux aller crever, charogne. Tu ne pourras pas battre notre capitaine ! Cracha le capitaine avant de se faire de nouveau tirer en arrière, la lame commençant à faire couler le sang sur sa gorge.

-Je suis quelqu'un de très patient en général, petite raclure. Ce n'est pas ton akuma no mi qui va m'empécher de te faire la peau, et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi si tu me dit où est Kaidou.

Le capitaine pirate se racla la gorge, et une langue fourchue sortie de sa bouche pour se projeter sur Benjamin. Ce que le capitaine n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le démon intercepterait le projectile, pourtant très rapide, et ne le lui plante entre les côtes en retour.

-Tu es faible, _Hebi_. Où est Kaidou ?! S'énerva Augus en dégageant un pirate qui voulait aider le capitaine d'un revers violent dans la mâchoire.

-Va crever ... siffla le pirate de rage, augmentant encore la colère d'Augus qui laissa une veine apparaître sur son front.

Sans prévenir, sa lame remonta a une vitesse fulgurante, séparant la tête du reste du corps pour pendre mollement dans la main du démon par la langue. Le visage crispé de rage d'Augus et l'atmosphère de violence pure qui émanait de lui eurent raison de la volonté de combat des pirates de Kaidou, qui levèrent les mains en signe de reddition alors que le second sifflait la fin de la bataille.

Silencieusement, Ben remonta à bord du Moby Dick, non sans passer à côté de Barbe Blanche qui le regarda avec un air triste: le guerrier était une telle boule de nerfs qu'il irait sans doute réduire la salle d'entrainement en miette pour s'épuiser. Il soupira et posa une main sur son épaule en passant.

-Rejoint-moi dans ma cabine après le compte du trésor, tu dois te détendre. Dit-il en se voulant rassurant et pacificateur.

-Personne ne refuse quoi que ce soit à un démon, Edward ! Et surtout pas un humain incapable de se servir de son pouvoir ! Cracha Augus en dégageant la main d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Il reprit sa route vers le navire et alla déposer ses affaires avant de prendre une douche relaxante. Son poing rencontra le mur, à de multiples reprises, pour décharger son énervement d'un combat aussi court: Même s'il n'aimait pas verser le sang, le combat faisait presque entièrement parti de lui, des tripes jusqu'au bout de ses extrémités. C'était une drogue qui ne l'avait pas lâcher pendant des années, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner en quelques mois.

* * *

Alors que la fête battait son plein pour la victoire contre Kaidou, Ben préféra se tenir à l'écart. Presque tout les commandants étant en plein remplissage de paperasse, sauf Thatch qui préparait le repas, il n'avait pas grand monde à affronter pour se passer les nerfs.

Ses pas le menèrent sans trop comprendre vers la cabine du douzième commandant qui, comme les autres, semblait recevoir une montagne de papiers de la part de ses seconds. Il toqua calmement, et ouvrit la porte lorsque ce dernier l'invita à rentrer.

-Si c'est pour un autre papiers, pose-le sur la pile là. Répondit vaguement Haruta en désignant la pile à sa gauche.

Le guerrier ne répondit pas, et s'approcha aussi silencieusement que possible, ne voulant pas le déranger dans son travail. Après dix secondes de silence, la commandante se retourna pour le regarder de haut en bas: tenue classique, propre des pieds à la tête mais avec un air affreusement fatigué sur le visage.

-Je venais voir si tu voulais un coup de main. Est-ce le cas ?

-Je serais pas contre un peu d'aide ! Tu peux t'occuper de cette pile-là ? Désigna Haruta en s'étirant de tout son long pour désigner l'une des piles triées sur sa droite.

Le guerrier prit la pile pour s'installer à une autre table, et pendant une heure le seul son qui sortait de la pièce fut celui des plumes grattant le papier. Les messagers semblaient ne pas prendre en compte la présence de Ben dans la pièce lorsqu'ils venaient donner leur papiers. En posant le point final à sa fiche, Haruta soupira d'extase en se laissant aller dans sa chaise, tentée depuis une bonne demi-heure de rejoindre la fête.

-Fiouu, pas mécontente d'avoir fini ce problème ! Et toi, Benjamin ?

Le guerrier avait fini sa propre pile de document, et avait sa tête reposant sur le bureau dans une posture qu'il ne se serait jamais autoriser: il semblait calme, reposé pour la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans son appréhension naturelle. Avec un petit sourire triste, elle s'approcha de lui pour caresser ses longs cheveux noirs, comme lui aimait faire avec les siens. Il eut un moment crispé avant de se détendre un peu dans sa position.

-Par quoi es-tu donc passer, Ben ? Murmura Haruta pour elle-même alors que l'homme arborait un sourire triste. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en parler, à nous ou à Oyaji ?

-Oyaji est au courant, mais il ne peut rien pour ça. Marmonna Ben en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Lentement, il se releva de son fauteuil, remit ses cheveux en place tout en respirant doucement, et s'apprêta à sortir avant qu'une main ne l'arrête dans son mouvement. Haruta venait de le stopper dans sa fuite, et l'avait rapproché d'elle avec douceur.

-Cesse donc de fuir, Ben. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Elle lui prit la main tendrement et l'amena s'asseoir sur le lit. Le guerrier se laissa faire, épuisé mentalement par tout ce dont il devait s'occuper. Il s'assit lourdement, faisant grincer le sommier sous son poids. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, sa main toujours attaché à la sienne.

-Tu es épuiser, Ben. Laisse-toi faire ...

-Haruta, je ... je ne veux pas avoir à blesser ma famille de nouveau ... sanglota le guerrier avant de sentir un doigt se poser sur ses lèvres.

-Chuuut ... tu n'as pas besoin d'être stresser maintenant. Laisse-moi faire ...

* * *

************************Warning ! Lemon !************************

* * *

Haruta laissa ses mains courir sur les muscles de Ben, relevant lentement son T-shirt pour dévoiler ses abdominaux puissants avec un appétit non dissimulé. Déboutonnant sa cape en même temps, elle laissa le tout tomber sur le lit et monta sur Ben pour le faire tomber lui aussi.

Se laissant faire, Ben observa la commandante s'installer sur son torse et remonter lentement ses mains vers son torse pour finalement se coller tout contre lui. D'une main, elle déboutonnait son pantalon, de l'autre elle caressait ses côtes, le faisant ricaner un peu de la sensation qui parcourrait son corps.

En osmose, il finit de retirer son pantalon et l'aida à retire sa tenue, la laissant en sous-vêtement d'un rouge étrangement provocateur pour quelqu'un cachant son véritable genre.

-J'ai l'honneur de ce genre de tenue très alléchantes ? susurra Benjamin d'une voix proche d'un sifflement

-Me faire des compliments ne suffira pas ... murmura avec un petit sourire la commandante, tout en retirant son haut lentement. Satisfait par la vue ?

-disons que je ne manque rien ... répondit Benjamin d'un petit air aguicheur.

Haruta eut un gloussement et se laissa aller contre l'excitation masculine de son compagnon. Avec des gestes assurés, elle commença à travailler l'impressionnant engin avant de le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche.

En faisant des mouvements de va et viens sensuels, elle arracha un râle de plaisir au guerrier qui grogna de n'avoir pas agit dans ce sens avant. Sa frustration augmenta lorsque, au bord de l'orgasme, elle laissa l'engin sortir de sa bouche pour se frotter toute entière dessus.

Il lui adressa un regard fatigué et inquisiteur, la suppliant silencieusement de continuer. Elle se retourna toujours sur son torse pour observer le visage de Ben avec un petit sourire rieur.

Puis, sans dire un mot, d'un signe du regard, elle prit son excitation et la plongea dans la sienne, arrachant un cri de plaisir aux deux pirates.

Reprenant leur mouvement de va-et-viens avec une sauvagerie redoublée, Haruta chevaucha son compagnon en criant de toute ces forces, couvert heureusement par le bruit de la fête au-dehors. Si l'inventivité n'était pas là, la passion elle dévorait leur cœur.

Après de longues minutes de jeux intensifs, jonglant d'une position à l'autre pour qu'ils puissent prendre le maximum de plaisir, Haruta sentit en elle grandir une envie qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir une nouvelle fois. D'un petit mouvement, elle se lova tout contre l'oreille du guerrier.

-Viens en moi, Ben ... S'il-te-plait ... lui murmura-t'elle entre deux soupir de délice.

Ben à cet instant eut un moment de panique: il sentait son besoin venir aussi, mais il ne devait pas le faire dedans. Surtout pas.

Avec le dernier coup de rein qui amena l'orgasme de la commandante, Ben sortit pour libérer le sien sur son petit corps avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, dos à elle.

* * *

********Fin du Lemon, :)********

* * *

Voyant que le guerrier ne bougeait plus, tremblant presque, Haruta s'essuya vaguement de tout les restes de leur ébats plutôt torrides et s'approcha de lui pour le voir avec un air sombre.

Pas le genre d'air sombre que l'on peut avoir en haïssant quelqu'un, non: il avait peur. De qui ou quoi, elle ne savait pas mais il avait peur.

Sans lui poser de question, sachant qu'il se braquerait à la première occasion, elle vint se coller dans son dos, réduisant la distance entre eux au maximum.

-Je ne peux pas ... murmura Benjamin d'une voix rauque. Je ne peux pas encore faire ça ...

-Chuut ... voilà, tout va bien ... le rassura Haruta en frottant ses épaules avec douceur. On est allé un peu vite, désolé ...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Haruta. C'est juste que ... je ne suis pas prés à essayer de refonder une famille.

-Ce n'était qu'un petit jeu entre nous, Ben. Je t'aime, et je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette avec ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Au fond d'elle-même, Haruta était triste: à la fois car elle se savait dans la bonne période pour ça, et en même temps que Ben ait une peur de la chose qu'il devra soigner.

-Je ... Je ne veux pas avoir à offrir à notre potentiel enfant un futur où je ne pourrais pas l'aider au mieux.

-Ben, nous sommes des pirates: le risque fait partie du quotidien. Et puis, tout l'équipage serait là pour le protéger.

-Haru, on doit être moins de vingt à connaitre ton vrai genre. Je pense pas que voir un autre mec en ... Ben ne termina pas sa phrase, remarquant visiblement la boulette qu'il avait faillit faire.

-C'est vrai, admit Haruta en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, toujours dans le plus simple appareil. Ce serait suspicieux, je te l'accorde. Maintenant que la question est réglée, me rejoindrais-tu pour une petite douche avant d'aller dormir ?

-Oyaji m'a proposer de discuter ce soir ... tenta de s'éclipser Ben, tiraillé entre la tentation évidente et une discussion sérieuse.

-Tu lui trouvera une excuse made in Shiroi Akuma. répondit Haruta avec un petit sourire aguicheur.

Ben lui répondit par un sourire rassuré, lui aussi en tenue d'Adam, et la rejoignit pour partager un petit instant complice. Il n'allait pas refuser une offre pareille, voyons !

"-C'est qu'il aurait été con de la refuser, en même temps." Pensa Augus tout seul, jonglant habilement avec des souvenirs dans son coin."

* * *

Ben patientait silencieusement sur le pont, ses armes pour une fois rangées au vestiaire sauf son sabre, sa tenue de gladiateur troquée contre son kimono à motifs de serpents de jade dans le dos.

Barbe Blanche lui avait ordonné de participer à l'entrevue avec Akagami, ce qui lui avait arraché un soupir de lassitude: Même s'il était Yonkou, Shanks était chiant à recruter tout le monde qui lui semblait correcte.

Lorsque le Yonkou en question se décida à montrer le bout de son nez, le Haoshoku déferla sur le pont comme un raz de marée, se heurtant au murailles mentales de Benjamin qui les balaya sans effort avant qu'Ace ne lui renvoie la pareille.

-S'ils savaient qu'un esprit démoniaque est majoritairement immunisé au Haki royal, je pense qu'ils en feraient une syncope. Ria de tout son soûl Augus, plié en deux de rire sur le sol de l'esprit du guerrier.

-Et ma prime dépasserait le milliard en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Shin Sekai. Donc, on va simuler une petite faiblesse, au cas où. Répondit Ben, pas vraiment touché par le duel de regard et les explications de Shanks sur l'attitude de son petit frère de commandant.

Ben salua vaguement les pirates de Shanks restés à bord, à savoir Benn Beckman, Yassop et Lucky Roo. Le second et les pirates le saluèrent en retour, puis ce fut Shirohige qui lui demanda de s'approcher pour prendre part à la discussion entre Yonkou

-Je peux savoir pourquoi un de tes hommes à le droit de prendre part à cet échange, Newgate ? L'interrogea Shanks en regardant Ben de haut en bas, l'air curieux

-Je représente mon propre camp, Shanks. Annonça Ben avant de faire une petite courbette. Shiroi Akuma, Seigneur des mercenaires, pour vous servir.

Son grand sourire en relevant la tête semblait être totalement pour se foutre du Yonkou, qui sembla avoir bugué pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Cependant, il sembla s'en remettre plus rapidement que les deux précédentes, remarqua Marco.

-Le petit Ben à bien grandi, je vois ! Ria Shanks en venant passer son bras restant sur les épaules de Benjamin. Ca te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ?

Soupir général. Ce fut Benn qui le ramena à sa place pour reprendre la discussion sérieuse, attirant une petite moue du rouquin avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Non, Shanks, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, tu pourrais développer ton choix d'alcool: celui que je sens d'ici est absolument ignoble.

Les autres pirates présents s'autorisèrent un petit rire en voyant la moue du capitaine du Red Force devenir celle d'un gamin, rapidement rejoint par les commandants présents à bord.

"Sauf Ace et Sabo. Gardons cela pour nous." Pensa Augus en ce détournant de la discussion de Barbe Blanche sur la prétendue 'langue acérée' de son hôte."En même temps, s'il avait déjà tenter de te recruter 3 fois de la même manière, tu penserais la même chose."

-soyons clair avant de changer de sujet. Tonna Shirohige avant de se tourner vers Ben. Avec les derniers événements, que reste-t'il de ton pouvoir, Benjamin ?

-Je n'ai plus d'influence que sur la moitié des mercenaires du monde actuel: le sang neuf et ma disparition ont perdu la tradition.

-La 'mat Gora', le duel de l'honneur pour désigner celui qui est dans le vrai ? Questionna Benn à son tour, s'intégrant dans la discussion.

-On utilise plus le nom, mais c'est ça. Répondit Ben avec un soupir lassé mais un regard froid. Tu semble au courant de certains secrets mercenaires, Benn. D'où les tiens-tu ?

-Un collègue à toi qui travaille avec nous, mais passons. Tu compte rester parmi les Shirohiges ?

-Oui. Tu pourras me contacter par le denden de bord, si vous avez un contrat pour moi. Répondit le mercenaire en contrant la future question.

-Parfait, la question de l'alliance est donc réglée. Résuma Shirohige en toisant les deux calibres de la piraterie devant lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, Ben écouta d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre les capitaines, concentré à retrouver où était passer son idiot de commandant et son foutu frère. Ils revinrent lorsque l'échange dériva sur la Marine.

-...Je vois, donc Sengoku annonce Aokiji comme successeur, c'est ça, mais en haut lieu, on veut Akainu ? Nota Shanks

-La mesure contre la cruauté. Marmonna Haruta avec un soupir et en hochant la tête.

-Merci pour cette information, je resterais attentif aux nouvelles et me préparerais au pire. Oh, et Sabo, Ace ... Luffy aurait pas perdu son second, par hasard ? J'ai reçu un appel de Mihawk, récemment, me demandant si je risque de le descendre s'il tuait un certain Roronoa Zoro.

Ace éclata de rire alors que Ben tentait de dissimuler son propre sourire, Augus ne s'en privant pas le moins du monde. Zoro, coincé avec Mihawk ? Il allait y avoir des morts, et il voulait y participer. Définitivement, il voulait mettre son grain de sel dans la vie du plus grand épéiste du monde, pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Augus, tu pense à ce que je pense ?

-Aller faire chier un certain Taka no Me jusque chez lui pour rencontrer le gamin ? Totalement d'accord !

-Alors c'est décidé ! J'en parlerais à Oyaji une fois cette histoire réglée.

Les dernières menaces de mort envoyés pour recruter les Shirohiges étant faites, Shanks salua les deux frères et Barbe Blanche, Ben ayant déjà eut sa dose de salutation, et quitta le navire. Ben se leva de son siège temporaire et s'installa à proximité du trône, écoutant la douce mélodie d'un rouquin à qui on venait de voler son saké résonner sur les flots.

"-J'adore entendre son désespoir, s'amusa Augus tout seul en rigolant franchement."

-Oyaji, serait-il possible que je reparte sous peu ?

-Ben, j'admets que te voir tourner en rond sans rien faire depuis des jours est embêtant, mais s'il n'y a pas de missions nécessaire, je ne souhaiterais pas te savoir au devant du danger.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, Oyaji. Râla Ben en le toisant de toute sa hauteur, aussi improbable que ce soit. J'ai juste oublier mon duel avec Mihawk, et je demande une dérogation pour le faire rapidement.

Barbe Blanche eut un immense soupir de lassitude et se leva, demandant au guerrier de l'accompagner.

-Tu pourras partir, mais lorsque nous ferons escale sur la prochaine île. D'ici là, pourrais-tu demander à Augus de se tenir à carreau ? L'infirmerie contient suffisamment ce blessés pour que tu n'y envoie le reste de l'équipage.

Ben acquiesça d'un signe de tête, conscient de l'impulsivité de son démon, et rangea son sabre qu'il avait partiellement dégainer en sentant une présence proche. Sans doute son imagination ...

* * *

L'île de Chisomo n'avait pas de particularité formidable à citer, si ce n'est que ses habitants ne semblaient pas hostiles à une visite pirate, tant qu'elle restait amicale.

Cela faisait deux jours que Ben partageait la couche de la douzième commandante, visiblement pas dérangée qu'un colosse occuper les deux tiers de son lit en même temps qu'elle. personne ne voyait le guerrier rejoindre la cabine, ses compagnons de dortoir jugeant qu'il était à nouveau prit de crise d'insomnie.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en revanche, Haruta comme les autres, c'était que Ben ne dormait pas vraiment. Il était souvent réveiller en pleine nuit par des cris incompréhensibles et des murmures que lui seule semblait percevoir sans en comprendre l'origine. Prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, Ben récupéra son arme et sortit en pantalon sur le pont désert.

A cette heure, le pont aurait dù être désert, tout le monde étant plongé dans le sommeil. Non, cette fois il y avait quelqu'un de réveiller, et aucun tour de garde de prévu pour la nuit dans les souvenirs du guerrier. Il s'approcha lentement et entendit des murmures provenir du pirate réveiller.

-Hé, là, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Questionna Benjamin, faisant se retourner le pirate qui l'observa d'un air vide.

"Ok, soit tu as pris un truc pas bon, soit tu cache quelque chose." Pensa Augus en voyant les yeux du pirate reprendre leur aspect naturel.

-Ah, Ben, désolé de t'embêter en pleine nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar et je suis sortit prendre l'air. S'excusa l'homme en se grattant la tête, gêné.

Du coin de l'œil, discrètement, Benjamin et son démon analysèrent la démarche du pirate et son aspect physique: il n'avait pas l'air couvert de sueur comme beaucoup après un cauchemar. Il semblait plutôt avoir pris du poids et les veines de son cou ressortaient légèrement. Définitivement suspect.

-Tu veux que je demande à Cassandra, elle pourra t'aider ? Demanda Benjamin en cherchant à paraitre poli, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Non, ça ira ! s'emporta le pirate. Tout plutôt que de rencontrer la démone !

-D'accord, je te laisse donc, moi je retourne me coucher. Le prévint Ben avant de faire demi-tour, sa main sur son sabre.

-Mercci ... répondit le pirate avec un très léger sifflement qu'Augus perçut au dernier moment, stoppant la marche de Ben.

"Haki, vers l'estomac." Lui ordonna le démon, qu'exécuta immédiatement son hôte. Visiblement, l'autre pirate n'avait pas remarquer le mouvement et retournait à ses murmures. Ce que Ben perçut par le Haki le dégouta instantanément: Il y avait une seconde voix en lui, une voix immonde, reptilienne, qui semblait écraser celle de son hôte en tout point qu'elle n'était plus qu'une mince flamme de vie. Augus grinça des dents et dégaina silencieusement, psalmodiant des incantations sur la lame.

L'énergie psychiques du guerrier-démon recouvrit la lame, qui se retrouva entourée d'un halo vert clair teinté de rouge. D'un rapide mouvement, le guerrier réduisit la distance à zéro et porta une attaque à la créature, qui ne semblait que peu surprise par l'attaque du démon. La lame traversa l'estomac sans rencontrer aucune résistance, et le pirate eut un sourire avant de tenter une attaque lui aussi.

le poing de Benjamin, chargé de l'énergie impie d'Augus, rencontrèrent le crâne de son ennemi avec force et fracas: sa mâchoire se disloqua en un sourire abject, alors que plusieurs filaments semblaient se détacher du fond de ses yeux.

-Ok, là c'est glauque. Avoua Ben avant de reprendre son sérieux: Il ne devait pas alerter l'équipage et en finir rapidement avec cette chose.

Rassemblant sa puissance psychique dans ses poings, la ferme intention de le tuer ancrée dans son esprit, il s'élança à nouveau sur son adversaire qui s'écarta d'un bond vers le bord. Les deux ennemis bataillèrent pendant quelques minutes, sabres contre épée, dans un duel intense avant que Ben ne parvienne à porter le coup final. Le corps du pirate n'était plus rien d'humain, alors qu'une vague créature vermiforme sortait de son œsophage.

Sans hésiter, sa colère surpassant ses réflexes, Augus plongea le sabre droit dans la gorge, plantant en même temps le vers et son hôte sur le mât, malgré les protestations de Benjamin.

-Un Lieutenant, l'un des espions de _son_ armée ... grogna le colosse démoniaque avant d'apparaitre et de commencer à aspirer l'esprit de la chose.

-Augus, il va nous falloir reporter le combat contre Mihawk, si Il a pu nous trouver. Lui répondit Ben sans considérer ce qu'il restait du monstre, qui de toute façon n'existait pas dans le plan réel pour inquiéter l'équipage.

-Ouais, on va devoir s'en occuper nous même. Confirma Augus en réintégrant l'esprit de Ben.

Le guerrier rentra silencieusement récupérer toute ces armes, sa tenue de combat et une cape présentant, non pas le blason de Shirohige, mais un crâne de démon percé d'une épée. En voyant rapidement le pont, Ben repéra un point face au trône de Yonkou et s'y agenouilla pour planter sa claymore dans le bois.

-Tu tiendras hors de l'arme, Augus ? Questionna le guerrier en accrochant un message sur le manche.

-Tant que ton esprit reste opérant, je pourrais rester. Allons tuer des démons.

Ben se releva de la place, ayant placer son sac scellé au sol pour ne pas le perdre dans l'enfer qui s'annonçait. Il eut un petit sourire: il avait enfin une sépulture digne, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais eu un quart de siècle plus tôt.

Un hurlement surpuissant se fit entendre, toujours audible uniquement par le guerrier-démon, qui le figea sur place avant de faire apparaitre un petit sourire. Il réveilla Karasu, qui vit l'aspect ultra-sérieux de Ben et se transforma immédiatement en condor géant, pour le caresser sous le bec.

-Mon ami, prêt pour un dernier voyage en enfer ? Demanda Benjamin avec un sourire rassurant.

-Je te suivrait n'importe où, mon frère. Répondit Karasu avant de le ramener contre lui.

-Merci, Washi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi toutes ces années.

-"n'y pense pas, allons éclater les troupes de Nyarlatotep !" Invectiva Augus au guerrier, qui prit place sur le dos du condor qui s'envola de toute ces forces vers le lointain.

L'enfer venait de prendre pieds dans ce monde, et c'était à lui et lui seul de l'en débarrasser. Il ne reviendrait pas vivant d'une telle mission, mais cela lui importait peu: il n'avait plus peur de la mort, plus peur des démons. Il vivait par le combat, les batailles et le sang.

Et cette fois, c'est celui des démons qui allait couler à flots ...


	23. Omake: souvenirs d'une journée sombre

**Je répète depuis plusieurs chapitres que Ben à vécu des horreurs dans les arènes, et je pense que je n'ai pas été suffisamment explicite du pourquoi du comment. Même si son caractère n'est pas très trempé, comme celui des trois frères, il arrive cependant de commettre quelques impers ... Et son origine ne l'a pas aider à se former au mieux malheureusement ...  
**

 **Voici un petit Omake pour préparer le prochaine arc qui sera totalement indépendant de One Piece, car ne concernant pas nos pirates favoris mais un petit peu le passé d'Augus. Vous trouverez sans doute un titre, moi je l'ai pas encore :). La publication devrait se faire rapidement, puisque l'histoire est grosso modo totalement faite, manque plus que des détails mais vous verrez :).  
**

 **Su ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

De loin, l'île de Karuinu à tout d'une île paisible: petites maisons pittoresques cachant des recels en tout genre, port presque amical si on excluait les dizaines de navires marchands mouillant là, et une immense structure visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

De cette immense structure s'élevait des cris, des hurlements de foules hurlant leur joie et admirant le spectacle qui attirait de nombreux voleurs et escrocs sur cette île: les combat d'arène entre esclaves, organisés par les nobles résidents. Ces hommes de peu de scrupules avaient bâtit leurs empires sur des complots et des magouilles en tout genre, faisant de cet île oubliée un repaire de forban de la pire espèce. Ils n'étaient jamais inquiétés de voir la marine venir ou des pirates s'arrêter sur l'île: un homme dont la bourse est bien rempli devient rapidement votre meilleur ami ici.

C'est dans ce climat que ce jour-là se tenait un duel intéressant: le stade était plein à craquer, les nobles tous présents pour voir le triomphe d'un homme qui avait révolutionner les lois des arènes.

Benjamin Titanrage, le gladiateur aux cinq mille victoires, l'homme à la légende de monstre, le combattant invaincu.

Il vivait depuis maintenant treize ans dans cette prison à ciel ouvert, forcés dés son plus jeune âge à combattre et tuer. Le guerrier brun, aux cheveux longs car rarement coupés, aux corps puissamment bâtit pour affronter la rudesse des duels, combattait un énième esclave/pirate/homme véreux qui lui avait été opposé sans une moindre once de pitié dans le regard.

Il l'avait appris à la dure en perdant sa main gauche: la pitié ne sert à rien dans un combat à mort, pas plus que la retenue.

Le choc des armes résonnaient dans le stade, renforçant les cris de la foule lorsqu'une attaque touchait son but. Le match était totalement inégal: si son adversaire était un pirate ayant eu un petit équipage avant d'arriver ici, il s'était fait voler comme un bleu pour finir là, à attendre la mort.

Le combat fut expédié en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et les cris de la foule et du présentateur résonnèrent encore plus ardemment alors que le guerrier abandonnait la dépouille du pirate aux corbeaux et aux vautours. Il leva ses yeux pour croiser ceux du noble Ignatius III, dans sa loge d'honneur, qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique et satisfait du spectacle.

Il l'avait acheté peu de temps après qu'il ait été capturé, en même temps que plusieurs autres enfants, pour en faire des combattants gladiateurs. A sa connaissance, tous les autres étaient morts, soit de sa main, soit de la torture que le noble infligeait aux récalcitrants. Il y avait gouté également, avant de comprendre qu'il était plus simple de prendre de la force pour se libérer ensuite.

Et le voila, dix ans plus tard, toujours en train de verser le sang de dizaines, de centaines de personnes sans ressentir plus rien à leur encontre: ni haine, ni pitié, ni colère, ni peine ... Juste un profond sentiment de vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à remplir.

Il quitta l'arène aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré, ne faisant pas attention au présentateur scandant son nom, et trouva une personne l'attendant prés de la porte. Sans y penser, il ouvrit les bras et cette dernière vint s'y caler doucement.

-Tu n'avais pas à continuer, Ben. Murmura la demoiselle rousse dans ses bras, levant vers lui des yeux lumineux en comparaison des siens. Tu sais pourtant que ma famille possède suffisamment pour me permettre de partir avec toi.

-Sophia, je ne permettrait pas que la famille Deliano puisse faire pression d'une quelconque manière sur toi une fois sortit de cet enfer.

La famille Deliano, une autre famille noble de l'île, avait trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Ignatius III quelques années plus tôt: en échange du mariage de leur fille avec le "guerrier invaincu", les deux chefs de famille faisaient d'énormes profits en paris et commerces de par le monde. L'un comme l'autre n'avait cure de l'avis des concernés, qui s'étaient alors forcés à une proximité qui avait évoluée en amitié sincère.

-Ben, je ne vais pas éternellement conter sur toi pour tout. Je souhaite pouvoir vivre des aventures, moi aussi, mais ...

-Si tu ne veux plus partir, alors je resterais. Lui annonça Benjamin en la serrant dans ses bras. Sans toi pour m'accompagner, je deviendrais fou.

Secrètement, elle avait espérée qu'il réponde cela: si lui ne montrait que les signes d'une profonde amitié, elle commençait à ressentir un véritable attachement pour le gladiateur à la main de métal. Mais de savoir que son équilibre mental ne tenait qu'à un fil l'attristait encore plus. Elle se détacha du guerrier, un petit sourire rassurant sur le visage.

-Nous partirons après ton prochain combat, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai tout préparé pour prendre un navire qui partira demain.

-Tu es sûr que l'on peut leur faire confiance ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Benjamin, la paranoïa des prisons de l'arène ne l'ayant pas positivement influencé.

-Non, mais tu sera là pour me protéger. lui sourit-elle avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer chacun pour leur tâche respective. Demain serait le jour de leur départ, et rien ne se mettrait en travers, surtout pas ses duels.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'arène était de nouveau comble. Il semblait qu'une partie des gardes de la ville, calmes par habitude, avait prit place dans les gradins, délaissant la surveillance du port.

-Aujourd'hui, cher public, nous voyons un duel d'anthologie: le puissant, le légendaire, l'invaincu ... Titanrage ...!

Cris de joie de la foule, heureux d'assister à un nouveau duel de gladiateur, lorsque le guerrier brun fit son entrée dans l'arène, son éternelle claymore dans les mains, d'un pas assuré sans être enthousiaste. Sur son visage se lisait l'éternelle absence de volonté d'un condamner à l'enfer.

-... contre un adversaire qui à choisi de son plein gré de venir combattre dans notre arène: Vicento !

De l'autre côté de l'immense arène circulaire, la grille se leva pour laisser passer un homme aux traits aquilins, coupés à la serpe sous de longs cheveux noirs. il portait une tenue légère, ses membres totalement visibles là où Ben portait une pièce d'armure sur chaque avant-bras et sur le torse. Le public applaudit à tout rompre

-Je vais affronter un gamin, c'est sérieux ? Nargua Vicento en se plaçant face au guerrier, qui pourtant le surpassait déjà d'une demi-tête. Ce sera vite fini, ne t'en fais pas ...

-Ne défie pas quelqu'un qui peut te prendre beaucoup, étranger. Répondit Ben de sa voix sans émotion. Si tu veux un combat tentant, je vais t'offrir le plus beau combat de ta vie ...

Les deux adversaires se séparèrent d'une vingtaine de mètre avant de s'observer dans le blanc des yeux, un rictus sur les lèvres pour Vicento.

-... avant de t'envoyer rejoindre Nocturne et offrir ton âme à Khorne.

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, la lame surpuissante de Ben rencontrant le bras de Vicento qui, à sa grande surprise, ne fut pas couper net. Au contraire, il venait de reprendre l'avantage et d'envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans la poitrine du guerrier, le faisant reculer de cinq mètres.

Le visage crispé par la douleur, Ben releva ses yeux pour voir le pirate avec un bras complétement couvert de roche noire, lui faisant un immense pieux de roche à peine éraflé par la force qu'il y avait mises.

"Ok, tu vas être très dur à vaincre, toi ..." Pensa Ben en reprenant position, sa claymore visiblement ayant encaissé beaucoup avec la rencontre.

D'un rapide mouvement, il réduisit la distance et attaqua. Un contre à l'épaule, une pirouette pour attaquer la tête, suivie d'une glissade pour attaquer ces cuisses, Vicento semblait capable de tout contrer avec son arme qu'il maniait avec autant de dextérité que Ben la sienne. Il attaqua à son tour, directement dans le bras, la lame de roche glissant sur l'armure et la délogeant de son emplacement. Plusieurs attaques qui touchèrent au but plus tard, la majorité étant contrée avec agilité sinon avec force, il ne restait plus grand chose de l'armure du guerrier qui souffrait douloureusement.

De l'autre côté, Vicento n'était pas non plus indemne avec les attaques de Ben: même si son bras d'obsidienne lui permettait de bloquer beaucoup, il n'avait pas amélioré son pouvoir sur le reste de son corps. Les blessures qu'il avait sur les cuisses et le flanc ne lui faisait pas du bien, et il commençait à souffler lui aussi.

-Tu n'es pas un gamin ordinaire ... tu vaut le détour, Titanrage ... marmonna Vicento en relevant la tête dans un rictus.

-Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais je dois avouer que tu es le meilleur adversaire que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Lui répondit Benjamin avec un grand sourire provocateur.

D'un même mouvement, ils sautèrent et se portèrent un coup au flanc gauche, leurs armes glissant sous les bras en frôlant la zone dangereuse jusqu'à être face à face.

-Et si nous jouions un peu, Vicento ? Lui demanda le pirate avec un sourire sadique. Nous verrons qui tiendra le plus longtemps dans ce duel: ton arme ou la mienne ?

-Je joue donc, Vicento, car ce combat me plait de plus en plus. Lui répondit Ben avec un sourire assoiffé de violence comme il n'en avait jamais eu, un qui est effrayant.

* * *

Dans les gradins, le suspens était à son comble. La violence du combat qui se déroulait sous les yeux du public les tenait en haleine, permettant à la fois aux parieurs de faire de bons profits, autant que pour les voleurs.

Dans la loge d'Ignatius III, Sophia regardait la violence du duel avec une peur certaine pour son ami et amant. Il ne se souciait plus de perdre ou de gagner avec la lueur dans ses yeux, et cela était le plus inquiétant car il risquait de se faire tuer. Le sang qui était déjà répandu sur le sol avait manqué la faire défaillir, ce qui n'était pas le cas du noble qui regardait le duel avec un froncement de sourcil.

Si Ben venait à mourir ici et maintenant, il perdrait beaucoup d'investissement dans l'arène et de nombreux accords douteux. Il ne devait pas perdre, sous aucun prétexte. Il ne remarqua même pas les soldats s'affairer autour de l'arène, ni une ombre brune se glisser derrière ses gens.

Dans le même temps, une paire d'yeux rouge dissimulés sous une capuche brune se fondant dans la foule regardait le combat qui se déroulait en contrebas. Si elle avait eu des lèvres, la créature qui regardait ce duel avec appétit se les serrait lécher de délice tant le duel était violent et l'arène tremblait de leur affrontement. Tout en faisant attention à rester discret, elle descendit les marches menant à l'entrée de l'arène, juste à quelques mètres de la grille.

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Grogna un gardien plus porté sur les plats gras que sur l'entrainement au vu de son ventre proéminent. J'vais devoir vous d'mander de partir ...

Il finit sa phrase avec la gorge tranchée et la tête dans la main de la créature. Une main griffue et métallique, presque immatérielle, ne laissant même pas le sang couler entre ces doigts, le tenait depuis la cape brune.

-Va faire un tour sur le plateau de Lareg, humain, tu m'énerve. Grogna la créature en faisant disparaitre le corps avec de l'alcool et une torche proche, formant un petit brasier qui passerait inaperçu plus tard. La réponse est devant mes yeux ...

* * *

Tout deux essoufflés et couverts de blessures sanglantes, Ben et Vicento se faisait face avec rage et violence, les lames se rencontrant avec fracas et une rage profonde.

-Ce duel est trop long ... grogna Vicento en prenant une posture presque féline, sa lame de roche s'affinant en même temps que son regard se concentrait sur le gladiateur.

De son côté, Benjamin soufflait douloureusement en tenant son bras crispé: pour pouvoir blesser le pirate, il devait utiliser sa force et sa tête comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, et ses muscles en sentait la morsure. tout en tenant sa claymore d'une main tremblante, son regard était lui aussi concentré sur son adversaire avec une intensité effrayante. Prenant à son tour une posture plus souple, il reprit un long souffle pour équilibrer son arme.

"Je dois finir ce duel au plus vite, j'ai perdu trop de temps à jouer avec lui. pensa-t'il avec fatigue, crachant un peu de sang sur le côté. Allez, on peut finir ceci rapidement ..."

Reprenant son assaut, Ben plongea son arme en une large frappe au visage, qui laissa une marque visible sur le visage de Vicento. En réaction, le pirate replongea sous la lame à son tour, l'air immensément sérieux sur ses traits, et avec une force et une vitesse surprenant le guerrier, planta son bras directement dans le ventre de Ben.

Instantanément, tout le stade se tut. Même le noble Ignatius, pourtant peu déranger du sort de son protégé, fut silencieux. Sofia, quand à elle, perdit connaissance en voyant l'immense lame de roche aux travers du corps de son ami.

Vicento, avec un immense sourire sadique, tira son bras sans sommation, provoquant une fontaine de sang sur le sol sableux de l'arène alors que le guerrier commençait à cracher du sang.

Ben baissa les yeux vers son estomac, en tentant de relever sa main qui avait lâcher son arme. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment avec la sensation de vide à la place de ses tripes, le faisant se sentir insignifiant pour le première fois depuis des années.

Avec les hurlements de la foule, Vicento leva les bras vers le ciel, hurlant à s'en briser la voix:

-Alors, c'est tout ce que vous avez à m'offrir, pauvre gens ? Eh bien, je suis déçu ! Eh bien ...

Une explosion puissante retentit aux dehors de l'arène, surprenant même les voleurs et les brigands qui voyaient s'élever une immense colonne de fumée depuis le centre-ville.

-... Je vais prendre tout ce qui vous appartient ! Tremblez, misérables larves ! Hahahahahahahaha !

Avec son signal, plusieurs pirates sortirent des murs de l'arène et commencèrent à éliminer sans distinction gardes et civils pour piller leurs richesses. De sa position, il voyait son équipage faire le ménage de l'île sans faire attention à son adversaire.

* * *

De son côté, Ben n'arrivait plus à aligner une pensée cohérente. Il avait perdu trop de sang dans l'attaque, et venait de tomber à genoux sans pouvoir se retenir. Juste avant de basculer, son regard se perdit vers la grille, son ancienne porte de sortie.

Ainsi, c'est ainsi qu'il allait finir ? C'est dommage, mais il avait fait son temps ... tiens ? il y a quelqu'un prés de la grille ? On ne dirait pas le gardien. Tant pis, ce n'est pas important ...

Son corps bascula, ses forces l'abandonnant soudainement, et il s'effondra dans son sang sur le sable brûlant. ces yeux se fermèrent en sentant la morsure du sable sur son ventre, et son esprit se vida de toute sensation.

Ne restait plus qu'un vide immense, une masse sombre qui ne laissait rien ressortir. Il se laissa glisser lentement vers les ténèbres, rejoignant Nocturne en silence, ne faisant pas attention lui non plus à la forme brune qui s'agenouilla prés de lui.

"Alors, tu abandonne ?" questionna une voix éloignée et sifflante. Tu va arrêter maintenant ?

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, ni ne reconnaissait la personne/chose s'adressant à lui. Il voulait juste en finir avec cette souffrance ... en finir avec ce monde maudit ...

"En finir, hein ? Eh bien, je suis déçu ... même la gamine avait plus d'espoir pour toi ..."

La gamine ...? De qui parlait-il ? Ce ne serait pas ...! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être 'elle' ...

"Eh si, même cette gamine à plus de chance de s'en sortir que toi, gamin. Ricana la voix qui résonnait gravement dans sa tête alors que des explosions retentissait autour de lui.

Non, Sophia, il faut que ... je la sorte de là ... Je ne peux pas ... m'arrêter maintenant ...

"Tu es en bonne voie, mais ton corps ne tiendra pas la route seul. je te propose une chose: Tu me laisse ton corps un petit peu, je le retape et tu m'aide à retrouver quelque chose. D'accord ? Proposa la voix en tendant sa main griffue métallique vers le reste de corps de Ben.

Ce dernier releva uniquement la tête, une volonté inébranlable dans ses pupilles flamboyantes. De tout ce qu'il lui restait de force, il leva la main et prit celle de l'homme encapuchonné qui sourit largement.

-Tout pour protéger ... ma famille ... Je ferais tout, même défier les enfers entiers s'il le faut ! Grogna Ben de toute sa rage.

"Nous sommes d'accord, Benjamin Titanrage. Susurra la créature avant de s'évaporer devant ses yeux. Souhaite la bienvenue à Augustus Korn, nous allons faire quelque chose de ce corps ..."

Dés lors, il perdit conscience de ce qui l'entourait: plus de sang, plus de sable, les explosions avaient disparus et l'arène avec. Tout n'était que désolation blanche à des kilomètres à la ronde, de laquelle ne s'élevait qu'une seule complainte.

Un cri de guerre surpuissant qui semblait provenir des tréfonds de son corps et s'échappait comme un magma furieux.

* * *

Il l'avait entendu avant de le sentir. Un cri inhumain, un hurlement d'outre-tombe digne des meilleurs histoires d'épouvantes.

Et il était tout proche de son origine.

En se retournant, Vicento perdit immédiatement sa confiance et ses couleurs: Devant lui se tenait le gamin qu'il venait de vaincre, le ventre toujours ouvert et répandant du sang, les mains griffues comme si on avait tailler ses membres comme des armes et ses yeux, deux gouffres blancs sans pupilles si ce n'était un fin trait de rouge sanglant en leur centre. Ce qui fut autrefois un humain n'était plus qu'une créature effroyable, qui fut sur lui en un instant.

La créature porta un immense coup par le bas de sa main griffue, projetant le capitaine à plusieurs centaines de mètres, hors de l'arène, tout en lui déchirant une partie du torse dans l'action. Vicento hurla de douleur et se réceptionna comme il put auprès de son équipage, surprit de voir leur capitaine en si mauvais état.

-Cap'tain, ça va ? s'inquiéta un pirate.

-C'est rien, imbécile. Où en est-on du pillage de cette foutu ville ? Grogna-t'il en réponse en se remettant debout.

Autour de lui, la ville était à feu et à sang, les ruines de boutiques et d'entrepôts jonchant les rues comme les cadavres des gardes et des voleurs les plus malchanceux.

-On a tout prit, capitaine. Même des prisonniers pour les revendre comme esclaves. Intervint un autre pirate. Mais une partie de nos hommes vérifient ce qu'il reste des arènes et du marché.

-On fout le camp. Ordonna Vicento, surprenant ses hommes qui le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. J'ai dit: on fout le camp de cette île !

-Mais, capitaine, et les autres ? s'interrogea le premier pirate avant de se taire en voyant le regard de Vicento.

Ce regard se voulait effrayant, mais tous purent y lire la même chose: une sensation de peur profonde, ancrée au fond de lui.

-Il y a une chose sur cette île que nous ne pouvons pas affronter. Si on reste ici, on servira de repas à cette créature. Donc, on prend le magot et on se tire !

Les pirates ne se firent pas dire deux fois et portèrent leur capitaine jusqu'à leur navire, une frégate aux grandes voiles noire sur un mat tout aussi sombre, sur lequel flottait un drapeau à tête de mort croisé de deux sabres. Un pavillon de pirate.

-Puisse la marine s'occuper de cette chose avant nous ... marmonna Vicento en prenant la barre comme il put.

* * *

Son corps était en roue libre, il fonçait à travers les rues, sans faire distinction d'allié ou d'ennemis dans cet enfer à ciel ouvert.

Il avait fait le tour des loges, des cellules, de la ville en flamme, éliminant sans hésiter tout se trouvant sur son chemin. Mais jamais il ne la trouva, même dans ce qui furent leurs cachettes pendant des années.

Se servant des souvenirs de Ben, Augustus cherchait à guider ce corps auquel il n'était pas habituer avec autant de maitrise que possible. Le sang et le chaos régnant sur cette île lui ouvrait l'appétit, et l'envie de combat lui montait à la tête.

Il n'était pas à l'origine de ce chaos, non; ce genre de situation n'était pas son passe-temps. Profiter de ce qu'elles amenaient, par contre, pouvait y figurer, même si prendre le contrôle du corps de ce gamin n'était qu'une étape sur sa route.

Depuis son bannissement des enfers, il n'avait plus de corps pour retrouver ce qu'il devait chercher. Et en aucun cas, il ne voulait d'un corps faible incapable de se battre convenablement. Ce monde lui offrait toujours plus d'horreurs, de chaos et de batailles pour assouvir son appétit, mais aucun corps n'était prêt à l'accueillir convenablement.

Et le voila, ce gamin ,avec un corps magnifiquement taillé pour le combat, et avec suffisamment peu de réaction pour lui permettre de rester ! Il n'en demandait pas tant !

-Gamin ... On dirait presque que tu as été construit pour moi ... murmura-t'il avec satisfaction avant d'essayer de trouver ce qu'il restait des traces de Vicento par l'odeur.

Pour un démon, toute les traces possibles sont utilisables pour retrouver une proie. Certains avait besoin d'autres créatures pour le faire, Augus lui n'en avait pas besoin: ses millénaires de combat dans les différents mondes l'ont conduit à perfectionner ses connaissances de la traque et de la survie.

Suivant la piste couverte par l'odeur de poudre et de sang, le corps à moitié détruit de Ben avec Augus au commandes arriva sur le port. Au loin était déjà partit les navires pirates responsables de cette attaque sans précédent.

Trop peu avaient survécus pour reconstruire une ville convenable avant des années. Les ravages causées par l'attaque éclair des pirates avaient réduit la ville et ses alentours à un immense brasier dont les flammes venaient lécher les nuages bas par leur intensité.

Seul face à cette immensité bleue et noire, Ben laissa échapper un puissant cri de désespoir, sa rage d'avoir perdu se transformant en désespoir et en colère toute dirigée vers les pirates. Il n'en attendait pas beaucoup, de ce monde mal fait, mais c'était la goutte qui surpassait tout.

Non content de lui priver de sa vie, ils l'avaient priver aussi de la seule compagne qui ait jamais eu de la pitié pour lui, sans jamais le méjuger d'aucune façon. Non, il ne pourrait pas laisser passer une nouvelle fois.

Récupérant toutes les forces que sa colère lui amenait, il releva la tête vers l'horizon, dardant ses yeux flamboyant sur la vaste mer pour crier de tout ses poumons:

-Je jure sur mon âme que la mort ne me prendra pas tant que justice ne sera pas rendue ! J'établirait la paix, dussé-je vaincre tout les pirates de ce monde pour ça !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa promesse que son corps l'abandonna, sa maigre vision redevenant une ombre immense où n'existait plus désormais qu'une forte présence aux yeux flamboyants. Une présence, oh combien satisfaite de sa trouvaille.

* * *

 _Plusieurs mois plus tard, sur une île de la Marine à la limite de West Blue_

* * *

Le pirate Rasco le fourbe était un pirate de basse envergure, mais son navire et son équipage avait donner beaucoup de fil à retordre au capitaine Khan, le gradé en poste dans cette partie de l'océan.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre l'alerte résonner de la présence d'individus suspect à la porte de sa base, dont un était notamment Rasco et quelques membres de ses pirates.

S'armant comme d'usage et remettant sa cape portant le blason de la justice, le capitaine sortit en personne voir de quoi il en retournait. En ouvrant les portes, il découvrit les pirates à terre, Rasco le premier, sur le dos duquel se tenait une botte de combat qui le maintenait au sol.

Le propriétaire de cette chaussure n'était pas visible, caché sous un grand manteau brun dont la capuche recouvrait le visage, ne laissant entrevoir qu'un grand sourire malsain et deux prunelles rougeoyantes.

-Déclinez la raison de votre présence, ou je vous ferait abattre sur le champ. Ordonna le capitaine en toisant l'encapuchonné, qui ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Je pensait la Marine plus savante que ça ... Voyons, je vous amène des pirates dont la tête est mise à prix par vos soins ... dit l'homme en tentant de rester poli et aimable.

-Et vous vous attendez à ce que vous soyez payer, je ne me trompe ? interrogea le capitaine, qui détestait définitivement qu'on se moque de lui devant ses soldats.

-Tout juste. J'ai fait le compte, il y en a pour un petit million de Berrys, en comptant le reste de l'équipage qui n'a pas voulu venir ...

-Et où les avez-vous laisser pour que l'on puisse vérifier vos dires ? continua sur sa lancée Khan de sa voix dure.

-Ils dansent auprès de Davy Jones, ou sont allés nourrir les poissons, à vous de voir ... répondit l'homme d'une voix très grave mais indifférente.

Khan ravala sa salive et observa l'état des pirates: tous étaient blessé plus ou moins gravement, le capitaine étant le pire du lot avec ses jambes taillées comme du jambon et ses cheveux couverts de sang. Le spectacle avait de quoi être effrayant en effet, il comprenait ses hommes: le bougre ne bougeait presque plus tellement il était endommagé.

Recevant la somme convenue de ses soldats restés en retrait, le capitaine la lança à l'étranger, suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas s'approcher d'un homme aussi dangereux sans appréhensions. L'homme compta vaguement les billets et prit le sac sur son dos avant de se retourner pour partir sans faire attention aux Marines effrayés.

-Peut-on savoir votre nom, du moins votre titre, chasseur de pirates ? Finit par interroger la capitaine, faisant se retourner l'homme avec son immense sourire malsain digne de Doflamingo dans ses jours les plus joyeux. Ses deux pupilles ardentes passèrent sur chaque Marines, imprimant en eux une volonté de fuite immédiate que seul la présence de leur capitaine retenait.

-Hum ... je n'en ai pas vraiment ... Mais, si vous voulez, ceux qui ont survécu à mon passage n'ont plus que la peur pour me nommer. Aussi ferais-je plus simple ...

Il se retourna complétement vers le capitaine, exhibant l'énorme lame de sa claymore qu'il planta violemment dans le sol, le faisant se fissurer tout alentour avant de la reprendre avec une souplesse effarante.

-Je suis le White Devil, et le monde devra me connaitre comme tel. Sourit-il avant de s'en aller tranquillement, susurrant d'une voix presque perverse. A une prochaine fois, Capitaine ...

* * *

 **Une petite reviews, s'iouplait ?**


	24. L'incarnation de l'enfer

**Bonsoir à tous, vous qui suivez encore cette aventure à la parution totalement chaotique. Et malheureusement, je me suis bien rendu compte que Benjamin commençait à avoir un background un peu trop étalé et peu clair pour être facilement suivit ...**

 **Osons le dire, j'ai un peu pourri le scénario qui servait de passé à mon pauvre mercenaire. C'est pour ça que je vais faire un peu de changement dans ce dernier avec un chapitre reboot ...**

 **Ce chapitre et le suivant seront les derniers de la première partie de l'aventure du Seigneur Mercenaire sur les 5 océans de One Piece. Aussi vais-je renommer cette partie "Return of a Living Chaos" et préparer la prochaine avec une joie réelle.**

 **Enfin, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans j'espère pas longtemps pour la parution du dernier chapitre. Ja ne !**

* * *

 _*** Plusieurs heures plus tard, au dessus-de la Calm Belt entre le Shin Sekai et West Blue ***_

* * *

Dans l'immensité du ciel, il n'y avait presque plus de vie. Le seul son que l'on percevait au loin était une note claire, forte et malgré tout discrète: le son du métal que l'on raclait contre la pierre.

Sur le dos de Karasu, Ben était occupé à faire reluire son arme, son esprit s'abandonnant à des souvenirs plus ou moins récents pour le plus grand agacement de son camarade démoniaque.

-Ben, je te l'ai peut-être pas assez dit, mais ta nostalgie et tes souvenirs m'ennuient au plus haut point. Je te rappelle qu'on à des monstres à tuer, on devrait se dépêcher. Grogna Augus à son camarade.

Ce dernier le rejoignit dans son esprit, l'espace habituellement blanc occupé par un Dojo au style plutôt ... particulier. En effet, si les tatamis au sol laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un dojo, le reste était totalement différent: Les poutres de bois étaient ici forgés dans un métal qui imitait étrangement très bien le bois, les murs couvert également de briques d'argile métallique, et où les seules sources de lumière étaient des crânes d'étranges bêtes elles aussi métalliques où brulaient des flammes ardentes.

-Ne fait pas attention à la décoration, j'ai essayer d'imiter le style d'Ormagoeden mais c'est pas très facile dans ce monde.

-Ormagoe-qui ? Questionna Ben, un air de profond questionnement sur le visage. Comment ne pas être interrogatif devant un style de décoration aussi ... minéral ?

-T'occupe, ça te concerne pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? Demanda Augus au milieu d'une passe d'entrainement avec des mannequins.

Retenant le grognement qui résonnait dans son âme, Ben balaya d'un seul geste tout les mannequins et fit apparaitre un canapé pour s'y avachir. Il restait le maître de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, quand même ! Bien qu'un démon cherche à y mettre son grain de sel, et qui ricana silencieusement.

Ce démon en question, râlant plus qu'à son habitude, s'assit à côté dans la même position avachie que son camarade, conservant la structure du dojo au creux de sa main avant de l'envoyer dans une bibliothèque qui lui était réservé.

-Je croyais avoir été clair, Augus. Je ne serais pas capable de combattre une armée entière de démon si leur force ne sont que la moitié de la tienne. Pour ça, il faut agir avec discrétion, d'autant plus qu'on ne connait pas l'île en question et leur position dessus.

-D'une, Ben, ces vermines n'ont pour la plupart même pas une once de ma puissance complète. Deuzio, les seuls monstres un peu dangereux pour toi, avec tout l'entrainement qu'on à eu, ce seront les monstres qui servent d'officiers. Tertio, je VEUX réduire mes ennemis à néant de la manière la plus sanglante possible, ça me servira plus tard.

-Passons outre le problème du nombre d'ennemis qu'on avisera sur place, comment vas-t'on détruire la porte ? Demanda Ben en voyant son démon se gratter pensivement la barbe, n'ayant visiblement pas penser à ça outre mesure.

Augus se leva et, concentrant sa puissance, fit ressortir ses tatouages flamboyants en arabesques sur son torse et ses bras, tournant son regard rouge vers le guerrier pas impressionner le moins du monde, ayant déjà vu ce spectacle lorsqu'il avait du présenter les siens à Haruta.

-On surcharge le portail jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, je vois pas vraiment d'autre moyen: Un portail dimensionnel est construit extrêmement solide pour supporter les transports massifs, frapper dessus ou vos pathétiques explosifs ne le détruiront pas.

-Bon, on verra une fois sur place aussi, je vois ... marmonna Ben, plus blasé du manque de réflexion d'Augus que de sa mission. Dis-moi, Augus, juste une question ... Tu penses au risques de temps à autre ?

-Pas le moins du monde, Benjamin: penser aux risques est pour les intellectuels. Je suis un démon du combat, déchu certes mais je le reste. Ces deux notions sont antinomiques.

-Au moins, tu as plus de vocabulaire et de connaissances qu'un démon basique, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire ... J'ai une chance de survivre ? Questionna-t'il malgré tout, sentant un sentiment absent depuis longtemps revenir peu à peu.

-Non, pas plus que moi si on se loupe ... Marmonna Augus en guise de réponse, préférant se murer dans le silence que de donner une réponse.

Coupant l'échange mental, Ben rouvrit les yeux pour voir Karasu foncer dans une tempête aux allures surnaturelles. Étant habitué aux caprices du Shin Sekai, il ne devrait pas être surprit et pourtant, cette tempête avait quelque chose de particulier. Les éclairs était beaucoup plus nombreux et d'une couleurs tendant vers le pourpre, les nuages d'un noir d'encre et très denses. N'importe quel oiseau ou créature sensée ne s'aventurerait jamais dans un milieu avec des conditions aussi cauchemardesques, pourtant elles attestaient qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but.

Quittant les nuages au ras de l'eau dépeuplée, les trois compagnons tombèrent sur un spectacle qui surprit les deux humanoïdes et effraya le condor: sous leurs yeux flottaient une abomination de l'existence, une créature si gigantesque qu'on pourrait la confondre avec une grande île, entièrement couverte d'un mucus noir charbon sur lequel poussait des excroissances semblables à d'immenses tentacules avec des tours cyclopéennes à l'architecture improbable, des murailles couvertes de cadavres en tout sens et une forme circulaire en son centre, vomissant une énergie violette abominable.

-Une immense baleine noire ... commença Benjamin pour lui même, impressionné.

-... couverte d'une toute aussi grande forteresse complétement corrompue par les horreurs de l'enfer. Continua Augus avant d'afficher un grand sourire. J'adore ! Pourquoi j'ai jamais penser à faire une chose pareille ?!

Si Ben avait pu, il se serait facepalmer de la bêtise de son camarade. A la place, il reporta son regard vers l'excroissance dorsale circulaire de laquelle on voyait une immense colonne de créatures sortir, visible depuis le ciel. Donnant un petit coup à Karasu, il se pencha au niveau de ses oreilles pour lui demander de faire un tour rapide et discret de la créature qu'ils survolaient.

Suite à cette rapide vérification, Ben sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait jamais débarquer avec ses gros sabots comme il l'avait fait dans le temple la dernière fois: L'île faisait facilement dans les 10 kilomètres de large et 20 de long, plus grande encore que toute les créatures dont il ait déjà entendu parler sur ces océans, même l'éléphant légendaire Zunisha faisait pâle figure à côté de cette immense baleine aux yeux blancs vides de toute vie. De plus, l'immense forteresse couvrant la quasi-totalité de son dos était remplie de monstres et de créatures toutes plus abominables les une que les autres, sachant visiblement se servir des armes de sièges présents sur les murailles.

-Si cette créature survie, ce monde ne pourra jamais vivre en paix. Un équipage de pirate seul ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de tant de monstres, même celui d'un Yonkou. Marmonna Ben pour lui-même, faisant taire la sensation d'un défi impossible qui pesait sur ces épaules.

-Avec ma pleine puissance, je devrais faire l'affaire, même si ça va te bouffer totalement ton énergie vitale à la longue. Lui répondit Augus de son éternel air affamé de défi. Il faudrait quand même atterrir discrètement sur l'île pour atteindre le noyau du portail. Sans ça, ils ne pourront pas amener de renforts et ça nous retirera une épine du pied.

-Tu commence à réfléchir à la situation, tu m'impressionne, Augus ... avoua Ben, son regard admiratif rencontrant celui énervé du démon.

-N'essaye pas de te foutre de ma gueule, Ben, j'ai plus d'ancienneté que toi dans le domaine. lui retourna le démon avant de prendre le contrôle de l'un de ses yeux. Là, dans la zone sud, ça devrait faire un bon point de départ.

-Karasu, emmène-nous là, s'il-te-plait. Demanda Ben avec calme, malgré le faible sentiment d'angoisse qu'il croyait mort en lui. Ensuite, quitte cette île au plus vite.

Le condor acquiesça au début de sa phrase mais se stoppa brutalement sur place, adressant un regard courroucé à son cavalier.

-"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ben, je te suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut. Tu ne peut pas me demander de partir maintenant !"

-Loin de moi cette idée, je voudrais que tu fasses une petite diversion pour nous ...

Regardant les tonneaux situés sur le ventre de Karasu, il désigna ensuite les tours cyclopéennes sur lesquelles se trouvaient de grandes balistes et canons aux reflets maudits.

-En détruisant ces positions, tu devrais attirer leur attention suffisamment pour nous permettre d'entrer. S'il contre-attaque trop durement, n'hésite pas à prendre de la distance

Karasu fit signe qu'il avait compris et laissa le guerrier se préparer à sauter. 300 mètres du sol, pas très impressionnant ; sauter des branches de Shabaody était plus exaltant que cette hauteur dérisoire.

Avec une acrobatie digne des meilleurs vols, le condor piqua vers l'une des tours et décrocha d'un coup de serres l'un des tonneaux de poudre au même moment où le duo démoniaque quittait son dos. Avec un sifflement aigu qui attira l'attention des goules en charges des murs, le condor survola ces derniers à une vitesse extrême avant de reprendre son envol tout aussi rapidement. Le tonneau s'écrasa en plein dans la tour, qui commença à trembler et à pencher dangereusement.

Sans le savoir, Karasu avait frappé directement dans une réserve d'explosifs servant au canon: l'explosion fut spectaculaire et arracha un cri de douleur à la baleine, un cri ignoble pour le pauvre condor qui ne pouvait qu'avoir pitié de la gigantesque créature réduite à la servitude.

* * *

L'atterrissage de Ben ne se fit pas en douceur. Il finit sur deux goules qui passait par là, accompagnées d'un humain possédé qui ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, leur broyant les os du crâne en même temps. En un éclair, il se précipita sur l'humain et plongea sa main dans l'estomac du malheureux, écrasant de toute sa force le Lieutenant à l'intérieur.

On ne lui faisait pas la leçon deux fois, il avait reconnu un humain définitivement mort. La force, il l'avait emprunté à Augus, l'un des avantages à partager son corps avec un esprit de bataille.

Au loin, une explosion surpuissante retentit, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pieds au moment où une abominable complainte de douleur s'éleva. Ni une ni deux, il relâcha l'humain libéré de la corruption et courut se planquer dans une bâtisse proche.

-Quand je pensais à une diversion, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi spectaculaire. Souffla Ben en voyant une horde de goules se précipiter vers l'origine du chaos, ne les ayant visiblement pas repérer.

-Karasu sait s'avérer utile quand il veut. Avoua Augus avant de jeter un œil dehors. C'est bon, mettons-nous en route.

Silencieux comme la nuit, le duo se faufila entre les ruelles et les bâtiments couverts d'abjectes massacres en prenant soin d'éviter les patrouilles. Les goules ne semblait pas étre aussi stupide que Ben le pensait, les techniques d'Augus pour les éviter avec des leurres tenant plus d'une partie de chasse que d'une réelle infiltration.

De son côté, Karasu continuait son pilonnage de la zone en abattant deux autres tours avec ses tonneaux, capturant de nombreuses goules dans ses serres pour les broyer ou simplement les jeter à l'eau. Il semblait que les goules ne sachent effectivement pas nager convenablement.

Dés lors que la surprise fut passée, les défenses commencèrent à faire parler d'elles et les canons se mirent à lui tirer de multiples boulets qui ne parvenaient pas à le toucher. Tout en se jouant des défenses, Karasu continua son nettoyage des défenses avec ses griffes jusqu'à voir une petite escadrille de créatures volantes se diriger vers lui. De loin, ces créatures était comparables à des dragons ou des wyverns, mais de près elles possédaient un corps majoritairement similaire à de grands serpents avec une queue fourchue et de gigantesques ailes draconiennes se terminant par des piques aiguisées.

-Des Horreurs chasseresses, c'est pas vrai ... Grogna Augus en matérialisant son avatar dans la direction de l'escadre. S'il se tire pas d'ici vite fait, ça devrait pas prendre longtemps avant qu'Il ne ramène ses serviteurs ...

-Et c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? Questionna Benjamin en décapitant une araignée géante qui passait par là, sans que personne ne comprenne son origine.

-Disons que ces saloperies seront la pire chose qui pourraient arriver à ce monde si ce n'est sa destruction: certains sont des créatures insensibles au vide, qui se nourrissent de tout et n'importe quoi avec une préférence pour les organismes vivants. Tu vois un peu le problème ?

-Je crois me faire une idée ... Dans quelle direction maintenant ? Demanda Ben en rangeant son sabre pour prendre ses griffes pendant à sa ceinture.

Ils auraient définitivement besoin d'être discrets si de tels catastrophes peuvent arriver aussi vite, bien que l'existence d'une telle menace le laissa proprement pantois. Tout en étouffant le sentiment de stress qui commençait à grandir avec sa présence sur cette île, il reprit son camouflage de Haki pour disparaitre au maximum. Davy Jones seul savait ce qui pouvait se trouver sur cette île.

Tout en évitant les goules, visiblement dotées d'un excellent odorat pour pister la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait camoufler, Ben ne cessa de questionner Augus pour avoir des informations supplémentaires que le démon ne put pas vraiment lui apporter, n'en sachant pas plus lui-même.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait quitté les champs de bataille pour trouver sa réincarnation, et l'autre salaud était du genre très cachotier sur ses actions. Ils parvinrent malgré toutes les embuches à ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une plaque d'égout, ou un trou qui s'ouvrait sur de plus obscurs ténèbres que les nuages emplissant les cieux.

-Question, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole pour avoir des souterrains ? S'interrogea Ben, cherchant encore une solution logique dans ce capharnaüm.

-Tu es dans le domaine de Nyarlathotep, si tu cherche encore la logique ici tu va devenir fou. Lui répondit Augus en empoignant la grille pour l'envoyer voler.

Il fit descendre le corps de Ben dans les profondeurs sombres, atterrissant sur un sol étrangement mous et visqueux alors que le soleil commençait à s'élever au loin.

* * *

 _*** De retour sur le Moby Dick, à peu prés au même moment ***_

* * *

Le soleil du Shin Sekai commençait à paraitre à l'horizon que le Moby Dick commençait à s'éveiller. Le premier éveillé, pour l'une des rares fois, fut le cuisinier Thatch, qui était pourtant pas quelqu'un de matinal.

Le commandant bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le soleil du matin l'éblouissant lorsqu'il sortit de sa cabine pour rejoindre le pont.

-Yo, Ben ! Décidément, personne n'arrivera à te surprendre au saut du lit. Ria-t'il de bon cœur en arrivant sur le pont, s'attendant à trouver le guerrier comme chaque matin a observer l'horizon lointain pensivement.

Un silence pesant lui répondit, ce qui le surprit un peu. Ses yeux finissant de s'habituer à la lumière, il put enfin distinguer que le pont était complétement vide. Pas de Ben, pas de Barbe Blanche, rien. Cette situation était soit curieuse, soit mauvaise, selon lui.

S'avançant sur ses gardes, au cas où le navire se serrait fait envahir dans la nuit, il ne sentit qu'une vague odeur de viande pourrie venir de l'avant du pont. Ce qui attira cependant son attention fut une forme de croix située face au trône du Yonkou. Il rejoignit l'endroit pour découvrir quelque chose de bizarre.

La claymore que Ben portait constamment était plantée dans le bois, son mélange de métal et de Kairoseki reflétant le soleil matinal en une longue bande qui rejoignait le trône. aux côtés se trouvait le sac du guerrier avec un petit message plié dessus.

Définitivement, c'était extrêmement suspect pour le commandant: D'une, Ben ne se séparait jamais de sa claymore, ni de n'importe laquelle de ses armes. De deux, ce sac ne le quittait pas non plus car il pouvait visiblement contenir toutes les affaires du guerrier s'il le souhaitait.

Troisièmement, s'il s'en séparait, c'était qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il choisisse de le leur laisser.

Étouffant l'inquiétude qui grandissait en lui, Thatch se baissa pour récupérer la lettre qu'il décacheta d'un coup pour la lire en coup de vent. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent en prenant une expression stupéfaite alors qu'il finissait sa lecture.

A ce moment là apparut Barbe Blanche, venant visiblement de se lever pour admirer le soleil matinal. Il vit Thatch sur le pont dans un sens qui lui cachait la claymore, et se dirigea vers lui le plus sereinement du monde.

-Eh bien, Thatch, tu es tôt levé aujourd'hui ! Serais-tu tomber du lit ? L'interrogea-t'il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le regard que lui rendit Thatch ne le rassura pas du tout: Le commandant n'était pas amusé par la blague, il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Sentant que quelque chose de grave venait d'avoir lieu, il s'avança encore et aperçut finalement le manche de l'arme.

-Thatch, que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea, cette fois-si sérieusement, le capitaine.

En guise de réponse, le 4éme commandant lui tendit la lettre et se décala pour permettre d'observer les possessions de Ben attachées sur le pont. Pressentant un problème majeur, Barbe Blanche ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement.

"Cher Oyaji, cher frères/sœurs, tout dépendra de qui trouvera cette lettre en premier, sachez que je pars pour une longue mission dont je n'ai que trop peu de chance de revenir. Je ne voulais pas avoir à donner des explications complexes, et j'ai déjà du mal à écrire cette lettre, mais il semble que le moment de mon départ se soit hâté.  
Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je ne vous abandonne pas sans raison et sans savoir que vous pouvez vous en sortir sans moi. Ne cherchez pas à partir à ma recherche, ça ne ferait que vous attirez des ennuis plus grand que vous pouvez l'imaginez, et je ne le souhaite pas du tout.  
J'aime notre famille, je vous adore tous et c'est pour vous protéger que je part. Réconfortez donc les commandants, je n'aurais pas à les humilier une nouvelle fois en duel, ca leur changera.  
En espérant vous revoir, je pars à la Mort le sourire aux lèvres. Arigatou, tout le monde, Et puisse Davy Jones vous porter dans ses vents.  
Benjamin Titanrage, Seigneur mercenaire et membre des Shirohiges, pour toujours et à jamais.  
PS: Oyaji, les méthodes de communication classiques ne marcheront pas, j'ai laisser les dendens dans ce sac. Désolè de n'avoir prévenu personne, je n'en aurais certainement pas le temps lorsque je partirais. Vous êtes le meilleur père que l'on puisse rêver, continuer ainsi je vous en prie."

Cette lettre n'était rien d'autre que le testament indirect du Seigneur Mercenaire à son homologue des Océans, un remerciement profond adressé à Barbe Blanche et aux Shirohiges. Ce dernier essuya une rapide larme qui avait commencer à couler et referma la lettre, ne remarquant visiblement pas une paire d'yeux améthystes les observer depuis l'échelle menant aux étages inférieurs.

-Oyaji, c'est vous qui lui avez donner cette mission ? Interrogea un Thatch inquiet du soudain sursaut de tristesse du capitaine.

-Non, il l'a trouvée seul et doit la mener seul. Répondit Barbe Blanche en venant prendre la lame du bois pour la porter à ses yeux. Prends son sac, Thatch, il faudra le donner à Ace quand il se réveillera.

En passant la main sur la lame, son instinct lui murmura de vérifier la seule chose qui les liait en dehors d'être l'arme de l'un de ses fils. Avec assurance, il passa son pouce sur la lame puis sur le métal. Il fut surprit de voir des écritures pourpres apparaitre faiblement sur le métal, alors que Thatch mettait le sac à l'épaule sans faire plus attention à l'épée.

"Une épée pour chasser la folie. Celui qui brandira cette arme sera lié au maître du combat en tout point, et sa volonté le suivra. Le possesseur s'engage à une vie de souffrance, mais l'accepte car l'ayant déjà vécu. Au Seigneur des Océans, Augustus Korn vous adresse son plus sincére pardon "

-Ben, Augus, vous seriez capable de tenir tête à des D dans leur propre domaine: l'inconscience. Marmonna Barbe Blanche en déposant l'épée au côté de son trône, comme un éternel ange protecteur. Thatch, annonce la nouvelle aux autres, mais dit seulement qu'il est partit pour une longue mission.

-Oyaji, il est partit à la mort ! Il l'avoue lui-même ! S'emporta le commandant en tentant de cacher son envie d'en coller une à Ben. Nous devons aller l'aider au plus vite !

-C'est un ordre, Thatch ! Cria le Yonkou, faisant taire le cuisinier qui eut un air effaré comme la personne qui les observait. Nous allons au-devant d'un avenir compliqué, il ne faut pas baisser le moral avec sa disparition. Il m'a avoué ce qu'il cherchait, et je ne veux pas que l'on y soit intégrés.

-Si vous le dites, Oyaji, mais je ne partage pas totalement votre avis. Avoua Thatch avec un air dépité en rejoignant sa cuisine. Et beaucoup le penseront également ...

-En temps normal, j'irais directement le chercher par la peau du dos, mais il doit se charger de cela seul. Dit Barbe Blanche en reprenant le chemin de ses quartiers. Reprends donc ton programme, fils.

'j'espère que tu ne risque rien, Ben. Pensa Thatch pour lui-même en déposant le sac dans un coin de la cuisine, avant de se donner deux claques sur les joues. Allez, au travail ! Il vont être affamè si je ne leur fais pas de bons petits plats !'

Esquivant le passage du Yonkou passablement dérangé dés le début de sa journée, la paire d'yeux se détourna vers le couloir des commandants, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

La surface de ces galeries impressionna Ben autant que ne l'avait fait la créature dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Il y avait tellement de boyaux, de chemins possibles, de petites salles remplies d'idoles oubliées ça et là inconnues pour nos deux combattants que s'en était impossible de rester calme et de trouver son chemin dans cette ambiance opressante.

Avec le lever du soleil, un nombre plus important de créatures avaient rejoint les souterrains en même temps que de grands serpents ailés qu'ils avaient vu à la poursuite de Karasu. Augus les identifia rapidement comme étant des Horreurs Chasseresses, créatures carnivores qui détestaient le soleil autant qu'elles étaient de redoutables chasseurs de nuit.

Utilisant au maximum le camouflage de Haki que son endurance lui autorisait, ils purent relativement échapper à leurs poursuivants, les goules le pistant à l'odeur sur laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Je veux pas dire, Augus, mais tes adversaires ont quand même de sacrés saloperies à leur service. Marmonna Benjamin alors que son énergie descendait lentement avec le camouflage.

Le démon ne lui répondit pas, il semblait même dans une intense réflexion qui interrogea le mercenaire. Ils poursuivirent sur plusieurs kilomètres, tuant de temps à autre les goules qui parvenaient à les repérer pendant une de leurs pauses. Toujours silencieusement, bien que la fatigue de l'hôte se fasse ressentir, ils parvinrent finalement dans une immense cavité aux murs recouverts de pierres taillées aléatoirement et formant un espéce de temple au formes improbables. Mais ce qu'il ressortait dans cet endroit était le grand cristal noir lévitant dans un cercle de monolithes noirs, dont l'énergie impie s'échappait en grosses effluves de puissances vers de multiples ouvertures brisées.

-Je crois qu'on a trouver quelque chose lié au portail ... marmonna Augus en commençant son incarnation dans le corps de Ben.

Avec un petit gémissement de douleur, Ben laissa son camarade agir et ne sentit qu'une profonde souffrance. Son incarnation était plus pesante, plus concentrée qu'auparavant, moins violente et lachée sans raison.

Ses muscles gonflèrent encore en prenant une teinte cuivrée, ses cheveux et sa barbe s'allongèrent de manière hirsute et folle en se dégradant vers le blanc, le fourreau de son nodachi glissa dans son dos alors que son Haki faisait changer son pantalon de cuir en pantalon de toile argentée.

Le démon avait presque pleinement pris le contrôle du corps de Ben, ce dernier gardant les dents serrées par la douleur que lui provoquait cette manifestation. Ils sautèrent dans la pièce cherchant à être discret, et s'avancèrent jusqu'au cristal sans attirer l'attention ni faire le moindre bruit.

D'un coup, les goules gardiennes se stoppèrent, l'une d'elle ayant visiblement flairer quelque chose. Avec une cohésion improbable, elles se jetèrent toutes en direction du duo qui ne put que les charger à leur tours. Avec violence et bestialité, les griffes se rencontrèrent et les chairs furent tranchées, leurs propriétaires grognant comme des sauvages. Ne se retenant aucunement, Augus eut rapidement raison de la douzaine de gardiens, leurs attaques ayant égratignée ses poings métaliques qui commençaient à cicatriser.

-Un parfait guerrier ... et un maître assassin ... murmura une voix en écho dans la grotte, que reconnut immédiatement Augus.

-Nyarlathotep ... Alors tu es ici aussi ... marmonna le démon avant de se tourner vers le cristal. Je viens détruire ta tentative de corruption d'un nouveau monde !

Armant ses griffes, il se projeta vivement vers l'immense objet avec l'intention de le découper violemment. A sa grande surprise, le joyau disparut, comme une brume venant de se lever, ainsi que toutes les effluves d'énergies et une grande majorité des ouvertures.

-Si prévisible ... susurra la voix avec une pointe de lassitude. Tu n'as pas changer Augus, veux-tu savoir pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai que faire de tes mensonges, arrête de te cacher derrière tes artifices et viens te battre !

Un profond soupir s'échappa en écho dans la grotte, résonnant dans le crâne de Ben comme un avertissement funeste.

-Tu n'as visiblement pas compris, aussi vais-je l'expliquer pour toi ...

D'une ombre apparut une puissance, une Voix que le Haki perçut sans pour autant en comprendre la dimension. Avec une raidité féline, Augus retourna son corps et montra les dents en préparant sa frappe.

Une créature innomable apparut finalement dans la limite de sa vision, une créature composée de tentacules, ses bras comme la multitudes de jambes qu'elle possédait, sa tête étant un autre tentacule avec une ouverture aussi insondable que les ténèbres qui l'accompagnaient. Instantanément quand il le vit, toute les fonctions de Ben cesserèrent de fonctionner: il cessa d'agir, de réfléchir ou même de penser pour écarquiller les yeux et laisser pendre sa bouche d'horreur.

-Finalement, je vais pouvoir me confronter à toi, Nyarla ! Depuis le temps que je voulais t'en mettre une ! Hurla Augus en se préparant à bondir à l'assaut du Grand Ancien.

Ce qu'il aurait dû faire si son corps ne s'était pas immobiliser et ne voulait plus du tout lui obéir, tremblant même et lui résistant inconsciemment.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Ben ! Cria Augus à son porteur, décidant finalement de rejoindre l'esprit de son hôte pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il tomba sur un cauchemar, une catastrophe dans sa situation: ce qui fut l'esprit de Ben, l'immense espace blanc où tout était possible, n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines fumantes. Les bibliothèques de la mémoire mises à sac, les champs de l'imagination réduits à une terre stérile, le cœur même de son harmonie réduit à néant.

Au milieu de ce néant se tenait toujours l'avatar de l'humain, drapé dans une robe de purification blanche, preuve qu'il avait malgré tout tenter de résister. Mais il ne faisait rien: il ne bougeait pas, ne remarquant pas l'agonie autour de lui, ses yeux rivés vers le sol alors que les ténèbres montaient de toute parts vers lui. La seule présence de Nyarlathotep à la frontière de son esprit était-elle à l'origine de tout ce chaos ?!

Voyant que son camarade était incapable de se défendre, encore moins de faire la moindre action, Augus se mordit le poignet et versa son sang sur le sol. Utilisant sa mâitrise du sang, il invoqua une barrière tout autour d'eux pour stopper la course folle des ténèbres qui vinrent s'y écraser.

-Tu cherche à t'opposer alors que tu n'as pas encore ton plein potentiel, Augustus ... C'en est presque ... risible ... susurra Nyarlathotep avec envie et fatigue. Ne veux-tu pas que je te rende cette puissance, et plus encore, mon vieil ami ?

-Je tire ma puissance de mon corps et de ma force, la magie et les tours de passe-passes sont pour les lâches ! Tu ne réussira pas à me convaincre, et je ne suis pas ton ami ! Tu es mon ennemi, ma proie et mon objectif, mais certainement pas ton ami

-Pas que je souhaite le devenir, de toute façon. Avouz le Grand Ancien sans sourciller, s'affichant à la barrière intérieure du démon. Mais qu'en est-il de ton " _vrai ami_ " ?

Sans plus se soucier que ça, il traversa la barrière sans esquisser le moindre geste, comme si elle n'existait pas, et s'approcha du corps astral de Ben, Augus l'observant totalement impuissant alors que la pression sur la muraille s'intensifiait.

-Petit humain, tu semble plus débrouillard et puissant que la plupart de tes semblables. Dis-moi ce que tu sais, je pourrais t'épargner en échange. Ne trouve tu pas ce choix intéressant ?

Ben ne répondit pas, tentant vainement de redresser un cercle de protection pour qu'il s'effondre l'instant suivant devant la puissance de son adversaire. Il voulu murmurer quelque chose, mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à quitter la limite de ses lèvres. Le monstre releva sa tête avec un de ses tentacules, lui découvrant son visage marqué des deux étoiles à huit branches et derrière, les deux yeux blancs devenus des gouffres aussi sombres que les ténèbres du Messager Noir.

-Tiens, il semble que je t'ai marquer. Il semblerait que tu ait plus d'intérêt que je m'en souvienne ...

Il posa son tentacule sur le front de l'avatar spirituel de Ben, lui arrachant un puissant tremblement comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Un tremblement de terreur pure.

-Dis-moi tout tes secrets et je te laisserais vivre. Demanda Nyarlathotep avant d'insister un peu plus, faisant trembler les murailles frêles d'Augustus. Réponds, humain, je te l'ordonne.

Alors, une chose que personne, mortels comme immortels, n'aurait jamais pu supposer ou concevoir en présence d'une catastrophe en puissance comme le Messager Noir eut lieu. L'âme de Ben, luttant constamment contre les ténèbres dans son esprit, laissa s'échapper un faible sourire et tendit sa main, une main frêle, presque sans vie, tremblant de toutes part, vers un Augus complétement estomaqué de la survie mentale dont pouvait faire preuve ce fragile humain.

Etait-ce dû à la folie du Messager Noir, au désespoir de sa situation ou à un esprit de sacrifice sans borne, toujours est-il que Ben prononça ses ultimes paroles avec le peu de vie qu'il lui restait.

-Par le pacte qui nous lie, je te laisse mon corps, Augustus Rokamador Korn. Redeviens le Seigneur de Guerre, le chambellan des enfers. Et par pitié, mène cette créature à sa ruine ...

Retournant sa tête vers un Nyarlathotep quelque peu agacé, l'âme de Ben s'illumina puissamment et explosa en une immense onde blanche, repoussant les ténèbres qui y régnait et la petite incarnation du Grand Ancien pour un temps.

En un instant, Augus sentit son lien avec le corps physique brisé de Ben s'affirmer, s'agrandir jusqu'à percevoir toutes les commandes des membres. Il ressentait tout, de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à chacun des tatouages sanguimagiques. Il avait enfin récupérer ce corps, mais sa situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de s'en réjouir. Il ignora la petite once de regret au fond de ses sens, et reconnecta ses muscles à son cerveau, réagissant instinctivement en partant à toute vitesse dans les tunnels sombres.

Dans la salle, il ne restait plus que le Messager Noir, tenant dans son amalgame de main une faible lumière blanche qui fut aspirée par son corps.

-Tu aurais pu être utile, humain. J'aurais pu t'offrir tant de pouvoir contre ton savoir, mais il semble que tu ait choisi la mauvaise voie. Tant pis ...

Et à cet instant, dans tout le réseau de grotte de l'île, résonna un puissant cri, un cri de rage et de colère, de haine et de puissance, toutes dirigées à son encontre.

* * *

Sur le Moby Dick, Barbe Blanche s'arrêta dans l'écriture d'un rapport de mission lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poche. Reposant la plume, il plongea la main dans la poche de sa cape et en ressortit des morceaux de cristal rouge pourpres brisés et teintés de noirs. Son regard se fit désolé, car sur demande de Benjamin, il avait accepter de garder ce cristal pour savoir l'état de santé de son fils, puisqu'il était forgés dans son propre sang.

Il ajouta a la fin de son rapport une ligne post-scriptum, une ligne qu'il avait trop de fois écrite et qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à refaire avant sa mort.

Reposant une nouvelle fois la plume, il prit son bisentô et sa cape pour rejoindre le pont, son visage d'un sérieux rare pour annoncer un enterrement supplémentaire.

Sur le dossier, la plume reposait encore à la fin de la ligne écrite avec beaucoup d'attention.

'En ce jour, le Seigneur Mercenaire Benjamin Titanrage est tomber au combat. A sa demande, il sera enterré sur une île du Shin Sekai, là où le monde ne voudra pas venir le retrouver. Que Davy Jones l'accueille sur son navire à jamais.'


	25. Un soupçon de l'Armageddon

**Heya ! Comment ca va depuis le temps ?! *se mange une pelle dans la figure pour son retard* Hey, ca se fait pas tout seul les études !**

 **Enfin bref, j'ai pu enfin mettre une conclusion à ce retour catastrophique. Mais d'abord, répondre aux reviews :**

 **Misstykata: Eh oui, le twiste ! Que va devenir la légende du White Devil ^^ ?**

 **TheRealYuukoChan: content que tu ais pu atteindre le bout ! J'ai pas encore fini avec mon démon, reste à l'affut de la suite !**

 **Rouge-365: eh ouais, fallait être à jour ^^. Oui, Haruta va avoir beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, mais elle est forte. Et pour la résurrection, une seule réponse: démons ^^.**

 **Bon, comme ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de notre démon dans le monde des vivants, je vous préviens que la suite passera sur une nouvelle Fic intitulée Shin Sekai White Devil: The ascension of the Mercenary Lord. Ou quelque chose du genre, je suis pas encore sûr ...**

 **Enfin bref ! Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, mes chers lecteurs. Et rappelez-vous: ne cherchez pas à défier les Grands Anciens. C'est long, c'est chiant et le plus souvent, ca sert à rien.**

* * *

Il est accepté communément que l'on ne peut lutter contre le pouvoir d'un dieu.

Il est tout autant accepté que l'on ne peut détruire, par essence, un fantôme.

Aujourd'hui, dans ce lieu où la logique n'a plus de raison d'être, ces deux légendes viennent d'être brisées par un seul et même homme.

En parcourant à vitesse grand V les grottes qui commençait à se remplir d'une faune plus que menaçante, Augus se reliait de plus en plus au corps dont il venait de devenir propriétaire. Si ses sens devenaient de plus en plus aigus avec son incarnation, sa vue restait brouillée et il se fiait au son et aux ondes de puissances pour se guider.

Même s'il n'était pas un manipulateur hors pair, il était un excellent chasseur. Et un excellent chasseur ayant une idée très simple de la dette d'honneur.

En fuyant, car oui il était en train de fuir, l'horreur qu'était ce Dieu Extérieur, Augus rogna sa rage et sa colère, par-dessus tout son impuissance dans cette situation. Il était un guerrier, merde ! Il combattait l'ennemi face à face, quelque soit sa puissance !

Mais non, son corps physique l'emportait sur son impulsivité pour trouver un moyen de fuir. Il parcouru ainsi de nombreux kilomètres sans jamais trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher ici en premier lieu. Il avait beau savoir que les créations de Nyarlathotep n'avait aucun sens physique, il n'avait pas pu rentrer tout un continent de cavernes dans cette créature, si ?

Au détour d'un couloir qui se finissait en cul de sac, il finit par glisser sur toute la mousse qui tapissait la roche et chuta dans les abysses. Il tomba un petit moment, avant de se réceptionner tant bien que mal plus bas.

Ses sens s'étant peu à peu accoutumés à l'obscurité et avec l'aide de ses tatouages sanguimagiques, il put discerner en peu de temps l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce, d'environ 25 mètres carrés avec les murs complétements couverts d'obsidienne lisse en toute part.

Quoi qui fut enterré ici, on ne voulait pas le voir sortir de sitôt.

Un grognement se fit entendre, un râle endormi et qui maintenant qu'il avait de la compagnie se manifestait pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps. Un tintement de chaines résonna dans la pièce alors qu'une forme vaguement humaine se relevait.

-Alors tu reviens ici après tout ce temps ? Tu n'en avais pas fini avec moi, pas vrai ?

Augus reconnut cette voix entre mille. Elle était là, celle qu'il avait cherché depuis tout ce temps. Son chef de guerre, la raison pour laquelle il aimait encore plus combattre contre les Grands Anciens et les Autres Dieux.

Ashura, la dormeuse en robe pourpre !

Augus ne bougea d'abord pas, trop surpris de la retrouver dans un tel endroit, et ne put pas réagir lorsqu'une forme sauvage avec de longs cheveux blanc se jeta sur lui tout crocs dehors ! En un instant, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre et s'en voulut durement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que de lourdes chaines ne la bloque dans son élan et la rabatte au sol.

-Argh ! J'avais oublié ces k'ssou de chaines ! Tu es revenu jouer ton petit jeu pervers, hein, Nyarla ? Dit-elle d'une voix assurée, presque hautaine et qui n'allait pas avec sa situation.

Il se remit finalement debout devant elle et, sans comprendre pourquoi, éclata de rire. Un rire pas joyeux, non, un rire rassuré d'avoir rempli sa mission et de savoir qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour reprendre la Guerre qui avait cessé depuis trop longtemps.

-Enfin, Ashura, cela faisait si longtemps ... Je ne pensais pas, vraiment pas, te retrouver dans cet endroit ... susurra Augus d'une voix qu'il se voulait une pauvre imitation de celle de Nyarlathotep.

La dormeuse en robe pourpre répondit par un grognement, avant que sa peau ne se mette à suinter un liquide sombre duquel émergea un tentacule qui tenta de l'attraper. Augus l'esquiva d'un salto arrière, avant de prendre une impulsion et de se retrouver à quelque centimètres de son visage, la lame de ses griffes plaquée contre sa gorge.

-Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je rêve de te combattre, pas pour réparer les saletés que tu as lancées dans mon dos, mais juste pour pouvoir me mesurer à toi. Marmonna Augus d'une voix presque sensuelle à son oreille, prenant plaisir tout seul avant de retirer la lame. Mais je ne le ferais pas aujourd'hui, et ce pour une bonne raison.

Ashura grogna en sentant le métal quitter sa peau, sentant depuis longtemps celui sur ses poignets. Chaines qui furent proprement découpées lorsque le démon les attaqua avec ses griffes et beaucoup de sa force, leur résistance étant adaptées à celle qu'elles gardaient. Elle souleva le reste de chaine, qu'elle brisa également en transformant ses doigts en longues lames acérées.

* * *

Elle était enfin libre, depuis le temps que l'autre en **** l'avait foutue ici. Et même si elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais, elle en devait une à Augus sur ce coup-là.

-Bon, maintenant que t'es libre et que j'ai enfin commencer à retrouver ton âme, on va pouvoir finir la mission ...

-Attends une seconde, Augustus. Le coupa-t-elle sans même prendre en compte son avis. Tu m'as sortie de là, passe encore, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je venais avec toi. Explique-toi d'abord : pourquoi tu as pris autant de retard ?

Le démon se tourna vers elle avec un air mélange de stupeur et de lassitude, comme si ce genre de scène avait déjà eu lieu des dizaines de fois. Il finit par baisser la tête, soufflant profondément, et releva des yeux sérieux vers elle.

-On est dans une des dimensions de poche de Nyarla, ça tu le sais. Mais y'a autre chose: je suis en retard parce que j'ai dû récupérer un corps en chemin pour pouvoir reprendre la Guerre. Depuis l'Exil, toi et moi n'en avons plus et tu n'existes devant moi que parce que l'énergie des environs te le permet.

Il marqua une pause, entendant un caillou rouler plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, avant de reprendre son explication.

-Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé celui qui as la majorité de ton âme. J'ai des infos, mais pas plus pour le moment.

-Bon sang, mais t'es définitivement pas doué ! Tu ne sers vraiment à rien, Augustus, nom de ... ! Bref ! S'énerva-t-elle, son caractère étrangement enfantin par rapport à celle que se rappelait Augus. J'espère au moins que tu as le Kitab ?

-Je sais où il est, je sais même qui l'a mais je ne peux pas le récupérer pour le moment. Répondit Augus franchement.

Le coup de poing qu'elle lui envoya dans la figure raisonna dans toute la pièce, alors qu'elle avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion qu'il n'avait pas su prévenir.

-T'es définitivement une catastrophe en tant que démon ! J'y crois pas, un démon qui refuse de tuer des humains pour qu'on puisse revenir s'occuper d'Azathoth et de ses pathétiques serviteurs ! J'aurai tout vu !

Augus remit sa mâchoire en place, les coups physique étant maintenant plus douloureux que lorsqu'il n'était qu'à moitié fusionné avec un corps, et se tint devant elle. Définitivement, elle n'était pas encore redevenue elle-même : trop impulsive comme une jeune fille, pas assez sadique sur les bords et beaucoup trop prompte à affronter Azathoth plutôt qu'à annihiler celui qui l'avait enfermé ici depuis des semaines, voire des mois ou des années.

Il ne pouvait pas admettre son allégeance à une telle gamine, du moins pas tant que son vrai caractère ne serait pas revenu.

-Écoute, Ashura, mon corps ne m'obéit pas entièrement. Celui à qui je l'ai repris est quelqu'un qui as partager beaucoup avec moi pendant longtemps, mais qui a un but inscrit dans la volonté de son corps : détruire cet endroit et empêcher les forces de Nyarla de déferler sur son monde pour le moment.

-Le crétin ! Personne ne peut stopper leurs forces lorsqu'elles décident d'envahir un monde. Personne à part notre armée, que j'espère tu as protégé pour notre retour ?

-Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, soupira Augus avec lassitude. Ils sont tous en train d'attendre ton retour, sauf Xarnassius qui as été manipulé. J'ai dû en finir avec lui ...

-C'est ton second, normal que son exécution te revienne. répondit Ashura avec un détachement certain.

-D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu te sois retrouvée en partie ici ? Demanda-t-il en passant, se posant légèrement la question.

Ashura eut un soupir blasé avant de répondre d'un ton acerbe et froid.

-Pour faire simple, ton âme et la mienne ont été dispersés après le jugement. Il semblerait que tu aies retrouvé toute la tienne, mais Il en a garder un morceau ici pour faire des ... expériences. Je te passe les détails, même si ce qu'il en a fait mérite que je puisse me prendre son cœur en guise de trophée.

-Toujours est-il que pour partir d'ici, il faudra détruire la pierre qui maintient cette réalité debout. Reprit Augus pour changer de sujet. Je peux compter sur toi pour affronter Nyarlathotep ?

Elle sembla réfléchir longuement, pesant l'utile et le négatif d'affronter le Dieu Extérieur, avant de se retourner vers son homologue avec un sourire mauvais.

-Ça marche, allons faire couler son sang. Conclut la démone en explosant le mur par la puissance de sa magie retrouvée.

Elle n'était pas une créature à déranger, surtout pas à avoir comme ennemi, et Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

* * *

En peu de temps, 30 minutes à s'égarer dans les dédales de tunnels en défouraillant des monstres sans faire attention maintenant que sa pleine puissance était enfin de retour, Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce extrêmement large, dont la surface des murs était tapissée par des dizaines de cellules d'où provenaient des cris d'agonie et des hurlements abominables qui ne devaient faire plaisir qu'à leurs tortionnaires, le Messager Noir n'en ayant sans doute rien à faire le moins du monde.

N'écoutant que son impulsivité, Augus se détourna des murs pour trouver son objectif, rapidement suivit par Ashura: un orbe violet, avec des effluves de vert, rouge et argent le parcourant tel des volutes de fumée. Le cœur du dispositif de la forteresse flottante, s'étalant en toiles d'énergies impies sur les murs et le sol.

Un cœur solidement gardé, au vu des horreurs chasseresses tournoyant autour et des armées d'horreurs indescriptibles se tapissant dans les ombres.

Avec un grognement qui lui était propre, Augus examina ses flancs pour savoir si ses armes avaient résisté à la rencontre. Heureusement, il sentait toujours le nodachi attaché à l'arrière de son pantalon de toile. Ashura, quant à elle, ne fit qu'aiguiser ses bras et ses tentacules en de longues faux.

En empoignant sa lame, il sentit une vive sensation de brûlure et de douleur fuser dans sa main mais maintint sa prise malgré tout.

-Kurai, je sais qu'on est pas trop pote tous les deux, mais j'ai besoin de ton arme pour en finir avec cette abomination.

-Tu es un démon, Augus. Ce serait ternir mon honneur de Meitô que de te servir. Lui répondit l'esprit du nodachi, l'image de l'homme en kimono noir et au masque de faucon plus froid que jamais s'imprimant dans ses pupilles.

-Je te demande pas de me servir, j'ai ... besoin de ta puissance pour venir à bout de cette merde.

Cette simple phrase lui avait arracher ses mots de la bouche comme un dentiste peu doué vous arrache toutes les dents avant de trouver la bonne. Il venait de tirer un trait sur son orgueil démoniaque pour demander à un sabre de l'aider dans un combat, et tout ça par la faute de qui ?

-De celui que tu as forcé à mourir, imbécile. Un homme prometteur, bon en tant de points que son manque d'humanité pouvait se cacher amplement derrière.

-Je sais ... et même pour un démon, perdre un frère d'arme reste difficile. contesta Augus avec rancœur.

Le nodachi resta silencieux, diminuant la douleur de sa prise sans pour autant l'effacer complétement. Il restait sceptique, ses discussions avec Ben ne l'ayant pas assuré de la fiabilité du démon. Ashura écoutait la discussion avec un air de profond agacement de la bêtise de son ancien camarade.

-Tu deviens trop humain, Augus. Les sentiments de ton hôte ne doivent pas t'affecter.

Pour Augus, il ne savait plus quoi choisir entre sa colère pour Nyarlathotep, sa rage de la perte de Ben (incompréhensible à ses yeux, alors qu'il avait vu mourir des milliers d'humains.) et une haine profonde de la faiblesse dont il venait de faire preuve. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il haïssait Ashura: elle et lui étaient rivaux depuis des siècles.

Il ne respectait que sa propre force, et venait de comprendre durement que sa force n'était pas encore suffisante pour affronter l'un des adversaires d'Ashura.

Ses poings se serrèrent avec une puissance qui aurait pu briser presque tout ce qui existe, n'épargnant pas non plus la poignée de Kurai Nageki qui lui râla une nouvelle fois dessus. Il prit l'arme, dégainant la lame avec une lenteur religieuse, libérant la puissance dévastatrice qui affluait sur le métal et qui commençait à le faire virer à un noir profond mauve profond.

Brisant les règles les plus basiques de puissances, Augus fit de même avec le sol en prenant son impulsion, percutant à grande vitesse l'une des horreurs chasseresses avec une charge d'épaule destructrice.

La créature hurla une abomination avant de rendre l'âme, son corps allant s'écraser sur un mur avec tout ce qui lui servait d'os brisés. Le reste des gardiens du cristal se précipitèrent à l'assaut d'Augus qui releva son visage sur une vision qui emplirait de peur n'importe quel être vivant: deux orbes dorées, flamboyantes comme de puissants soleils, emplies d'une haine et d'une colère infinie et inarrêtable.

Les premiers qui se jetèrent à l'assaut passèrent sous les griffes d'Ashura, leurs corps déchirés répandant un flot de sang noir et immonde alors que le reste des troupes finissaient de venir depuis l'entrée du portail juste au-dessus.

Ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée, découpant sans cesse le flot ininterrompu de monstruosités, de ghoules, d'araignées géantes et d'insectes tous plus informes les uns que les autres. Les têtes et corps brisés s'entassèrent à leurs pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers le cœur de cristal. Tous les monstres tentaient leur chance, parvenant à blesser Augus de manières superficielles mais nombreuses, personne ne pouvait atteindre Ashura.

Ils progressaient, pas à pas, Kurai tranchant sans discontinuer dans toutes les directions, la lumière verte sur sa lame illuminant les ténèbres. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il mit à traverser la distance qui le séparait du joyau, tant la présence des créatures était grande et lui masquait presque la vue.

Au bout d'une longue durée à affronter les monstres, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent à quel point ils étaient encore loin de leur objectif

-Par le trouffion maudit d'Azathoth, ça n'en finira jamais ...? s'interrogea Augus à haute voix

Le simple fait qu'il se posait la question attestait de son niveau d'épuisement : réussir à fuir l'incarnation de Nyarlathotep avec un corps physique l'avait déjà bien épuisé, et il venait d'affronter pas moins d'un bon millier de créatures qui l'avaient salement amoché. Même s'il avait pu se lier à un corps physique, il ressentait encore plus la douleur des coups qui l'atteignaient.

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fout. Répondit Ashura avec déception, son kimono blanc couvert presque entièrement de sang visqueux.

C'est ce court moment de réflexion qui causa sa perte: si Augus avait perdu le sens du combat pour une microseconde, ses adversaires continuaient d'affluer de toutes part, une mer de crocs, de griffes et de tentacules. Et une horreur chasseresse survivante, ses ailes déployées de manière menaçante, fondit sur lui et le priva de son bras gauche d'un coup sec de mâchoire.

Le visage d'Augus était figer, crispé dans un rictus de douleur qui l'empêchait de hurler. Il avait été négligent face à son adversaire, une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop, et il allait le regretter amèrement.

Le sang coula abondamment de la plaie béante, et il sentit tous les miasmes régnant dans ces souterrains maudits venir se nourrir de sa chair exposée. De son bras valide, il pivota rapidement et découpa la créature qui l'avait privée de son bras avec une grande satisfaction.

Tout en couvrant le moignon de son bras par son autre main, il rejoignit la voie tracée par Ashura, dont même la forme réduite semblait posséder beaucoup plus de puissance que lui. En même temps, elle venait de se faire libérer sans avoir à écraser les raclures qui servaient de gradés sur le chemin pour entrer.

-Augus, si tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité, j'aurais plus vite fait de dévorer ta puissance et de réduire cet endroit en poussière

Son corps physique était rempli de douleur, il ne savait plus si ses jambes étaient encore en état de le porter mais elles le faisaient. Il n'avait rien d'autre en tête que le moyen de faire un dernier coup d'éclat, une dernière 'bonne' action.

Son heure était venu, il le savait. Il était tombé dans l'oubli, et seul l'existence de Ben le permettait de le garder existant à cette époque. Mais Ben s'était sacrifier, corps et âme, à la gloire de son ... ami. Augus eut un petit sourire à la mention de cette idée, sourire qui disparut lorsqu'une présence étouffante apparut dans la pièce.

Nyarlathotep était là, entre eux et le cristal, son visage de tentacules abominables arborant comme une espèce de rictus. Toutes les créatures se stoppèrent net, craignant le courroux de celui qu'elles servaient.

-Ainsi tu as pu te libérer, Ashura ? Murmura-t-il avec sadisme et une très faible pointe de surprise. Grâce à ton serviteur, rien de moins ... tu es tombée bien bas ...

-Ferme l'orifice puant qui te sert de bouche, Pharaon Noir. Je ne suis pas ici pour entendre tes jérémiades inutiles. Cracha-t-elle en guise de réponse en continuant son avancée.

Nyarlathotep posa son tentacule sur le cristal, qui se mit à briller intensément, les couleurs à l'intérieur formant des arabesques magnifiques et supposant une horreur.

Ils entendirent les milliers d'âmes sacrifiées pour créer ce joyau, les milliers de prisonniers qui avaient péri ici et dont les esprits ne pouvaient qu'hanter ces lieux.

"Libère-nous" ... "aie pitié..." ... "que cette douleur s'arrête !" ... "termine ta voie" ... "à l'aide..." ... "rejoins-nous, et libère-nous ..."

Un vacarme assourdissant de voix se mélangeait dans sa tête, sombres et lumineuses, remplies d'espoir ou au contraire l'ayant abandonné.

-Vous ne pourrez pas sortir d'ici une nouvelle fois ... Marmonna Nyarlathotep en puisant de l'énergie dans le cristal. Vous allez mourir ici et tous vous oublieront ...

Il posa sa main sur le cristal et traça un cercle avec huit branches partant du contour, toutes taillées en pointes sauf une, tournée vers le centre et un autre cercle.

Toutes les âmes s'échappèrent et virent rejoindre son corps, qui prit des dimensions abominables en détruisant la pièce pour révéler la véritable nature du Chaos Rampant: un amoncellement de tentacules et de crocs, d'yeux et de bouches qu'aucun mot ne saurait décrire sans prendre peur.

Augus lui-même, pour la première fois de sa longue vie, ressentit ce sentiment de peur qui lui broyait le peu d'entrailles qu'il lui restait. A genoux face à ce qu'il restait du cœur, il ne pouvait que contempler l'abomination qui ne tarderait pas à le détruire avant de ressortir de son domaine.

Nyarlathotep l'avait retrouvé, prenant son temps pour parvenir jusqu'ici, comme si la présence du démon à bord ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde. Sa forme innommable et insupportable l'observait alors qu'il sentait une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il entendit Ashura marmonner quelque chose en Enochien qu'il ne put comprendre sur le coup, avant de sentir deux crocs se planter dans sa nuque avec une sensation de froid immédiate et horrible. Elle était en train de boire sa puissance comme on boit du thé, et il sentait progressivement la puissance de la démone véhiculer de son corps au sien.

-Que l'âme du Banni m'en soit témoin, et qu'Azathoth en prenne conscience au fond de son sommeil, ce jour ne sera pas celui où un parvenu pourra faire plier Ashura !

Les yeux d'Augus s'agrandirent pour la deuxième fois de la journée, voyant l'âme de sa camarade et supérieure intégrer son corps alors qu'il commençait à prendre des dimensions presque aussi dantesques que le corps du Chaos Rampant. Heureusement que Ben n'était plus là pour voir l'abomination qu'était devenue son corps, d'une certaine façon, et il semblait que cet endroit hors de l'espace pouvait le contenir sans problème.

-Ta fin approche, Pharaon Noir. Je vais détruire ta forme et je viendrais te chercher de l'autre côté ! Hurla Ashura en faisant trembler les parois alentours.

-Tu n'es pas un adversaire digne de m'affronter, Dormeuse en robe pourpre. Pas plus que tu ne pourras prendre la place du Sultan Démon ...

-Sa place sera la mienne, et je ne m'arrêterais pas tant qu'elle ne le sera pas ! Répondit Ashura en sortant l'arme sacrée Kurai Nageki qui semblait, entre tous, le plus surprit de son changement de taille.

Une figure transparente apparut, complètement identique à Ben jusque dans les moindres détails de sa tenue habituelle, sa main gauche absente comme le jour où il l'avait perdu.

-Son âme est encore présente, tu peux encore lui permettre de revenir. Pour cela, cesse de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de mes serviteurs et rejoint-moi. Susurra Nyarlathotep avec un sifflement envoutant et tentateur.

Augus eut une pause mentale qu'Ashura dégagea sans vergogne, le ramenant définitivement dans la voie qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter pour les affronter.

-Ton idée est inutile, Messager Noir. La mort ne vous importune pas, mais elle ne vous obéit pas non plus ! Même Ben l'avait compris, lui qui n'était pourtant pas au courant de votre existence !

-Cet humain avait donc autant de potentiel ? Quel dommage qu'il ait péri aussi misérablement.

La colère d'Augus refit surface, bouillonnant comme un magma en fusion, et s'ajouta à la fureur d'Ashura. Leurs deux âmes entrèrent en communion, suivant les mêmes mouvements, et le corps gigantesque fonça vers Nyarlathotep, anéantissant tout sur son passage

-Votre combat est inutile. Avec cette magie et ta puissance, vous ne pourrez jamais venir à bout de qui que ce soit. Contra le Pharaon Noir d'une voix sans ton, ses tentacules fouettant l'air sauvagement.

Augus eut un petit sourire en entendant cette phrase, petit sourire qui se refléta sur le fantôme de Ben qui venait de relever la tête avant de s'évanouir définitivement.

-Peut-être, mais au moins, on se bat avec le sang et les tripes ! Cria l'avatar démoniaque en plongeant sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans l'immense corps du dieu.

Celui-ci siffla de rage et contre-attaqua avec une puissance décuplée.

Les deux entités suprahumaines s'échangèrent des coups d'une puissance incommensurable, le moindre d'entre eux ayant la capacité de broyer une lune. Tout le réseau de caverne résonna et trembla de leur lutte, choc sourd d'un duel de titans où ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait l'emporter sans libérer toute leurs puissance. D'un même mouvement, les deux monstres reculèrent pour mieux revenir au combat, le corps d'Augus/Ashura se couvrant des arabesques sanguines noires du démon de la destruction.

Ils étaient devenus un avatar de fin du monde, une apocalypse ambulante dont la puissance démesurée commença à effriter la solidité de l'univers artificiel du Grand Ancien avec ses attaques. Lorsque les deux furent couverts de dégâts visiblement catastrophiques, ils se jetèrent une dernière fois l'un contre l'autre.

La lame de Kurai Nageki traversa l'espèce de centre de Nyarlathotep, ce dernier plongeant les tentacules aux travers de celui de l'avatar. Mais ce dernier ne cracha pas de sang, au contraire il souriait. Il souriait d'un air satisfait qui contrastait avec la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il était.

Une à une, des piliers de lumières s'échappèrent du corps du Messager Noir, leur taille augmentant progressivement jusqu'à devenir de grands flots. Ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais au contraire d'en savoir déjà le dénouement

-Imbécile, tu sais que ton action ne fait que retarder la corruption de ce monde ? Soupira Nyarlathotep, cette fois un peu contrarier de ne pouvoir arrêter le processus de destruction dont il était victime.

Augus/Ashura se tourna une dernière fois vers le grand Ancien, son bras libérant la puissance de ses marques de sang en même temps que les failles du cœur brillaient de plus en plus intensément. Son corps ne pouvait plus bouger, mais sa tête se dédoubla pour prendre l'apparence de celle d'Ashura, qui reprit avec le même ton de voix.

-Au moins, il nous laissera le temps de revenir s'occuper de toi ! Rirent en cœur les deux démons avant de se laisser retomber sur les tentacules

Nyarlathotep grogna et dut laisser son corps à l'explosion qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Les millions d'âmes quittèrent son corps et explosèrent toutes en même temps, réduisant en poussière et en miettes l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait dans une immense explosion blanche.

* * *

Dans le ciel orageux, Karasu observait la baleine noire continuer sa marche lente dans l'océan depuis un point très élevé, à la limite des nuages soutenant les îles célestes.

Il était grandement inquiet : son attaque avait permis à Benjamin de s'infiltrer, mais il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis une demi-journée. Le denden avait sonner à deux reprises malgré tout, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre aux humains qui ne le comprenaient pas.

-Par tous les dieux, Benjamin, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Murmura-t-il a lui-même pour se rassurer.

Il sentit tout un coup l'air vibrer de façon anormale. Ils étaient sur une Calm Belt, c'est à dire avec les caprices de la Grand Line mais sans un souffle de vent.

Hors, un vent puissant venait de se mettre à souffler depuis le ciel, semblant se diriger vers l'île mobile. Battant frénétiquement des ailes pour résister a l'attraction effroyable, Karasu gardait toujours son regard tourner vers l'objet noir presque immobile désormais en priant pour son ami.

La baleine poussa un cri d'agonie, une plainte si déchirante qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de la créature. Un hurlement qui suivit par l'apparition d'une sphère blanche au centre de son dos qui grandit en un instant, occupant toute sa taille jusqu'à la recouvrir en entier et bien au-delà, engloutissant tout.

L'onde de choc qui s'en suivit propulsa Karasu avec une force contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter, une intensité qui fit trembler et la terre, et les cieux, et qui put être perçue à des centaines de kilomètres à travers le monde. Une explosion d'une puissance destructrice jamais soupçonnée et égalée.

* * *

Sur l'archipel Shabaody, le Bar de L'arnaque était fermé au public pour la journée. Mais Shakky, en connaisseuse de ses habituels clients, attendait toujours au bar lorsqu'un tremblement se fit sentir sous ses pieds. Un tremblement qui se répercuta dans tous les groves de l'archipel sans aucune exception.

-Hum, voilà qui est bien curieux. Les séismes sont plutôt rares par ici ...

Une seconde secousse se fit sentir, réplique de la première plus intense qui envoya les tasses et le mobilier voler en tous sens. Shakky s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle put pour affronter la secousse, qui finit par passer non sans d'importants dégâts. Elle se releva en massant son bras douloureux, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts avec un soupir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut provoquer un tel chaos ? S'interrogea-t-elle en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir la réponse dans l'immédiat.

Dans une autre partie de l'archipel, un vendeur d'armes peu scrupuleux se mit à trembler et ferma les portes de sa boutique à double tour.

Sur une autre île, un ancien pirate observa l'onde de choc le dépasser, portant avec elle une senteur caractéristique de décomposition. Il se détourna de l'entrainement d'un jeune garçon pour observer le large, accordant une minute de silence aux questions du jeune.

* * *

Sur le Moby Dick, la vie suivait alors son cours. L'annonce du départ de Ben n'avait pas ravi grand monde, excepté Kali, et Ace pour ne pas avoir été informer par le concerné.

Quand Thatch est venu lui confier le sac et les affaires de son homme le plus efficace, il avait dû retenir un profond soupir de lassitude et d'énervement. C'était Kali qui lui avait par la suite donner plus de détails, obtenus on ne savait comment, sur le départ de Ben.

-Si tu veux mon avis, on aura moins de problèmes sans lui. Avait-elle ajouté sur le ton du reproche.

Ace n'avait pas fait attention, la sienne étant actuellement dirigée sur autre chose que retrouver le n'17 de l'équipage.

Oui, car si en terme de puissance, il était 6e à égalité avec Jozu, en terme de hiérarchie, il venait après les commandants et les seconds comme tout pirate de leur équipage.

Il était actuellement plus occupé à observer Marco et Oyaji discuter a vois basse devant le trône lorsqu'une puissante secousse fit trembler les mers et le navire avec. Une secousse d'une violence rare, qui fit s'envoler de nombreux pirates qui tombèrent pour une partie à l'eau

-Tous à vos postes, repliez les voiles ! On a un vent de Tribord puissant, accrochez-vous ! Ordonna Marco l'instant après la surprise de la secousse, son instinct aviaire ayant été pour la première fois depuis longtemps dépasser par la nature.

La bourrasque s'abattit sur le navire, le faisant dangereusement chavirer sur le côté alors que le courant les faisait dériver sur leur gauche. Elle tordit les voiles et les cordages, faisant plier et craquer le bois des mats, chose qui n'était jamais rassurante.

Puis, aussi soudainement que chaque changement dans le Shin Sekai, le vent retomba et avec lui les pirates qui s'étaient envoler, attachés qu'ils étaient au pont par des cordes. Ace atterrit un peu durement, là où Barbe Blanche et Marco s'était tenu au pont avec leurs armes et serres.

-Comptage ! Ordonna Marco d'une voix forte. Première flotte !

Deux blessés, trois entorses et des égratignures, plus encore parmi ceux qui avaient finis à l'eau et que l'on repêchait rapidement avant de se faire attaquer par des Kaios. Et hop, des clients pour Cassandra !

-Deuxième flotte ! Cria Ace à son tour, ne souhaitant pas avoir à compter plus de pertes avec cet accident.

Pas de perte pour la seconde flotte, parfait. Marco s'approcha d'Ace pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour lui, le tout sous le regard amusé du Yonkou.

-Je vais bien, Marco. Je vais pas mourir pour si peu ... Râla Ace de l'attitude surprotecteur de son compagnon.

-Peut-être, mais dans ton état on est sûr de rien. Murmura-t-il pour qu'ils soient les seuls à s'entendre. Et cette secousse ressemblait beaucoup à un des puissants tremblements d'Oyaji ...

Le capitaine ne parut pas amuser par la comparaison, se contentant de regarder vers l'origine avec regret. Il porta sa main à son cœur sous le regard curieux des deux commandants, et prononça ces paroles d'une voix emplie de doutes.

-Quel qu'en soit l'origine, ce n'est pas rassurant pour vos frères. Contactez les autres navires, je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont eu une réplique eux aussi. Il serait dur de perdre plus de vies aujourd'hui ...

Et personne ne vit la forme blanche inclinée devant le trône, reste perdu d'un esprit abandonner mais qui continuerait de veiller sur eux. Pas plus qu'ils ne le virent se lever et s'évaporer dans l'air comme un nuage de poussière blanche.

* * *

Le monde entier perçut cette secousse, de Baltigo à Marineford, du palais Ryugu et la cité des hommes-poisson jusqu'aux iles célestes. Pendant un instant, le monde subit l'onde de choc la plus puissante qu'il ait jamais connue et ne connaitra jamais.

Les scientifiques de Weatheria tentaient de trouver une explication météorologique à cette histoire, tandis qu'à l'autre bout du monde, les révolutionnaires étaient à pieds d'œuvres pour trouver des informations valables et recevoir des nouvelles des autres bases. Une scène similaire avait lieu en même temps dans le monde de la Marine et du Sekai Seifu, l'un et l'autre ne sachant pas de quoi il en retournait, envoyèrent une flotte vérifier la possible origine.

Cependant, alors que le monde se remettait de la catastrophe de l'onde, seul un savait réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un condor aux plumes tricolores paniquée, quelque part sur une Calm Belt.

Sous ses yeux, ce qui fut une immense baleine abominable difficilement descriptible n'était plus. En lieu et place de la créature, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien qu'un immense vide descendant au fin fond de l'océan sur une distance effroyable. Au fond de ce gouffre, le sol avait été transformer en magma sur une immense surface, le sable vitrifié en un instant, et que la mer commençait déjà à recouvrir en un ouragan tumultueux remplies de courants mortels.

Et Karasu observait cela avec une intense peur et un profond sentiment de perte dans son cœur. Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ne pourrait jamais ni l'accepter ni le concevoir.

-BEEENNNNN ! Hurla-t-il avec un immense désespoir, battant frénétiquement des ailes en perdant de l'altitude avec la scène qu'il avait dû supporter.

Plus jamais ils ne joueraient ensemble, plus jamais ils ne parcourraient le monde ensemble, voyageurs sans foyers et éternels explorateurs de l'inconnu et du surnaturel.

Aujourd'hui, dans ces eaux froides et sans vie où régnait le vaisseau de Davy Jones, tout s'était fini ...


	26. La fin d'une légende

**Voici enfin le dénouement d'une légende qui aura survécu pendant des dizaines d'années. Le White Devil et son ombre continueront de planer sur le monde de One Piece pendant longtemps encore et d'emplir le cœur de tous, Marines comme pirates, d'angoisse ...**

 **Pour répondre aux reviews:** **Misstykata, le métal est toujours la bonne solution pour créer des scénes apocalyptiques ^^**

 **Rouge-365, le retour d'Ashura va amener l'enfer sur ce monde *sourire satisfait*, mais il faudra attendre un petit peu pour que les démons envahissent ce monde. Pour ce qui est de sa mort, lis ce qui suit ^^.**

 **Et pour mes chers lecteurs (et lectrices), j'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous pour la suite qui ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver.**

 **Après, si vous voulez rire un bon coup, j'ai récemment commencer une fic appelée la Boite de Pandore qui réuni toutes les idées loufoques et improbables qui passent parmi les membres de la communauté Mash-up. Avec ca, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard, de retour sur le Moby Dick_

Le navire s'éveilla avec le soleil, le bruissement des vagues maintenant l'ensemble dans un calme ambiant. Depuis le puissant ouragan qui avait failli briser le grand mât, de nombreux pirates restaient inquiets qu'une nouvelle tempête d'une puissance similaire n'éclate. Il semblait même que ce ne fut que le résidu d'une catastrophe encore plus grande, puisque les autres navire avaient noter des mouvement atmosphériques similaires et tout aussi violents.

Ce matin, personne n'était là pour empêcher Marco de se lever paisiblement, vaguement empêtré dans les draps de son lit aux côté de son aimée, qui elle dormait encore paisiblement.

« Ce qu'il peut être mignon quand il dort ...» s'égara son esprit vague avant de se lever lentement et passer une tenue un peu plus adéquate.

En passant sa chemise mauve, il entendit un petit bruit provenir du pont. Sans doute s'agissait-il de leur Oyaji, lui aussi toujours matinal malgré son âge avancé.

Mais ce bruit ne ressemblait pas à un bruit de pas, c'était plus clair et plus triste. Un peu comme … des pleurs ?

Quelque peu confus par l'idée saugrenue qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, Marco sortit silencieusement de sa cabine et monta l'échelle quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage du pont. En montant, le son se faisait de plus en plus clair, net et malheureux : il s'agissait bien de pleurs, mais pas des pleurs humains.

Par Davy Jones, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait sur ce navire ?

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, souhaitant prendre par surprise l'importun qui aurait eu l'idée stupide de se glisser à bord de leur maison. Il ne vit personne au premier abord, mais les pleurs semblaient provenir de la proue du navire. Il se déplaça silencieusement, tel un souffle de vent, et finit par en trouver l'origine en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Dans ce qui leur servaient de nids, Karasu était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans les ailes de South, ce dernier essayant de son mieux de consoler son ami en frottant son long bec dans le cou du condor. Lorsque Marco vu ca, deux idée lui traversèrent immédiatement l'esprit.

D'une, depuis quand South pouvait être autre chose que désagréable avec qui que ce soit ? Et ensuite, la présence de Karasu à leur bord voulait dire que … non …

Il tenta de s'approcher, mais South tourna son regard vers lui. Il n'avait pas son regard habituel, celui qui te disait « tu va payer pour m'avoir fait faire ton boulot », non. Il avait un regard plus dur, presque noir. Comme voulant lui interdire d'interrompre son ami de répandre ses larmes.

Marco resta donc là, assit en tailleur à regarder le condor au comportement terriblement humain. Et le fait que ces larmes ne cessaient de couler ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose …

Il soupira avec fatigue et tristesse dans sa gorge : même si Ben n'avait jamais été le plus loquace des hommes, ni le plus compréhensible d'ailleurs, il avait toujours chercher à s'occuper de leur famille et de ses frères et sœurs avant sa propre personne. Il allait avoir ses réponses, peut-être, en entendant les pas de son Oyaji dans son dos et s'arrêter.

-Marco, que se passe-t'il ? Questionna Barbe Blanche avant de voir le condor frotter ses yeux avec le bout de ses plumes. Oh … je vois …

Karasu releva ses yeux rougis vers les pirates, prenant sa taille maximale qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle du Yonkou, et les regarda silencieusement alors que South venait se poser sur son épaule.

-« Ben ne reviendra pas au nid. Il est mort dans une explosion, celle que personne ne peut survivre. Pas même son démon. Je jure en son nom de rester et protéger ce navire et ces humains qu'il aimait tant. » Dit Karasu dans son langage, que Marco dut traduire pour son capitaine qui n'y comprenait rien.

Barbe Blanche eut un petit sourire rassurant au condor et passa sa main libre sous le bec de l'oiseau, tentant de le caresser pour calmer ses soubresauts douloureux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Karasu. Ton frère ne sera jamais oublier, et je suis sûr qu'il veille sur nous depuis le navire de Davy Jones. Nous l'enterrerons dignement.

Le capitaine sentit une dernière larme quitter le condor alors que ce dernier se relevait dignement, ouvrant grand ses ailes pour les ramener près de son corps.

-« Il n'a pas besoin d'une grande tombe, tant que l'on se souvient de lui … C'est ce qu'il aurait toujours voulu : que l'on se rappelle qu'il défendait la justice et la paix avec vous. » Dit Karasu d'une voix faible.

Marco retransmit le message avec un air fatigué : ils avaient vu de nombreux frères partager les envies de paix de Benjamin, un idéalisme fou et pourtant avec un fond de certitude. Ce n'était pas le premier à mourir pour ces idéaux, mais c'était le premier depuis longtemps à mourir avec une place si importante dans le monde actuel.

Barbe Blanche eut lui aussi un soupir, caressant une dernière fois la tête du condor avant de le laisser s'envoler avec South. Il se tourna pour se diriger vers sa cabine lorsque Marco l'interrompit.

-Ben a-t'il laisser une demande particulière qui nécessite que vous vous pressiez, Oyaji, yoi ? Demanda le Phénix avec un air entendu sur la camaraderie entre le capitaine et leur camarade disparu.

Le Yonkou se retourna, toisant Marco d'un regard neutre, mais finit par se mettre à genoux face à lui.

-Marco, vous êtes tous mes enfants et je chercherais toujours à vous protéger comme tout père devrait le faire. Néanmoins, Benjamin avait un rang qui nécessite une cérémonie particulière …

Marco eut un air sceptique sur son visage : il était d'accord que son frère avait une importance pour avoir hérité d'un titre dont même lui ne se servait que très vaguement, mais de là à nécessiter une cérémonie particulière …

-Je n'ai jamais entendu Ben faire mention d'une cérémonie sur l'île d'où il venait, ni même qu'il ait jamais mentionner cette île , yoi … répondit Marco toujours peu convaincu.

-Il ne l'a jamais dit parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il n'a aucun endroit où revenir, aucun parents qui l'attend. Il n'avait que nous, et il s'était jurer de nous défendre quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Lui retourna Barbe Blanche avant de reprendre sa route.

-Je pense savoir cela, Oyaji, yoi. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous avez su qu'il avait disparu avant nous ? s'interrogea Marco en regardant le yonkou dans les yeux.

Ce dernier eut un air surprit devant l'intervention du ichibantai taisho, mais se ravisa en voyant qu'il attendait une réponse sérieuse.

-hummpff …. Soupira-t'il avec lassitude. Ben et moi partageons un lien que je ne souhaite pas te révéler tout de suite. Il m'a permis de savoir son état de santé avant vous et de comprendre sa mort avant que Karasu ne nous l'annonce.

Marco n'eut vraiment pas l'air convaincu de la question, mais préféra ne pas pousser les recherches plus loin en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations en main pour pouvoir juger de la chose.

-Va prévenir Ace de l'événement, et demande à ses seconds de contacter les autres navires. Je vais aller décider d'où nous enterrerons votre frère.

-Et que fais-t'on pour Haruta, yoi? Demanda comme ça le Phénix, bien que connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

-Votre frère est fort, il se remettra de sa perte avec plus de difficulté que vous mais il y arrivera. Maintenant va, Marco, nous avons beaucoup à faire …

Le premier commandant acquiesça avant de prendre l'échelle pour redescendre dans ses quartiers. Là, il trouva Ace à moitié éveillé dans le lit en se demandant où était passer sa couverture de plumes.

-Yo, bébé, t'étais où ? Demanda-t'il d'une voix endormie.

-Prendre l'air, yoi. Tu as toujours les testaments de ta flotte ? Demanda-t'il avec fatigue.

Pour le coup, Ace fut plus que réveiller en entendant la demande. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il formula sa demande en sortant du lit pour rejoindre le Phénix, lui arrachant un soupir froid.

-Sors celui de Titanrage. On va en avoir besoin sous peu …

-C'est une blague ? questionna Ace en venant passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Si seulement c'en était une … Karasu est revenu il y a une heure et il est catégorique : Titanrage est mort.

-Merde … pesta Ace en se mordant le pouce. Le problème, c'est qu'il m'a jamais laisser de testament. Il en avait pas besoin qu'il disait.

-Eh bien, comme si c'était déjà pas simple …

* * *

 _3 semaines plus tard, sur une île fleurie du Shin Sekai_

Les quatre navires de la flotte de Barbe Blanche s'étaient réunis autour de l'île où serait enterré leur frère, de sorte que personne ne puisse y accéder pendant la cérémonie. Les commandants et la moitié de chaque flotte étaient aussi à terre, observant la réunion des commandants avant que le cercueil ne passe.

Tous portaient leur tenue de deuil, soit noire, soit sombre en général, mais toujours silencieux. Tous avaient été prévenus peu de temps après le retour de Karasu, mais aucun ne savait les conditions réelles de sa mort. On avait bien envoyer les navire les plus proches voir ce qu'il s'était passer, mais la vue d'une flottille de la Marine dans les environs avaient empêcher toute vérification précise.

Son corps n'avait pas pu être retrouvé, il n'avait pas de testament. Autant dire que son enterrement avait dû être compliqué à organiser pour les commandants et pour cette fois, aucun chant d'adieu ne pourrait être chanter au nom du défunt.

Il fallait l'avouer, son enterrement était presque aussi chiant que son démon dans ses mauvais jours ...

A la demande de Barbe Blanche, on avait tailler son cercueil sur mesure pour qu'il puisse accueillir le corps lorsque ce dernier serait retrouver. Il voulait rendre un réel hommage à l'homme qui, par-delà les préjugè et les désillusions, par sa force et sa volonté avait su se hisser à un rang qui pouvait rivaliser avec le sien.

Avec le Yonkou à leur tête, tenant un flambeau ardent, la lente procession des hommes de la seconde flotte avançaient sur le chemin qui les menaient à la stèle de marbre blanc, là-haut sur la colline, là où tout les commandants attendaient en formant un cercle autour de la tombe. Ils portaient le lourd cercueil sur une épaule, marchant dans un silence religieux par respect pour leur ancien camarade.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le trou, et avec souplesse déposèrent leur charge avant de rejoindre les rangs de leur frères. Ace sortit des rangs des commandants et vint se placer devant le trou, cette ouverture impie vers un monde qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir pour n'importe quel membre de sa flotte, ni d'aucune flotte et ce avant longtemps.

-Aujourd'hui, nous avons perdu un frère ... dit-il avec une voix saccadée par l'émotion. Aujourd'hui, nous enterrons Benjamin Titanrage ...

Parmi les rangs des commandants, on voyait bien que tous retenaient leurs larmes par respect pour le guerrier, qui avait toujours suer sang et eau pour les préserver d'avoir à les verser.

-White Devil, tu nous quitte pour rejoindre le navire de Davy Jones, frère. Nous ne savions presque rien de toi, et n'avons jamais chercher à en savoir plus par respect pour toi ...

Il marqua une pause, laissant à Barbe Blanche le temps de se positionner derrière la stèle, la surplombant de sa taille.

-Nous ne pouvons te chanter de paroles qui te ramèneraient à ton île natale, car tu n'en as jamais eu. Tu as toujours été un fils de la mer, et un Shirohige avant d'être l'un des nôtres ...

Il tira un couteau à lame de Kairoseki de sa ceinture, rapidement imité par les autres commandants et par le capitaine en personne, et passa la lame sur le bout de son doigt. Le sang se mit à perler, et ils sortirent des plumes sur lesquelles ils mirent leurs sang: des plumes noirs, rouge et vertes issues de Karasu.

Ce dernier vint se poser sur l'épaule de Barbe Blanche, lui confiant la dernière plume pour le rituel d'adieu à son vieil ami de toujours. Tout les commandants s'approchèrent alors du trou et y jetèrent les plumes au centre de la boite, formant un petit cercle de sang et de plumes.

-Aujourd'hui encore, tu t'es battu pour nous et au péril de ta vie, tu es resté fidèle à notre famille. Commença Barbe Blanche d'une voix qu'il voulait calme. Que Davy Jones te garde à ces côtés, fils, et que ton démon t'épargne les affres de l'enfer.

On voyait bien que les commandants commençaient à avoir du mal à retenir leurs émotions, Haruta en particulier, et le capitaine décida alors d'abréger les discussions cérémonieuses pour leur propre bien-être et le sien.

-Titanrage, par-delà la mort, tu resteras pour toujours un fils de notre grande famille. Tu m'as avouer que le sang était ce qui liait le plus profondément les gens de là où tu ne peux retourner, aussi aujourd'hui tu deviens un véritable membre de cette famille. Puisse Davy Jones t'accorder le repos que tu mérite, Seigneur Mercenaire ...

Le premier rang de pirates, les seconds, s'avança pour commencer à remplir le trou alors que les commandants entonnaient un hymne funéraire, le poing sur le cœur.

 _Danny spoke with his Shannon_

 _he'd enlisted in Ulster's Brigade_

 _Off to war, never knowing_

 _Shannon's to bear their first child ..._

Haruta posa discrètement son autre main sur son ventre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais partager ce genre d'événement heureux avec celui qu'elle aimait. Il l'avait toujours respecté et n'avait jamais voulu la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ou il ne pourrait pas encaisser dans leur situation actuelle. Aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire, et elle le regrettait gravement.

 _She kissed her Lad gently_

 _Ne'er a tear to show in her eyes_

 _"Dont' forget who you're gone for..."_

 _And she bade him farewell_

 _Danny, there are reasons why Young men go off to War_

 _Each and every -crying shame It's me your're fighting for_

 _Danny charged ashore, trembling_

 _"Brave"s" what the terrifie do_

 _Close & fast was the battle_

 _Many fell on both sides._

Ce genre de passage rappelait à tous que, quelque soit la bataille, il y avait des pertes dans les deux camps. Et cette distinction, leur ancien camarade l'avait très bien remarquée et comprise. Il avait pris sur lui de leur épargner les pertes de leur côté et de les prendre avec lui ...

 _Danny fell midst the carnage_

 _Aghast at the field strewn with gore_

 _And cried out for his Shannon_

 _Praying she'd hear..._

 _Shannon, there are reasons why Young men go off to War_

 _Each and every - crying shame It's you I fought for !_

 _Danny had his reasons why He went off to War_

 _Each & Every - Crying Shame. He died for all he'd fought for..._

La voix des commandants se tut avec un profond silence, alors que Barbe Blanche levait la claymore, l'arme de leur frère, haut dans le ciel avant de l'enfoncer dans l'emplacement de la stèle et de déposer sa cape noire portant leur emblème par-dessus.

-En ce lieu tu résidera pour l'éternité, Titanrage. Et bien que le monde fêtera ton départ, nous te pleurerons comme toute famille se doit.

Les pirates de l'équipage, tous sans exception, firent un dernier salut à leur ancien camarade alors que Karasu venait se poser sur la stèle de marbre. Ils saluaient cette légende, qui depuis des années avait combattu en leur nom sans jamais avoir fait partie de leur famille. Haruta, quant à elle, laissa quelques larmes s'échapper et suivit ses frères lorsque ceux-ci s'en retournèrent à leurs navires. Dans un silence de mort, les pirates partirent, quittant la dernière demeure sur cette terre de leur compagnon pour leur navire où son absence se ferait ressentir pendant un certain temps ...

Aujourd'hui, ils rendaient hommages à Benjamin Titanrage, le si bien renommé et redouté Shin Sekai White Devil ...

Quelques heures plus tard ...

Une forme s'approcha de la tombe déserte, éclairée par de faibles flambeaux et toujours gardée par Karasu. Avec une souplesse féline, elle s'avança jusqu'à la pierre sans attirer l'attention des pirates encore à terre.

Elle se tint debout devant la pierre, son visage vaguement éclairé par les flammes, et s'accroupit devant la pierre pour en lire l'épitaphe:

"ci-git le White Devil, le Seigneur Mercenaire qui à toujours combattu pour la paix même avec les démons ..."

La figure eut un "tchh !" sonore qui réveilla Karasu, ce dernier sur ses gardes parce qu'il gardait la sépulture de son camarade le temps que les pirates repartent, où il irait à leur suite. Il se releva donc en déployant ses ailes de manière menaçante pour enfin reconnaitre la figure: Kali.

Que faisait-elle là était une bonne question à se poser, sachant que Kali ne portait pas Benjamin dans son cœur. La voir ici, seule avec son Sari blanc était plutôt étrange ...

-Alors, ils ont finis par t'avoir toi aussi ... grogna-t'elle avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Elle envoya un coup de pied rageur dans le marbre, le faisant se fissurer et attirant un cri d'indignation de la part du condor.

-Du calme, Karasu, du calme ... C'est pas à lui que j'en veux ... marmonna-t'elle pour essayer de calmer l'oiseau.

Elle s'abaissa à hauteur de la pierre, ses yeux brillants se réduisant en deux fentes laiteuses dardant la pierre.

-Il a fallu que tu meure maintenant, alors que je voulais finalement te délivrer de ta malédiction ?! Mais t'es vraiment trop con ... soupira-t'elle en donnant un nouveau coup rageur.

Elle se releva et sortit le Kitab de son Sari, pointant son doigt sur la pierre alors que Karasu fuyait loin de l'artefact.

-Je te jure que si tu réchappe à la mort, je t'empêcherait à tout prix de mettre la main sur cette horreur ... et sur tout les autres textes du même genre ... grogna-t'elle en faisant ressortir une partie de sa colère.

Et elle partit en fulminant, rangeant l'artefact maudit dans son sari et sa colère s'échappant en vague violente autour d'elle, et qui allait faire passer un mauvais moment à toute la seconde flotte.

Et elle ne remarqua pas la forme d'ombre avec deux pupilles ardentes qui la suivait en flottant au-dessus du sol, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres ...


End file.
